My Teacher My Husband
by Arisa Adachi
Summary: Chap 12 apdet :: Changmin dan Kyuhyun menyelidiki suara-suara aneh dan mencurigakan itu. Bagaimana selanjutnya? RnR pliss. Thank you and Good bye
1. Chapter 1

**My Teacher My Husband**

By

**Arisa Adachi**

a.k.a

**U-Know Boo**

**Pairing** :: YunJae

**Disclaimer** :: They are not mine, tapi Changmin forever mine!

**Warning **:: YAOI, OOC, gaje, typo(s)

**x****xx**

Detik jam terdengar jelas diruangan itu. Seorang namja dewasa dan berwajah tampan tengah duduk di kursinya sambil membolak-balik sebuah buku. Sementara di hadapan namja itu terlihat satu lagi namja yang lebih muda duduk dengan sangat tidak sopan. Kedua kakinya naik hingga ke meja tempat namja dewasa tadi sedang membolak-balikkan bukunya.

"Kim Jaejoong-sshi, bisa turunkan kakimu?" tanya namja itu dengan lembut. Kepalanya masih menunduk menatap buku yang berisi daftar pelanggaran-pelanggaran yang dilakukan oleh Jaejoong seminggu terakhir di sekolah.

"Kalau aku tidak mau, Yunho soensaengnim?" balas sang siswa a.k.a Kim Jaejoong dengan nada remeh.

Jung Yunho menghela napas menghadapi murid paling berandalan se-Dong Bang High School ini. Mulai dari datang sesuka hati ke sekolah, berlarian di koridor saat jam pelajaran, mengecat rambut, membuat keributan saat guru sedang mengajar dan masih banyak lagi.

Kalau bukan karena sejumlah prestasi yang diraihnya hingga membuat nama Dong Bang harum serta sokongan dana dari orang tuanya, sudah pasti Kim Jaejoong akan dikeluarkan dari sekolah. Sayangnya sekolah tidak bisa melakukan hal itu karena sejumlah hal yang author sebutkan diatas.

"Sebenarnya apa yang kau inginkan Kim Jaejoong?" tanya Yunho lagi.

"Yang aku inginkan? Ani, aku tidak ingin apa-apa, aku hanya bosan" jawab Jaejoong santai.

Yunho menghela napas lagi. Dia adalah wali kelasnya Jaejoong dan itu artinya dia bertanggung jawab penuh atas kelakuan siswanya ini. Bukan sekali dua kali pihak sekolah mengadukan kelakuan Jaejoong kepada orang tuanya, malah orang tua Jaejoong sudah benar-benar angkat tangan atas kelakuan putra tunggal mereka itu.

"Sudah selesai soensaengnim? Sekarang jam istirahat dan aku lapar, aku ingin ke kantin"

"Bicara apa kau? Bukankah siswa sepertimu sudah berandalan sepertimu bebas ke kantin tanpa terikat jam istirahat?"

Jaejoong menyeringai, "oh anda pintar Yunho soensaengnim. Ne, aku bosan disini, karena itu aku pergi dulu ya?" dan tanpa menunggu persetujuan dari sang guru Jaejoong seenaknya pergi meninggalkan ruangan itu. Membuat Yunho menggelengkan kepalanya.

.

.

.

Jaejoong berjalan sambil menghentakkan kakinya. Namja berambut pirang itu tidak peduli walau siswa lain memandangnya kesal karena hentakan kakinya itu.

Namja cantik itu berhenti didepan kelasnya dan memasukinya. Seketika saja sekumpulan yeojya penggemar Yunho yang menamai diri mereka 'Love YunYun Club' mendatanginya.

"Jaejoong-ah, apa Yunho soensaengnim mengatakan sesuatu tentang kami?" tanya seorang yeojya yang Jaejoong kenali bernama Tiffany.

Jaejoong memutar bola matanya. Dia tidak mengerti kenapa hampir seluruh yeojya bahkan tidak sedikit namja di Dong Bang High School ini mengagumi seorang Jung Yunho. Apa sih bagusnya Yunho? Jaejoong akui, soensaengnim-nya itu memang tampan dan ramah, tapi tetap saja dia tidak mengerti kenapa begitu banyak orang yang mengaguminya. Terutama sembilan yeojya centil ini.

(a/n :: disini author bikin anggota SNSD jadi anggota 'Love YunYun Club', tapi tenang aja, author gak bakal bikin mereka jadi pengganggu hubungan YunJae, hohoho~)

"Jaejoong-ah! Jangan melamun!" desak Taeyeon, ketua 'Love YunYun Club'.

Jaejoong menyeringai, "kalian tahu? Yunho soensaengnim bilang, kalian itu jelek, dandanan kalian norak, kalian gemuk dan tua"

Hening sejenak. Jaejoong tersenyum menang melihat wajah para Yunho's fangirls itu memucat, lalu…

"NOOOOOOOOO~~~!" histeris sembilan yeojya itu. Cepat-cepat mereka kembali ke bangku mereka dan mengeluarkan isi tas yang tidak lain adalah alat make-up dan segera saja yeojya-yeojya itu berdandan ria, memastikan mereka tidak jelek ataupun norak. Jaejoong memandang yeojya itu bosan. Padahal dia 'kan berbohong, tapi siapa sangka mereka justru percaya.

Daripada memandangi yeojya-yeojya itu Jaejoong kemudian memilih melangkahkan kakinya ke bangkunya. Namun raut heran memenuhi wajah cantiknya ketika melihat Junsu teman sebangkunya. Bukan, Jaejoong bukan heran melihat Junsu, lebih tepatnya heran melihat bocah kecil yang sedang makan dengan lahapnya di pangkuan Junsu.

Bocah itu menoleh dan tanpa sengaja bertemu pandang dengan Jaejoong. Senyum lima jari terpasang di wajah imutnya, "Okaa-chaaann~~" serunya dengan suara cemprengnya.

"Mwo? Kau bilang apa?"

"Okaa-chan itu artinya 'ibu', masa' kau tidak tahu?" gumam Junsu santai.

"Aku tahu! Masalahnya kenapa anak ini memanggilku 'okaa-chan'?"

Junsu memiringkan kepalanya bingung, "memangnya kau bukan ibunya?" gumamnya dengan segala ke-innocent-an yang ada.

"Jelas bukanlah! Aku 'kan namja dan lagi sejak kapan aku punya anak?" geram Jaejoong.

"Mwo? Ah! Telnyata cuma milip, kau bukan kaa-chan! Okaa-chan tidak pelnah malah-malah!" celetuk bocah tadi.

"Memang aku bukan okaa-chan-mu tahu!"

"Ne, ne, Jaejoong-ah jangan buat keributan dikelas" gumam Junsu seraya mengencangkan pelukannya pada bocah yang kembali makan itu.

Jaejoong tidak peduli. Dia menarik kursi disamping Junsu dan mendudukkan dirinya. Mata beningnya menatap bocah itu, rasa-rasanya dia mirip dengan seseorang.

Tiba-tiba saja bocah itu mengangkat kepalanya dan memandang ke arah pintu kelas dengan mata berbinar, "OTTO-CHAAAAAAAANNN~~~~!" pekiknya yang sontak mendapat perhatian dari seluruh kelas.

Dan semua siswa di kelas itu pun menolehkan kepalanya secara bersamaan ke pintu kelas, ingin tahu siapa yang dipanggil 'otto-chan' oleh bocah kecil tadi. Tidak perlu menunggu lama hingga terdengar pekik kecewa seluruh yeojya di kelas itu, terutama dari Taeyeon dan kawan-kawan. Kenapa? Pasalnya yang berdiri di depan pintu itu adalah Jung Yunho.

"Otto-chan itu artinya ayah" celetuk Junsu, "Jadi Yunho soensaengnim itu ayah bocah tadi?Aku tidak tahu kalau Yunho soensaengnim sudah punya anak" tambahnya sambil memandangi si bocah yang kini berlari kecil ke arah Yunho.

Jaejoong mengangguk, "Yunho soensaengnim masih muda, pasti itu anak haram!"

"Ya, bicara apa kau Jaejoong-ah? Mana mungkin Yunho soensaengnim punya anak haram!"

Jaejoong mengerucutkan bibirnya, dia paling kesal kalau ada yang tidak sependapat dengannya.

"Changmin, apa yang kau lakukan disini? Bukankah otto-chan sudah bilang supaya Changmin menunggu di ruang guru saja bersama Ara-ah?"

Bocah kecil itu menggelengkan kepalanya, "Min bocan di luang gulu tou-chan~"

"Disini kau rupanya, sudah kucari kemana-mana"

Seorang yeojya yang juga guru di Dong Bang High School berdiri di depan pintu. Tidak lain yeojya itu adalah Ara. Paras cantiknya terlihat khawatir.

"Mian Ara-ah, sepertinya Changmin merepotkanmu" gumam Yunho ditambah senyum manly-nya.

"G-gwaenchanayo oppa, Changmin anak yang baik hanya saja aku tidak begitu cermat memperhatikannya tadi"

Oh, ingin rasanya Taeyeon serta belasan yeojya lainnya dikelas itu melempari raut malu-malu-menjijikkan milik Ara dengan sepatu mereka. Yah, di Dong Bang High School ini ada tiga guru yang usianya paling muda. Dua diantaranya adalah Yunho dan Ara. Tidak heran kalau keduanya sangat akrab bahkan mereka sampai digossipkan berpacaran. Dan tentu saja gossip itu dibantah habis-habisan oleh ratusan yeojya di sekolah itu.

"Ne Changmin, ayo ikut noona" gumam Ara sambil membawa Changmin keluar dari kelas. Soalnya sekarang sudah masuk jam pelajaran Yunho dan kebetulan Ara sedang tidak ada jam pelajaran sehingga Yunho bisa meminta tolong padanya untuk menjaga Changmin.

Ada yang penasaran kenapa Yunho membawa Changmin ke tempatnya mengajar? Itu karena Leeteuk ahjumma yang biasanya menjaga Changmin sedang keluar kota bersama suami dan anaknya.

(a/n :: disini no genderswitch! Jadi meski Leeteuk disebut ahjumma, Leeteuk tetaplah seorang namja disini)

"Oke, sekarang kita mulai pelajarannya" ujar Yunho setelah memastikan Changmin aman bersama Ara. Para siswa dikelas yang didominasi oleh yeojya itu pun segera membuka buku mereka, padahal kalau dengan soensaengnim mereka tidak seperti itu. Dan semua itu karena pesona seorang Jung Yunho yang luar biasa.

"Nah, buka buku halaman-" perhatian Yunho teralih dari seorang murid yang seenaknya berjalan hendak keluar kelas. Yunho hanya menghela napas ketika melihat Jaejoong-lah murid yang hendak keluar itu.

"Jaejoong-sshi, kau mau kemana?"

Jaejoong tidak menjawab, namja cantik itu hanya mengacungkan jari tengahnya. Membuat Yunho geleng-geleng kepala.

.

.

.

Jaejoong merebahkan tubuhnya di atap sekolah. Mata beningnya memandang pada sekumpulan awan yang bergerak bebas di langit biru. Sebersit perasaan iri menyeruak didadanya. Ingin rasanya Jaejoong menjadi seperti awan itu. Bebas. Tidak terikat.

'brakk!'

Tiba-tiba saja pintu atap sekolah terbuka keras. Membuat Jaejoong bangkit dari berbaringnya. Mata besarnya membulat terkejut ketika secara tiba-tiba seorang anak kecil berlari menerjang tubuhnya.

"K-kau! Kau anaknya Yunho soensaengnim 'kan?"

Bocah kecil itu mengangguk semangat, "ne, namaku Changmin!"

"Aku tidak tanya namamu"

"Ya! Nee-chan ketus cekali?"

Jaejoong membelalakkan mata mendengar panggilan yang diberikan oleh bocah ini. Nee-chan? Dalam bahasa Jepang 'nee-chan' itu artinya kakak perempuan 'kan?

"Ehem, dengar ya bocah…"

"Changmin!" seru Changmin kesal. Namja mungil itu tidak terima kalau dipanggil bocah rupanya.

"Ne, ne Changmin, panggil aku hyung! Arra?"

"Mwo? Nii-chan?" Changmin memiringkan kepalanya bingung.

"Ya Changmin, bisakah kau gunakan bahasa Korea saja?" gerutu Jaejoong. Walau 'nii-chan' itu berarti kakak laki-laki, tetap saja dia kesal karena bocah ini menggunakan beberapa kosakata Jepang dalam kalimatnya.

"Ani! Kaa-chan Min olang Jepang! Jadi Min pakai bahaca Jepang!"

Jaejoong menghela napas. Bocah ini sama menyebalkannya dengan ayahnya, begitu pikir Jaejoong.

"Jadi, emm… Changmin, kenapa kau disini? Ibumu mana?"

"Kaa-chan nggak tinggal di lumah"

Jaejoong mengerutkan alisnya. Ibunya Changmin alias istrinya Yunho tidak tinggal di rumah? Apa Yunho sudah cerai dengan istrinya?

'Huh, itu pasti karena Yunho soensaengnim selingkuh, dasar playboy' batin Jaejoong.

"Kalau tidak tinggal di rumah, jadi ibunya Changmin dimana?"

Changmin tersenyum lima jari. Kepalanya menengadah ke langit dan tangannya menunjuk ke langit, "kata tou-chan, kaa-chan tinggal cama Tuhan"

Jaejoong tertegun. Mendadak perasaan tidak enak merasuk pikirannya, "oh begitu" gumamnya canggung.

Sejenak suasana hening. Jaejoong memilih untuk menyandarkan dirinya di dinding sambil membuka bungkus rotinya. Gerakannya terhenti ketika melihat Changmin memperhatikan kegiatannya dengan seksama.

"Ada apa?"

"Min mau ituuu~" gumamnya sambil menunjuk roti yang dipegang Jaejoong.

"Ani, ini punya hyung!"

"Tapi Min mauuu~"

"Aiiish, kau 'kan sudah makan sama Junsu tadi?"

"Min lapal lagiii~"

"Kau rakus ya?"

"Min nggak lakus, Min lapal, nii-chaaa~n"

"Pokoknya eng-"

"Changmin?"

Sontak Jaejoong dan Changmin memutar kepalanya dan mendapati sosok seorang guru wanita di pintu.

"Aish, tolong jangan menghilang tiba-tiba begitu, Changmin-ah" gumam yeojya yang ternyata Ara itu.

"Min bocaaa~n"

"Dan kau Jaejoong-ah, apa yang kau lakukan di tengah jam pelajaran begini?"

"Aku? Tadinya sih sedang tidur, tapi bocah ini datang menggangguku" ujar Jaejoong santai.

"Kembali ke kelasmu!" perintah Ara.

Tapi bukannya mematuhi perintah Ara, Jaejoong justru memakan rotinya dengan santai, "Ani, di kelas bikin ngantuk"

"Jaejoong-ah!" suara Ara meninggi.

"Ya, kau berisik sekali sih! Aku bilang 'kan tidak mau!"

"Siswa macam apa kau yang tidak menaati peraturan sekolah!"

"Apa hakmu mengaturku, hah?"

Yeojya cantik itu menggeram emosi. Tanpa sadar tangannya terangkat ke udara, ketika akan melayangkan tangannya mendadak ada yang menahan tangannya.

"Ada apa ini?" suara bass Yunho terdengar tegas.

"Y-yunho-ah…"

"Cih, jadi ramai!" ketus Jaejoong.

Yunho menghela napas. Namja tampan itu menundukkan kepalanya untuk sekedar melihat kondisi Changmin yang memeluk kakinya. Anak tunggalnya itu terlihat ketakutan. Dengan perlahan diangkatnya tubuh Changmin dan menggendongnya.

"Ara-ah, lebih baik kau ke ruang guru sekarang"

"T-tapi Yunho-ah…"

"Lebih baik kau ke ruang guru sekarang, nanti kau dikira membolos, hm?" perintah Yunho lembut sambil memamerkan senyumnya.

Yeojya bernama lengkap Go Ara itu hanya mengangguk pelan dan segera pergi dari sana.

"Dan kau Jaejoong-ah" Yunho beralih menatap Jaejoong, "kembali ke kelasmu sekarang"

Jaejoong menatap Yunho tajam. Namja cantik itu kemudian berjalan menuruni tangga bawah setelah sebelumnya sengaja menabrakkan bahunya dengan Yunho. Namja bermarga Jung yang turut menuruni tangga itu mulanya mengira Jaejoong akan kembali ke kelasnya, namun ketika sampai di anak tangga terakhir Jaejoong malah belok ke arah kiri. Padahal kelasnya ada di sebelah kanan.

Yunho menghela napas, "lihat itu, kalau sudah besar Changmin jangan jadi seperti itu ya?"

"Ne tou-chan!"

Yunho tersenyum tipis sambil mencium puncak kepala Changmin gemas.

.

.

.

"Joongie, kau sudah siap?"

"Ne eomma!" jawab Jaejoong menyahut panggilan sang ibu yang berada di lantai satu.

Saat ini namja cantik berusia 16 tahun itu tengah memperhatikan pantulan dirinya pada cermin berukuran cukup besar. Jas formal berwarna putih dengan dalaman kemeja yang juga berwarna putih membalut tubuh rampingnya. Dan celana panjang berwarna putih yang membungkus kaki jenjangnya. Sekilas Jaejoong tampak seperti mempelai pria yang akan menikah.

Rambut hitam lurusnya pun disisir rapi dan untuk wajah Jaejoong tidak memolesnya sedikitpun. Wajahnya sudah putih dan bibirnya juga sudah berwarna merah seperti buah cherry segar tanpa perlu bedak maupun pewarna bibir.

Jangan tanya kenapa dia berpenampilan seperti itu. Semua ini eomma-nya yang memerintahnya. Ketika sampai di rumah sekitar pukul tujuh malam tadi terlihat rumah Jaejoong seperti sedang mempersiapkan sesuatu. Eomma-nya keliling hilir mudik memastikan bunga yang diletakkan di setiap sudut rumah masih segar. Beberapa pelayan juga terlihat sibuk seperti membersihkan karpet, mengelap kaca dan perabotan dan masih banyak lagi. Seolah-olah akan ada suatu acara penting yang akan dilaksanakan di rumah ini. Dan pakaian formal ini juga eomma-nya yang memerintahkan Jaejoong untuk memakainya.

Sekali lagi namja cantik itu menghela napas. Padahal niatnya tadi sehabis dari game center, ia ingin langsung mandi, makan dan tidur. Tapi dengan segala persiapan entah-untuk-acara-apa dirumahnya ini membuat Jaejoong mengurungkan rencananya, kecuali mandi tentu saja.

"Joongie!" terdengar lagi suara eomma dari bawah. Jaejoong menghela napas lagi. 'Merepotkan' pikirnya. Untuk yang terakhir Jaejoong menyisir rambut lembutnya dengan jemarinya.

'cklek'

Jaejoong membalikkan ketika mendengar ada yang membuka pintu kamarnya. Dan mata besarnya membulat ketika melihat sosok bocah pendek dengan wajah yang cukup manis.

"Aigooo~ nii-chan manis~" gumam anak itu.

"C-changmin? Kau Changmin 'kan? Kenapa bisa ada disini?" tanya Jaejoong beruntun.

"E-eh, Min dicini kalena-"

"Joongie! Lama sekali!" ketus Mrs. Kim yang sudah berdiri di ambang pintu. Yeojya yang mengenakan gaun hitam sederhana dengan beberapa perhiasan mahal melembutkan pandangannya ketika melihat Changmin yang berdiri tidak jauh dari Jaejoong.

"Changmin-ah? Apa yang kau lakukan disini, hm?"

"Min bocan, ahjumma!"

Mrs. Kim merendahkan tubuhnya hingga sejajar dengan Changmin, tangannya terjulur membelai rambut Changmin lembut, "ne, jangan panggil ahjumma dengan sebutan 'ahjumma', panggil 'nenek', oke?"

Jaejoong memiringkan kepalanya bingung. Kenapa ibunya meminta Changmin untuk memanggilnya dengan sebutan 'nenek'?

"Joongie, cepatlah ke bawah. Yang lain sudah menunggumu"

Kembali Jaejoong mengernyit heran. Siapa yang dimaksud eomma-nya dengan 'yang lain'? Namun namja bermata bening itu memilih untuk diam saja dan mulai menuruni tangga bawah menuju meja makan. Diikuti sang eomma sambil memegangi Changmin.

Mata Jaejoong membulat sempurna ketika melihat ruang makan yang luas itu disulap hingga terlihat begitu mewah. Dengan bunga-bunga aneka warna di setiap sudut ruangan, lukisan mahal di pajang pada dindingnya lalu meja panjang dengan taplak meja berwarna merah dan hidangan lezat disepanjang meja itu.

Mata Jaejoong memicing ketika melihat siapa yang duduk di meja itu. Ada sekitar empat orang. Satu dikenalinya sebagai ayahnya. Sedangkan tiga lagi –dua namja dan satu yeojya- sama sekali tidak dikenali oleh Jaejoong. Kecuali seorang namja dengan rambut berwarna coklat yang familiar bagi Jaejoong, namun namja itu tengah berbicara dengan appa-nya hingga wajah namja itu tidak bisa dilihat dari sudut Jaejoong berdiri sekarang.

"Joongie, kenapa berhenti chagi?" tegur Mrs. Kim ketika mendapati putra tunggalnya berdiri mematung. Jaejoong mengangguk gugup, namja itu lalu berjalan menghampiri meja makan dengan kepala tertunduk diikuti oleh Mrs. Kim.

Jaejoong menarik kursinya disamping kanan eomma-nya yang duduk disamping kanan appa-nya. Ketika namja itu mengangkat kepalanya, ia terkejut bukan main ketika mendapati sosok Jung Yunho duduk di depannya. Disamping sosok gurunya terlihat Changmin yang sedang mengunyah kuenya.

"Kau Kim Jaejoong?" sebuah suara lembut dan anggun mengalihkan perhatian Jaejoong ke arah seorang yeojya yang lebih tua terlihat beberapa tahun dari ibunya.

"A-ah ne…" Jaejoong mengangguk gugup.

Yeojya itu tersenyum lembut, "ne, kau pasti belum mengenalku 'kan?"

Jaejoong menggeleng.

"Jaejoong-ah," Mrs. Kim bersuara, "ini Mr. Jung dan Mrs. Jung" ujarnya mengenalkan namja dan yeojya dewasa yang tersenyum ramah ke Jaejoong, "mereka ini orang tua Jung Yunho, kau sudah mengenal Yunho 'kan?"

Jaejoong melirik canggung ke arah Yunho.

"Kalau yang kecil itu namanya Changmin" giliran Mrs. Jung mengenalkan bocah kecil di samping Yunho yang masih sibuk mengunyah, "anaknya Yunho"

"Ne, nenek, Min udah kenal cama nii-chan kok!" gumam Changmin diantara kegiatan mengunyahnya.

"Begitu? Baguslah"

"Ah Kim Jaejoong, kau sudah besar ya sekarang" celetuk Mr. Jung yang sedari tadi diam saja, "waktu pertama kali melihatmu saat usiamu tujuh tahun kukira kau anak perempuan… hahahahaha" tambahnya diikuti oleh tawa dari orang yang berada disana kecuali Jaejoong, Yunho dan Changmin.

"Nah, mari dinikmati hidangannya" ujar Mrs. Kim mempersilahkan tamunya.

Sejenak ruangan itu penuh dengan suara-suara para nyonya dan tuan yang membicarakan masalah perusahaan mereka. Meninggalkan Jaejoong yang bingung sebenarnya acara apa ini. Namja cantik itu melirik Yunho yang menurutnya terlihat sangat tampan. Yunho saat itu mengenakan setelan jas berwarna hitam dan dalaman berupa kemeja putih disertai sebuah dasi berwarna hitam yang memperelok penampilannya (a/n :: gampangnya, bayangin aja Yunho di MV Wrong Number). Namja itu terlihat makan dengan tenang sambil sesekali mengusap serpihan makan di pinggiran bibir Changmin.

"Jadi bagaimana Jaejoong?" Mrs. Jung melirik Jaejoong, "kau setuju 'kan kalau minggu depan?"

Jaejoong mengerutkan alisnya bingung, "setuju tentang apa?"

"Mwo? Kau belum memberi tahunya, Hyerin?" tanya Mrs. Jung bingung ke eomma-nya Jaejoong.

"Ah mian aku lupa"

Jaejoong melirik bingung. Dia benar-benar tidak mengerti ada apa sekarang.

"Jadi begini Jaejoong," Mrs. Jung memandang Jaejoong lembut, "kami kemari untuk menentukan tanggal pernikahanmu dengan Yunho"

WHAT!

Cepat-cepat Jaejoong mengambil air minumnya dan menghabiskannya dengan sekali teguk, "me-menikah?" serunya tidak percaya.

"Ya dan kami semua setuju untuk melaksanakannya minggu depan, bagaimana denganmu?"

Jaejoong mematung tidak percaya. Dia menikah dengan Yunho? Sejak kapan diputuskan begitu? Seingatnya orang tuanya tidak pernah menanyakan soal pernikahan dengannya.

"Apa minggu depan tidak terlalu lama?" celetuk Mrs. Kim.

Mrs. Jung manggut-manggut, "bagaimana kalau lusa?"

Mrs. Kim mengangguk setuju.

Sementara Jaejoong masih membatu tidak percaya dengan kabar yang baru didapatnya.

.

.

.

Jaejoong melangkahkan kakinya di koridor sekolah dengan lemah pagi itu. Kejadian semalam benar-benar membuatnya syok. Semua terlalu cepat dan tiba-tiba.

Menikah?

Jaejoong baru akan memikirkan soal pernikahan begitu dia tamat sekolah.

Dengan Yunho?

Bukannya Jaejoong membenci hubungan sesama namja, Jaejoong menerima hubungan itu kok. Malah dimatanya hubungan semacam itu tidak berbeda dengan hubungan yeojya-namja. Dan lagi masyarakat Seoul juga sudah terbiasa dengan hubungan semacam itu. Tapi tidak adakah namja lain selain Yunho? Soensaengnim yang paling dibencinya namun kini akan dinikahinya. Kalau bisa Jaejoong ingin bunuh diri sekarang.

Dan menikahnya besok lagi. Oh shit… Jaejoong membayangkan besok dirinya dan Yunho akan berdiri di gereja dengan jas pernikahan. Mengucapkan sumpah dan resmi sebagai suami-istri(?). Lalu setelahnya akan ada pesta yang pasti mewah mengingat kedua orang tua mereka adalah pengusaha besar. Kemudian begitu pesta usai, dirinya dan Yunho akan masuk ke kamar pengantin, lalu… lalu…

Jaejoong mematung di tempat.

"Hoi Jaejoong! Selamat pagi!" sebuah suara lumba-lumba terdengar dari arah belakang.

"Ah, selamat pagi Junsu" sahut Jaejoong dengan lemas.

"Mwo? Kok nggak semangat? Besok kau akan menikah 'kan?"

"Terimakasih sudah mengingatkan" balas Jaejoong ketus. Jangan heran kalau Junsu mengetahui mengenai rencana pernikahan Jaejoong. Ayah Junsu adalah rekanan kerja sekaligus sahabat dekat ayah Jaejoong.

"Oh ya Jae… bagaimana ya kalau masalah pernikahanmu ini diketahui yeojya-yeojya di sekolah?" gumam Junsu yang sukses membekukan Jaejoong.

Di Dong Bang High School ini jumlah siswa yeojya-nya sekitar lebih dari lima ratus siswa yang kesemuanya memuja satu nama, yakni Jung Yunho. Dan meski Jaejoong adalah murid berandalan yang ditakuti dan jago berkelahi namun semua itu tidak ada apa-apanya dibanding lima ratus yeojya yang bagaikan banteng betina yang frustasi jika sedang marah. Terutama Taeyeon dan kawan-kawannya.

"Lebih baik jangan katakan masalah pernikahan ini pada siapapun" ujar Jaejoong memperingatkan.

"Kyaaaaaa~~ Yunho soensaengnim~~~"

"Saranghae…Yunho soensaengnim~~~"

"Kyaaa~~ hari ini soensaengnim cakep sekaliii~"

Jaejoong dan Junsu membalikkan badannya ke arah jeritan-jeritan histeris yeojya itu berasal. Terlihat sosok Jung Yunho yang tengah dikerumuni puluhan bahkan mungkin ratusan yeojya di sana. Rata-rata yeojya itu membawa sesuatu di tangannya, entah itu bekal untuk Yunho, hadiah, kue-kue dan banyak lagi.

"Dasar, orang itu berniat bikin harem kali ya?" celetuk Jaejoong.

"Seharusnya kau bangga Jae, calon suamimu adalah idola semua orang"

"Oh yeah… bisa tidak bahas yang lain?"

.

.

.

"Yo Yunho! Hari ini pun kau laris ya?" ujar Yoochun salah satu guru disana ketika melihat Yunho memasuki ruang guru dengan tumpukan hadiah dan kotak bekal.

"Ya Yoochun, mungkin kau punya hal menarik lain untuk dibicarakan"

Yoochun terkekeh pelan, "aku heran denganmu, seharusnya kau senang dikerumuni yeojya-yeojya seperti itu. Apalagi mereka semua manis-manis"

"Jangan samakan aku denganmu Tuan Playboy"

"Terima kasih untuk pujiannya"

"Aku tidak sedang memuji tahu"

Yunho menghela napas melihat mejanya penuh dengan bungkusan-bungkusan aneka warna berisi kue yang menumpuk. Sambil menghela napas, Yunho membereskan semua bungkusan-bungkusan itu dan memasukkannya ke dalam laci untuk kemudian dibawanya pulang. Jangan mengira kalau sampai di rumah maka Yunho akan memakan semua itu. Mungkin dia juga makan, tapi tidak sampai dua bungkus. Dan puluhan bungkus kue lainnya tentu saja diserahkan ke Jung Changmin-nya.

"Oppa.."

Yunho mengangkat wajahnya ketika ada yang memanggil, "ah, selamat pagi Ara-ah"

"P-pagi oppa… emm… kalau tidak keberatan, nanti mau tidak oppa makan siang denganku?" pinta yeojya bernama Ara itu malu-malu.

"Baiklah"

"Ah gomawo oppa!"

"Kau yakin Ara?" tanya Yoochun, "kau tahu 'kan ratusan yeojya disekolah ini bisa membunuhmu kalau kau dekat-dekat dengan Yunho"

"Jangan bicara yang aneh-aneh Yoochun, itu tidak mungkin" sahut Yunho, "lagipula kalau memang terjadi sesuatu, aku akan melindungi Ara"

.

.

.

Ada yang berbeda kali ini dengan kantin. Bukan karena makanannya atau pelayanan para petugas kantin. Namun lebih karena siapa dengan siapa yang kini berada di kantin.

Jung Yunho dan Go Ara duduk dalam satu bangku.

Oh, sungguh kini kantin diliputi suasana dingin dan mematikan.

"Suram sekali kantin hari ini" ujar Yunho santai sambil menikmati jus jeruknya.

"Iya ya" sahut Ara.

"Ara soensaengnim! Gawat!" tiba-tiba saja seorang siswi menghampiri Ara.

"Ada apa Jessica?"

"Gawat! Ada siswi yang berkelahi di toilet wanita!" ujar Jessica sambil menarik-narik tangan Ara. Mau tidak mau Ara terpaksa bangkit dari kursinya. Dengan berat hati dan sangat terpaksa yeojya itu berjalan mengikuti Jessica menuju toilet.

"Mana yang berkelahi?" tanya Ara begitu sampai di toilet.

"Itu, yang paling ujung"

Dengan gusar Ara berjalan menuju kamar kecil yang paling ujung. Satu-satunya yang diinginkkannya adalah menyelesaikan hal ini dan kembali ke Yunho. Ara lalu membuka pintu toilet paling ujung. Namun yeojya itu mengernyit heran ketika mendapati yeojya itu dalam keadaan kosong.

"Lho? Mana-" belum selesai ucapannya tiba-tiba saja ada yang mendorong punggungnya dan membuatnya memasuki toilet itu lebih dalam.

'blam!' 'cklek'

Ara memelototkan matanya ketika pintu toilet itu tertutup dan terkunci.

"Ya! Buka pintunya! Hei!" jerit yeojya itu panik.

"Nah, Ara soensaengnim baik-baik disini ya? Ntar kalau jam istirahat sdah selesai, kami keluarkan kok" terdengar suara manis Tiffany.

"Kalian menjebakku?"

"Yep! Itulah akibatnya kalau dekat-dekat dengan Yunho kami! Arraseo? A-ra soen-sa-eng-nim?"

"Mwo? Kubilang buka! Aish! Akan kuadukan kalian ke kepala sekolah!"

"…"

"Hei!"

"…"

Satu yang tidak Ara sadari adalah. Bahwa dia sendirian di toilet itu sekarang. Ckckck poor Ara…

.

.

.

"Mana Ara" tanya Yoochun heran ketika mendapati Yunho makan sendirian.

"Entahlah, tadi dia pergi bersama Jessica. Ada siswi yang berkelahi"

Yoochun terkekeh pelan, tentu saja dia tahu kalau Ara tidak akan kembali. Namja tampan bersuara husky itu kemudian memesan jus jeruk.

Sekejap saja kantin yang tadinya suram bagai kuburan kini menjadi indah bak surga. Penyebabnya tak lain karena dua guru tampan ini. Sekali dua kali Yoochun membalas senyum siswi yang tersenyum padanya. Berbeda dengan Yunho yang lebih sibuk dengan ponselnya.

"Hei, jangan terlalu dingin. Sekali-kali tersenyumlah pada yeojya-yeojya itu"

"Jangan samakan aku denganmu"

Yoochun menghela napas, "aku tahu kau masih mencintai mendiang istrimu, tapi cobalah untuk jatuh cinta lagi"

"Yeah, mungkin akan kulakukan" gumam Yunho ketus, "oh ya ini…"

Yoochun memandang bingung pada selembar undangan yang baru saja diserahkan oleh Yunho, "apa ini? Seperti undangan pernikahan"

"Memang" jawab Yunho singkat.

"Siapa yang akan menikah?" tanya Yoochun lagi sambil membolak balikkan undangan itu.

"Aku"

"Oh… eh? MWOOO!"

"Jangan teriak-teriak Yoochun!"

"Hueee~ akhirnya kau menikah sobat! Selamat ya!" ujar Yoochun sambil menepuk-nepuk bahu Yunho, "ne, mempelai wanitanya siapa?"

Yunho menghentikan kegiatan minum jusnya. Mata kecilnya memandang Yoochun dalam-dalam. Hatinya menimbang apakah lebih baik dia memberi tahu sahabatnya ini atau tidak.

"Tapi kau jangan teriak ya?" gumam Yunho memperingatkan.

Yoochun mengangguk semangat. Namja tampan bersuara husky itu sedang memikirkan nama-nama yang kemungkinan menjadi mempelai wanitanya Yunho, "jadi siapa?" desaknya tidak sabar.

Yunho menghela napas, mungkin dia akan menyesali karena memberitahukan ini ke Yoochun.

"Siapa? Siapa? Ayolah, jangan buat sahabatmu ini penasaran"

Sekali lagi namja tampan berambut brunette itu menghela napas, "Kim Jaejoong"

Hening sejenak.

Yoochun menatap Yunho dengan tatapan tidak percaya. Matanya membulat dan mulutnya ikut membulat. Untuk sejenak dia tidak terlihat tampan.

"MWOOOOO?"

Namja bermarga Jung itu kembali menghela napas. Dia tahu dia akan menyesal.

.

.

.

Jaejoong merebahkan dirinya di kasurnya. Entah sudah berapa kali namja cantik itu menghela napas. Hari ini adalah saatnya. Hari ini adalah hari pernikahannya.

"Aish!" umpat Jaejoong sambil memukul bantal. Rasanya Tuhan benar-benar tidak adil padanya. Apa ini hukuman dariNya karena Jaejoong selalu melanggar peraturan sekolah? Kalau ya, menurutnya Tuhan terlalu berlebihan dalam memberikan hukuman.

"Joongieee~ chagiii~" kembali terdengar suara melengking sang eomma. Dengan ogah-ogahan Jaejoong bangkit dari kasurnya dan mematut bayangannya di cermin.

Namja bermata bening nan cantik itu memakai jas putih seperti yang dipakainya kemarin lusa. Bedanya, kali ini dia memakai kemeja dalam berwarna pink pucat dengan dasi putih melingkar leher jenjangnya. Sedikit kusut pada bagian punggungnya karena Jaejoong merebahkan dirinya ke kasur tadi. Rambut pirangnya juga kembali di cat hitam.

Sekali lagi Jaejoong menghela napas. Mata beningnya menatap bayangannya di cermin. Tak sengaja pandangannya jatuh ke leher jenjangnya yang masih putih mulus. Yah, masih, karena setelah ini Jaejoong tidak yakin kalau lehernya masih putih seperti ini atau tidak.

"Joongieee~~" kembali Mrs. Kim memanggil putra tunggalnya itu.

"Fighting…" gumam Jaejoong lemah pada dirinya.

.

.

.

Dan disinilah Jaejoong berada. Di gereja, tepatnya di depan sang pendeta dan tepatnya lagi di samping Yunho. Namja cantik itu menghela napas lagi untuk menetralisir rasa gugup.

Berkali-kali matanya melirik ke calon suaminya yang beberapa menit lagi akan menjadi suaminya. Namja bermarga Jung itu juga mengenakan jas yang sama dengannya. Bedanya dia memakai dalaman kemeja berwarna baby blue. Dia terlihat begitu tenang.

Setelah mengucapkan beberapa pembuka, sang pendeta menatap Yunho, "apakah kau, Jung Yunho, bersedia menerima Kim Jaejoong sebagai istrimu dan terus bersamanya dikala suka maupun duka?"

"Saya bersedia"

Jaejoong membelalakkan matanya. Yunho menjawab sumpah itu dengan begitu tenang seolah tidak ada apa-apa. Berikutnya sang pendeta menatap Jaejoong dan kembali menanyai hal yang sama, "apakah kau, Kim Jaejoong, bersedia menerima Jung Yunho sebagai suamimu dan terus bersamanya dikala suka maupun duka?"

Jaejoong menggigit bibir bawahnya. Ingin sekali dia meneriakkan kata 'aniyo' keras-keras, namun mana bisa dia melakukan hal itu. Hingga akhirnya dengan berat hati Jaejoong mengangguk dan…

"Saya bersedia"

Pendeta itu tersenyum dan melanjutkan ucapannya, "You may kiss your bride"

"Mwo?" bisik Jaejoong sambil memelototkan matanya. Ia tahu setelah pengucapan sumpah akan ada sesi ciuman, tapi tetap saja Jaejoong belum bisa menerima kenyataan kalau kini dia akan dan harus berciuman dengan Yunho.

Namja cantik itu ingin memprotes, namun sebelum ia sempat membuka mulutnya tiba-tiba saja ia merasakan bahunya di sentuh oleh seseorang dan membalikkan tubuhnya ke arah samping. Membuat posisinya yang tadi menghadap sang pendeta menjadi berhadapan dengan Yunho.

Jaejoong menelan ludah ketika merasakan tangan Yunho melingkar di pinggang kecilnya dan menariknya berdekatan hingga perut mereka saling menempel. Sedangkan tangan Yunho yang satunya menyentuh dagunya dan mendongakkannya sedikit. Jaejoong bisa merasakan seluruh tubuhnya bergetar hebat ketika Yunho menatapnya dalam.

Hingga akhirnya dengan sangat perlahan Yunho mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Jaejoong. Mengerti sinyal-sinyal bahaya itu Jaejoong langsung memejamkan matanya erat. Keringat dinginnya mulai mengalir dan membuat poninya agak basah. Sementara tangannya mencengkeram erat jas Yunho pada bagian dada.

Mendadak Jaejoong merasakan kepalanya pusing luar biasa. Seperti godam besar yang menghantam kepalanya kuat. Kakinya terasa lemas bagai jelly dan tubuhnya terasa melayang.

Satu yang diingatnya sebelum ia kehilangan kesadarannya adalah sesuatu yang lembut dan hangat menyentuh bibirnya.

End or tbc?

Terserah readers (^^)

**Review plissss**


	2. Chapter 2

**My Teacher My Husband**

**II**

By

**Arisa Adachi**

a.k.a

**U-Know Boo**

**Pairing** :: YunJae

**Disclaimer** :: They are not mine, tapi Changmin forever mine!

**Warning **:: YAOI, OOC, gaje, typo(s)

**x****xx**

Jaejoong membuka matanya perlahan dan mengerjap-ngerjapkannya guna membiasakan mata indah itu dengan cahaya lampu yang tiba-tiba menusuk matanya. Namja itu berusaha menggerakkan kepalanya untuk mengenali dimana dia berada sekarang.

Data yang berhasil Jaejoong kumpulkan adalah dia berada di atas sebuah kasur karena dia bisa merasakan sesuatu yang empuk menempel nyaman di punggungnya. Karena ada kasur maka otomatis kini Jaejoong berada di dalam sebuah kamar. Tepatnya kamar yang tidak ia kenali. Mata bening namja itu menangkap jarum pendek jam pada dinding menunjuk ke sembilan. Dan ketika Jaejoong melirik ke jendela yang ia lihat adalah jendela itu memvisualkan kalau saat ini sedang malam.

Jaejoong menghela napas, tangannya terulur memijit keningnya yang terasa pening. Namja cantik itu mulai mengingat-ingat. Hemm, terakhir dia berada di upacara pernikahannya dengan Yunho dan kini dia terbaring di kamar-entah-siapa pada pukul sembilan malam.

Mendadak mata namja itu membulat.

Menikah dengan Yunho.

Terbaring di ranjang.

Pada malam hari.

'Oh God!' batin Jaejoong. Segera ia melompat dari kasurnya dan meloncat-loncat di lantai. Well, dia tidak merasa sakit pada bagian bawah tubuhnya. Tak sengaja mata Jaejoong melirik sebuah kaca besar di kamar itu. Ia pun menghampiri kaca itu dan melepas kaosnya. Helaan nafas lega keluar dari bibirnya ketika mendapati tubuhnya masih putih mulus dari bercak-bercak merah mencurigakan.

Tunggu…

Jaejoong melirik apa yang tadi ia lepaskan dari tubuhnya. Kaos? Bukankah tadi dia pakai jas dan kemeja? Lalu celana panjang yang tadi dipakainya kini berubah menjadi celana pendek selutut.

Jaejoong meremas rambutnya frustasi. Siapa yang mengganti pakaiannya?

'cklek'

Jaejoong membalikkan badannya dan mendapati sosok Yunho dengan kaus hitam lengan panjang dan celana selutut berwarna krem. Namja tampan itu tampak membawa nampan berisi makanan di tangannya.

"Kau! Apa yang kau lakukan?" ujar Jaejoong frustasi sambil menunjuk-nunjuk Yunho.

"Aku? Aku membawakanmu makan malam" gumam Yunho seraya sedikit mengangkat nampannya.

"B-bukan itu maksudku! Maksudku kenapa aku bisa ada disini dan kenapa bajuku berganti?"

Yunho menghela napas dan meletakkan nampan berisi makanan itu di meja, "tadi kau mendadak pingsan, jadi aku membawamu kemari. Ini rumahku. Dan soal bajumu aku yang menggantinya karena kupikir tidak akan nyaman kalau tidur mengenakan jas"

"A-apa? Kau yang mengganti pakaianku? Kenapa harus kau? Berarti kau sudah menelanjangi aku?"

"Lalu kenapa? Kau ingin ingin umma-mu yang mengganti pakaianmu, begitu? Kita sama-sama namja 'kan? Dan lagi aku suamimu, jadi masalahnya dimana?"

"Mwo?" Jaejoong meremas rambutnya frustasi begitu mendengar kata suami. Ia masih tidak mempercayai kalau namja di depannya ini adalah suaminya. Kemarin Jaejoong masih memanggil Yunho dengan sebutan soensaengnim dan kini dia akan memanggil namja brunette tampan itu dengan sebutan 'suamiku' atau 'chagiya'.

Yunho tersenyum ketika menyadari raut panik pada wajah cantik siswanya itu. Selama ini dia mengenal Jaejoong sebagai sosok yang angkuh dan tidak pernah takut pada siapapun. Namun kini semua itu seolah menghilang, yang Yunho lihat kini adalah Jaejoong yang dengan raut cemasnya entah kenapa terlihat manis sekali di matanya.

Tanpa sengaja mata kecil Yunho jatuh pada tubuh Jaejoong yang tidak mengenakan kaus. Tubuh itu terlihat cukup proporsional dan sangat indah. Sebuah ide jahil melintas di kepala Yunho.

Namja berstatus suami itu mendadak menarik tangan istrinya dan merebahkannya di kasur. Tubuhnya berada di atas tubuh sang istri dan tangannya menahan tangan istrinya. Sedangkan sang istri a.k.a Kim Jaejoong err… maksud author Jung Jaejoong terlihat terkejut dengan kondisi mereka saat ini.

Sekuat tenaga namja cantik itu menggeliatkan tubuhnya. Berusaha lepas dari kungkungan sang suami. Namun namja bertubuh tegap di atasnya tampak tidak bergeming sedikitpun.

Yunho merendahkan wajahnya dan mengecup ujung hidung bangir Jaejoong lembut, "aku tidak pernah tahu kalau kau ternyata memiliki wajah yang sangat cantik dan tubuh yang begitu indah, BooJaejoongie…"

Mendadak tubuh Jaejoong bergetar hebat mendengar suara suaminya yang terdengar lebih berat, begitu manly. Belum lagi desahan halus yang ditambahkan Yunho menambah efek yang begitu luar biasa bagi Jaejoong. Jaejoong yakin, jika para fans Yunho mendengar suara idola mereka yang seperti ini, maka dipastikan Dong Bang akan banjir darah.

"L-lepas!" teriak Jaejoong sambil terus menggeliatkan tubuhnya. Namun sekali lagi namja yang diatasnya tidak bergeming sedikitpun.

"Sst, Changmin sedang menonton di ruang depan. Apa kau mau mengundangnya kemari dan melihat appa dan eomma-nya melakukan ini, hm?" bisik Yunho sambil mengusap bibir cherry Jaejoong lembut.

"Brengsek! Lepaskan aku!"

Yunho tidak menjawab. Mata kecil namja itu tertuju pada bibir cherry Jaejoong. Sejak menyentuh bibir itu saat upacara pernikahan tadi, Yunho jadi ingin merasakannya lagi. Namja itu merendahkan tubuhnya dan sekali lagi ia tersenyum ketika melihat Jaejoong memejamkan matanya erat.

Jaejoong yang merasakan bahwa ini detik-detik terakhir bagi keperawanannya memejamkan matanya erat. Perlawanan runtuh sudah ketika menyadari wajah Yunho mendekat secara perlahan ke arahnya. Bisa dirasakannya nafas hangat Yunho beraroma mint menerpa tubuhnya. Namun yang ia rasakan berikutnya bukanlah sentuhan lembut pada bibirnya, namun ciuman gemas pada pipinya dan selanjutnya terdengar suara tawa Yunho.

"Hahahaha… seharusnya kau lihat bagaimana lucunya wajahmu tadi" ujar Yunho sambil bangkit dari atas tubuh Jaejoong.

"Sial! Kau memainkanku, brengsek!"

Tiba-tiba saja Yunho menatap Jaejoong dengan pandangan dingin dan datar. Entah kenapa hal itu membuat Jaejoong merasa tidak nyaman.

"A-apa?" tanya Jaejoong takut-takut. Baru kali ini ia melihat Yunho menatapnya seperti itu.

"Dengar Jaejoong, mulai sekarang aku tidak ingin mendengar umpatan keluar dari mulutmu. Mengerti?"

"Ha? Apa hak-mu mengaturku?"

"Kuingatkan saja, saat ini kau adalah eomma-nya Changmin. Dan karena kau adalah eomma-nya maka kuharap kau mau memberi contoh yang baik pada Changmin"

Jaejoong tertegun. Benar juga. Saat ini dia bukan hanya istri dari seorang Jung Yunho, dia juga merupakan eomma dari si kecil Jung Changmin. Huft, si evil kecil itu mungkin akan sangat merepotkan.

"Yah sudahlah, aku mau menemani Changmin. Kau makanlah dulu" ujar Yunho sambil menunjuk nampan berisi makanan dengan dagunya. Namja manly itu kemudian keluar dari kamar meninggalkan Jaejoong seorang diri.

Dengan ogah-ogahan Jaejoong mengambil nampan yang diletakkan oleh Yunho tadi. Sepiring nasi goreng dengan telur mata sapi dan air putih. Namja cantik itu kemudian menyuapkan nasi goreng ke mulutnya. Rasanya tidak terlalu buruk. Namun baru beberapa suap Jaejoong sudah menghentikan makannya. Makan sendirian ternyata tidak enak.

Jaejoong kemudian keluar dari kamar. Begitu membuka pintu Jaejoong di hadapkan dengan pintu lain. Pada pintu itu terdapat gantungan kamar berbentuk mobil dengan tulisan 'Kamar Changmin'. Tulisan itu terlihat bagai cakar ayam, sudah pasti Changmin yang menulis itu. Jaejoong kemudian mengalihkan kepalanya ke arah kiri dan mendapati sebuah anak tangga.

Namja cantik itu kemudian menuruni anak tangga itu dan berakhir pada ruangan yang sepertinya dapur sekaligus ruang makan. Karena di ruang itu terdapat sebuah meja dan empat buah kursi yang mengelilingi meja itu. Dan tidak jauh dari situ terdapat kuali dan beberapa barang yang merupakan peralatan dapur.

Tidak sengaja Jaejoong mendengar sayup-sayup suara lain. Sepertinya suara Changmin. Namja itu kemudian membiarkan kakinya melangkah menuju arah suara. Setelah keluar dari dapur, Jaejoong mendapati ruangan lain yang sepertinya ruang menonton. Karena di ruangan tersebut terdapat sebuah televisi berukuran besar dan di depan televisi itu terdapat sofa yang lumayan besar. Sedangkan kalau berjalan lurus ke depan maka kau akan menemukan ruang tamu. Antara dapur, ruang menonton dan ruang tamu semuanya di batasi sekat berupa tembok.

Jaejoong kemudian mendapati sosok Changmin yang tengah bermain puzzle dengan Yunho di lantai yang dilapisi oleh karpet berbahan lembut. Namja cantik itu kemudian mendudukkan dirinya di sofa depan televisi dan melanjutkan makannya.

"Kaa-chan!" teriak Changmin lalu bangkit dan duduk di samping Jaejoong. Bocah kecil itu menyorongkan badannya dan membuka mulutnya lebar, "Aaaa~"

Mengerti akan isyarat itu Jaejoong kemudian menyendokkan nasi goreng ke mulut Changmin. Setelah mendapat apa yang diinginkannya kembali Changmin duduk di lantai dan menyelesaikan puzzle yang berukuran cukup besar itu bersama Yunho.

Namja cantik bermata bening itu menatap Changmin yang kembali sibuk dengan mainannya. Changmin memanggilnya apa tadi? Kaa-chan? Huuft… kehidupannya benar-benar berubah sekarang.

Jaejoong masih terus makan namun makannya tidak begitu tenang. Betapa tidak, Changmin bolak-balik berjalan ke arahnya dan minta disuapi. Merasa kasihan akan Changmin yang bolak-balik begitu akhirnya Jaejoong mendudukkan dirinya di lantai bersama Yunho dan Changmin.

Namja itu masih terus makan sambil matanya melirik ke puzzle yang dimainkan oleh Yunho dan Changmin. Sambil masih tetap menyuapi Changmin sesekali.

"Nee~? Yang ini tempatnya dicini ya?" gumam Changmin sambil menunjuk sekeping puzzle yang baru saja di letakkan Yunho.

"Memang letaknya disitu 'kan?" sahut Yunho.

"Bukan" Jaejoong kemudian meletakkan piringnya. Tangannya terjulur mengambil kepingan puzzle itu dan meletakkannya pada tempat yang menurutnya benar. Changmin yang melirik piring yang diletakkan Jaejoong dan menyendokkannya banyak-banyak serta memasukkannya ke mulutnya. Tentu saja itu menyebabkan beberapa butir nasi goreng berceceran di lantai dan sebagian lagi menempel di mulut Changmin.

Jaejoong yang menyadari hal itu membersihkan mulut Changmin pelan, "aigoo, kalau makan jangan sampai berserakan dong"

Yunho yang melihat itu hanya tertegun. Melihat sosok Jaejoong yang membersihkan mulut Changmin membuatnya merasa tenang. Namja tampan itu tersenyum tipis, sepertinya Jaejoong memang bisa menjadi eomma yang baik untuk Changmin.

.

Jam menunjukkan pukul sebelas ketika Yunho kembali ke ruang televisi setelah menidurkan Changmin di kamarnya. Namja tampan berusia 24 tahun itu agak terkejut ketika mendapati Jaejoong yang sudah mengganti pakaiannya dengan piyama tengah duduk di sofa sambil menonton televisi.

"Kenapa masih menonton? Sana tidur" perintah Yunho.

Jaejoong hanya melirik sekilas. Lalu kembali menonton. Melihat itu Yunho hanya menghela napas, tentu saja dia masih ingat karakter seorang Kim Jaejoong yang susah di atur itu. Walau marga Kim-nya sudah berganti dengan Jung.

"Ini sudah malam, besok kau bisa terlambat ke sekolah" gumam Yunho lagi dengan nada lembut.

"Terus kenapa kalau aku terlambat? Kau mau menghukumku, soen-saeng-nimm~?"

Kembali Yunho menghela napas, sepertinya akan sulit baginya untuk mengatur istri cantiknya ini. Daripada buang-buang waktu untuk bertengkar dengan Jaejoong, Yunho lebih memilih untuk mendudukkan dirinya di samping Jaejoong dan ikut menonton film yang ditonton Jaejoong.

Sesaat ruangan itu hening. Hanya terdengar suara dari televisi yang menayangkan film barat bergenre action itu. Yunho melirik Jaejoong sekilas, namja cantik itu terlihat serius menonton televisi sambil memeluk bantal. Sosok Jaejoong yang seperti itu terlihat sangat cute dimata Yunho dan author.

Yunho kembali melayangkan pandangannya ke film barat itu. Namun yang namanya film barat walau bergenre action, tetap saja ada adegan-adegan mesumnya. Dan adegan mesum itulah yang kini terpampang jelas di layar televisi berukuran besar itu.

Memperlihatkan seorang wanita yang dicumbu oleh teman prianya. Semuanya ditampilkan begitu jelas kecuali bagian bawah tubuh kedua pemain yang tidak diperlihatkan. Namun tetap saja adegan itu terlihat cukup 'mengerikan'. Suara desahan dari kedua pemain terdengar begitu jelas, untung Changmin sudah tidur.

Suasana masih hening. Namun kali ini heningnya beda. Mungkin lebih tepat kalau suasana disebut kaku. Yunho mengubah duduknya, agak gelisah juga menonton film seperti ini. Well, jangan kira Yunho mesum atau apa, Yunho adalah namja dewasa yang sehat. Wajar 'kan kalau 'yunnie'-nya bereaksi di saat seperti ini?

Yunho kemudian melirik ke arah Jaejoong. Namja cantik itu memeluk bantalnya lebih erat. Bibirnya cherry indahnya terlihat digigit oleh giginya lalu rona merah muda yang memenuhi wajah cantik itu. Melihat itu membuat ide jahil terselip di otak Yunho.

"Jae…" panggilnya dengan suara seberat dan se-sexy mungkin.

"AKU TIDUR! BESOK AKU MAU SEKOLAH!" pekik Jaejoong sambil berlari secepat mungkin menuju kamarnya. Yunho tercengang melihat reaksi namja cantik itu, namun kemudian ia tertawa kecil.

Jaejoong benar-benar lucu, pikirnya.

.

Begitu sampai di kamarnya namja cantik itu segera mematikan lampu dan bergulung di balik selimutnya.

Jantungnya berdetak begitu kencang mengingat kejadian tadi. Bukan karena adegan mesum pada film tadi, Jaejoong sudah cukup sering menonton film semacam itu. Namun kali ini berbeda, tadi Jaejoong menontonnya dengan Yunho dan itu membuat segalanya terasa berbeda. Belum lagi suara Yunho yang begitu… err… menggoda…

'krieet'

Jaejoong memejamkan matanya rapat –atau gampangnya pura-pura tidur- ketika mendengar ada yang membuka pintu. Yunho tentu saja. Mereka sudah menikah, wajar 'kan kalau tidurnya sekamar.

Namja cantik itu membuka matanya sedikit. Hanya untuk mengantisipasi kalau Yunho tidak akan menyerangnya secara tiba-tiba.

Sementara itu Yunho tampaknya tidak menyadari kalau Jaejoong belum tertidur. Namja bermata sipit itu menghidupkan lampu tidur di meja dekat sebuah cermin besar. Cahaya dari lampu tidur itu berwarna kuning dan tidak terlalu terang. Menjadikan suasana kamar itu remang-remang. Yunho kemudian melepas kaus hitamnya, memperlihatkan tubuh sexy dengan kulit kecoklatan miliknya. Dengan santai Yunho membuka lemari dan mencari kaus yang nyaman untuk tidur.

Berbeda dengan Jaejoong yang kini tidak lagi membuka matanya sedikit, melainkan membelalakkannya sempurna. Ia tidak tahu kalau gurunya yang menyebalkan itu mempunyai tubuh demikian sexy. Belum lagi efek dari lampu tidur membuat sosok Yunho terlihat… erotis?

Setelah menemukan kaus yang tepat dan memakainya, Yunho kemudian berjalan menuju tempat tidurnya. Tentu saja hal itu membuat Jaejoong kembali memejamkan matanya erat. Namja bermata bening itu bisa merasakan sisi kasurnya di samping terasa berat. Yang itu artinya Yunho sudah membaringkan tubuhnya di samping Jaejoong.

Padahal baru kemarin mereka hanya berada di kelas yang sama. Namun siapa sangka kalau kini mereka justru tidur di tempat yang sama.

Jaejoong menghela napas, sepertinya dia akan sulit tidur malam ini.

**==tbc==**

**a/n ::** jeongmal gomawo buat yang meripiu chap 1 dan saia seneng banget karena rata-rata readers pada minta di sambungin ni fict… gomawooo~

sebenernya chap ini mau saia panjangin lagi, tapi saia takut kalo readers bosan bacanya jadi saia tbc-in aja disini… hehehe~

Ne, in the end… ripiu pliss?


	3. Chapter 3

**My Teacher My Husband**

**III**

By

**Arisa Adachi**

a.k.a

**U-Know Boo**

**Pairing** :: YunJae, and many more

**Disclaimer** :: They are not mine, tapi Changmin forever mine!

**Warning ::** YAOI, OOC, gaje, typo(s)

Sebelumnya saia mau ngucapin makasih banyak buat readers yang meripiu epep ni. Saia bener2 nggak nyangka kalau epep ini banyak yang sukaaa~… jeongmal gomawoyooo~

**This fic dedicated for YOU**

**x****xx**

"Jae… Jae…"

Jaejoong membuka matanya perlahan ketika merasa ada yang menepuk pipinya. Yang pertama dilihatnya adalah sosok Yunho yang sepertinya baru mandi. Terlihat dari handuk putih yang melingkar di lehernya dan rambut cokelatnya yang basah.

"Sudah pagi, sana mandi" perintah Yunho sambil mengeringkan rambutnya.

Jaejoong menggeliat. Tangannya memeluk erat guling dan membenamkan wajahnya disana. Jaejoong memang punya masalah tentang bangun pagi.

"Jae…"

"Aku masih ngantuk, biarkan aku tidur sebentar lagi" rengek Jaejoong sambil mempererat pelukannya ke guling.

Yunho menghela napas, namja itu memutuskan untuk membiarkan Jaejoong tidur sebentar lagi. Toh, jam sekolah mulai sekitar satu setengah jam lagi. Yunho kemudian memasuki kamar di depannya. Kamar Changmin.

Tidak beda dengan ibunya bocah kecil itu masih bergulung nyaman dengan selimutnya. Yunho lalu menyibakkan gorden jendela, membiarkan sejumlah cahaya hangat matahari menyinari kamar berwarna baby blue itu.

"Changmin, ayo bangun. Kau harus sekolah kan?" gumam Yunho sambil menggoyangkan bahu kecil Changmin.

"Emm~ cebental lagi tou-chan~~ Min ngantuuukk~"

Yunho hanya geleng-geleng kepala melihat kelakuan anaknya yang tidak beda jauh dengan istrinya. Namja bermata sipit itu kemudian berjalan ke kamar mandi yang masih satu ruangan dengan kamar tidur Changmin. Setelah mempersiapkan air hangat pada bak mandinya Yunho kembali ke kasur Changmin.

"Changmin…" panggilnya. Namun masih tidak membuahkan hasil. Yunho lalu membuka selimut Changmin, ia tersenyum ketika melihat raut wajah Changmin yang berkerut karena terganggu tidurnya. Yunho kemudian menarik celana piyama Changmin dan melepas kancing baju piyamanya.

Setelah selesai menelanjangi Changmin *author merinding sendiri pas ngetik ini* Yunho lalu menggendong tubuh mungil anaknya dan dengan perlahan meletakkan Changmin ke bak mandi yang berisi air mendidih *plakk* bak mandi yang berisi air hangat.

"Euumm~ tou-chaaa~nn" gumam Changmin ketika kulitnya menyentuh air hangat. Mau tidak mau namja kecil itu membuka matanya ketika Yunho mengusapkan air hangat ke muka bulat Changmin.

"Nah, sekarang Changmin mandi sendiri ya? Bajunya tou-chan letakkan di kasur"

Changmin mengangguk sambil meraih mainan karetnya. Merasa Changmin sudah bisa ditinggal Yunho lalu berjalan menuju kamarnya. Huft, bayi kecil sudah selesai, sekarang tinggal mengurus si bayi besar.

Yunho menghela napas ketika melihat Jaejoong yang masih asyik bermesraan dengan kekasihnya alias guling. Namja itu merasa kalau memanggil Jaejoong hanya akan membuang waktu. Oleh karena itu Yunho mencoba membangunkan Jaejoong dengan cara dia membangunkan Changmin. Untungnya ia sudah mempersiapkan air di bak mandi di kamar mereka.

Yunho menyibakkan selimut tebal yang menutupi tubuh Jaejoong. Lalu dengan perlahan menarik celana piyama Jaejoong. Dan celana itu sukses terlepas, membuat Yunho menelan ludah karena menyaksikan sepasang paha mulus Jaejoong yang terpampang. Saat itu Jaejoong mengenakan boxer hitam super pendek di balik celana piyamanya. Nah, bagian bawah selesai. Yunho merangkak naik dan menelentangkan tubuh Jaejoong. Kelihatannya sang putri masih belum terbangun dari tidurnya. Yunho kemudian mengulurkan tangannya dan melepas kancing Jaejoong satu persatu.

Baru sampai di kancing ketiga, mata bening nan cantik itu terbuka dan melebar sempurna menyaksikan apa yang berada di depannya. Cepat dia mendorong tubuh Yunho dan mendudukkan badannya di kasur. Namja cantik itu memasang wajah horror ketika menemukan celana piyamanya teronggok di lantai.

"Ya! Jung Yunho! Kau mau memperkosaku, hah?" teriak Jaejoong.

"Aish, bicara apa kau ini, aku hanya ingin membangunkanmu tahu"

"Tapi 'kan tidak perlu sampai menelanjangiku begini!"

"Bagaimana lagi? Kau susah sekali dibangunkan. Aish sudahlah, sekarang cepat mandi dan turun ke bawah untuk sarapan" ujar Yunho lalu melangkah ke luar kamar.

Jaejoong hanya menggerutu. Namja cantik itu kemudian berjalan masuk ke kamar mandi. Begitu sampai dikamar mandi Jaejoong melepas pakaiannya hingga benar-benar tidak ada yang melapisi badannya lagi *readers jangan mimisan dulu ya?*.

Mata bening Jaejoong kemudian tertuju pada ember putih di sudut kamar mandi. Jaejoong beranggapan kalau ember itu tempat untuk meletakkan kain kotor. Dan benar saja, ember itu memang tempat untuk meletakkan kain kotor. Jaejoong baru akan meletakkan pakaian kotornya di ember itu ketika mata beningnya menangkap pemandangan sepotong kain berwarna putih yang familiar bagi Jaejoong di dalam ember tersebut. Seketika rona merah padam memenuhi wajah cantiknya. Jaejoong tahu betul kain itu adalah sebuah celana dalam. Tepatnya… *author tarik napas dulu* celana dalam Yunho.

Jaejoong menghela napas. Kehidupannya yang sekarang memberi begitu banyak kejutan.

.

Jaejoong mendudukkan dirinya di salah satu kursi di ruang makan. Terlihat penggorengan berisi telur ceplok yang sedang dimasak. Sementara yang memasak alias Yunho terlihat sibuk memakaikan dasi Changmin. Changmin saat ini sekolah di sebuah TK favorit di Seoul.

"Jae, tolong angkat telurnya, sepertinya sudah matang" perintah Yunho. Namun Jaejoong hanya melirik sekilas lalu memainkan ponselnya.

"Ya Jae! Tolong aku sebentar!"

"Aniyo, itu masakanmu 'kan?"

"Tapi Jae-" perkataan Yunho terpotong oleh Jaejoong yang dengan cueknya menempelkan headset di telinganya.

Melihat itu Yunho hanya menghela napas. Namja itu meninggalkan Changmin sejenak untuk mengangkat masakannya yang nyaris hangus.

Changmin kemudian berjalan menghampiri kursi dan berusaha menaiki kursi itu. Namun rupanya kursi itu cukup tinggi hingga Changmin merasa kesulitan untuk menaikinya. Jaejoong yang melihat itu lantas bangkit dari kursinya, namja itu melingkarkan tangannya pada pinggang Changmin dan membantu bocah kecil itu duduk di kursi.

"Minumlah susu yang banyak, kau ini pendek sekali" ketus Jaejoong.

"Ya! Kaa-chan jahat!"

"Eh?" Jaejoong menoleh ke Changmin. Dia bilang apa tadi? Kaa-chan? Oh yeah tentu saja, bukankah dia sudah menjadi istri sah Jung Yunho. Wajar kalau Changmin memanggilnya dengan sebutan 'kaa-chan', namun tetap saja masih terasa asing buat Jaejoong.

Sejenak suasana di dapur yang juga merangkap sebagai ruang makan itu hening. Jaejoong masih menggenggam ponselnya namun mata besarnya menatap punggung Yunho yang kali ini tengah membuat telur dadar. Jaejoong lalu menolehkan pandangannya ke Changmin yang tengah memakai dasinya yang tadi ditinggalkan oleh Yunho.

"Bukan begitu caranya" gumam Jaejoong sambil mengambil alih dasi Changmin. Namja bermata indah itu membetulkan dasi Changmin sambil menerangkan caranya.

"Nah, sudah rapi. Cobalah belajar untuk mengenakan dasi sendiri, supaya tidak merepotkan orang lain"

"Eumm~" Changmin manggut-manggut.

'ting nong'

Terdengar suara bel pintu depan. Mulanya Jaejoong mengacuhkan suara bel itu, tapi lama-lama jadi mengganggu juga karena entah-siapa-itu menekan belnya berulang kali.

"Oi soensaengnim, kau tidak dengar suara bel?"

"Kau tidak lihat aku sedang apa?" jawab Yunho yang sedang memasak dengan cuek.

"Kaa-chan, kenapa kaa-chan manggil tou-chan coencaengnim?"

Jaejoong memutar bola matanya, "memangnya kau berharap aku memanggil appa-mu dengan sebutan apa? Chagiya? Jangan harap!" gumamnya ketus lalu beranjak untuk membuka pintu.

Jaejoong agak tertegun melihat namja berambut pirang yang kini berdiri di depannya. Namja itu terlihat sangat cantik, terutama dengan lesung pipitnya.

"Anneyong haseo, Leeteuk imnida… eumm… kau?" namja cantik itu memiringkan kepalanya bingung.

"Eumm, aku K- maksudku… J-jung Jaejoong"

"Jung Jaejoong? Kau kerabat Yunho-sshi?" tanya Leeteuk.

"Emmm… yah semacam itulah…" gumam Jaejoong akhirnya. Bagaimana pun dia belum siap untuk memperkenalkan dirinya sebagai istri Yunho.

"Ah, kalau begitu seperti biasa aku ingin menitipkan Kyu… tolong ya"

Jaejoong menundukkan kepalanya dan mendapati seorang bocah berwajah manis seperti yeojya. Bocah itu berkulit putih bersih dan rambutnya coklat ikal. Bocah manis itu mengenakan seragam yang sama dengan Changmin.

"Eh, oh ya…"

Leeteuk menundukkan badannya dan mengecup puncak kepala anaknya, "ne Kyu, eomma berangkat kerja dulu ya? Baik-baiklah bersama Jae ahjumma, arra?"

Jaejoong membelalakkan matanya terkejut, 'mwo? Ahjumma? Aiish…'. Leeteuk lalu berjalan meninggalkan kediaman keluarga Jung.

"Nah, ayo masuk… eh?" gumam Jaejoong terkejut ketika mendapati bocah berambut ikal itu sudah memasuki rumah terlebih dahulu.

Bocah pendek seumuran Changmin itu menarik kursi dekat Changmin. Dan seperti Changmin tadi, bocah itu pun kesulitan menaiki kursinya. Kembali Jaejoong memutuskan untuk membantunya naik ke kursi.

"Ne, celamat pagi ahjucci, pagi Changminnie, pagi eumm…~ ah, Jae ahjumma!" ujar bocah itu memberi salam ke semua yang berada di ruang makan.

"Selamat pagi juga Kyu" jawab Yunho sambil meletakkan telur yang sudah masak ke piringnya, Jaejoong, Changmin dan Kyu.

"Ini siapa?" tanya Jaejoong.

"Namanya Kim Kyuhyun, anaknya Leeteuk ahjumma dan Kangin ahjussi. Tetangga sebelah. Kedua orang tuanya bekerja, karena itu Kyu sering dititipkan kemari. Dan lagi kebetulan dia dan Changmin satu sekolah"

"Ne, ne kaa-chan, celain itu Kyu juga calon ictli Min lho?" tambah Changmin sambil memeluk leher Kyuhyun.

"Kaa-chan?" Kyuhyun membeo bingung.

"Eum! Ini kaa-chan Min yang balu Kyuuu~"

Kyuhyun memandang Jaejoong lekat-lekat, "milip cama kaa-chan Min yang di poto ya?"

"Iya 'kan? Ini kaa-chan Min tapi edici laki-laki"

"Mwo? Belalti eomma Kyu ada juga dong yang edici pelempuan"

Jaejoong memutar bola matanya bosan. Dasar anak-anak sok tahu, pikirnya.

.

.

.

"Bye tou-chan! Bye kaa-chan!" teriak Changmin sambil melambaikan tangannya begitu sampai di TK.

"Bye ahjucci! Bye ahjumma!" yang ini Kyu yang berteriak.

Yunho balas melambaikan tangan sementara Jaejoong hanya diam. Setelah mengantar Changmin dan Kyuhyun ke TK, itu artinya di mobil hanya mereka berdua sekarang. Kini Yunho dan Jaejoong sedang dalam perjalanan menuju Dong Bang High School.

"Soal pernikahan ini lebih baik dirahasiakan saja" gumam Jaejoong, "aku tidak mau kalau nantinya aku diserang sama fans-mu yang brutal itu"

"Aku juga tidak mau orang lain mengetahui kalau aku menikah dengan orang sepertimu" sahut Yunho cuek.

Jaejoong memalingkan wajahnya ke Yunho, "apa maksudmu bicara begitu? Kalau sejak awal memang tidak mau menikah seharusnya kau bilang!"

"Terus kau sendiri kenapa setuju saja menikah denganku, hah?"

Jaejoong bungkam.

"Dengar Jae, aku menikah denganmu itu karena orang tua kita sudah menjodohkan kita, mengerti?"

"Terus kenapa kau menyetujui perjodohan itu?"

"Karena aku anak penurut, bukan sepertimu!" ketus Yunho, "lagipula Changmin masih kecil, anak sekecil itu pasti masih sangat membutuhkan sosok seorang umma"

Jaejoong menghela napas, "aku tidak pandai mengurus anak"

"Aku tahu, mengurus diri sendiri saja kau tidak becus"

Jaejoong memandang kesal pada Yunho yang masih santai menyetir.

"Oh ya, ada beberapa orang yang sudah mengetahui pernikahan kita"

"Siapa?" tanya Jaejoong.

"Kepala sekolah dan temanku Yoochun, dan kurasa sahabatmu Junsu juga sudah tahu"

"Ah, benar juga. Kurasa aku harus memperingatkan Junsu sebelum dia bicara ke yang lain"

.

.

.

Tidak sampai 15 menit kemudian mobil yang Yunho bawa sudah sampai di depan gerbang sekolah. Namun hanya Yunho yang berada dalam mobil itu, sedangkan Jaejoong turun sekitar lima meter dari sekolah. Dia tidak mau kalau ada yang melihatnya turun dari mobil Yunho.

Begitu sampai di sekolah Jaejoong langsung menuju kelasnya. Huft, beruntung waktu berjalan di koridor tadi tidak ada yang menanyainya yang aneh-aneh. Berarti memang tidak ada yang mengetahui tentang pernikahannya dengan Yunho.

Namun begitu sampai di kelas ia merasakan aura yang berbeda. Bangku tempatnya dan Junsu duduk terlihat dikerumuni oleh siswa lainnya yang kebanyakan adalah yeojya.

"Ah Jaejoong! Ayo lihat ini!" ujar Junsu yang sedari tadi di kerumuni.

Jaejoong mulai merasa tidak enak. Apalagi ketika kerumunan yeojya di bangku Junsu tadi kini menatap tajam padanya. Dengan perlahan Jaejoong mendekati Junsu.

"Lihat apa Su?" tanyanya.

Junsu tersenyum lebar, "ini lho, photo pernikahanmu dengan Yunho soensaengnim kemarin. Bagus-bagus lho! Apalagi yang ini!" tunjuk Junsu pada satu photo yang sukses membuat Jaejoong membulatkan matanya ketika melihat photo itu. itu photo ketika dirinya berciuman dengan Yunho. Aish, siapa yang memotret ini?

"Junsu pabbo! Kenapa kau bilang ke yang lain?" bisik Jaejoong.

"Lho? Memangnya tidak boleh ya?"

"Kim Jaejoong"

Jaejoong membalikkan badannya dan mendapati barisan yeojya berdiri di depannya. Dengan Taeyeon berdiri paling depan serta anggota 'Love YunYun club' lainnya. Tidak hanya yeojya dari kelasnya, tapi juga ada yeojya dari kelas lain.

"APA BENAR KAU MENIKAH DENGAN YUNHO SOENSAENGNIM HAH?" teriak Taeyeon tepat di wajahnya.

"Kalau iya kenapa?" balas Jaejoong tidak mau kalah. Memang awalnya dia tidak ingin menyebarkan berita ini, tapi semua sudah terlanjur. Photo-photo yang ditunjukkan Junsu barusan menjadi bukti paling nyata.

Jaejoong hanya diam menatap kerumunan yeojya yang seolah siap untuk membunuhnya saat ini. Mungkin setelah ini Jaejoong harus siap dibenci oleh seluruh yeojya di sekolah ini.

"Bagaimana ini ketua?" tanya Yoona ke Taeyeon, "kita tidak bisa lagi mempertahankan club kita karena Yunho soensaengnim sudah ada yang punya"

Taeyeon berpikir keras. Namun kemudian namja itu menghela napas, "dengan sangat terpaksa kita harus membubarkan klub kita" ujarnya dengan nada sangat menyesal dan disambut oleh desahan kecewa dari ratusan yeojya yang kini memenuhi kelas Jaejoong.

Tentu saja kecewa, sebab di sekolah ini klub Taeyeon dan kawan-kawan adalah klub dimana kau bisa mengetahui semua hal tentang Jung Yunho. Anggotanya tidak lain adalah seluruh siswi di sekolah ini dengan sembilan yeojya sebagai anggota inti. Well, sebenarnya ada juga namja yang menyukai Yunho, namun jumlahnya tidak sampai 20 orang.

"Tapi Taeyeon-ah, kalau klub ini dibubarkan, bagaimana kami bisa mengetahui kabar terbaru tentang Yunho soensaengnim?" tanya seorang yeojya yang diiyakan oleh yeojya lainnya.

Taeyeon kembali berpikir keras. Sebagai ketua 'Love YunYun Club' yeojya cantik itu tidak mau kalau harus mengecewakan anggotanya.

"Aku tahu!" seru Taeyeon yang membuat yeojya-yeojya memandangnya penuh tanya.

"Jadi bagaimana ketua?" tanya Sooyoung.

Taeyeon tersenyum lebar. Yeojya itu kemudian berpindah ke samping Jaejoong dan menghadap ke kerumunan yeojya lainnya, "tenang saja! 'Love YunYun Club' tidak akan bubar!" serunya, "kita hanya perlu mengganti nama klub-nya saja"

"Menggantinya? Jadi nama klub kita apa?" tanya Hyoyeon bingung.

Taeyeon terkekeh pelan, "hohoho… mulai sekarang 'Love YunYun Club' berganti nama menjadi 'LOVE YUNJAE CLUB'!"

"MWO?" tidak hanya para yeojya pecinta Yunho itu saja yang terkejut, Jaejoong sendiri terkejut luar biasa. YunJae? Aiiish…

"Kalian setuju 'kan?"

Para yeojya terlihat berpikir.

"Aku setuju" celetuk Sunny, "bukankah lebih baik kalau Yunho soensaengnim itu sama Jaejoong saja? Supaya Ara soensaengnim yang kecentilan itu berhenti mendekati Yunho soensaengnim, ya 'kan?"

Kini para yeojya terlihat setuju dengan ide barusan. Well, daripada Yunho digrepe-grepe sama Ara, lebih bagus kalau Jaejoong saja yang menggrepe-grepe Yunho 'kan?

"Nah, mulai sekarang kita adalah anggota 'Love YunJae Club'! HIDUP YUNJAE!"

"HIDUP YUNJAE!"

"HIDUP YUNJAE!"

"YUNJAE IS REAL!" *khusus yang ini author yang teriak*

Jaejoong mendesah pelan mendengar teriakan para yeojya yang terkesan seperti rakyat yang baru mendapat kemerdekaan.

"Hidup YunJae!"

"Kenapa kau ikut-ikutan Su?" Jaejoong mendelik kesal pada sahabatnya.

"Hehehe… aku 'kan temanmu, jadi aku akan selalu mendukungmu, Jae"

Jaejoong hanya memutar bola matanya bosan.

.

.

.

"Selamat pagi, pengantin baru" sapa Yoochun sambil menyeringai ketika melihat sahabatnya baru tiba.

Yunho memutar bola matanya, "yeah, selamat pagi" jawabnya pelan.

"Jadi bagaimana?" tanya Yoochun lagi.

"Apanya yang bagaimana?"

"Tentu saja istrimu"

"Memang kenapa dengan Jaejoong?"

Yoochun menepuk jidat lebarnya, "aigooo, maksudku bagaimana dengan istrimu? Sempitkah?" kali ini Yoochun menambahkan seringai pada kata terakhirnya.

Yunho memasang wajah berpikir. Namun kemudian semburat merah memenuhi wajahnya, "Ya! Bicara apa kau Park Yoochun!"

"Hei santai saja kawan! Jadi bagaimana?"

Yunho mendudukkan dirinya di kursi lalu membuka-buka buku absen, "kami tidak melakukan apa-apa semalam"

"Mwo? Benarkah? Kenapa?"

"Jaejoong masih kecil, aku tidak mau melakukan yang seperti itu dengan anak kecil" jawab Yunho singkat.

"Aish, jangan berbohong Yun"

Yunho hanya mendengus kesal, "untuk apa aku berbohong? Daripada itu, kau sendiri kapan menikah, huh?"

"Aku? Aniyo, kurasa aku tidak ingin menikah, aku ingin hidup bebas"

"Dasar" desis Yunho.

Hening sejenak. Ruang guru perlahan mulai ramai didatangi oleh guru lain.

"Oppa," Yunho mengangkat kepalanya ketika mendengar ada yang memanggilnya.

"Ada apa Ara-ah?" tanya Yunho.

"Oppa, kudengar oppa menikah dengan Jaejoong-sshi, benarkah?"

"Mwo?" Yunho membulatkan matanya. Bagaimana Ara bisa tahu? "bagaimana kau bisa tahu?"

"Jadi benar ya?" Ara memasang tampang mewek plus kecewa setengah mati, "aku tahu dari obrolan siswi"

"Mwo?" kalau sudah menjadi obrolan para siswi, berarti kabar pernikahannya dengan Jaejoong sudah meluaskan di seluruh sekolah kan?

"Yoochun! Kau yang menyebarkan berita itu ya?" tuduh Yunho ke Yoochun.

"Aniyo! Aku tidak mengatakan itu pada siapapun"

Yunho hanya menghela napas. Apa boleh buat kalau sudah ketahuan begini. Dengan langkah gontai namja itu berjalan keluar dari ruang guru begitu mendengar bel berbunyi. Jam pertama di kelas Jaejoong. Yunho hanya bisa menghela napas.

Dan disinilah Yunho kini berada. Di dalam kelas, di depan siswanya yang delapan puluh persennya adalah yeojya. Rata-rata yeojya itu tersenyum penuh arti ke arahnya. Yunho melirik Jaejoong dan mendapati namja itu menopang wajahnya sambil menghadap keluar jendela.

"Ehem" Taeyeon sang ketua kelas sekaligus Leader of Love YunJae Club bangkit dari kursinya, "saya mewakili seluruh kelas ingin mengucapkan selamat untuk pernikahan Yunho soensaengnim dengan Jaejoong-ah"

Sekejap kelas penuh dengan tepuk tangan serta ucapan semacam 'selamat' memenuhi ruang kelas. Yunho hanya bisa tersenyum ramah menanggapi semua itu. Sedangkan Jaejoong memanyunkan bibirnya kesal.

"Terima kasih" gumam Yunho masih dengan senyum ramahnya.

"Ne, soensaengnim, apa Jaejoong-ah istri yang baik?"

Jaejoong mendelik pada yeojya yang bertanya tadi.

"Ne, ne… Jae istri yang sangat baik" jawab Yunho tenang.

"Kalian dengar itu?" celetuk Tiffany, "Yunho soensaengnim menyebut Jaejoong-ah dengan Jae, kyaaaa~"

"Imutnyaaaa~"

"Kyaaaa~ manis~"

"Hyaaaa~"

Jaejoong memutar bola matanya bosan. Apa yang manis dari panggilan itu? ckckck…

"Soensaengnim," kali ini Soehyun yang bertanya, "kira-kira soensaengnim ingin punya anak berapa?"

Pertanyaan dari Soehyun sontak membuat yeojya seisi kelas itu blushing parah dan senyum-senyum gaje. Kata 'anak' secara tak langsung membuat adegan NC-21 YunJae tergambar jelas di otak mereka.

"Kami belum memikirkan untuk punya anak, mungkin nanti setelah Jae tamat sekolah" jawab Yunho dan kembali membuat para yeojya itu ber-kyaa-kyaa ria.

"Nah, sekarang buka bukua halaman…"

"Soensaengnim!" lagi-lagi seorang yeojya mengangkat tangannya.

"Ya Jessica-sshi?"

"Ceritakan bagaimana malam pertama soensaengnim dengan Jaejoong-ah!"

"Mwo?" Jaejoong membelalakkan matanya terkejut, begitu pula dengan Yunho. Sementara yang lain memasang wajah mesum. Kecuali Junsu, namja imut super innocent itu hanya memiringkan kepalanya bingung.

"Heh! Dengar ya! Aku dan Yunho sama sekali tidak melakukan apa-apa! Jadi berhenti bertanya yang aneh-aneh!" ujar Jaejoong frustasi. Namja cantik itu benar-benar merasa kesabarannya diuji.

Mendengar jawaban Jaejoong, kembali para yeojya ber-kya-kya ria. Ckckck… dasar yeojya-yeojya aneh.

.

.

.

Jaejoong merebahkan badannya di kasur. Hari ini adalah hari paling melelahkan sedunia. Betapa tidak, kemana pun Jaejoong pergi para yeojya selalu mengerubunginya. Tentu saja mereka semua menanyakan tentang bagaimana Yunho di rumah. Belum lagi waktu jam pelajaran bahasa Inggris tadi, Ara soensaengnim si guru bahasa Inggris selalu menyuruhnya mengerjakan soal ini-itu dan tidak jarang memarahinya ketika Jaejoong melakukan kesalahan. Jelas Ara cemburu padanya. Walau begitu para yeojya di kelasnya senantiasa membelanya.

*Flasback*

"Ya Jaejoong-sshi! Jawaban macam apa itu?" seru Ara kesal melihat jawaban Jaejoong di papan tulis.

"Jawaban macam apa? Lihat saja sendiri jawaban macam apa itu" balas Jaejoong tidak mau kalah.

"Jaejoong-sshi, banyak-banyak belajar di rumah! Bahasa Inggrismu sangat payah! Kalau begini bagaimana kau bisa lulus sekolah, hah?"

"Aiish… Ara soensaengnim ini bagaimana sih? Soensaengnim tahu kan kalau Jaejoong-ah sudah menikah dengan Yunho soensaengnim?" celetuk Jessica.

"Hoo~ terus? Apa hubungannya dengan pelajaran, hm?" balas Ara ketus. Baginya seluruh yeojya di sekolah ini adalah musuh beratnya.

"Tentu saja ada soensaengnim, Jaejoong-ah tidak punya waktu untuk belajar, sebab Jaejoong-ah harus mengurus Yunho soensaengnim" jawab Jessica yang mengundang tawa seluruh kelas. Jaejoong sendiri juga nyaris tertawa melihat raut wajah Ara yang seperti mau makan orang itu.

*flashback end*

Jaejoong bangkit dari tidurnya. Saat ini di rumah hanya ada dia sendiri. Changmin sedang main dengan Kyuhyun di rumah Leeteuk, sedangkan Yunho sedang mengecek keadaan Changmin.

Dengan malas-malasan Jaejoong melepas dasinya dan kancing baju-bajunya satu persatu. Begitu terlepas Jaejoong meraih sebuah kaus lengan panjang berwarna pink. Selesai dengan baju, namja itu agak menunduk dan melepas celana seragamnya. Tepat ketika celana itu lepas dari tempatnya tiba-tiba saja pintu terbuka.

"Tidak bisakah kau mengetuk pintu dulu!" seru Jaejoong kesal ketika mendapati bahwa Yunho-lah yang membuka pintu.

"Memang kenapa? Ini kamarku 'kan?" balas Yunho.

"Tapi aku sedang ganti baju!"

"Lalu?"

Jaejoong mengerut kesal. Cepat-cepat namja itu mengacak lemari untuk mencari celana santai. Sesekali gerutuan meluncur dari bibir merahnya. Sangat berbanding terbalik dengan Yunho yang kini tertegun memandangi sosok Jaejoong.

Namja cantik itu mengenakan kaus panjang berwarna pink dengan bawahan masih berupa sebuah boxer pendek berwarna hitam. Memamerkan sepasang kaki jenjang Jaejoong yang putih mulus. Belum lagi pose Jaejoong yang agak menungging. Jaejoong sedang mencari celana pendek, namun di mata Yunho, Jaejoong terlihat seperti sedang memamerkan bagian belakang tubuhnya.

Sebelum terjadi sesuatu yang diinginkan oleh author nan berotak mesum, Yunho memutuskan untuk keluar kamar.

Jaejoong telah mendapatkan celananya dan memakainya. Namja cantik itu agak heran ketika mendapati Yunho tidak lagi berada di kamar. Tapi apa peduli Jaejoong? Bukankah itu bagus kalau Yunho tidak berada di dekatnya?

Tidak sengaja mata bening namja itu tertuju pada sebuah album yang terletak di bawah meja. Tertarik dengan itu, Jaejoong lalu meraih album itu dan membukanya. Namja itu duduk di lantai dengan menyenderkan tubuhnya pada kasur.

Yang pertama adalah foto Yunho sewaktu kelulusan SMA, namja itu terlihat masih begitu muda. Rambutnya agak panjang dan berwarna hitam *bayangin Yunho di MV Hug yaa?*. Lalu foto kedua dan sangat menarik perhatian Jaejoong adalah foto Yunho dengan seorang yeojya yang begitu cantik. Seorang yeojya yang begitu mirip dengannya.

Yeojya itu memiliki rambut coklat lembut dan bergelombang. Wajahnya putih merona, bola matanya bening dan indah, serta bibirnya berwarna merah cherry. Secara keseluruhan sangat mirip dengan fisik Jaejoong. Bedanya Jaejoong seorang namja.

Jaejoong jadi teringat waktu pertama bertemu Changmin, bocah kecil itu sempat memanggilnya dengan sebutan 'kaa-chan'. Berarti yeojya cantik di foto ini adalah ibu kandung Changmin atau dengan kata lain, istrinya Yunho.

Jaejoong menggigit bibirnya pelan. Ia tidak mengerti kenapa, namun sebersit perasaan tidak nyaman memenuhi rongga dadanya. Cemburukah ia?

Kembali Jaejoong membolak-balik album foto itu. Ada foto Changmin waktu masih bayi. Foto Changmin dengan Kyuhyun. Foto Yunho dengan yeojya itu.

Namun ada yang aneh dengan foto-foto itu. Kenapa tidak ada foto pernikahan Yunho dengan yeojya itu? Atau foto yeojya itu dengan Changmin. Padahal disitu ada foto Changmin yang masih bayi berada dalam dekapan Yunho, tapi mana foto Changmin dengan ibunya?

"Sedang lihat apa?" sebuah suara membuyarkan lamunan Jaejoong. Yunho lalu berjalan mendekati Jaejoong dan duduk di samping Jaejoong.

"Oi, kenapa tidak ada foto pernikahanmu dengan istri pertamamu?" tanya Jaejoong.

Yunho tidak langsung menjawab. Namja itu memandang Jaejoong dengan tatapan ragu.

"Lalu kenapa tidak ada foto Changmin dengan ibunya?" tanya Jaejoong lagi.

Kembali Yunho tidak langsung menjawab dan itu membuat Jaejoong kesal, "hei!" gerutu namja cantik itu.

Yunho menghela napas panjang, "ada yang ingin kukatakan padamu" gumamnya.

Jaejoong memandang Yunho bingung. Raut wajah guru sekaligus suaminya itu terlihat serius, "tentang apa?" tanya Jaejoong.

"Tentang Changmin"

Jaejoong memiringkan kepalanya bingung, "kenapa dengan Changmin?"

Kembali Yunho menghela napas, "Changmin bukan anakku dan yeojya di foto itu juga bukan istriku"

**==tbc==**

**a/n ::** hyaaaaaaaaaa~~ 85 reviews untuk dua chapter~~~~ jeongmal gomawoyooooo~~ gak nyangka banget fic begini banyak yang seneng… hahahaha~

ne, sebenernya saia gak tega bikin Changmin bukan anak kandungnya Yunho, tapi saia lebih gak tega lagi kalau bikin Yunho udah nikah ama yeojyaaaa~ jadi mohon maaf kalau ada readers yang kecewa ya?

Untuk M-preg kemungkinan besar akan saia munculkan, tapi kalau NC belum tau deh… saia gak sanggup bikin NC *plakkk!* *PENIPU!*

Ne, sekali lagi mohon ripiu-nyaaa yaaaa~?


	4. Chapter 4

**My Teacher My Husband**

**IV**

By

**Arisa Adachi**

a.k.a

**U-Know Boo**

**Pairing** :: YunJae, and many more

**Disclaimer** :: They are not mine, tapi Changmin forever mine!

**Warning ::** YAOI, OOC, gaje, typo(s)

Huaaaa~ 127 ripiu sampai chapter 3… Jeongmal gomawo buat readers yang selama ini setia dengan ripiu-nyaa~ *hug readers*

**xxx**

Jaejoong menatap Yunho dalam. Namja itu masih memproses hal yang Yunho katakan beberapa detik lalu.

"Changmin bukan anakmu?" ulangnya untuk memastikan, "lalu… Changmin anak siapa?"

Yunho menghela napas, "akan kuceritakan sesuatu padamu" gumam Yunho datar, "karena kau bagian dari keluarga Jung sekarang, kurasa kau harus tahu tentang ini"

Jaejoong masih menatap Yunho. Namja cantik ini kini luar biasa penasaran tentang semua ini.

"Yang tahu tentang ini hanyalah keluargaku dan mungkin keluargamu juga, bahkan Yoochun sahabatku pun tidak mengetahui tentang ini. Berjanjilah untuk tidak mengatakan ini pada siapapun, arra?" ujar Yunho pada Jaejoong. Jaejoong hanya menganggukkan kepalanya dengan wajah penasaran.

Yunho menarik napas sebentar, "yeojya itu, yang di foto itu, namanya Akino Miru. Anaknya manis dan ramah pada siapapun" senyum lembut terpancar di wajah Yunho ketika mendeskripsikan seorang yeojya yang bernama Akino Miru itu. Entah sadar atau tidak , Jaejoong memajukan bibirnya beberapa centi ketika Yunho menceritakan tentang yeojya itu.

"Aku bertemu dengannya beberapa tahun yang lalu ketika aku kuliah di Jepang" lanjut Yunho.

***flashback***

"Ohayou gozaimashu Yunho-kun!"

Namja yang bernama Yunho membalikkan badannya ketika mendengar sebuah suara melengking memanggilnya. Senyum terkembang di bibirnya ketika sang pemanggil menghampirinya.

"Ohayou Akino-san" balas Yunho.

Yeojya cantik itu menggembungkan pipinya kesal, "panggil aku Miru saja Yunho-kun! Jangan memanggilku dengan nama keluargaku? Berapa kali sudah kuperingatkan, huh?" omel sang gadis. Gadis manis berambut panjang dan bergelombang serta berwarna coklat lembut. Sepasang mata bundar dan bening serta bibir mungilnya yang berwarna merah alami. Ah, benar-benar mahakarya Tuhan yang luar biasa.

Yunho hanya tersenyum tipis menanggapi omelan panjang gadis pujaannya. Ya. Gadis pujaannya. Yunho baru dua minggu ini bersekolah di Universitas Tokyo dan gadis manis disampingnya ini adalah sahabat pertamanya sekaligus sahabat satu-satunya.

Bukan karena Yunho sombong sehingga ia tidak mau berteman dengan yang lain. Hanya saja bahasa Jepang Yunho belum begitu fasih hingga ia mengalami kesulitan dalam komunikasi. Namun tidak dengan gadis ini. Gadis ini berbaik hati menghampiri Yunho dan menawarinya sebuah persahabatan.

Tetapi Yunho tidak bisa menganggap gadis ini sebagai sahabatnya. Dia mencintai gadis ini dan ingin hubungan mereka lebih jauh dari sekedar sahabat.

"Yun, kemarin Toshio-kun membelikan aku ini" celetuk Miru sambil menunjukkan gantungan ponsel berbentuk kelinci berwarna pink, "manis sekali 'kan? Hehehe…"

Yunho hanya tersenyum sambil mengangguk canggung. Inilah masalahnya. Gadis yang disayanginya ini ternyata sudah memiliki seorang kekasih. Hajime Toshio. Mahasiswa semester dua jurusan kedokteran.

…

Akhir-akhir ini Yunho merasa ada yang berbeda dari Miru. Gadis itu terlihat lebih pendiam. Padahal sebelumnya dia adalah gadis periang dan energik. Miru lebih banyak diam bahkan tidak jarang Yunho memergoki gadis manis ini melamun.

"Gwaenchanayo?" tanya Yunho suatu hari.

"Eh? Umm- kau bilang apa?"

Yunho menepuk dahinya, gadis ini tidak bisa berbahasa Korea, "aku tanya apa kau baik-baik saja?" ulangnya dalam bahasa Jepang tentunya.

"Ah… itu…" Miru menatap Yunho canggung, "u-umm… aku baik-baik saja, terima kasih mau mengkhawatirkan aku"

"Kau yakin?" tanya Yunho untuk memastikan. Gadis itu hanya menjawab dengan menganggukkan kepalanya canggung. Ah, gadis ini tidak pandai berbohong.

"Miru-san, aku tidak tahu apa masalahmu, tapi berbagilah denganku jika kau punya masalah"

Miru tersenyum lembut, "ne, arigato Yunho-kun"

…

Yunho tertegun di tempatnya berdiri. Mata kecilnya tertuju pada sosok yang kini terisak di sudut kelas. Bahu mungilnya terlihat berguncang akibat isakannya.

"M-miru?" Yunho menyentuh bahu Miru pelan dan mendadak gadis itu membalikkan badannya dan sontak memeluk tubuh Yunho erat. Yunho yang terkejut memilih untuk mendudukkan dirinya di kursi samping Miru. Tangannya mengusap lembut rambut Miru, membiarkan gadis ini menangis di dadanya.

Setelah tangisnya agak mereda, Miru menarik wajahnya dari dada Yunho. Agak perih dirasakan oleh Yunho melihat gadisnya terlihat begitu tertekan.

"Ada apa? Ceritalah padaku…" bujuk Yunho.

Miru masih terisak pelan. Tangannya mencengkeram sapu tangannya erat, "a-aku hamil Yun…" bisiknya di antara isakannya.

Yunho terkejut luar biasa. Hamil?

"Aku… aku harus bagaimana Yun…?" kembali air mata menetes dan mengaliri pipi bundar itu, "Toshio-kun tidak mau tanggung jawab… tou-san juga memintaku untuk menggugurkan kandunganku"

Yunho mengulurkan tangannya dan memeluk tubuh mungil Miru. Namja tampan itu benar-benar marah sekarang. Ingin rasanya ia menemui Toshio dan menonjok namja itu kuat-kuat.

"B-biar aku…" bisik Yunho sambil mencium rambut coklat gadis itu, "aku yang akan bertanggung jawab. Aku akan menikahimu" gumam Yunho yang sukses membuat Miru menarik tubuhnya dan menatap Yunho dengan sepasang mata beningnya yang basah karena air mata.

"Aku mencintaimu Miru" bisik Yunho lagi. Matanya memandang dalam ke mata bening sang gadis yang memandangnya tidak percaya.

"Biarkan aku menikahimu, biarkan aku menjadi ayah dari bayi ini"

Miru menggeleng lemah, "tidak Yun, aku tidak bisa ikut menyeretmu dalam masalah ini"

"Tapi Miru, aku mencintaimu! Aku tidak bisa membiarkanmu seperti ini!"

"Arigato Yun… aku senang dengan perhatianmu, tapi aku tidak bisa. Ini masalahku, aku tidak sampai hati kalau harus menyeretmu juga"

"Tapi…" ucapan Yunho terhenti ketika Miru menggenggam tangannya erat.

"Arigatou Yunho-kun" gumam gadis itu lembut. Dengan perlahan gadis itu berjalan meninggalkan Yunho. Yunho menghela napas, bahkan disaat seperti ini pun Miru masih saja tidak mau menyusahkan orang lain.

Lalu esoknya. Esok lusanya. Beberapa minggu hingga beberapa bulan kemudian, Yunho tidak lagi bertemu dengan gadis itu. Miru seolah hilang begitu saja. Yunho sudah mendatangi rumah keluarga Miru, tapi ternyata keluarganya sudah pindah. Yunho juga sudah menanyai Toshio, namun namja itu sama sekali tidak mengetahui keberadaan Miru. Bahkan pihak kampus juga tidak tahu dimana Miru sekarang ini.

Gadis itu benar-benar hilang.

…

Yunho menggeliat dari tidurnya ketika mendengar suara ketukan pada pintunya. Namja itu membuka matanya. Ini jam tiga pagi dan sedang hujan lebat, siapa pula yang bertamu di malam seperti ini. Tapi siapapun itu tetap saja Yunho harus membukakan pintunya. Tidak baik membiarkan seseorang berada di luar dengan cuaca dan waktu seperti ini.

Namja tampan itu terkejut ketika mendapati siapa yang kini berdiri di depan pintu rumahnya –Yunho tinggal seorang diri-. Seorang gadis dengan kondisi basah kuyup dengan suatu buntalan di pelukannya.

"M-miru…?"

Gadis itu tersenyum lirih. Wajahnya begitu pucat dan pandangan matanya sayu. Tubuhnya menggigil kedinginan dan Yunho nyaris membelalakkan matanya ketika mendapati bagian bawah gaun gadis itu bernoda darah yang sangat banyak.

"Ya Tuhan, apa yang terjadi denganmu? Ayo masuk!" seru Yunho sambil menarik tubuh gadis itu. Namun Miru menahan tubuhnya, ia menggeleng pelan menandakan bahwa ia tidak ingin masuk. Gadis itu menatap lirih pada buntalan yang berada dalam pelukannya. Dengan tangan gemetar Miru menyerahkan buntalan itu kepada Yunho.

Dan tidak ada yang bisa Yunho lakukan selain menerima buntalan itu. Betapa terkejutnya Yunho ketika melihat isi buntalan itu. Seorang bayi. Tubuhnya ringkihnya memucat karena suhu dingin dan sangat lemah.

"Itu anakku Yun…" gumam Miru lirih, "dia mirip denganmu 'kan?"

Yunho tidak menjawab. Matanya tertuju pada bayi lemah yang kini kesulitan bernapas. Prediksinya adalah Miru baru saja melahirkan bayi ini dan ditengah hujan lebat begini ia membawa bayinya kemari.

"Aku memang mengatakan kalau aku tidak akan merepotkanmu, tapi tou-san akan membunuh anak ini jika tahu bahwa selama ini aku mempertahankannya"

Yunho menatap Miru tidak mengerti, "apa maksudmu? Kemana saja kau selama ini?"

"Yun… kau mencintaiku 'kan? Apa kau mau merawat anak ini untukku?"

Yunho mengerjapkan matanya bingung, "tentu aku akan merawatnya, tapi bagaimana denganmu?"

"Sudah kubilang kan Yun, tou-san akan membunuh anak ini kalau beliau tahu aku telah melahirkannya. Selama ini aku pindah ke kota kecil di Osaka untuk mempertahankan bayi ini sampai dia lahir" jelas Miru.

"Miru, menikahlah denganku! Kita rawat anak ini bersama!"

Miru menggeleng lemah, "tou-san sudah menjodohkanku dengan lelaki lain Yun… gomen ne Yun…"

Yunho terdiam di tempat. Sungguh dia ingin memaksa gadis ini untuk menikah dengannya. Dengan begitu Miru tetap bisa bersama buah hatinya ini 'kan? Tapi jika melihat kondisi Miru yang seperti ini, Yunho tidak sampai hati untuk memaksanya.

"Suatu saat, kalau anak ini bertanya, katakan ibunya sudah mati… ne?"

"T-tapi Miru…"

"Yun… tolong bawa dia kedalam, dia terlihat kedinginan"

Yunho terlihat ragu namun kemudian dia membawa bayi mungil itu ke dalam rumahnya, ke kamarnya. Mengganti kain bedungnya yang lembab dengan kain yang kering. Yunho mendesah lega ketika mendapati bayi itu tidak terlalu pucat seperti tadi. Mendadak Yunho teringat sesuatu, bukankah Miru masih diluar?

Bergegas Yunho berlari menuju pintu rumahnya. Namun dia tidak mendapati siapapun berada di sana. Namja itu cemas luar biasa. Bayangkan saja, seorang wanita yang baru melahirkan berada di luar dengan cuaca seperti ini. Saking cemasnya hingga ia tidak sadar kalau air matanya kini membanjiri pipinya. Selain cemas juga karena kesedihan ketika kembali gadisnya menghilang. Yunho merasa kalau dirinya benar-benar tidak berguna.

Yunho kemudian menarik payung yang terletak disamping pintu rumahnya. Ia berniat mencari Miru. Dengan kondisi seperti itu Miru pasti belum terlalu jauh 'kan? Tetapi baru selangkah dia keluar dari kamarnya terdengar suara tangisan yang begitu kuat.

Namja itu terdiam di tempat. Kini dia berada dalam dua pilihan. Miru atau bayi yang kini menangis histeris itu. Kondisi bayi itu sangat lemah, jika Yunho meninggalkannya sekarang, namja itu tidak yakin kalau bayi itu masih hidup begitu dia kembali nanti. Lalu bagaimana dengan Miru?

Yunho mengepalkan tangannya erat, "saranghae Miru" bisiknya lirih lalu membalikkan badannya. Namja itu berlari cepat menuju kamarnya dan dengan segera dia memeluk bayi yang masih saja terus menangis itu.

"Ssst… jangan menangis…" bisik Yunho lirih sambil menepuk punggung bayi itu pelan, "jangan menangis… tou-san mohon… jangan menangis Changmin…"

***flashback**** end***

"Setelahnya aku membawa Changmin ke Korea. Appa dan ummaku awalnya menolak Changmin masuk ke keluarga kami. Tapi aku tetap mempertahankannya demi janjiku kepada Miru" ujar Yunho menyelesaikan ceritanya.

"Lalu… bagaimana dengan Miru?" tanya Jaejoong.

Yunho menghela napas, "entalah… aku tidak tahu… terakhir yang kudengar dia menikah dan pindah ke Perancis dengan suaminya"

Jaejoong memainkan bibirnya, "dia egois sekali, memberikan anaknya pada orang lain, bukankah seharusnya dia mempertahankan bayinya?"

"Dia tidak punya pilihan, Jae. Kalau Miru membawa Changmin ke rumahnya, maka appa-nya Miru pasti akan membunuh Changmin"

"Tapi kalau aku tidak akan seperti itu. Aku akan pindah ke kota lain dan merawat anakku walau seorang diri" gumam Jaejoong.

Yunho terkekeh pelan, "tenang saja, kau tidak perlu merawat anakmu seorang diri kok" Yunho memajukan tubuhnya, menatap Jaejoong yang terheran dengan kalimatnya, "karena jika suatu saat kau memiliki anak, kita berdua yang akan merawatnya, hm?"

Jaejoong membulatkan matanya, "b-bicara apa kau!" gerutunya sambil memukul-mukulkan album itu ke tubuh Yunho. Tiba-tiba saja Yunho menahan tangan Jaejoong. Mendadak suasan menjadi hening.

Yunho menatap Jaejoong tajam. Sementara Jaejoong balik menatap Yunho dengan tatapan ragu-ragu. *a/n :: scene ini kayak scene di DBSK Drama 'Dangerous Love'. Adegan pas di studio pemotretan* *oke lanjut!*

Tangan Jaejoong yang semula melayang di udara perlahan diturunkan Yunho dan meletakkannya di sisi samping tubuh Jaejoong. Namja bersuara bass itu mendekati tubuh Jaejoong perlahan, sementara Jaejoong yang tertunduk hanya bisa mundur sedikit demi sedikit. Namun aktivitas mundurnya terhenti ketika punggungnya menabrak meja di belakangnya.

"K-kau mau apa?" tanya Jaejoong gugup. Suaranya terdengar parau. Sesekali namja itu mengintip wajah Yunho dari sela-sela poninya. Bisa dilihatnya wajah Yunho begitu dekat dengan wajahnya. Wajah tampan gurunya itu terlihat begitu serius. Membuat jantung Jaejoong memompakan darah berpuluh-puluh kali lebih cepat.

Yunho masih menggenggam kedua tangan Jaejoong yang kini terasa berkeringat. Namja itu makin mendekatkan wajahnya, sedekat yang dia mampu.

"Boo…" bisiknya lirih.

Jaejoong menelan ludah gugup. Wajahnya dengan wajah Yunho kini nyaris tanpa jarak. Jika Jaejoong mengangkat wajahnya maka pasti akan langsung berbenturan dengan wajah Yunho.

"Kau…" kembali Yunho bersuara, "apa kau tidak ingin memberikanku seorang anak?"

Jaejoong tercekat. Jangankan untuk mengangkat wajahnya, melirik Yunho saja dia tidak mampu. Namja cantik itu ingin segera keluar dari situasi semacam ini. Sebenarnya ia bisa saja mendorong bahu Yunho dan segera berlari keluar kamar, toh Yunho tidak mencengkeram tangannya begitu erat. Namun sayang dia tidak bisa. Suara Yunho, terpaan nafasnya, dan genggaman tangannya pada tangan Jaejoong entah kenapa membuat Jaejoong nyaris tidak bisa menggerakkan tubuhnya. Bahkan untuk bernapas pun sulit.

"Boo… apa jawabanmu?" lanjut Yunho. Mata kecilnya kini tertuju pada leher jenjang Jaejoong yang putih mulus. Ah, pasti sangat menyenangkan kalau bisa memberikan satu dua kissmark pada leher indah itu. Yunho agak menundukkan kepalanya, berusaha untuk melihat wajah Jaejoong yang disembunyikan oleh poninya.

Entah apa yang dipikirkan Yunho hingga ia kini makin mendekatkan wajahnya dengan wajah Jaejoong. Perlahan namun pasti Yunho membuka bibirnya sedikit dan memagut bibir mungil sewarna cherry itu.

Jaejoong tersentak. Namun dia tidak menolak. Namja cantik itu memejamkan matanya dan menerima setiap pagutan yang Yunho berikan pada bibirnya. Seketika tubuhnya melemas ketika merasakan satu jilatan lembut membasahi bibir bawahnya. Tanpa ragu Jaejoong membuka bibirnya dan segera saja satu organ lembut dan basah menyusup ke dalam.

Yunho mendekatkan tubuhnya guna memperdalam ciumannya dengan istrinya. Tangannya yang semula menggenggam tangan Jaejoong kini merambat ke punggung istrinya itu. Menariknya dan membuat tubuh keduanya benar-benar menempel erat.

Sebuah ide usil terlintas di benak Yunho. Perlahan Yunho menarik wajahnya dan betapa terkejutnya dia ketika wajah Jaejoong justru mengejar wajahnya. Seolah tidak ingin melepaskan ciuman ini. Bahkan tangan Jaejoong kini mencengkeram kerah bajunya.

Jaejoong sendiri sama sekali tidak membalas ciuman Yunho. Namun meski demikian dia tidak ingin kehilangan sentuhan yang lembut pada rongga mulutnya.

Yunho ingin lebih. Kini tangannya tidak hanya menyentuh punggung Jaejoong, tetapi juga merayap ke balik kaus yang dikenakan oleh Jaejoong. Hasratnya meningkat tajam ketika mendengar desahan halus meluncur dari bibir Jaejoong yang masih saja dijelajahinya.

"Tou-chan!" mendadak terdengar suara Changmin. Namun untuk pertama kalinya Yunho memilih untuk mengacuhkan Changmin.

"Tou-chan! Kaa-chan!" suara Changmin terdengar makin dekat.

Yunho masih akan melanjutkan aksinya namun terhenti ketika merasakan Jaejoong mendorong bahunya. Dengan berat hati Yunho menjauhkan wajahnya. Senyum manis bertengger ketika mendapati wajah Jaejoong yang merah padam. Dan ah… bibir mungil itu kelihatan begitu basah dan menggoda.

'cklek'

"Tou-chan dan kaa-chan sedang apa? Min panggil dalitadi kok nggak dengal cihh~?" gerutu Changmin sambil memanyunkan bibirnya.

"Ah, mianhae, tadi tou-chan dan kaa-chan sedang sibuk" jawab Yunho sekenanya. Namja itu berdiri dari tempatnya dan menghampiri Changmin. Sedangkan Jaejoong cepat-cepat berdiri dari duduknya dan berpura-pura merapikan kasur. Begitu mendengar suara pintu yang tertutup dan memastikan bahwa di kamar hanya tinggal dirinya seorang, Jaejoong langsung melompat ke kasur dan membenamkan wajahnya.

'AIIIISHH~ APA YANG KULAKUKAAAANN?' panik Jaejoong sambil menarik rambutnya. Wajahnya memerah sempurna ketika mengingat bagaimana tadi Yunho memagut bibirnya. Oh, sungguh saat itu Jaejoong seperti kehilangan kendali tubuhnya.

Dengan tangan gemetar Jaejoong menyentuh bibirnya. Aish, bahkan bibirnya masih terasa basah. Basah entah karena salivanya atau saliva Yunho.

.

.

.

Karena kejadian tadi seharian ini Jaejoong entah kenapa merasa canggung jika berdekatan dengan Yunho. Ketika namja itu berdiri atau duduk tidak jauh dari tempatnya maka Jaejoong pasti menggerakkan matanya gelisah dan menggigiti bibirnya. Dan jika Yunho memanggilnya atau menyuruhnya melakukan sesuatu segera saja wajah Jaejoong blushing parah. Sedangkan Yunho tenang-tenang saja. Dan itu membuat Jaejoong merasa kesal.

Jam menunjukkan pukul dua dinihari. Namun Jaejoong masih betah duduk di depan televisi. Namja cantik itu sudah bolak-balik menguap. Bahkan terlihat setitik air mata di pelupuk matanya saking mengantuknya dia. Ingin ia segera menuju kamarnya. Tapi di kamarnya pasti ada Yunho dan fakta itulah yang membuat Jaejoong mengurungkan niatnya.

Jaejoong melirikkan matanya ke jam dinding. 02:44. Jaejoong menghela napas. Namja itu bangkit dari duduknya dan berjalan menuju kamarnya. Semoga Yunho sudah tidur, begitu harapannya.

Namun harapan tinggal harapan begitu Jaejoong berdiri di depan pintunya. Namja bernama Jung Yunho itu masih asyik membaca buku di atas kasur. Berusaha untuk tidak memperdulikan Yunho, Jaejoong lalu melepas pakaiannya dan menggantinya dengan piyama.

Jaejoong kemudian menaiki kasurnya. Merebahkan tubuhnya di samping Yunho dan menutupi tubuhnya dengan selimut. Jaejoong baru akan memejamkan matanya ketika mendengar suara Yunho.

"Boo…"

"Hm?" sahut Jaejoong cuek. Dan sedikit bingung ketika Yunho memanggilnya dengan nama 'Boo'.

Yunho menghela napas, "kau menghindariku seharian ini, apa karena kejadian tadi siang?"

Jaejoong agak ragu menjawab. Saat ini ia tidur dengan posisi membelakangi Yunho, "aku tidak menghindarimu, kenapa kau berpikir begitu?" bohong Jaejoong.

"Tentang yang tadi siang itu aku benar-benar minta maaf" lirih Yunho, "ketika melihatmu entah kenapa aku teringat Miru, karena itu kumohon maafkan aku"

Jaejoong membulatkan matanya. Namja cantik itu membalikkan badannya dan menatap Yunho, "jadi ciuman itu kau tujukan kepada Miru? Bukan padaku?" tanyanya dengan nada serius.

Namun bukannya menjawab Yunho malah tersenyum jahil, "memangnya kau berharap kucium, hm?" tanyanya dengan nada jahil.

"Aku serius brengsek!" ketus Jaejoong.

"Jaejoong! Jaga mulutmu!" balas Yunho.

Tetapi Jaejoong tidak membalas. Namja itu membalikkan badannya dan memeluk gulingnya erat. Entah kenapa hatinya terasa sakit. Sakit sekali. Sentuhan Yunho yang tadi siang itu ternyata bukan ditujukan padanya, tapi pada Miru.

Jaejoong mengeratkan pelukannya pada guling sementara giginya menggigit bibir bawahnya kuat-kuat. Dia merasa dipermainkan. Dia merasa dibohongi. Meski mati-matian menahannya, akhirnya Jaejoong membiarkan bulir-bulir bening mengalir dari mata besarnya.

Sementara Yunho hanya menatap Jaejoong bingung. Namun namja itu tidak mengatakan apa-apa. Dia mengakhiri membaca bukunya dan memutuskan untuk tidur.

.

.

.

"Jae, hari ini kau seram sekali"

Jaejoong mengangkat kepalanya dan menatap Junsu. Junsu bukan orang pertama yang menanyainya seperti tadi. Tadi saat sarapan pun Changmin dan Kyuhyun juga mengatakan kalau auranya terasa begitu suram.

"Bukan urusanmu" sahut Jaejoong dan kembali mengerjakan tugas yang diberikan oleh soensaengnim. Yah, sejak kejadian tadi malam Jaejoong merasa kalau mood-nya benar-benar rusak. Dan penyebabnya tidak lain adalah karena Yunho.

Tidak lama bel berbunyi menandakan jam pelajaran sejarah selesai dan berganti dengan pelajaran selanjutnya. Yaitu matematika. Yang itu artinya Yunho akan memasuki kelas ini. Mengingat kenyataan itu Jaejoong mendecih kesal.

"Hei Jae, aku baru ingat satu hal" celetuk Junsu sambil mengeluarkan buku matematikanya.

"Apa?" sahut Jaejoong cuek.

"Ngomong-ngomong kau dan Yunho soensaengnim belum bulan madu 'kan?"

Jaejoong terdiam di tempat. Bukan karena bulan madu, tetapi karena Junsu yang menyebutkan nama namja brengsek itu.

"Jangan sebut nama orang itu dihadapanku" desisnya tajam.

Kalau orang normal yang mendengar itu maka akan langsung bahwa seorang Jung Jaejoong sedang marah. Namun sepertinya Junsu bukanlah orang normal seperti layaknya orang kebanyakan *plakk*. Dengan polosnya namja bersuara bak lumba-lumba itu justru bertanya, "he? Kau bertengkar dengan Yunho soensaengnim, Jae?"

'brakk!' Jaejoong menggebrak meja yang menyebabkan semua siswa menatap ke arahnya.

"BISAKAH KAU TIDAK MEMBICARAKAN SOAL NAMJA BRENGSEK ITU!" teriak Jaejoong frustasi. Seketika semua orang tercengang dibuatnya. Termasuk seseorang yang baru saja memasuki ruangan itu.

"Ya Jung Jaejoong, jangan berteriak begitu" ujar Yunho.

Jaejoong mengangkat kepalanya dan menatap Yunho kesal. Tanpa memperdulikan tas dan bukunya Jaejoong segera keluar kelas dengan langkah menghentak-hentak.

Yunho menaikkan alisnya menatap siswa sekaligus istrinya. Sejak tadi pagi Jaejoong terus-terusan badmood. Dan Yunho tidak tahu kenapa.

"Jaejoong-ah kenapa?" celetuk salah satu siswa, "dia terlihat seperti menangis"

.

.

.

Jaejoong mengangkat kepalanya. Mata beningnya yang sembab kini memandang langit biru nan luas. Ya, sembab. Tadi dia menangis. Menangis karena Yunho…?

Jaejoong tidak tahu karena apa dia menangis. Dia hanya membiarkan butir-butir bening itu menyusuri pipinya. Dan itu membuatnya merasa lebih baik.

Namja cantik itu menyenderkan punggungnya pada dinding di atap sekolah. Ingatannya kembali ke waktu kemarin. Ketika Yunho menyentuhnya dengan begitu lembut. Ketika Yunho menciumnya. Moment itu masih terekam dengan sangat baik di benak Jaejoong. Bahkan Jaejoong bisa menyebutkan bagian apa saja di mulutnya yang tersentuh oleh lidah Yunho.

Tapi sayang. Sentuhan itu bukan ditujukan ke Jaejoong, melainkan kepada seorang yeojya bernama Miru yang Jaejoong yakin masih dicintai oleh Yunho.

Jaejoong memeluk erat lututnya. Kenapa? Kenapa dia merasa sedih ketika mengetahui bahwa hingga sekarang pun Yunho masih mencintai gadis itu. Perasaan sakit apa ini? Sakit sekali seolah dadamu ditusuk paksa dan diputar, membuatnya terasa begitu perih.

Apakah Jaejoong cemburu? Dan apakah itu artinya dia kini jatuh cinta pada Jung Yunho?

Jaejoong menggelengkan kepalanya. Tidak mungkin kan perasaan cinta tumbuh hanya dalam dua hari?

Itu mustahil…

"Disini kau rupanya"

Jaejoong melirikkan matanya dan mendapati sosok tegap Yunho berdiri tidak jauh darinya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan disini? Kembali ke kelas sana" perintah Yunho.

"Apa hak-mu memerintahku?" balas Jaejoong ketus.

Melihat itu Yunho menghela napas pelan. Namja tampan itu mendudukkan dirinya disamping Jaejoong, "dengar, aku tahu kau marah denganku. Tapi itu masalah di rumah, jangan bawa ke sekolah"

Jaejoong mendecih, "kau bicara apa sih?"

"Aku tahu kau marah padaku Jae. Tapi ini disekolah, bedakan urusan rumah dengan sekolah"

Jaejoong memilih untuk tidak menjawab. Namja cantik berambut hitam itu memilih meninggalkan Yunho setelah sebelumnya menabrakkan bahunya ke bahu Yunho.

Meninggalkan Yunho yang hanya menghela napas.

.

.

.

Yunho meletakkan tasnya dengan malas di mejanya, kemudian duduk sambil memijat keningnya.

"Lelah sekali" celetuk Yoochun yang sedang membaca majalah.

"Begitulah…" jawab Yunho seadanya.

"Kemarin berapa ronde dengan Jaejoong?" tanya Yoochun sekali lagi, kali ini ditambah seringai mesum.

"Aish, bisakah kau tidak membicarakan yang seperti itu?"

"Aku 'kan hanya bertanya"

Yunho menghela napas, "kurasa… Jae marah padaku"

"Kalian bertengkar? Belum juga seminggu menikah. Ck, ini pasti karena kau selingkuh, ya 'kan?"

"Ya, jangan sama kan aku denganmu, Yoochun!"

"Jadi, kenapa Jaejoong marah padamu?"

"Aku tidak tahu…" gumam Yunho lirih sambil,"huft, kemarin itu aku tanpa sadar menciumnya, waktu itu aku teringat Miru. Waktu kubilang aku menciumnya karena Miru entah kenapa dia jadi marah padaku. Salahku dimana coba?"

"Ya Tuhan~" desah Yoochun sambil memutar matanya, "jelas saja dia marah"

"Marah kenapa? Karena aku menciumnya? Kan aku sudah minta maaf"

Giliran Yoochun yang memijit-mijit dahinya, "daripada marah, mungkin cemburu lebih tepat" gumamnya.

"Cemburu?"

"Hei, Jung-sshi, kau sadar tidak sih kalau Jaejoong itu sudah menjadi istrimu? Waktu kau menciumnya mungkin saja dia merasa senang, tapi kau malah bilang kalau kau menciumnya karena teringat istri pertamamu. Jelas dia cemburu"

Yunho terdiam sejenak, "jadi… apa itu artinya dia menyukaiku?"

"Lalu kenapa? Toh kau suaminya 'kan?"

Kembali Yunho terdiam. Jaejoong menyukainya? Yang benar saja…

"Kami baru dua hari menikah, tidak mungkin cinta bisa tumbuh dalam kurun waktu sependek itu"

"Ckckck… kau terlalu sempit menilai cinta, Yunho" ujar Yoochun sok bijak.

"Terus, aku harus bagaimana supaya dia mau memaafkanku?"

Yoochun menyeringai. Namja tampan berjidat rada lebar itu melemparkan sebuah majalah ke Yunho, "tunjukkan itu padanya, lalu kalau suasana sudah pas 'sentuh' dia dengan lembut"

Yunho mengernyitkan dahinya bingung. Namja itu kemudian melihat majalah yang baru saja dilemparkan Yoochun. Dan reaksinya adalah matanya membulat lebar dengan rona merah menjalar diwajahnya.

Betapa tidak. Cover majalah itu sangat berani. Seorang yeojya berambut lurus pendek seleher mengenakan bikini minim berwarna putih dan agak transparan. Memamerkan kulit putihnya dengan sangat jelas, walau bagi Yunho kulit Jaejoong jauh lebih indah dari yeojya itu. Yeojya yang sepertinya keturunan Jepang itu menyenderkan tubuhnya pada batang pohon kelapa. Matanya menatap manja sementara telunjuknya menyentuh bibir pink-nya. Yah… pose minta di-rape lah…

Hanya dari cover-nya tentu readers tahu majalah macam apa itu…

"Astaga Yoochun! Kau membawa majalah seperti ini ke sekolah?"

"Aish Yunho, biasa sajalah. Nah pokoknya ikuti saranku tadi, ne?"

"Kau yakin?" Yunho menatap Yoochun ragu. Yang ditanya hanya menganggukkan kepalanya mantap.

Kalau dulu Yunho tidak peduli apakah Jaejoong marah padanya atau tidak. Tapi kini Jaejoong adalah istrinya dan tinggal serumah dengannya. Dan lagi akan seperti apa perasaan Changmin kalau melihat appa dan eomma-nya diam-diaman begini.

Atas dasar itulah Yunho lalu memasukkan majalah dewasa itu ke tas kerjanya.

.

.

.

Jaejoong menghempaskan badannya ke kasur begitu dia sampai rumah. Yunho sendiri masih di sekolah karena ada rapat guru. Perlahan Jaejoong lalu bangkit dari kasurnya dan mengganti seragamnya dengan baju rumah.

Setelah itu Jaejoong turun ke bawah. Tidak sengaja mata beningnya menangkap sosok mungil Changmin yang tengah membolak-balikkan sesuatu di lantai.

"Sedang apa?" tanya Jaejoong sambil mendudukkan dirinya disamping Changmin.

Bocah kecil nan imut itu menunjukkan sebuah buku cerita dihadapan Jaejoong, "Tadi Min dikacih ini cama coencaengnim di cekolah, kaa-chan~" gumamnya sambil nyengir lebar.

Jaejoong hanya mengangguk sambil tersenyum tipis.

"Ne, ne… Min udah bica baca lho kaa-chan" pamer Changmin. Sekali lagi dengan cengiran lebarnya.

"Oh ya? Kalau begitu coba baca, kaa-chan mau dengar"

Changmin mengangguk. Bocah berusia lima tahun itu lalu membentangkan buku cerita itu di lantai dan membacanya walau agak terbata-bata karena Changmin memang belum terlalu lancar membaca. Jaejoong yang duduk disebelahnya hanya memperhatikan Changmin tanpa suara.

Entah apa yang dipikirkannya hingga Jaejoong kemudian memeluk Changmin dari belakang dan menariknya ke pangkuannya.

"Kaa-chan?"

"Baca saja terus, kaa-chan penasaran sama ceritanya"

"Um!"

Changmin kembali melanjutkan membacanya. Sementara Jaejoong yang memeluk tubuh mungil bocah itu membenamkan hidungnya ke rambut tebal Changmin. Merasakan kehangatan tubuh bocah itu entah kenapa sedikit mengurangi beban pikiran Jaejoong.

"Aku pulang"

Jaejoong menggeram kesal. Baru beberapa detik dia merasakan ketenangan kini orang yang merusak mood-nya sudah pulang.

Yunho lalu melangkahkan kakinya ke dalam dan mendapati Jaejoong sedang bersama dengan Changmin, "Jae, aku…"

Langsung saja Jaejoong melepas pelukannya dengan Changmin dan pergi menuju kamarnya. Sementara Changmin hanya bergantian memandang pada Yunho dan Jaejoong dengan bingung.

"Kaa-chan kenapa tou-chan?" tanyanya polos.

"Tidak apa-apa kok" jawab Yunho sekenanya. Namja tampan itu lalu melepas jasnya dan meletakkan tasnya lalu beranjak menyusul Jaejoong. Meninggalkan Changmin yang memandang bingung.

"Min~"

Changmin menoleh ketika mendengar ada yang memanggilnya, "Kyu!" girang bocah mungil itu.

.

.

.

"Jae, kumohon jangan seperti ini" gumam Yunho sambil menatap buntalan selimut yang menyembunyikan tubuh Jaejoong. Melihat Jaejoong yang hanya diam, Yunho lalu menarik selimut berwarna putih itu kasar.

"Ya, apa maumu sih?" ketus Jaejoong sambil kembali menarik selimutnya. Namun gagal karena Yunho mempertahankan selimutnya.

"Jae, tolong jangan mendiamkan aku begini. Aku tahu aku salah karena itu aku minta maaf. Aku tidak mau Changmin berpikir yang aneh-aneh kalau melihat ketika diam-diaman begini"

Jaejoong hanya menatap Yunho kesal. Namja cantik itu berniat bangkit namun gagal ketika Yunho menarik pergelangan tangannya dan membuatnya terhempas ke kasur. Secepat kilat Yunho langsung menindih tubuh Jaejoong, memastikan agar istri cantiknya itu tidak pergi lagi. Well, sebenarnya tidak menindih sih, Yunho menggunakan tangannya untuk menyangga tubuhnya agar tidak terlalu menimpa tubuh Jaejoong.

"Jae, katakan, kenapa kau marah padaku?"

Jaejoong memalingkan wajahnya.

"Apa karena aku menceritakan soal Miru?"

Cepat-cepat Jaejoong memalingkan wajahnya ke Yunho, "apa maksudmu?"

"Kau marah padaku karena aku bercerita tentang Miru. Apa kau cemburu?"

"M-mwo? Kau bicara apa sih? M-menyingkir dari tubuhku!" seru Jaejoong sambil berusaha mendorong bahu Yunho. Namun sia-sia saja, karena tidak sedikitpun tubuh kekar namja itu bergeser dari atasnya.

"Tidak akan sebelum kau mengatakan kenapa kau mendiamkan aku seharian ini"

Jaejoong bungkam. Namja cantik itu memilih untuk tidak menjawab pertanyaan Yunho.

"Jadi kau memang cemburu? Apa itu artinya kau suka padaku?"

"Hah? B-bicara apa sih? Kepalamu terbentur ya?" seru Jaejoong salah tingkah. Wajahnya memerah sempurna dan memancing senyum jahil di wajah tampan Yunho.

Namja tampan yang hobi menjahili istrinya ini perlahan merendahkan wajahnya, hingga hidungnya bersentuhan dengan hidung Jaejoong. Dan segera saja rona merah memenuhi wajah cantik itu.

"Jadi benar kau menyukaiku, hemm?"

Mata bening Jaejoong membulat sempurna. Jaejoong kemudian mengangkat lututnya dan menghempaskannya ke selangkangan Yunho.

"Aww!" ringis Yunho sambil memegangi selangkangannya. Sementara Jaejoong tanpa berkata-kata lagi langsung keluar dari kamarnya.

"Haaa~h…" desah Yunho sambil merebahkan tubuhnya ke kasur. Ia benar-benar sudah tidak tahu harus bagaimana lagi supaya Jaejoong mau memaafkannya.

.

.

.

Jaejoong menuruni tangga agak cepat. Jantungnya berdegup sangat kencang dan wajahnya memerah sempurna. Jaejoong tidak mengerti kenapa Yunho senang sekali menjahilinya seperti tadi.

Mata bulatnya namja cantik itu tertuju pada dua bocah kecil yaitu Changmin dan Kyuhyun yang sedang menelungkupkan badannya di karpet. Mereka kelihatannya sedang asyik melihat sesuatu. Tidak jauh dari situ Jaejoong melihat buku cerita milik Changmin yang terabaikan oleh pemiliknya.

Penasaran, Jaejoong lalu menghampiri kedua bocah itu. Dan mata bulatnya melebar sempurna ketika melihat apa yang sedang diperhatikan oleh Changmin dan Kyuhyun.

Sebuah majalah. Terbentang dengan sangat lebar dihadapan dua pasang mata polos itu. Memperlihatkan dengan SANGAT jelas seorang yeojya dan namja yang tengah bercumbu tanpa mengenakan sehelai pakaianpun ditubuhnya. Dan gambar itu asli tanpa sensor sedikitpun.

Secepat kilat Jaejoong menarik majalah itu dan membuat wajah polos Changmin dan Kyuhyun menatapnya.

"Kaa-chan, noona sama hyung digambal itu cedang apa?" tanya Changmin dengan binar-binar kepolosan diwajah bulatnya.

Jaejoong menggerakkan matanya gelisah, "emm itu… m-mereka sedang bermain" jawab Jaejoong sekenanya. Lebih baik Jaejoong menjawab pertanyaan itu daripada nanti Changmin malah menanyakannya ke orang lain.

"Kok belmainnya nggak pake baju begitu? Nggak dingin apa ya?" giliran Kyuhyun yang memiringkan kepalanya bingung.

Changmin mengangkat bahunya cuek, "ne, Kyu, main cepelti itu juga yok~?"

"Ne!" teriak Kyuhyun girang sambil melepas kausnya. Namun sebelum Kyuhyun melepas kausnya, Jaejoong langsung mencegahnya. Yah, bocah manis berusia lima tahun itu belum pantas melakukan NC 'kan?

"T-tidak boleh! Min sama Kyu tidak boleh meniru yang di majalah ini, arra?"

"Kyu pengen coba main itu ahjummaaa~" rajuk Kyuhyun. Aish, Kyuhyun kecil-kecil udah pervert aja… =.=

"Kenapa nggak boleh kaa-chan? Tuh, noona dan hyung di majalah itu boleh, kok Min cama Kyu nggak boleh?" tanya Changmin yang diamini oleh Kyuhyun. Sekali lagi dengan wajah yang super-super polos.

"K-karena permainan seperti itu hanya boleh dilakukan oleh orang yang sudah menikah"

Changmin memiringkan kepalanya bingung, "belalti kaa-chan cama tou-chan cudah celing belmain begitu?"

"MWO?" Jaejoong membulatkan matanya mendengar pertanyaan polos bocah kecil ini. Terbayang di benaknya jika yang digambar itu adalah dirinya dan Yunho. Uuh… Jaejoong ingin pingsan sekarang.

"E-emm… y-yah begitulah" gumam Jaejoong canggung.

"Kyu, kita menikah cekalang yuk, bial kita bica main kayak noona cama hyung itu" ajak Changmin ke Kyuhyun.

"Emm! Kyu mau kok nikah cama Min cekalang"

"Andwae! Kyu sama Min masih kecil! Tidak boleh menikah! Nanti saja kalau sudah besar"

"Uuuu~h… tapi Min maunya cekalang kaa-chan~"

Jaejoong meremas rambutnya frustasi. Bocah-bocah ini mengerti tidak sih mereka sedang membicarakan apa.

"A-ah, begini saja, Min sama Kyu sekarang beli eskrim saja ya? Nih uangnya" gumam Jaejoong sambil menyerahkan beberapa lembar uang ke Changmin dan Kyuhyun. Dan segera saja kedua bocah itu berlarian riang keluar rumah. Ckckck… dasar bocah-bocah polos.

Jaejoong menatap majalah yang berada ditangannya. Namja cantik itu mendecih kesal dan menyapu seluruh ruangan itu. Menganalisis kira-kira darimana Changmin dan Kyuhyun mendapat majalah ini.

Dan mata bening nan cantik itu tertuju ke tas kerja milik Yunho yang terbuka lebar. Jaejoong menggeram kesal. Dia harus menemui Yunho sekarang.

Jaejoong lalu beranjak ke kamarnya dan mendapati Yunho yang membelakanginya tengah menelepon seseorang. Tanpa sungkan-sungkan Jaejoong langsung memukul kepala belakang Yunho dengan majalah itu.

"Aww! Aish, Jae ada apa sih?" gerutu Yunho sambil mengusap bagian belakang kepalanya.

"Darimana kau mendapatkan majalah ini?" geram Jaejoong sambil mengacungkan majalah itu di hadapan Yunho. Persis seperti seorang istri yang menunjukkan bekas ciuman pada kemeja suaminya.

"E-eh itu… itu majalah Yoochun! Bukan punyaku" sangkal Yunho. Entah kenapa dia merasa seperti sedang diinterogasi oleh sang istri lantaran ketahuan selingkuh.

"Kalau bawa majalah seperti ini perhatikan dimana kau meletakkannya! Kau tidak tahu kan kalau tadi aku melihat Changmin dan Kyuhyun sedang membolak-balik majalah ini?" Jaejoong masih emosi. Merasa kesal karena pikiran polos anaknya diracuni oleh suaminya.

"Ha? Mereka sudah lihat? Aish, aku saja belum lihat" gumam Yunho yang sukses membuat Jaejoong kembali memukul kepalanya dengan majalah itu.

"Bukan itu masalahnya pabbo! Sekarang cepat buang majalah itu" ujar Jaejoong lalu melemparkan majalah itu ke Yunho dan beranjak pergi. Namun sebelum dia pergi tangan Yunho mencekal tangannya.

"Apa?" sergah Jaejoong kesal.

"Kau masih marah padaku?"

Jaejoong memanyunkan bibirnya kesal, "aku akan memaafkanmu kalau kau membuang majalah itu" gerutunya.

Senyum manis terkembang di wajah tampan Yunho. Namja super cakep itu mencium bibir Jaejoong sekilas dan beranjak pergi. Meninggalkan Jaejoong yang membeku karena ciuman yang tiba-tiba itu.

**==tbc==**

a/n :: hohoho~ begitu ujian PTN selesai langsung deh kembali ngerjain epep… haaa~hh bener-bener deh soal PTN-nya sulit banget… jadi gak yakin bakal lulus nih… ckckck… doakan saia ya readers semoga saia lulus PTN… hehehe~

hueee~ saia senang ternyata banyak readers pada setuju kalo Changmin bukan anak kandungnya Yunho. Nah… bagi readers yang penasaran siapa Changmin sebenernya, udah saia jelaskan di chap ini.

Sebenernya saia pengen ngebales ripiu-nya readers, tapi karena satu dua alasan terpaksa balasan ripiu-nya saia tunda dulu.. nggak apa-apa ya?

Oh ya… readers setuju nggak kalo kita bikin YunJae Day setiap tanggal 5 Februari? Soalnya kan tanggal lahir Jae 4 Februari, terus kalo Yunho tanggal 6 Februari. Gimana menurut readers?

Ne, chap ini juga membutuhkan ripiu… review plisss?


	5. Chapter 5

**My Teacher My Husband**

**V**

By

**Arisa Adachi**

a.k.a

**U-Know Boo**

**Pairing** :: YunJae, and many more

**Disclaimer** :: They are not mine, tapi Changmin forever mine!

**Warning ::** YAOI, OOC, gaje, typo(s)

**x****xx**

Matahari bersinar cerah pagi ini dan sedikit berbaik hati membagikan cahayanya pada sebuah kamar. Berkat cahaya matahari itu seorang namja cantik berambut hitam lurus terbangun dari tidurnya.

Jaejoong –namja itu- menggerakkan otot-otot tubuhnya yang kaku selama tidur. Matanya melirik ke samping dan mendapati seorang namja lain masih tertidur. Jaejoong terkikik pelan ketika melihat mulut namja itu agak terbuka. Dengan perlahan ia menarik selimut dan menutupi mulutnya namja tadi.

Namja cantik bermata bak mutiara hitam itu bangkit dari tempat tidurnya. Suatu kejutan dia sudah bangun tanpa dibangunkan. Jaejoong lalu melangkahkan kakinya menuju kamar mandi. Begitu sampai di kamar mandi Jaejoong melepaskan pakaiannya satu persatu hingga benar-benar naked *whooo~*

Selesai mandi dan mengganti air mandinya, Jaejoong lalu mengenakan seragam sekolahnya. Namja itu lalu bergerak menuju kasurnya dan menghela napas ketika mendapati namja yang satunya masih tertidur.

"Yun…" Jaejoong mengguncang-guncang bahu namja itu, "sudah pagi, cepat bangun"

Dan beruntung bagi Jaejoong karena Jung Yunho bukanlah tipe yang susah bangun.

"Tumben kau bangun pagi" gumam Yunho sambil mengucek matanya.

"Aku juga tidak mungkin bangun siang selamanya, sana mandi" perintah Jaejoong yang sedang mengenakan dasinya.

Namun bukannya menuruti perintah sang istri, Yunho malah menguap pelan dan menghempaskan badannya ke kasur. Melihat itu Jaejoong menghela napas dan menarik tangan suaminya.

"Yun~" rengek Jaejoong. Yunho membuka matanya dan dengan langkah gontai berjalan menuju kamar mandi.

Jung besar selesai, sekarang tinggal mengurus si Jung kecil.

Sebelum membangunkan Changmin, Jaejoong lebih memilih untuk mempersiapkan air mandi Changmin. Setelahnya namja cantik itu berjalan menuju kasur Changmin dan menggoyangkah tubuh mungil bocah itu.

"Min~" panggil Jaejoong, "cepat mandi sana"

"Ummm~~"

"Ayo bangun" gumam Jaejoong lagi. Kali ini sambil menyingkap tirai kamar dan merapikan mainan Changmin yang berserakan di lantai kamarnya.

"Celamat pagi kaa-chan"

"Pagi Changminnie" balas Jaejoong sambil mengacak rambut Changmin lalu menuntun bocah kecil itu menuju kamar mandi.

Oke, selesai.

Jaejoong lalu menuruni tangga menuju dapur. Namja cantik itu menghidupkan kompor untuk memanaskan air. Dengan telaten Jaejoong mengiris beberapa bawang. Menu sarapan hari ini adalah nasi goreng. Setelah airnya matang Jaejoong lalu membuatkan susu empat gelas. Memang mereka hanya bertiga di rumah ini. Tapi bukankah mereka selalu kedatangan tamu kecil nan super manis?

"Pagi kaa-chan!" seru Changmin.

"Pagi Changmin" balas Jaejoong yang tengah menyusun piring di meja. Tidak lama kemudian terdengar suara bel berbunyi. Tanpa perlu disuruh Changmin langsung membukakan pintu.

"Pagi Boo"

"Pagi" balas Jaejoong singkat. Namja cantik itu masih terlalu sibuk menyusun hidangan di meja hingga tidak sadar kalau kini Yunho berdiri di belakangnya. Dan ketika Jaejoong berbalik…

'cup~'

Jaejoong membatu ditempat, "a-apa yang kau lakukan?" gumamnya disertai dengan rona merah diwajah.

"Morning kiss, setiap pasangan melakukannya dan kurasa kita harus membiasakan juga" sahut Yunho cuek sambil membentangkan korannya.

Jaejoong hanya memajukan bibirnya. Yah, mungkin sebuah kiss in the morning tidak terlalu buruk.

.

.

.

"Changmin, ini bekalmu" Jaejoong mengulurkan sebuah kotak bekal berwarna biru kepada Changmin yang baru saja turun dari mobil.

"Aligato kaa-chan!" sahut Changmin riang seraya memberikan kecupan manis dipipi ibunya. Setelah memastikan Changmin dan Kyuhyun masuk ke TK dengan aman, Yunho menyalakan mesin mobil dan meninggalkan TK itu.

"Kau buat bekal untuk Changmin?" tanya Yunho.

Jaejoong mengangguk, "daripada sembarangan makan yang tidak terjamin kebersihannya lebih baik aku membuatkannya bekal kan? Lagipula juga supaya Changmin mau menghemat uang jajannya"

Yunho hanya tertawa kecil mendengarnya. Jaejoong entah kenapa jadi terdengar seperti ibu-ibu, pikirnya.

"Lalu bekal untukku mana?" celetuk Yunho. Jaejoong memandang Yunho bingung. Namja cantik itu kemudian meraih tasnya dan mengeluarkan sebuah kotak bekal berwarna merah, "Nih…" ujarnya sambil menyerahkan kotak bekal itu ke Yunho.

"Bekalmu sendiri?" tanya Yunho.

Jaejoong menggeleng, "nanti aku makan di kantin sama Junsu saja"

"Tidak jadi. Biar aku makan di kantin saja"

"Sama Ara soensaengnim?" tanya Jaejoong dengan nada memastikan.

"Ani. Sama Yoochun, kenapa?"

Jaejoong menggeleng. Hening sejenak. Yunho fokus ke jalanan sementara Jaejoong memainkan ponselnya.

"Oh ya…" suara bass Yunho memecah keheningan, "nanti malam orang tuaku mengundang kita untuk makan malam, kurasa orang tuamu juga akan datang"

"Untuk apa?"

"Aku juga tidak tahu, pokoknya jam delapan kita sudah sampai di rumah orang tuaku"

"Hmm…" Jaejoong hanya manggut-manggut.

.

.

.

Bel istirahat berbunyi. Soensaengnim keluar dari kelas diikuti oleh beberapa siswa.

"Kau bawa bekal?" seru Junsu terkejut ketika Jaejoong mengeluarkan kotak bekal berwarna merah dari tasnya.

"Iya, lalu kenapa?"

"Hahaha… tidak apa-apa sih, tapi ini pertama kalinya kau bawa bekal 'kan?" ujar Junsu. Yah, memang pertama kali. Seingatnya Jaejoong paling sering beli makanan di kantin, itupun kalau dia sedang tidak bolos, "kau juga jarang bolos akhir-akhir ini, sepertinya menikah dengan Yunho soensaengnim sangat merubahmu ya Jae?"

Jaejoong tertegun sejenak, "aku berubah karena Changmin. Karena aku ibunya, aku harus memberi contoh yang baik 'kan?"

Junsu terkikik pelan, "kau benar-benar sudah berubah, Jae"

"Huft sudahlah, oh ya aku mau makan di atap. Kau ikut?"

"Aniyo," Junsu menggeleng, "aku mau main game dulu" ujarnya sambil menunjukkan PSP-nya. Jaejoong mengangguk. Namja cantik itu memilih untuk makan di atap sendirian. Jaejoong memang tidak suka makan sendirian, tapi dia menyukai udara segar di atap sekolah.

Entah hanya perasaan Jaejoong atau memang demikian adanya, Jaejoong merasa kalau suasana di koridor sekolah yang ramai ini terasa sangat suram. Semua siswa, atau tepatnya semua yeojya terlihat menatap ke satu objek. Jaejoong melirikkan matanya, hendak melihat objek apa yang diperhatikan para yeojya hingga membuat wajah mereka terlihat begitu keruh seperti wajah author waktu ujian PTN, ckckck… itu masa-masa yang suram *author curcol*.

Dan bibir bawahnya maju beberapa centi ketika mata beningnya mendapat pemandangan yang begitu menyebalkan. Seorang namja super tampan yang menjadi idola seluruh yeojya di Dong Bang High School dengan seorang yeojya super centil yang merupakan musuh abadi pada yeojya di sekolah ini.

Ya, Jung Yunho dan Go Ara. Berjalan beriringan sambil sesekali tertawa kecil. Dan apa-apaan itu, Ara dengan seenaknya mengalungkan lengannya pada lengan Yunho. Aish, Jaejoong yang istri sahnya saja belum pernah seperti itu.

Dengan langkah agak menghentak, Jaejoong mendekati Yunho dan Ara, "mau kemana?" tanya Jaejoong dingin. Tidak lupa deathglare gratis untuk Ara.

"Kami mau makan siang di kantin" jawab Yunho.

"Katanya mau makan sama Yoochun soensaengnim?"

"Emm… yah, Yoochun ada kerjaan…" jawab Yunho sekenanya. Tidak mungkin dia bilang kalau Yoochun sedang baca majalah dewasa di ruang guru 'kan?

Jaejoong merengut kesal. Namja cantik itu lalu menarik tangan Yunho dan meletakkan kotak bekal di telapak tangan Yunho. Lalu setelahnya pergi begitu saja.

"Wah ada bekal, oppa, kita makan bekal ini berdua saja ya?" ujar Ara berbinar-binar.

Yunho diam sejenak. Kemudian namja itu melepas gandengan Ara pada lengannya, "mian Ara-ah, hari ini kau makan sendiri saja ya?"

Dan tanpa persetujuan dari Ara, Yunho langsung berlari mengejar Jaejoong yang belum begitu jauh. Sejenak pemandangan di koridor itu bagaikan surga bagi para anggota Love YunJae Club.

.

.

.

"Kau tahu, hari ini kau manis sekali" gumam Yunho begitu mereka sampai di atap. Ya mereka. Jung Yunho dan Jung Jaejoong. Hanya berdua. Hohohoo~

"Tumben memujiku" sahut Jaejoong sarkatis. Yunho hanya tertawa kecil, namja itu kemudian membuka kotak bekal dan menyuap sesendok ke mulutnya. Lalu sesuap lagi ia sodorkan ke Jaejoong dan dengan senang hati Jaejoong membukakan mulutnya.

Dan begitulah cara mereka menghabiskan makanan dari kotak bekal berwarna merah itu. Hingga tidak tersisa apapun di kotak bekal itu.

"Wah, kita nggak bawa minum" gumam Yunho ketika menyadari bahwa mereka tidak bawa minum, namja itu kemudian berdiri dari duduknya, "tunggu sebentar, biar kubelikan minuman dulu"

"Tidak usah" Jaejoong menahan tangan Yunho, "ada… yang ingin kutanyakan padamu"

Yunho kembali menduduk, "soal apa?"

Jaejoong tidak langsung menjawab. Namja cantik itu menarik kakinya hingga menyentuh dadanya. Sebelah tangannya memeluk lututnya dan sebelah lagi menulis-nulis gambar abstrak di lantai. Dagunya ia tumpukan pada lututnya dan bibirnya yang begitu kissable itu bergoyang-goyang lucu.

Uh, satu permintaan Yunho saat ini. Menemui author dan minta rating chap ini dinaikkan ke M dengan warning Lemon, NC-21 dan lain-lain. Maka dengan begitu dia bisa melakukan kegiatan 'ohh~ahh~' pada istrinya. Namun sayang disayang… author masih pengen di rated T saja… hohoho~

"Ada apa Boo?" tanya Yunho lagi. Dia tidak tahu kenapa, tapi dia senang sekali memanggil Jaejoong dengan sebutan 'Boo'. Kesannya menggemaskan, sesuai sama orangnya.

"Eumm… Yun… aku mau tanyaaa~" gumam Jaejoong pelan dengan nada yang terkesan namja. Tidak tahukah dia kalau karena nadanya itu sang suami mulai 'hard'?

"Apa Boo?" tanya Yunho lagi dengan nada luar biasa sabar.

"Itu…" Jaejoong menggerakkan telunjuknya dilantai, "apa… kau masih menyukai Miru?"

Yunho tercengang, "kenapa kau tanya begitu Boo?"

"Hanya tanya saja" sahut Jaejoong cuek, "jadi bagaimana?"

"Eumm…yah… kurasa masih" jawab Yunho yang sukses membuat Jaejoong menghela napas kecewa, "begitu ya" lirih Jaejoong.

.

.

.

"Boo… sudah siap?" panggil Yunho yang sudah berada di depan mobil. Seperti yang dia bilang tadi pagi, malam ini mereka akan makan malam di rumah keluarga Jung.

Tak perlu menunggu lama, Jaejoong sudah keluar sambil menggandeng Changmin. Bocah mungil itu mengenakan kaus santai berwarna putih dengan bawahan berupa celana pendek berwarna coklat krim. Sedangkan Jaejoong dan Yunho sama-sama mengenakan jas hitam dan celana panjang hitam. Bedanya Jaejoong mengenakan kemeja putih di balik jasnya, sementara Yunho mengenakan kemeja hitam.

Dari rumah Yunho menuju kediaman keluarga Jung membutuhkan waktu sekitar l5 menit. Dan begitu mereka tiba, mereka langsung disambut dengan hidangan yang menggugah selera. Di meja makan selain ada appa dan umma Yunho, juga ada appa dan umma Jaejoong.

"Jadi kapan Joongie?" tanya umma Yunho pada Jaejoong yang tadi sedang sibuk melap sisa makanan di mulut Changmin.

"Eh, kapan apanya ahjumma?"

Umma-nya Yunho hanya tersenyum tipis, "tentu saja masalah momongan, kapan kau akan memberikan cucu pada kami, hm?"

Jaejoong membulatkan matanya. Untung saja dia sedang tidak makan, kalau iya mungkin nasi dimulutnya sudah bermuncratan saking terkejutnya. Namja cantik itu melirik Yunho yang juga terlihat salah tingkah.

"Umma sudah tidak sabar ingin menimang cucu umma, Joongie…" tambah Mrs. Kim.

"Eh itu…" Yunho mulai angkat bicara, "kami baru akan memikirkan soal anak begitu Jae tamat sekolah, umma, ahjumma"

"Lama sekali" celetuk Mrs. Jung.

"Iya lama sekali chagi, bukannya lebih cepat lebih baik? Changmin juga pasti ingin punya adik secepatnya 'kan?" tambah Mrs. Kim.

"Bukan begitu ahujmma, umma, hanya saja Jae masih sekolah. Kalau mengurus anak nanti nilai sekolahnya malah turun, biar bagaimana juga aku ini masih gurunya Jae di sekolah 'kan?"

Hening. Semua yang berada di meja makan itu memandang Yunho dengan tatapan takjub. Kecuali Changmin yang sibuk mengunyah tentunya.

"Hahaha… pintar sekali kau Yunho" ujar Mr. Kim sambil tertawa, "rasanya aku tidak menyesal melepas Joongie padamu"

Yunho hanya mengangguk sambil tersenyum canggung. Tidak sengaja matanya menangkap raut wajah Jaejoong yang tertunduk malu-malu.

"Oh ya, kami sudah memutuskan untuk bulan madu kalian"

"Bulan madu?" Jaejoong dan Yunho membeo bersamaan.

"Yap, kalian akan bulan madu di pantai Okinawa, Jepang. Disana benar-benar tempat yang bagus. Kalian bisa pergi tiga hari lagi"

"Mwo? Tiga hari lagi?" seru Yunho, "kenapa mendadak sekali? Lagipula kenapa tidak menunggu masa liburan saja?"

"Sayang sekali sudah tidak bisa dibatalkan lagi. Soalnya umma dan Kim ahjumma sudah memesan tiket pesawat kesana"

"Lalu hotel dan kamar kalian akan menginap juga sudah dipersiapkan. Pokoknya kalian tinggal pergi saja" tambah Mrs. Kim.

"Ha? Lalu bagaimana dengan sekolahku? Sekolah Changmin juga bagaimana?" protes Jaejoong.

"Ani, Changmin tetap disini. Karena ini bulan madu kalian jadi kalian saja yang pergi. Masalah sekolah lupakan saja dulu, toh kalian hanya pergi selama tiga hari kok. Jadi minggu depan kalian sudah bisa kembali ke Seoul" jelas Mrs. Kim panjang lebar.

Yunho dan Jaejoong menghela napas. Mereka tahu kalau hanya akan jadi percuma kalau membantah ucapan umma-umma mereka.

Sementara Changmin? Oh, bocah kecil nan lucu itu hanya sibuk dengan makanannya.

.

.

.

"Haaaahh…" entah berapa kali Jaejoong menghela napasnya. Saat ini jam menunjukkan nyaris tengah malam. Namja cantik itu tengah mengerjakan PR di ruang menonton, sementara Yunho tengah menonton di sofa. Dan si kecil Changmin jelas sudah tidur.

"Menghela napas terus, apa PR-nya susah sekali?"

Jaejoong menggeleng, "aku kepikiran soal bulan madu itu"

"Yah, orang tua kita memang sama saja, selalu memutuskan sesuatu tanpa minta persetejuan dari yang bersangkutan," gumam Yunho, "waktu pernikahan kita juga kau tahunya mendadak 'kan?" tambahnya yang dilanjutkan dengan anggukan pelan Jaejoong.

"Jadi bagaimana? Kau mau tetap bulan madu, Jae?"

"Eumm… aku juga tidak tahu, tapi kurasa bagus juga untuk liburan" sahut Jaejoong, "kau sendiri?"

"Kalau bisa sih aku tidak ingin berbulan madu sekarang, rasanya tidak enak meninggalkan pekerjaan di sekolah karena alasan pribadi"

"Atau karena tidak bisa ketemu Ara soensaengnim begitu?" balas Jaejoong dengan nada sarkastik sambil memajukan bibirnya yang kissable itu.

"Huh? Kenapa bicara begitu?"

"Aniyo, lupakan saja"

Hening sejenak. Jaejoong kembali sibuk dengan PR-nya sementara Yunho kembali menonton. Sesekali mata rubah Yunho menatap sosok Jaejoong yang sedang mengerjakan PR. Senyum tipis bermain di bibirnya mengingat kata-kata Jaejoong tentang Ara tadi.

Tanpa bertanya pun sebenarnya Yunho tahu kalau Jaejoong cemburu dengan Ara. Begitu pula dengan tingkahnya waktu istirahat tadi.

'Kalau begitu Jae memang suka padaku ya…?' batin Yunho.

"Eumm… Yun" Yunho menghentikan lamunannya ketika suara bening Jaejoong menyapa pendengarannya.

"Apa?"

"Emm… itu… seperti yang kau bilang pada umma-ku tadi…"

Yunho menaikkan sebelah alisnya ketika melihat raut malu-malu di wajah Jaejoong. Walau matanya tertuju ke buku tulisnya, Yunho tahu persis kalau Jaejoong memikirkan hal lain.

"Soal apa?"

Jaejoong memainkan pulpennya dengan gugup ditambah gerakan bibirnya yang bergerak-gerak seolah minta dilumat itu, "soal itu… yang… emm, kalau aku sudah tamat sekolah"

"Kau bicara apa sih?" desak Yunho tidak sabar.

"Aish, sudah lupakan saja"

Merasa ada yang aneh dengan Jae-nya, Yunho lalu berpindah duduk di sebelah Jaejoong, "kau ingin bicara apa?"

"Tidak, tidak jadi" gumam Jaejoong sambil kembali menekuni PR-nya. Namun tentu saja Yunho tidak menyerah semudah itu. Namja itu menggeser duduknya lebih dekat dengan Jaejoong.

"Katakan saja, kau justru membuatku penasaran tahu"

Jaejoong menggigit bibir bawahnya gelisah. Membuat Yunho gelisah juga ingin ikut menggigit bibir itu.

"Emm… itu soal…" Jaejoong menggerakkan bola matanya gelisah, "so-soal anak…" bisik Jaejoong sepelan mungkin namun untungnya berhasil didengar oleh Yunho.

"Oh…" Yunho manggut-manggut, "terus kenapa dengan itu?"

"E-eumm… apa benar… emm…" gumam Jaejoong malu-malu yang terkesan sangat menggemaskan di mata rubah milik Yunho. Yunho lalu menarik bahu Jaejoong dan membuat mereka saling berhadapan.

"Kau ingin bertanya apa kita benar akan punya anak setelah kau tamat sekolah begitu?" tanya Yunho dan namja itu tersenyum ketika mendapat jawaban berupa anggukan dari Jaejoong.

"Memang kenapa dengan itu? Kau keberatan kalau harus punya anak, hm?" tanya Yunho lagi.

"E-eh itu…"

"Hemm… kalau aku sih terserah padamu, karena bagaimana pun kau yang melahirkan 'kan? Kalau kau tidak mau, tidak masalah buatku sih. Toh kita juga sudah punya Changmin 'kan?"

"Itulah yang kubingungkan" gumam Jaejoong.

"Apanya?"

Jaejoong menundukkan kepalanya, "k-kan belum tahu apa aku ini bisa hamil atau tidak…"

"Yah, tenang saja. Author bilang ini epep M-Preg kok…" sahut Yunho sambil kedip-kedip ke author seolah berkata 'ya-kan?' dan sebagai seorang YunJaeshipper, jelas author mengiyakan, hohohohoo~.

"Atau…" Yunho memajukan wajahnya hingga ujung hidungnya nyaris bersentuhan dengan hidung Jaejoong, "kalau kau masih ragu kita bisa coba sekarang kok…"

Jaejoong tersentak. Namun belum sempat dia berkata-kata Yunho lansung mendorong tubuhnya hingga terbaring dilantai yang beralaskan karpet. *kayak scene di MV Wrong Number yang Jae tidur-tiduran nggak jelas *plakk* di karpet*

"Y-yun…" bisik Jaejoong gemetaran ketika mendapati tubuh Yunho yang kini berada di atasnya. Whuuu~ demi readers tercinta bagian ini author naikin dikit rated-nya hohohoo~. Tapi dikit aja…

"Boo…" Yunho meletakkan ujung jarinya di bibir Jaejoong. Posisi keduanya kini saling bertindihan, seperti posisi roti dan daging pada burger *apaan sih? Abaikan*. Dengan lembut dan penuh perasaan Yunho menggerakkan jemarinya yang berada di atas bibir Jaejoong. Merasakan betapa kenyal dan lembutnya bibir namja cantik yang kini berada di bawahnya. Oke, jari cukup. Sekarang giliran bibirnya yang merasakan kekenyalan itu.

Namun sebelum Yunho meraih bibir Jaejoong, sepasang tangan menahan bahunya.

"Yun… aku Jae, bukan Miru" bisik Jaejoong lirih dengan wajah penuh dengan rona merah. Biar bagaimana juga dia masih takut kalau sentuhan kali ini pun ditujukan ke Miru.

Yunho tersenyum tipis, "aku tahu" bisiknya lembut dan kembali merendahkan tubuhnya. Tangan Yunho menopang tubuhnya di sisi kiri-kanan tubuh Jaejoong. Sementara tangan Jaejoong meremas erat kaus bagian dada.

Senyum tipis bermain di wajah Yunho ketika melihat Jaejoong memejamkan matanya rapat-rapat. Oh, sungguh dia sangat menyukai raut malu-malu Jaejoong yang seperti ini. Pendaratan pertama bibir Yunho adalah di bandara Soekarno-Hatta *plakk!* *mari kita ulang*

Pendaratan pertama bibir berbentuk hati itu adalah di kelopak mata Jaejoong sebelah kiri. Lalu ke sebelah kanan. Perlahan Yunho menurunkan bibirnya hingga kini berada di puncak hidung bangir Jaejoong. Dengan lembut dan penuh perasaan Yunho mengecup bagian itu dan tidak lupa sebuah gigitan lembut di bagian yang sama.

Sebelah tangan Yunho yang tadinya digunakan untuk menopang tubuhnya mulai menyelinap ke balik bahu Jaejoong dan merengkuh tubuh kecil itu. sedangkan tangan yang satu lagi masih tetap dengan tugasnya menopang tubuh Yunho.

Kini ciuman Yunho bergulir ke pipi kanan Jaejoong. Dengan pelan Yunho menggesekkan bibirnya di pipi halus Jaejoong. Tidak jarang Yunho membiarkan lidahnya turut bermain hingga membuat pipi Jaejoong agak lembab.

"Emmmhh~" Jaejoong melenguh pelan. Tangannya yang semula berada di dada Yunho mulai berpindah melingkari leher Yunho. Bisa dirasakan Jaejoong sesuatu yang keras dari Yunho menekan perutnya. *author merinding sendiri*

"Y-yunhh~" desah Jaejoong ketika merasakan Yunho menjilat bagian belakang telinganya. Yunho tersenyum, sepertinya dia mendapat salah satu titik sensitive Jaejoong.

Kembali Yunho memindahkan lokasi jajahan bibirnya. Dan lokasi selanjutnya adalah bibir mungil yang sangat kissable itu. Perlahan namun pasti Yunho memagut bibir kenyal itu. Menggigit bagian atasnya dan mengulum bagian bawahnya. Semuanya Yunho lakukan dengan begitu lembut. Namja itu tersenyum tipis ketika merasakan Jaejoong mulai membalas ciumannya.

Walau masih sangat kaku, namun Jaejoong berusaha sebaik mungkin membalas ciuman. Jaejoong mengemut bibir atas Yunho ketika merasakan bibir suaminya mengemut bibirnya bawahnya. Satu gigitan yang Yunho berikan pada bibir bawahnya membuat Jaejoong membuka mulutnya dan membiarkan organ basah dari Yunho melesak kedalam.

Lama mereka berciuman. Jaejoong yang awalnya masih kaku kini mampu membalas ciuman Yunho dengan sangat baik, membuat keduanya saling berusaha mendominasi. Dan hasil dari pertarungan antara dua bibir itu ialah lelehan saliva yang membasahi sekitar mulut Jaejoong.

Sementara bibirnya menunaikan tugas dengan sangat baik, tangan Yunho juga tidak mau diam. Tangan yang tadinya menopang tubuhnya, kini memulai perjalanan baru. Yunho menyentuh pinggang Jaejoong dan agak terkejut ketika merasakan tubuh dibawahnya tersentak. Satu lagi titik sensitif seorang Jung Jaejoong.

Dengan sangat lembut Yunho mengusap perut rata Jaejoong. Puas dengan perut rata Jaejoong, Yunho lalu menggerakkan tangannya menuju arah lain.

'Atas atau bawah?' pikir Yunho. Namun berkat dukungan dari author serta readers Yunho menggerakkan tangannya ke bawah. Bermain-main sejenak denga pusar Jaejoong, lalu turun lagi. Perlahan menyusup ke celana berbahan kaus yang dikenakan Jaejoong.

Jaejoong menahan napasnya. Ciumannya dengan Yunho sudah tidak seganas tadi, Yunho hanya mengisap-isap bibirnya pelan. Kelihatan sekali kalau sekarang Yunho sedang konsentrasi dengan tangannya yang kini sudah berada di balik underwear yang Jaejoong kenakan.

Perlahan Jaejoong membukakan kedua belah kakinya ketika merasakan tangan Yunho semakin dekat dengan pusat panas tubuhnya. Sedikit lagi. Jaejoong mengeratkan pelukannya ke leher Yunho. Sedikit lagi, hanya tinggal sedikit lagi. Lalu…

'sreet' Yunho menarik tangannya dari balik celana Jaejoong dan menegakkan tubuhnya.

"Y-yun…?"

Yunho menatap raut memelas Jaejoong. Wajahnya yang memerah dan tatapan matanya yang sayu. Belum lagi desah kecewa yang meluncur dari bibir yang masih basah itu. Yunho lalu mengulurkan tangannya dan mengusap sekitar mulut Jaejoong yang basah, "sudah malam, tidurlah"

Tanpa banyak tanya Jaejoong langsung bangkit untuk membereskan buku-bukunya lalu berlari ke kamarnya. Meninggalkan Yunho yang menghela napas.

"Huft… hampir saja…" bisik Yunho lirih. Di mata Yunho, Jaejoong masihlah seorang anak kecil terlebih Jaejoong adalah siswanya sendiri meski ia sudah menikahinya. Tapi tetap saja sebagai seorang guru, Yunho memiliki kode etik yang tidak boleh dilanggar.

.

.

.

"Lho? Kau belum menyelesaikan PR ya Jae?" tanya Junsu bingung ketika ia yang baru datang melihat Jaejoong sedang mengerjakan PR.

"Harusnya sudah siap, tapi…" Jaejoong menggelengkan kepalanya ketika bayangan-bayangan kejadian semalam dengan Yunho berkelebat dibenaknya, "yah, ada satu dua kendala" jawab Jaejoong akhirnya.

Junsu hanya manggut-manggut.

.

.

.

"Bulan madu?"

Yunho mengangguk mengiyakan, "mertua dan umma-ku yang menentukan. Huft… lagi-lagi mendadak"

"Bukankah itu bagus" gumam Yoochun, "kau jadi bisa melakukan 'itu' dengan istrimu 'kan?"

"Andaikan aku bisa" lirih Yunho.

"Mwo? Kenapa? Kau takut tidak bisa memuaskan Jaejoong ya? Ah, jangan-jangan kau impotensi lagi!" ujar Yoochun beruntun yang sukses membuat sebuah buku absen mendarat dikepalanya.

"Aku sehat!" jawab Yunho singkat.

"Jadi apa masalahmu?"

Yunho menghela napas, "Jaejoong itu siswaku, anak didikku, bagaimana mungkin aku melakukan itu padanya"

"Ha? Tapi kau juga suaminya 'kan?"

"Iya sih, tapi aku juga gurunya"

Yoochun menggelengkan kepalanya, "kau terlalu banyak berpikir Yunho. Disini mungkin dia adalah siswamu, tapi kalau sudah dirumah 'kan dia istrimu. Kecuali kau melakukan'nya' di sekolah, baru itu salah"

"Menurutmu begitu?"

"Yap!" Yoochun mengangguk bangga.

"Hahaha… aku tidak menyangka orang sepertimu bisa juga menjadi bijak begitu"

"Tentu saja, tidak semua kerjaanku membaca majalah porno tahu!"

Yunho terkikik pelan, "oh ya Yoochun"

"Hm?"

"Saenggil chukkae hamnida"

"Hoo… tak kusangka kau ingat"

"Tentu saja, kau pikir aku teman seperti apa"

"Terus hadiahku mana?" tanya Yoochun sambil menadahkan tangannya.

"Kau maunya apa?" Yunho balas tanya.

"Hehehe… majalahku yang biasa sudah terbit minggu ini, tapi aku belum sempat membelinya. Bagaimana kalau itu saja hadiah untukku?" tentu readers tahu majalah seperti apa yang dimaksud Yoochun.

"Huh? Majalah seperti itu? Ani, Jaejoong bisa membunuhku kalau tahu aku membeli majalah itu"

.

.

.

Jaejoong menatap tubuh mungil itu dengan pandangan iba. Sungguh pun hanya pergi selama tiga hari, dia tetap tidak sanggup kalau harus meninggalkan evil kecil itu.

"Tidak apa-apa kok Jaejoong-sshi, Changmin aman bersama kami" gumam Leeteuk yang menyadari tatapan Jaejoong.

Yah, hari ini Jaejoong dan Yunho akan berangkat bulan madu sesuai dengan jadwal yang ditentukan oleh orang tua mereka. Dan yang seperti sudah dikatakan, Changmin tidak boleh ikut. Jadi hanya Yunho dan Jaejoong yang pergi.

"Yun, ajak Changmin saja ya?" bujuk Jaejoong.

"Kau lupa ya dengan yang umma-mu katakan? Lagipula Leeteuk ahjumma pasti bisa menjaga Changmin dengan baik"

Jaejoong menghela napas pelan. Ia ingat bagaimana tadi malam Changmin ngambek karena tidak diajak. Tapi sepertinya sekarang Changmin sudah tidak terlalu peduli lagi, justru Jaejoong yang merasa tidak nyaman kalau Changmin tidak ikut.

"Tenang saja, kami akan menjaga Changmin" ujar Leeteuk menenangkan Jaejoong. Sebelumnya Leeteuk sudah diberitahu oleh Yunho bahwa Jaejoong adalah istrinya.

Jaejoong memanyunkan bibirnya. Namja cantik itu kemudian menundukkan tubuhnya hingga sejajar dengan Changmin yang sedari tadi berdiri di samping Leeteuk, "ne, kaa-chan perginya nggak lama kok. Min baik-baik ya sama Leeteuk ahjumma" gumam Jaejoong sambil membingkai wajah Changmin dengan tangannya.

"Ne gwaenchanayo kaa-chan! Min bakal jadi anak baik kok!"

Jaejoong tersenyum tipis lalu mencium dahi Changmin lembut, "kaa-chan pergi ya chagi?"

"Umm!"

.

.

.

Jaejoong merebahkan tubuhnya di pesawat. Sementara Yunho duduk di sampingnya. Huft, setelah ini masih ada tiga jam lagi hingga sampai di Okinawa *author ngarang, mian …T^T*.

"Haaaahh…" Jaejoong menghela napas.

"Kenapa?" tanya Yunho yang berada di sampingnya.

"Ngantuk" jawab Jaejoong singkat sambil mengucek matanya.

Yunho lalu meraih kepala Jaejoong dan menumpukannya ke bahunya, "tidurlah, nanti kalau sudah sampai kubangunkan" Jaejoong mengangguk. Dan tidak perlu menunggu lama hingga ia terlelap dibahu Yunho.

Yunho hanya menatap Jaejoong sambil tersenyum tipis. Perlahan ia meraih tangan Jaejoong dan menggenggamnya erat. Selama tiga jam Jaejoong tertidur di bahu Yunho dan selama tiga jam Yunho menggenggam tangan Jaejoong erat.

.

.

.

"Jae…" Yunho menepuk-nepuk pipi Jaejoong. Pesawat yang mereka tumpangi baru saja mendarat dan setelah ini mereka masih harus naik mobil lagi menuju hotel yang orang tua mereka persiapkan.

"Umm~" bukannya bangun Jaejoong malah menggeliatkan badannya lalu mengeratkan pelukannya pada lengan Yunho.

"Jae…"

Akhirnya dengan sangat berat hati Jaejoong membuka matanya. Bibirnya manyun karena tidurnya terganggu.

"Jangan kesal begitu, nanti sampai hotel kau bisa tidur lagi 'kan?"

Jaejoong hanya mengangguk. Lalu dengan agak enggan ia menuruti Yunho untuk turun dari pesawat itu. Masih dengan tangan yang melingkari lengan Yunho dan kepala yang ditumpukan di bahu Yunho, Jaejoong mengikuti pergerakan suaminya itu.

Yunho sendiri hanya tersenyum maklum, dia tahu kalau Jaejoong pasti mengantuk sekali. Soalnya tadi malam Jaejoong yang mempersiapkan semuanya mengenai apa yang harus mereka bawa. Belum lagi kemarin Changmin sempat ngambek karena tidak diajak. Dan selama tiga jam lebih Jaejoong harus menenangkan Changmin hingga mengakibatkan namja cantik baru tidur sekitar jam empat pagi.

"Jae, kau duduklah disini, biarkan aku belikan minum supaya kau tidak mengantuk" gumam Yunho sambil mendudukkan Jaejoong disebuah bangku panjang di bandara itu.

"Eumm, tapi jangan lama-lama" sahut Jaejoong. Yunho mengangguk singkat lalu pergi mencari minuman.

Jaejoong lalu meraih ponsel dan mendial sebuah nomor, "yeoboseyo" gumamnya ketika panggilannya mendapati sahutan dari seberang sana.

"Yeoboseyo, ne waeyo Joongie-ah?" tanya suara dari seberang yang ternyata adalah Leeteuk itu.

"Changmin mana?" tanya Jaejoong to the point.

"Ah, Changmin sudah tidur. Tadi dia main dengan Kyu, sekarang keduanya sudah tidur. Apa perlu kubangunkan?"

"A-ah, tidak usah. Umm… yah kalau Changmin sudah bangun katakan kalau aku merindukannya, ya?"

"Hahahaha…" Leeteuk tertawa kecil, "padahal Changmin bukan anak kandungmu, tapi kau perhatian sekali. Bagaimana kalau nanti punya anak sendiri ya?"

"Eh? E-emm… itu…"

"Ne, nanti akan kusampaikan. Kalian bersenang-senang ya?"

"Ne…" pik. Sambungan terputus. Jaejoong menghela napas. Rasanya gelisah sendiri kalau jauh dari Changmin.

"Maaf" Jaejoong terkejut ketika seseorang menepuk pundaknya. Ia menoleh dan mendapati seorang namja yang sepertinya seusia dengannya.

"Kau orang Korea?" namja itu bertanya dalam bahasa Korea. Sebuah senyum tipis terulas di wajah tampannya.

"Ya…" Jaejoong mengangguk.

"Ah syukurlah, aku mencari alamat ini. Dari tadi aku ingin bertanya pada orang lain, tapi aku tidak bisa berbahasa Jepang. Untung aku bertemu denganmu" ujar namja itu panjang lebar seraya menyerahkan sebuah kertas yang berisikan sebuah alamat pada Jaejoong. Namja itu mengernyitkan alisnya yang agak tebal ketika Jaejoong malah tidak menerima kertasnya.

"Percuma kau bertanya padaku, ini pertama kalinya aku kemari." gumam Jaejoong.

"Ohh begitu. Ne, kalau begitu aku permisi dulu" namja itu kemudian berbalik hendak pergi. Tapi sepertinya tidak jadi karena namja itu kembali membalikkan badannya menatap Jaejoong, "kau sendiri?" tanyanya.

"Aniyo, aku bersama temanku kemari. Dia sedang membeli minuman" jelas Jaejoong.

"Kalau tidak keberatan, boleh aku menemanimu sampai temanmu kembali?"

"Tentu" sahut Jaejoong, "aku takut juga kalau sendirian di tempat asing begini"

Namja itu tersenyum lalu mengambil posisi di sebelah Jaejoong, "kau sedang apa kemari?" tanya namja itu memulai percakapan.

"Aku sedang berbulan madu" jawab Jaejoong singkat.

"Mwo? Bulan madu?"

"Ne, dan yang kumaksud teman itu adalah suamiku"

Namja tampan itu menghela napas, "ah sayang sekali kalau begitu" desahnya.

"Hee? Kenapa?"

"Waktu melihatmu aku merasa kalau kau adalah jodohku, tapi ternyata kau sudah menikah"

Jaejoong terkekeh pelan, "jodoh? Baru juga ketemu, hihihi… aww!" seru Jaejoong tiba-tiba ketika merasa matanya kemasukan sesuatu.

"Eh, kenapa?" tanya namja disampingnya khawatir.

"Sepertinya mataku kemasukan debu"

"Eh? Kemarikan wajahmu" gumam namja itu lalu menarik wajah Jaejoong ke arahnya. Perlahan namja itu memajukan wajahnya dan meniup mata Jaejoong, "merasa lebih baik?" tanyanya.

"E-eh… iya, gomawo…" entah kenapa Jaejoong merasa gugup ketika melihat wajah namja ini dari jarak yang sangat dekat. Tapi tiba-tiba saja Jaejoong tersentak ketika seseorang menutup wajahnya dengan tangan dan agak menariknya. Jaejoong berusaha melepas tangan orang itu, "Y-yunho?"

Yunho tidak menjawab. Mata rubahnya menatap tajam pada namja yang duduk disamping Jaejoong.

Merasa diperhatikan, namja itu kemudian berdiri, "emm, sebaiknya aku pergi sekarang" ujarnya lalu berbalik meninggalkan pasangan YunJae.

"Yah sayang sekali" desah Jaejoong, "padahal aku belum tahu namanya"

"Oh, sepertinya aku mengganggu ya?" gumam Yunho sarkastik.

Jaejoong memandang bingung pada Yunho dengan big doe eyes-nya. Kenapa muka Yunho terlihat keruh sekali?

"Jangan dekat-dekat orang asing" ujar Yunho lagi sambil mengulurkan minuman botol kepada Jaejoong.

"Tidak apa-apa kok, dia orang yang baik"

"Bukan masalah itu Boo"

"Hee? Jadi?"

Yunho melirik Jaejoong sekilas lalu membuang muka, "sudahlah, sekarang lebih baik kita ke hotel" gumam Yunho seraya menarik tangan Jaejoong. Agak kesulitan karena Yunho menarik tangannya lumayan kuat belum lagi sebelah tangan Jaejoong menarik kopernya. Mereka tidak terlalu bawa banyak barang, hanya dua buah koper. Satu berisi pakaian Jaejoong dan satu lagi berisi pakaian Yunho.

Jaejoong melirik Yunho. Dia agak heran melihat wajah Yunho yang terlihat kesal.

'Apa terjadi sesuatu ya waktu beli minum tadi?' pikir Jaejoong.

***~tbc~***

a/n :: yup~ ini dia chap limanya… semoga memuaskan… ^^

chap depan isinya tentang honeymoon-nya YunJae… haruskan saia munculkan NC-nya?

Ne, saia baru ingat ada YunJae Anniversary tanggal 10 Juni. Bentar lagi tuh… makasih buat Diana 'dobe-chan' Cassiopeia yang udah ngingetin… buat author YunJae mari kita ramaikan tanggal 10 nanti dengan epep YunJae! Okeee? Terus YunJae Day-nya jadi apa nggak yaaa?

Sekali lagi saia mohon maaf yang sebesar-besarnya karena belum bisa balas ripiu dari readers sekalian… mian T^T

Ne, di chap ini apakah YunJae-nya berasa? Entah kenapa di bagian awal mood saia mendadak berkurang, tapi setelah ngeliat video YunJae, mood-nya balik lagi. Jadi semoga chap ini feel YunJae-nya dapat ya?

Ah, terakhir saia mau mengucapkan ::

**SAENGGIL CHUKKAE HAMNIDA FOR YOOCHUN OPPA~~**

**Saranghaeyo oppaaa~**

In the End… **ripiu plisss?**


	6. Chapter 6

**My Teacher My Husband**

**V**

By

**Arisa Adachi**

a.k.a

**U-Know Boo**

**Pairing** :: YunJae, and many more

**Disclaimer** :: They are not mine, tapi Changmin forever mine!

**Warning ::** YAOI, OOC, gaje, typo(s)

a/n :: jeongmal mianhaeyoo~ NC-nya belum saia munculkan disini

**xxx**

Hanya lima belas menit perjalanan dari bandara menuju ke hotel tempat YunJae bakal menghabiskan masa honeymoon mereka. Jaejoong membuka jendela dan membiarkan sejumlah angin menghembus rambut lembutnya. Mata bulatnya berbinar senang melihat suasana pantai yang mulai terlihat.

"Selamat datang di hotel kami. Kamar untuk Jung-sshi adalah nomor 462. Selamat menikmati liburan anda" sambut sang resepsionis ramah plus satu kedipan gratis untuk Yunho yang sukses membuat Jaejoong kesal. Dan parahnya Yunho malah membalas kedipan itu dengan senyum mautnya.

"Sepertinya resepsionis tadi menyukaimu" gumam Jaejoong sarkatis. Saat ini keduanya menuju kamar dimana mereka akan menginap selama tiga hari dua malam.

"Begitukah?" Yunho berbinar senang. Sedangkan Jaejoong mendecih kesal.

"Hahaha… maklum saja, suamimu ini kelewat cakep sih" ujar Yunho bangga dan diamini oleh seluruh cassiopeia. Jaejoong tidak menjawab, hanya memajukan bibir bawahnya beberapa senti.

"Ini kamar anda Tuan" ujar sang roomboy begitu mereka sampai di depan pintu bernomor 462, "selamat menikmati bulan madu anda" tambah sang roomboy ramah lalu meninggalkan pasangan YunJae setelah meletakkan koper mereka di dalam kamar tersebut.

Yunho mengamati kamar mereka. Sederhana memang, namun terlihat nyaman. Kamar itu terlihat cukup luas. Terdapat sebuah kasur besar di tengah-tengah dan sebuah televisi berukuran besar di depan kasur tersebut lalu sebuah lemari yang letaknya berdekatan dengan kasur. Tidak jauh dari situ terdapat pintu yang sepertinya adalah kamar mandi. Lalu ada dispenser dan kulkas. Dan telepon di dekat kasur. Ruangan itu didominasi oleh warna putih hingga menjadikannya enak dipandang.

"Haaaahh lelahnyaaa~" Jaejoong segera merebahkan dirinya di kasur yang kelihatan empuk itu, "emmh~" desah Jaejoong lagi sambil mengguling-gulingkan badannya.

Melihat itu cepat-cepat Yunho membuang muka. Baginya Jaejoong yang berguling-guling seperti itu seolah mengundang dirinya untuk melakukan 'this and that'

Yunho lalu melangkahkan kakinya dan sampai pada balkon kamar itu. Kamar mereka yang terletak di lantai 4 memberikan pemandangan yang sangat indah pada balkonnya. Pemandangan pantai dengan pasir putih dan lautnya yang biru jernih. Ditambah dengan angin yang bertiup lambat menjadikan semuanya begitu sempurna.

"Indahnyaaa…" Yunho memalingkan wajahnya dan mendapati Jaejoong dengan wajah berbinar-binar.

"Kau mau berenang di laut?" tanya Yunho.

"Umm… aku tidak bisa berenang…"

"Kalau begitu kita jalan-jalan dipinggiran pantai saja, cuaca sedang cerah"

Jaejoong mengangguk sambil tersenyum, "ne, aku mandi dulu" ujarnya lalu melangkah menuju kamar mandi.

Yunho pun ikut masuk kembali ke kamar. Perhatiannya tertuju pada televisi berukuran besar itu. Sambil menunggu Jaejoong, Yunho memutuskan untuk menonton televisi. Setelah menekan tombol di bagian bawah televisi, televisi pun hidup dan menampilkan gambar yang…

"What the f*ck!" seru Yunho tertahan ketika menyaksikan acara yang ditampilkan. Tepatnya sih bukan acara, tapi sebuah film. Film porno. Huuu~

"Ouhhh~ ahh~ mmmh…" begitulah kira-kira suara yang keluar dari televisi itu. Tanpa pikir panjang, segera saja Yunho menekan tombol pada remote untuk mencari channel lain. Bisa gawat kalau dia menonton film seperti itu siang bolong begini. Bisa-bisa dia malah ikut menyusul Jaejoong ke kamar mandi.

"What the hell?" kembali Yunho mengumpat. Kenapa? Oh, ternyata karena seluruh channel di televisi itu menampilkan film berbau dewasa!

Yunho menepuk jidatnya. Ini adalah hotel khusus untuk honeymoon, jadi jangan heran kalau channel televisinya begitu semua. Tidak sengaja mata rubah Yunho tertuju pada tumpukan kaset film yang terletak tidak jauh dari televisi. Penasaran, Yunho lalu mengambil satu. Dan seperti dugaannya, itu adalah kaset film yang 'begitu-begitu'.

Namja tampan berambut brunette itu menghela napas. Semua ini membuatnya merasa haus. Yunho lalu menghampiri kulkas dan membukanya. Isi kulkas itu semuanya adalah minuman botol dengan nama yang berbeda. Yunho mengurungkan niatnya untuk minum. Kenapa? Karena Yunho tahu betul kalau minuman-minuman itu adalah semacam minuman perangsang dan minuman berkadar alkohol tinggi yang jelas memabukkan. Ckckckck…

Mata kecilnya kini tertuju pada dispenser yang tidak jauh dari kulkas. Akan tetapi Yunho merasa curiga pada dispenser yang berdiri dengan polos(?) itu. Kalau televisi menampilkan acara yang seperti itu semua, lalu kulkas yang isinya minuman berbahaya, bukan tidak mungkin 'kan kalau air di dalam dispenser itu jangan-jangan dicampur dengan yang aneh-aneh?

'cklek'

Yunho menolehkan kepalanya ketika mendengar pintu kamar mandi yang terbuka. Matanya membulat sempurna ketika melihat sosok Jaejoong yang hanya mengenakan boxer berwarna hitam. Kulitnya yang putih dan mulus, dadanya yang berbentuk, lalu perutnya yang rata. Yunho menghela napas. Sepertinya di chapter ini keimanannya sedang diuji oleh author, hohohoo~

"Aku lapar, sebelum jalan-jalan bagaimana kalau kita makan dulu?" celetuk Jaejoong.

"Hemm, baiklah. Toh sekarang juga sudah jam makan siang"

Jaejoong lalu meraih pakaiannya. Sebuah kaus polos berwarna soft pink dan celana pendek selutut berwarna coklat muda.

"Kau sudah siap?" tanya Yunho yang mengenakan kaus hitam belang abu-abu tanpa lengan yang memamerkan otot pada lengannya dan celana panjang berwarna hitam, ditambah sebuah topi yang menutupi rambut brunette-nya. Menjadikan sosok seorang Jung Yunho terlihat sempurna.

Yunho sedang berdiri di depan pintu menunggu Jaejoong ketika secara tidak sengaja mata kecilnya menangkap sosok Jaejoong yang membuka salah satu botol minuman yang berasal dari kulkas.

"Jangan!" seru Yunho seraya menahan tangan Jaejoong.

"He? Aku haus" gumam Jaejoong dengan polosnya. Sepertinya dia tidak tahu minuman macam apa itu.

"J-jangan sekarang! Aku belum siap!"

"Ha? Belum siap apanya?"

"I-itu… aish, sudahlah. Kita 'kan mau makan, sekalian saja minum disana" ujar Yunho sambil menarik tangan Jaejoong. Sedangkan yang ditarik hanya mengikut saja dengan tampang bingung.

.

.

.

Jaejoong memajukan bibir bawahnya beberapa senti. Big doe eyes-nya melirik-lirik sekitar mereka dengan tatapan tajam. Singkatnya Jaejoong sedang kesal.

Saat ini ia dan Yunho berada di sebuah café yang terletak di pinggir pantai. Café ini didesain sedemikian rupa hingga terasa begitu nyaman. Mulai dari bangku dan lantainya yang terbuat dari kayu, lalu atapnya yang terbuat dari daun kelapa kering. Terkesan sangat natural. Tidak heran café ini cukup dipadati oleh pengunjung. Dan para pengunjung itulah yang sudah membentuk raut kesal di wajah Jaejoong tadi.

Kenapa? Oh mungkin karena tatapan penuh kagum yang dilayangkan para pengunjung bergender wanita ke suaminya a.k.a Jung Yunho. Sedangkan yang menjadi objek malah terlihat santai sambil membolak-balik daftar menu.

"Jadi… kau mau makan apa?" tanya Yunho.

"Apa saja" jawab Jaejoong ketus sambil menyeruput air kelapanya.

"Kau kenapa? Kelihatannya kesal sekali"

Jaejoong tidak menjawab. Hanya memanyunkan bibirnya kesal.

"Kalau begitu kita makan cumi bakar saja ya?"

"Terserah"

Yunho lalu mengangkat tangannya untuk memanggil pelayan. Tidak lama kemudian datang seorang namja yang sepertinya pelayan disana.

"Eh, kau yang dibandara itu 'kan?" ujar namja itu menunjuk Jaejoong.

"Ah, tak kusangka bisa bertemu lagi. Kau bekerja disini?" tanya Jaejoong. Agak terkejut juga ketika bertemu dengan namja tampan di bandara tadi.

Namja itu mengangguk, "anak pamanku yang biasa bekerja sedang sakit, jadi aku yang diminta untuk menggantikannya selama satu minggu disini. Yang punya café ini pamanku"

"Oh, pasti repot sekali harus ke Jepang"

"Tidak juga, bukankah karena itu aku bisa bertemu denganmu?" ujar namja tampan itu sambil memasang killer smile-nya.

Tanpa disadari Jaejoong, wajahnya merona sendiri karena ucapan namja itu, "oh ya, namaku…"

"Cumi bakarnya dua" tiba-tiba saja Yunho memotong kata-kata Jaejoong, "dan tolong diantar secepatnya" tambahnya dengan nada yang super super dingin.

Namja itu hanya tersenyum sinis, lalu beranjak pergi untuk membuatkan pesanan.

"Kasar sekali ngomongnya" celetuk Jaejoong yang masih memandang punggung namja itu.

"Oh maaf, apa aku mengganggumu dengan pacar barumu itu, hm?"

"Pacar? Namanya saja aku belum tahu. Kau kenapa sih?"

Yunho memutuskan untuk tidak membalas. Tidak lama pesanan mereka sudah datang dan namja itu lagi yang mengantarnya.

"Oh ya, rasanya aku belum tahu namamu" ujar namja itu yang sukses memperkeruh raut wajah Yunho, "namaku Choi Siwon" ujarnya lagi sambil mengulurkan tangan.

Jaejoong membalas jabat tangan itu sambil tersenyum manis, "Jung Jaejoong dan ini Jung-"

"Ups maaf Jaejoong-ah, aku punya urusan yang lebih penting daripada sekedar mengetahui nama orang aneh ini" gumam Siwon dengan matanya melirik sinis pada Yunho yang membalasnya dengan tatapan tajam, "ne, sampai nanti Joongie" Siwon lalu beranjak pergi. Namun sebelum benar-benar pergi Siwon membalikkan lagi badannya, "kami punya menu baru, kalau tidak keberatan apa nanti malam kau bisa kemari? Aku traktir"

"Sungguh? Tentu, aku dan Yun-"

"Ah, kalau bisa aku ingin kau datang sendiri" potong Siwon.

"Eumm…" Jaejoong melirik Yunho ragu, "akan kuusahakan"

Siwon tersenyum tipis lalu beranjak pergi dari meja Yunho dan Jaejoong.

"Tidak apa, pergi saja" celetuk Yunho sambil memakan cumi bakarnya.

"Apa?"

"Aku bilang kau boleh pergi dinner dengan pacar barumu itu"

Jaejoong memiringkan kepalanya bingung, "kau tidak menyukai Siwon?"

"Apa aku terlihat seperti menyukainya?"

Jaejoong menatap Yunho serius, kemudian sebuah seringaian terpampang diwajahnya, "kau cemburu"

"A-apa?"

"Kau cemburu melihatku dekat dengan Siwon, ya 'kan?"

"Aku tidak cemburu" sangkal Yunho.

"Tidak perlu berbohong Yunho-sshi, aku tahu kau cemburu. Akui sajalah…"

"Oh ya? Bukannya kau yang cemburu kalau melihatku bersama Ara?"

"Mwo?"

Yunho hanya terkekeh kecil melihat Jaejoong yang mati kutu. Jaejoong sendiri memanyunkan mulutnya sambil melahap cumi bakarnya. Inginnya membalas ucapan Yunho, tapi dia tidak tahu harus menjawab apa.

.

.

.

Daerah di sekitar pantai cukup ramai meski bukan sedang hari libur. Angin bertiup lumayan kencang membuat Jaejoong harus menundukkan kepalanya agar matanya tidak kemasukan debu. Saat ini Yunho dan Jaejoong tengah berjalan di sepanjang pantai. Tidak jarang beberapa pasang mata menatap mereka dengan tatapan kagum. Yah, seorang yang tinggi tampan dan bertubuh tegap dengan seorang yang berwajah cantik dan berkulit putih bersih. Yang seperti itu sudah pasti menyedot cukup banyak perhatian.

"Kalau sedang libur biasanya pantai akan lebih ramai dari ini" gumam Yunho.

"Huh, yang seperti ini juga tidak apa-apa kok" balas Jaejoong. Kalau pantai lebih ramai artinya akan lebih banyak orang yang memperhatikan Yunho. Dan Jaejoong tidak suka itu.

"Terumbu karang disini sangat indah, kau mau menyelam?" tanya Yunho.

"Berenang saja aku tidak bisa, bagaimana menyelam"

"Tidak apa, nanti kupegangi kau menyelam" sahut Yunho, "mau ya? Aku jamin kau pasti suka"

"Hemm… baiklah, tapi awas saja kalau aku tenggelam ya?"

"Ne, ne, tenang saja. Kita sewa dulu perlengkapan menyelam ditempat itu" ujar Yunho lalu menarik Jaejoong menuju tempat penyewaan perlengkapan menyelam.

Yunho menyewa dua buah celana renang, dua pasang sepatu khusus untuk menyelam dan dua buah kacamata renang. Sebenarnya mereka membawa celana renang sendiri, tetapi akan sangat merepotkan kalau harus kembali ke hotel dulu.

Namja berambut brunette itu tidak bisa menyembunyikan kekesalannya ketika melihat namja yang menjaga tempat penyewaan itu menatap Jaejoong seolah ingin menelannya bulat-bulat.

Tidak lama Yunho dan Jaejoong sudah memakai perlengkapan menyelam mereka yang sederhana. Sekali lagi diiringi decak kagum orang-orang yang menatap tubuh mereka berdua.

"Tidak apa meninggalkan pakaian kita disini?" tanya Jaejoong ketika Yunho meletakkan pakaian mereka disebuah batu dipinggir pantai.

"Tidak apa, pulau ini aman kok"

Yunho lalu meraih tangan Jaejoong dan menuntunnya menuju laut. Jaejoong menggenggam tangan Yunho erat. Dia tidak bisa berenang, dan menyelam tentu membuatnya merasa khawatir.

"Mulai dari sini kita akan menyelam. Kalau nafasmu tidak kuat kau bisa menarik tanganku, oke?" ujar Yunho ketika mereka menjejakkan kaki di tempat yang mulai dalam. Air laut sudah setinggi dada mereka saat ini.

Jaejoong hanya mengangguk, namun kelihatan sekali kalau dia masih agak ragu.

"Tidak apa-apa kok" gumam Yunho seraya mencium pipi Jaejoong gemas.

Keduanya lalu menarik nafas dan langsung menenggelamkan seluruh tubuh mereka ke laut. Yunho melingkarkan tangan kekarnya pada pinggang ramping Jaejoong. Sedangkan Jaejoong menggenggam tangan Yunho erat. Perlahan Yunho menggerakkan kakinya hingga mereka mulai bergerak di dalam laut. Baru beberapa menit Yunho merasa Jaejoong menarik tangannya. Mengerti isyarat itu Yunho lalu menarik tubuh mereka ke permukaan laut.

"Bagaimana? Menarik 'kan?"

Jaejoong hanya mengangguk sambil mengatur nafasnya. Wajahnya kelihatan lumayan pucat. Kedua tangannya ia tumpukan pada bahu Yunho sementara tangan Yunho melingkar di pinggang rampingnya.

"Boo, gwaenchanayo?"

Jaejoong mengangguk, "aku hanya merasa agak takut tadi"

"Kalau kau tidak suka kita bisa kembali ke pantai"

"Ani, aku belum melihat terumbu karangnya" seru Jaejoong.

"Baiklah, tapi jangan memaksakan dirimu,arra?"

Jaejoong mengangguk. Mereka berdua kembali menarik nafas dan masuk ke dalam laut. Mata Jaejoong membulat sempurna ketika matanya melihat terumbu karang yang sangat indah.

Terumbu karang itu memiliki bentuk yang bermacam-macam dengan warna yang bermacam-macam pula. Lalu ikan-ikan kecil yang cantik juga terlihat dari sela-sela terumbu karang itu. Entah sadar entah tidak Jaejoong menggerakkan kakinya dan perlahan melepas pegangan Yunho pada pinggangnya. Yunho sendiri hanya membiarkan. Namja itu memilih untuk melihat Jaejoong saja, hitung-hitung Jaejoong sekalian belajar menyelam.

Ketika perlahan tubuh Jaejoong semakin menjauh, Yunho langsung menyelam mendekatinya dan kembali melingkarkan lengannya di pinggang Jaejoong. Yunho yang kemudian merasa tangan Jaejoong menariknya segera menggerakkan tubuh mereka menuju permukaan laut.

"Hebat! Terumbu karangnya indah sekali" seru Jaejoong dengan mata berbinar-binar sambil membuka kacamata renangnya.

"Sudah kubilang kau pasti akan menyukainya"

Jaejoong mengangguk semangat. Namja cantik itu kemudian memutar kepalanya menatap pantai yang terlihat sangat kecil dari tempat mereka sekarang, "ternyata kita sudah berenang lumayan jauh ya?"

"Begitulah, kau lelah?"

"Umm…" Jaejoong mengangguk, "tapi aku masih ingin menyelam"

"Ah begini saja, kau lihat batu karang yang besar itu?" tunjuk Yunho pada sebuah batu karang yang terletak lumayan jauh dari mereka. Batu karang itu berukuran besar sehingga menyembul sampai keluar permukaan laut, "kita istirahat disana saja, bagaimana?"

Jaejoong mengangguk. Lalu keduanya kembali menyelam menuju batu karang yang ditunjuk oleh Yunho tadi. Dan perjalanan dari tempat mereka tadi menuju batu karang itu ternyata melalui kumpulan terumbu karang yang indah sekali. Yunho tersenyum tipis ketika menatap mata Jaejoong yang berbinar-binar senang melihat terumbu karang itu.

"Huwaaa… indahnyaaa" seru Jaejoong ketika mereka sudah sampai dibatu karang itu. Jaejoong menyandarkan punggungnya di batu karang sementara Yunho yang berada di depannya hanya menyanggakan kedua tangannya di batu karang itu. Intinya Yunho memenjarakan tubuh Jaejoong dengan kedua tangannya. Mereka berdiri di daerah yang lumayan dalam, terlihat dari air laut yang sampai hingga ke dada mereka.

"Kau lihat kan Yun terumbu karang yang warna kuning tadi? Cantik sekali ya? Warnanya cerah dan bentuknya juga sangat unik" seru Jaejoong lagi. Matanya terlihat senang dan senyum lebar juga menghiasi wajahnya, "lalu lalu, ikan kecil tadi…" Jaejoong mengepalkan tangannya mendefinisikan ikan kecil yang tadi dilihatnya, "warnanya juga bagus sekali. Belang orange-putih begitu. Kalau tidak salah namanya clown fish ya?"

Jaejoong terus saja berceloteh, namja cantik itu tidak menyadari Yunho yang memandanginya sambil tersenyum. Lucu sekali melihat ekspresi Jaejoong yang seperti anak kecil itu. Matanya berbinar dan bibirnya terus saja menampilkan senyum yang sangat manis. Belum lagi gerakan tangan Jaejoong memperagakan apa yang dilihatnya.

"Lalu aku lihat anemone laut juga! Selama ini aku melihatnya di televisi, ternyata yang asli jauh lebih in… umm, kenapa memandangiku begitu Yun?"

Yunho menggeleng sambil tersenyum tipis, "kau ini kalau tersenyum manis sekali ya?"

"H-ha?" Jaejoong hanya menunduk malu. Malu karena dia bertingkah bagai anak kecil dan malu karena pujian yang Yunho berikan padanya. Jaejoong agak tersentak ketika merasakan sentuhan lembut di dagunya yang membuat dagunya terangkat perlahan. Dan tidak perlu menunggu lama hingga Jaejoong merasakan sentuhan lembut pada bibirnya.

Yunho memagut bibir namja cantik didepannya dengan begitu lembut dan perlahan. Sebelah tangannya melingkar di pinggang Jaejoong dan sebelah lagi menekan kepala Jaejoong untuk memperdalam ciuman mereka. Jaejoong sendiri melingkarkan kedua tangannya di leher Yunho dan mulai membalas ciuman dari suaminya ini.

"Emmmhh…" Jaejoong mendesah lembut ketika ciuman Yunho berpindah ke telinganya. Secara tidak sadar Jaejoong mendekap tubuh tegap Yunho hingga tubuh mereka menempel sempurna. Kembali Jaejoong merasakan ada yang sesuatu dari Yunho yang menekan perutnya keras.

Yunho menggulirkan ciumannya ke leher jenjang Jaejoong. Menciumnya lalu menjilat keher basah itu sedikit, kemudian menyesapnya lembut hingga meninggalkan bekas merah keunguan. Yunho tersenyum melihat kissmark pertama yang ia berikan. Huh, semoga saja kalau melihat ini maka orang yang bernama Siwon itu tidak lagi mendekati Boo-nya ini, begitu pikir Yunho.

Kembali Yunho menaikkan ciumannya dan melahap bibir Jaejoong rakus. Kepalanya ia gerakkan sedemikian rupa untuk menikmati bibir 'istri'nya. Yunho tersenyum dalam ciumannya ketika merasakan Jaejoong membuka bibirnya sendiri. Tanpa disuruh pun Yunho langsung melesakkan lidahnya memenuhi rongga mulut Jaejoong yang terasa manis.

"Emmhhh…" Jaejoong mendesah halus ketika Yunho menghisap lidahnya. Membuat salivanya bertumpahan di sekitar bibirnya.

Tangan Yunho yang tadinya melingkar di pinggang ramping Jaejoong perlahan turun dan meremas pantat Jaejoong lembut.

"Ahh~" lenguh Jaejoong.

Yunho melepas ciumannya sebentar. Namja bermata kecil itu sibuk memandangi wajah Jaejoong yang tertunduk. Perlahan namun pasti tangan Yunho mulai menyusup ke celana renang yang Jaejoong kenakan.

Jaejoong membenamkan wajahnya di leher Yunho sambil mengeratkan pelukannya. Jantungnya berdegup kencang mengantisipasi gerakan tangan Yunho pada balik celananya.

"Akh!" tiba-tiba saja Jaejoong tersentak ketika merasakan satu jemari Yunho menyentuh lubangnya. Pelukannya pada leher Yunho ia perkuat dan wajahnya terbenam kian dalam di ceruk leher Yunho.

Yunho menghentikan gerakannya namun tidak memindahkan tangannya. Bisa dirasakannya tubuh Jaejoong menegang dalam pelukannya. Yunho berpikir keras. Apa melakukannya sekarang adalah hal yang tepat? Bagaimana kalau Jaejoong justru belum siap? Yunho takut kalau dia memaksa nantinya malah melukai Jaejoong secara kejiwaan, mengingat Jaejoong masih berusia tujuh belas tahun.

Perlahan Yunho lalu menarik tangannya. Disentuhnya dagu Jaejoong dan mengangkatnya hingga membuat wajah mereka saling berhadapan, "aku lelah, lebih baik kita kembali ke hotel sekarang"

Jaejoong memandang ragu pada Yunho. Dalam hati ia masih ingin menikmati moment berdua seperti ini. Namun Jaejoong hanya bisa mengangguk mengiyakan perkataan Yunho.

.

.

.

Jaejoong langsung merebahkan tubuhnya di kasur begitu sampai di kamar hotel. Sedangkan Yunho memilih untuk ke kamar mandi. Jaejoong menghela napas, mata beningnya menatap pintu kamar mandi yang tertutup dengan pandangan kecewa.

Ya, Jaejoong kecewa. Dia kecewa karena tindakan Yunho yang menghentikan sentuhannya tadi. Jangan berpikir yang aneh-aneh tentang Jaejoong, bukankah dia adalah 'istri' sah Yunho? Dan bukankah hal yang wajar jika dia mendapat sentuhan seperti tadi dari Yunho yang notabene adalah suaminya?

Jaejoong menggulung tubuhnya dengan selimut. Kenapa Yunho tidak pernah menyentuhnya hingga tuntas? Selalu saja berhenti ditengah-tengah. Apa Yunho tidak menyukai tubuhnya? Apa Yunho tidak menyukainya? Ataukah…

Karena Yunho masih mencintai Miru?

Jaejoong menggigit bibir bawahnya. Rasa perih itu datang lagi menghantam dadanya. Apa karena Yunho begitu mencintai Miru hingga Yunho tidak mau menyentuh orang lain?

Namja cantik itu memejamkan matanya erat. Ternyata cemburu itu menyakitkan ya? Kini Jaejoong yakin pada perasaannya. Dia mencintainya. Dia mencintai Jung Yunho. Guru sekaligus suaminya. Orang yang sebelumnya sangat dibenci olehnya namun kini ia justru jatuh cinta pada orang itu.

Jaejoong membuka matanya perlahan dan sekejap saja titik-titik bening berjatuhan dari mata beningnya. Pemandangan langit luas nan cerah yang terbentang dihadapan Jaejoong ternyata tidak mampu untuk menghilangkan kesedihannya.

Ia ingin memiliki Jung Yunho seutuhnya. Baik hati maupun tubuhnya. Egois memang, tapi dia bukanlah Kim Jaejoong lagi, namanya Jung Jaejoong sekarang. Wajar 'kan kalau dia ingin memiliki suaminya seutuhnya?

.

Yunho menundukkan dirinya di lantai kamar mandi yang kering sambil menyenderkan tubuhnya. Tangannya meremas rambut coklatnya frustasi. Tadi itu hampir saja ia kehilangan kendali atas dirinya dan menyentuh Jaejoong lebih jauh.

Yunho tahu kalau kini dirinya adalah suami yang sah dari Jaejoong. Dan jika dia menyentuh Jaejoong maka tidak akan ada seorang pun yang bisa menyalahkannya. Tapi tetap saja Yunho belum sanggup melakukan 'itu' pada Jaejoong.

Jaejoong memang menikmati setiap ciuman dan sentuhan lembut yang Yunho berikan padanya. Namun Yunho ingat betul bagaimana reaksi Jaejoong ketika ia menyentuh tubuh bagian bawahnya. Tubuh namja cantik itu menegang dan agak gemetar. Bagaimana kalau yang diinginkan Jaejoong hanya sentuhan ringan? Bukannya sentuhan yang lebih jauh seperti itu.

Yunho tidak mengerti kenapa dirinya selalu nyaris hilang kendali jika sudah berhadapan dengan Jaejoong. Dalam lubuk hatinya yang paling dasar tersimpan hasrat untuk memiliki Jaejoong seutuhnya.

Apa Yunho mencintai Jaejoong?

Yunho menggelengkan kepalanya. Dia tidak tahu apakah dia mencintai namja cantik itu. Satu hal yang diketahuinya adalah bahwa ia tidak suka siapapun mendekati ataupun menyentuh Jaejoong.

Posesif. Yah, Yunho akui kalau kini dirinya posesif akan namja cantik itu. Tepatnya sejak kemunculan namja bernama Siwon itu. Namun apakah Yunho mencintai Jaejoong? Jawabannya tetap tidak berubah. Dia tidak tahu.

.

Yunho membuka pintu kamar mandi. Tubuhnya merasa lebih segar setelah mandi. Yunho menyapukan pandangannya ke penjuru ruangan dan mendapati Jaejoong yang bergelung di kasur dengan posisi membelakanginya.

"Boo…" panggilnya.

Hening tidak ada jawaban. Sepertinya Jaejoong sudah tidur. Perlahan Yunho lalu beranjak mendekati Jaejoong. Namja itu agak terkejut ketika mendapati Jaejoong tertidur dengan mata sembab.

"Boo, kenapa kau menangis…?" bisik Yunho lirih.

Yunho lalu mengulurkan tangannya. Menyentuh poni Jaejoong dan menyibakkannya agar ia lebih leluasa menatap wajah cantik istrinya.

Namja berambut brunette itu menguap pelan. Ia lalu merebahkan tubuhnya disamping tubuh Jaejoong. Iseng, Yunho membalikkan tubuh Jaejoong pelan agar berhadapan dengannya. Beruntung Jaejoong tidak terbangun dengan tindakannya itu. Begitu tubuhnya berhadapan dengan Jaejoong, Yunho lalu menggeser badannya hingga kini ia berada di jarak yang terdekat dengan Jaejoong.

Yunho tersenyum tipis. Wajah Jaejoong yang tertidur begini adalah hal terindah yang kedua yang pernah dilihatnya. Yap, yang kedua. Yang pertama adalah raut wajah Jaejoong ketika namja cantik itu tersenyum atau tertawa.

Yunho lalu memajukan wajahnya dan mencium bibir Jaejoong sekilas.

"Selamat tidur, BooJae" bisiknya lalu memejamkan matanya.

.

.

.

"Uhhng~"

Yunho menggerakkan kepalanya ketika merasakan seseorang yang berada dalam pelukannya menggeliat pelan. Jangan kira Yunho tidur, namja itu sama sekali tidak bisa tidur, tidak dengan Jaejoong yang berada dalam pelukannya dan balas merangkulnya seperti ini. Meski tadi sempat ingin tidur.

"Emm… Yun, jam berapa sekarang?" Jaejoong membuka matanya dan menggosoknya pelan. Bibirnya bergerak-gerak lucu.

"Jam delapan malam, kita makan malam sekarang?"

"Umm~" Jaejoong bergumam pelan. Namja cantik itu lalu menguap pelan dan kembali membenamkan wajahnya di ceruk leher Yunho. Tangannya juga melingkar nyaman dipinggang suaminya itu.

"Jangan tidur lagi" ujar Yunho sambil membangkitkan tubuhnya ke posisi duduk. Jaejoong tidak menjawab, hanya menatap Yunho dengan tatapan kesal lalu membalikkan tubuhnya dan memeluk guling.

"Aish, oke aku mau mandi dulu. Nanti begitu aku selesai mandi kau langsung mandi, arra?"

"Umm, umm"

Yunho mengusap rambut Jaejoong sekilas lalu beranjak menuju kamar mandi. Tidak sampai sepuluh menit Yunho sudah keluar dari kamar mandi *disini Yunppa mandinya cepet yaa?*, Yunho mengenakan kemeja tangan pendek berwarna hitam dan bawahan berupa celana panjang berwarna hitam juga. Namja tampan itu menghela napas ketika dilihatnya Jaejoong masih tidur.

"Jae, Jae…" gumam Yunho sambil menggoyangkan bahu Jaejoong, "sana mandi atau…" senyum jahil bermain di wajah tampan itu, "aku yang mandikan, hm?"

Jaejoong membalikkan badannya menatap Yunho dengan tatapan setengah mengantuk, "huh, coba saja kalau bisa"

Yunho tertegun mendengar Jaejoong yang seolah menantangnya. Namja itu kemudian menelantangkan tubuh Jaejoong dan duduk di atas perut Jaejoong. Tidak duduk sepenuhnya, tetapi menggunakan kedua lututnya untuk menyangga tubuhnya.

Jaejoong memandang Yunho dengan tatapan menantang. Dia penasaran akan sejauh mana Yunho akan menyentuhnya. Apakah akan berhenti di tengah-tengah seperti sebelumnya atau dilanjutkan.

"Kau yakin, hm?" tanya Yunho sambil merendahkan tubuhnya hingga hidungnya bersentuhan dengan hidung Jaejoong. Sebuah seringaian terpasang di wajah tampan itu.

Jaejoong balas menyeringai, "memangnya kau bisa, soen~saeng~nim~?"

Yunho tersenyum tipis. Dia suka tantangan. Yunho menegakkan badannya lalu dengan perlahan tangan namja itu terulur menyentuh ujung kaus Jaejoong dan menariknya ke atas hingga kaus itu lepas. Yunho melakukannya sambil menatap mata Jaejoong, begitu pula sebaliknya.

Setelah kaus yang Jaejoong kenakan lepas, Yunho merendahkan tubuhnya dan melumat bibir Jaejoong yang langsung dibalas oleh Jaejoong. Tangan Yunho tidak tinggal diam. Jemarinya yang ramping menari di atas tubuh Jaejoong yang tidak mengenakan alas apapun.

"Ungghh~" lenguh Jaejoong lembut ketika jemari Yunho menyentuh nipple-nya dan memelintirnya pelan. Lenguhan Jaejoong bertambah saat Yunho meningkatkan intensitas ciuman mereka. Membuat sejumlah saliva mengalir menuruni pipi Jaejoong.

Tangan Yunho melanjutkan petualangannya. Kali ini sasarannya adalah celana pendek selutut yang Jaejoong kenakan. Tidak perlu waktu lama bagi Yunho untuk melepas kain berjahit berwarna coklat muda itu.

Yunho mengangkat tubuhnya. Menatap mata besar Jaejoong yang balas menatapnya dengan pandangan sayu. Kembali Yunho merendahkan tubuhnya, kali ini sasarannya adalah leher putih Jaejoong.

Namja itu menggigit lembut leher Jaejoong dan menjilatnya hingga menghasilkan bercak berwarna merah keunguan. Sementara tangannya kini sudah stand by di karet boxer yang Jaejoong kenakan. Perlahan Yunho mulai menurunkan celana boxer itu dan hal itu terjadi lagi.

Bisa Yunho rasakan tubuh Jaejoong agak menegang dan sedikit gemetar. Tangannya yang mengalung di leher Yunho kian erat dan napasnya terasa memburu.

Yunho menghela napas lalu membangkitkan tubuhnya meski dia sangat tidak ingin, "sana mandi, aku tunggu di lobi hotel" ujar Yunho lalu meninggalkan Jaejoong begitu saja.

Jaejoong terdiam tidak percaya. Lagi-lagi Yunho menghentikannya secara mendadak. Apa yang salah dengannya? Tepat ketika terdengar pintu ditutup, air mata mengalir sunyi dari pelupuk mata Jaejoong.

.

.

.

Yunho mendudukkan dirinya di sofa yang terdapat di lobi hotel itu. Sesekali ia membalas senyum pada yeojya yang tersenyum padanya. Namja berambut brunette itu menghela napas sambil memijit dahinya. Tadi itu dia nyaris saja melakukannya dengan Jaejoong, meski sebenarnya Jaejoong sendiri yang memulai duluan.

"Ohayou"

Yunho mengalihkan wajahnya ketika mendengar sebuah suara lembut menegurnya.

"Kau sendiri?" tanya yeojya itu sambil tersenyum.

"Begitulah, aku sedang menunggu seseorang" jawab Yunho.

Yeojya berambut hitam lurus itu manggut-manggut, "aku juga sedang menunggu temanku, keberatan kalau aku duduk disini?"

"Ah, tentu saja tidak"

Yeojya itu tersenyum lagi, "Miyami Hana" ujarnya sambil mengulurkan tangannya.

Yunho menyambut uluran tangan itu, "Jung Yunho"

.

Jaejoong melangkahkan kakinya dengan malas. Namja cantik yang berbalut kaus V-neck berwarna abu-abu dan celana panjang putih itu tengah berjalan menuju lobi hotel seperti yang Yunho bilang tadi.

Berulang kali helaan napas meluncur dari bibir mungil kemerahan itu. Jaejoong merasa tidak nyaman dengan kehidupan seperti ini. Sekalipun dia mencintai Yunho dan senang bersamanya namun untuk apa kalau kenyataannya Yunho masih mencintai gadis di masa lalunya. Sikap Yunho yang selalu menghentikan sentuhannya secara mendadak sudah menjadi bukti bagi Jaejoong bahwa suaminya itu masih sangat mencintai cintanya yang lalu.

Jaejoong bukanlah orang yang sabar. Dia tidak mau berharap kalau pada akhirnya kenyataan tidak akan sesuai dengan keinginannya. Meski kini dia menyandang marga Jung, namun apa artinya jika suaminya masih memandang gadis lain.

Bukankah kalau begitu lebih baik berpisah saja?

Langkahnya mendadak terhenti dan napasnya terasa sesak ketika melihat Yunho tengah berbicara akrab dengan seorang yeojya keturunan Jepang. Terlihat dengan jelas sekali Yunho yang kini fasih berbahasa Jepang itu tertawa renyah, begitu pula dengan gadis itu. Seolah-olah keduanya sudah saling kenal sejak dulu.

Jaejoong memajukan bibirnya. Tanpa memperdulikan Yunho, namja cantik itu berjalan sambil menghentak-hentakkan kakinya. Tentu saja hal itu menarik perhatian Yunho.

"Ah, Hana-san aku pergi dulu ya" ujar Yunho sopan lalu pergi meninggalkan yeojya itu.

"Kenapa kau pergi begitu saja?" tanya Yunho sambil menarik tangan Jaejoong. Jaejoong tidak menjawab, hanya melemparkan tatapan tajam plus bibir yang mengerucut. Dan Yunho mengerti arti raut wajah itu.

"Kau cemburu?" tanya Yunho sambil menundukkan wajahnya hingga sejajar dengan wajah Jaejoong.

Sekali lagi Jaejoong tidak menjawab. Hanya memalingkan wajahnya.

"Ne, ne, begitu saja marah" bujuk Yunho sambil mengusap kepala Jaejoong.

"Aku tidak marah, sudah sana pacaran lagi"

Yunho tersenyum tipis, namja itu kemudian merendahkan wajahnya dan melumat bibir Jaejoong singkat.

"Ya! Jangan menciumku didepan umum begini!" gerutu Jaejoong mengingat kini mereka berdua masih berada di depan hotel dan karena perbuatan Yunho tadi kini banyak yang memperhatikan mereka.

"Masa bodoh" ketus Yunho lalu pergi menarik tangan Jaejoong.

"Kita makan malam dimana?"

"Dimana saja" jawab Yunho asal.

"Eumm… kalau begitu di café Si-"

"Kecuali di café namja itu!"

Jaejoong terkikik pelan. Mendengar itu Yunho menolehkan kepalanya pada namja cantik disebelahnya, "kenapa tertawa?"

"Gwaenchana" jawab Jaejoong singkat. Namja itu mengeratkan genggaman tangannya pada tangan Yunho yang besar dan hangat. Jaejoong tidak tahu apakah Yunho mencintainya atau tidak, satu yang ia tahu dengan pasti adalah bahwa namja disampingnya ini sangat posesif padanya.

.

.

.

Jaejoong memalingkan wajahnya begitu angin menerpanya dan membuat rambutnya berantakan.

"Anginnya terlalu kencang, apa lebih baik kita pindah tempat duduk?" tanya Yunho. Berulang kali dilihatnya Jaejoong sibuk merapikan rambutnya yang berantakan karena dihembus angin malam.

"Gwaenchana, aku suka pemandangan disini" gumam Jaejoong sambil merapikan rambutnya.

Yap, saat ini mereka sedang berada di sebuah café, yang sudah pasti bukan café pamannya Siwon. Café yang mereka datangi ini lebih mirip rumah pada umumnya daripada café. Ada kamar, dapur, ruang tamu dan lainnya, yang kemudian disulap sedemikian rupa menjadi café dengan bangku-bangku dan mejanya. Menjadikan suasana nyaman seolah di rumah sendiri. Yunho serta Jaejoong memilih duduk di bagian beranda rumah itu. Itu sebabnya angin malam yang lumayan kencang menerpa mereka. Yang berada di beranda itupun hanya mereka, mungkin karena pasangan lain tidak terlalu menyukai angin malam.

"Besok kita menyelam lagi?" tanya Jaejoong.

"Kau jadi suka menyelam"

"Begitulah, mungkin karena terumbu karangnya"

Tidak lama kemudian datang pelayan yang menghidangkan makan malam mereka. Sajian seafood yang kelihatan lezat.

"Andai Changmin ikut bersama kita" gumam Jaejoong sambil menyesap jus-nya, "dia pasti senang kalau dibawa ke tempat seperti ini"

"Benar juga. Bagaimana kalau liburan nanti kita kemari lagi?"

Jaejoong tersenyum, "oke"

Sejenak suasana hening. Yang terdengar hanya debur ombak serta denting piring dengan sendok. Tidak perlu waktu lama bagi mereka untuk menyelesaikan makan malam itu.

"Setelah ini kau ingin kembali ko hotel?"

"Aniyo," jawab Jaejoong, "aku ingin jalan-jalan dipinggiran pantai"

"Angin sangat kencang Jae, nanti kau sakit"

"Kau khawatir padaku? Huh, manis sekali. Gwaenchanayo, aku bukan orang yang gampang sakit kok"

Yunho menghela napas. Yah, Jaejoong masih sulit diatur.

.

.

.

Yunho menghela napas lagi. Sesuai keinginan Jaejoong saat ini ia berada di pinggir pantai. Mata kecilnya terus mengawasi Jaejoong yang berlarian kecil di sepanjang pantai sambil sesekali berjongkok ketika menemukan objek menarik di pasir. Alas kaki yang ia gunakan ia letakkan begitu saja, tidak peduli kalau nantinya benda itu akan tersapu ombak.

Jaejoong masih terus berlarian hingga ia merasa lelah dan tanpa sungkan merebahkan tubuhnya di pasir. Namja cantik itu memejamkan matanya seraya mengatur napasnya.

"Sudah puas, hm?" Jaejoong membuka matanya dan mendapati Yunho berdiri di sampingnya dengan pose melipat tangan.

Sebagai jawabannya Jaejoong menggeleng pelan lalu memejamkan matanya lagi, "anginnya enak Yun…"

"Enak tapi bisa bikin sakit" balas Yunho sambil menundukkan dirinya di samping Jaejoong. Namja itu tersenyum tipis ketika menatap wajah Jaejoong yang terlihat begitu damai. Tangannya terulur dan mengusap pipi Jaejoong lembut, "hmm, bahkan wajahmu sudah dingin begini. Ayo kembali ke hotel"

Hening. Tidak ada suara kecuali suara debur ombak.

"Jae? Kau sudah tidur?" kembali pertanyaan Yunho dijawab oleh suara ombak. Iseng, Yunho lalu merebahkan tubuhnya dan mencium bibir Jaejoong lembut. Yunho tersenyum ketika merasakan namja cantik itu membalas ciumannya.

"Pura-pura tidur" celetuk Yunho sambil mengangkat wajahnya. Senyum tipis bermain di bibirnya ketika melihat raut kesal Jaejoong, "kau kelihatan kesal"

Jaejoong tidak menjawab. Hanya memejamkan matanya lagi. Berpura-pura tidur, dengan demikian mungkin dia akan dapat ciuman dari pangerannya lagi. Dan itu terkabul ketika Yunho merendahkan tubuhnya hingga hampir menindih tubuh Jaejoong.

Dengan perlahan Yunho meraup bibir Jaejoong dan memagutnya lembut. Satu tangannya menopang tubuhnya dan satunya menyentuh ujung dagu Jaejoong. Sedangkan tangan Jaejoong melingkar di pinggang Yunho sambil meremas erat kaus yang dikenakan oleh suaminya itu.

Ciuman itu berlangsung cukup lama. Hanya sesekali Yunho mengangkat wajahnya, memberikan kesempatan pada Jaejoong untuk bernapas. Bibir saling memagut, lidah saling membelit. Jaejoong membalas ciuman Yunho dengan sangat baik dan Yunho terus meningkatkan intensitas ciumannya. Hasilnya berupa lelehan saliva yang menyusuri pipi Jaejoong.

Yunho mengangkat wajahnya ketika merasakan Jaejoong tidak lagi membalas ciumannya. Namja itu hanya mampu menganga ketika melihat Jaejoong yang justru tertidur. Yunho lalu bangkit dari posisinya dan mengusap sekitar mulut Jaejoong yang basah.

"Dasar, kalau di dongeng sang putri akan bangun kalau dicium pangerannya. Tapi Princess BooJae ini malah tertidur, ckckck…" gumam Yunho. Namja itu kemudian menggendong tubuh Jaejoong dan membawanya menuju hotel. Meninggalkan alas kaki Jaejoong yang perlahan mulai terbawa ombak. Yah, biarlah…

**==tbc==**

**a/n ::** Hyaaaa~ adakah yang kecewa karena NC-nya nggak saia munculkan? Jeongmal mianhaeyoo readers-sshi, saia lagi nggak sanggup bikin NC…

jeongmal gomawo buat readers yang udah meripiu, ne, saatnya membalas ripiu chapter 5 ::

**Melody ::** Gomawoo~ nih udah lanjut… gomawo for ripiu, ripiu lagi yaaa~?

**MimiYJChild ::** Hohohoho~ YunJae emang pasangan paling TOP se-KPop dah~ saia entah kenapa senang kalau bikin JaeJae cembokur, heheheee~ gomawo for ripiu, ripiu lagi yaaa~?

**Mellcha Syvenneshte ::** gomawo… iya nih saia lagi suka ama kondisi YunJae yang lagi adem-adem gini. Tapi bukan cerita namanya kalau nggak ada konfliknya, ya nggak? Mian apdetnya lama… gomawo for ripiu, ripiu lagi yaaa~?

**Umu Humairo Cho ::** nih udah apdet~ gomawo for ripiu, ripiu lagi yaaa~?

** ::** saia lagi nggak bisa bikin NC, mungkin suatu saat nanti *memandang langit dengan tatapan sendu* *apaan sih?* Mwo? KyuMin? Kalo Kyu ama Umin, Changmin mau dikemanain dong? gomawo for ripiu, ripiu lagi yaaa~?

** ::** nggak bakal deh saia bikin Yoochun ama Ara… bukan diri saia banget… YooSu? Umm… jujur saia belum bisa membayangkan mereka dalam nuansa percintaan *bahasa lebai mode On*. Soalnya Junsu yang imutnya kelewatan itu kayaknya terlalu bagus buat seonggok Yoochun *digampar fans Yoochun*. Yah, mungkin akan saia usahakan YooSu-nya… gomawo for ripiu, ripiu lagi yaaa~?

**dfaFallenAngel ::** Jae-nya udah, Yunho-nya… biarlah waktu yang akan menjawab… gomawo for ripiu, ripiu lagi yaaa~?

**Sparky-Cloud ::** jeongmal mianhaeyooo~~~ T0T… NC-nya nggak tahu bakal saia munculkan… mungkin chap depan, tapi nggak janji lhooo~ rasanya terlalu cepat kalau YunJae NC-an sekarang… gomawo for ripiu, ripiu lagi yaaa~?

**MaDa Mochi ::** NC-nya belum sekarang chinguuu~ mianhaeyoo~ gomawo for ripiu, ripiu lagi yaaa~?

**icha22maiden ::** nih udah apdet… hohohoo~ giliran Yunppa yang cembokur~ gomawo for ripiu, ripiu lagi yaaa~?

**rara ::** hehee gomawo chingu… NC-nya belum bisa sekarang, mianhaeyoo~ rasanya terlalu cepat kalau YunJae NC-an sekarang… gomawo for ripiu, ripiu lagi yaaa~?

**Nadhia Kim ::** sabar… NC-nya masih betah diotak dulu, kapan-kapan baru dituangin ke epep-nya. gomawo for ripiu, ripiu lagi yaaa~?

**yeojya yeppeo ::** iya dong… nggak adil kalo Jae aja yang cembokur… nih udah apdet… gomawo for ripiu, ripiu lagi yaaa~?

**nenekcomel ::** YunJae emang paling mantaph d(^0^)b… mian NC-nya belum muncul di chap iniii~ gomawo for ripiu, ripiu lagi yaaa~?

**kart ::** *kiss and hug back* anneyong devi-ah… alamat fb saia annishafadillahyahoo(dot)com. Yep, saia suka yang rada lambat, istilahnya slow but sure… haha… Jae keliatan banget ya perubahannya…? Mian, NC-nya belum muncul, gomawo for ripiu, ripiu lagi yaaa~?

**Sapphire Pearls ::** ni NC-nya belum muncul kok, saia juga belum tahu kapan munculnyaa~ hehehe saia juga suka ama kehidupan sehari-hari mereka… gomawo for ripiu, ripiu lagi yaaa~?

**Jaejung love ::** Jae kelas berapa? Tanya aja ama Yunho, hehehe… Jae hamilnya masih lama kok. Mau Jae cepetan hamil? Silakan hubungi U-Know Yunho ^^… mian NC-nya belum nongol, gomawo for ripiu, ripiu lagi yaaa~?

**Nikwon ::** udah lanjut nih, mian lama… gomawo for ripiu, ripiu lagi yaaa~?

**HeeZeploveHoya ::** cowo itu kang Asep a.k.a Siwon oppa yang cakep itu loooh~. Mau Changmin? Minta ijin ama ortunya dulu deh *nunjuk Yunppa and Jaemma* gomawo for ripiu, ripiu lagi yaaa~?

**zeroBie ::** rencananya bang Siwon emang jadi lalatnya YunJae *didoain yg jelek2 ama Siwon*. Mian NC-nya masih malu-malu buat nampil di chap ini… gomawo for ripiu, ripiu lagi yaaa~?

**Hinata Fuyuki H ::** udah muncul tuh *nunjuk abang Siwon* mian NC-nya belum nongol~ gomawo for ripiu, ripiu lagi yaaa~?

**tohosujuholic ::** mian NC-nya belum bisa dimunculkan~ gomawo for ripiu, ripiu lagi yaaa~?

Zhie Hikaru-chan :: yang bicara ama Jae tuh WonWonppa~ hohoho… bagus deh kalau YunJae-nya berasa… gomawo for ripiu, ripiu lagi yaaa~?

**Joongiejungjung ::** Yoochun guru Biologi, jadi maklum aja yaa? Tenang aja, chap ini and chap depan bebas dari Miru kok… Yunho banyak mikir coz dia punya otak *terus?* gomawo for ripiu, ripiu lagi yaaa~?

**YuI-chan d'GoldenSnake ::** Mian NC-nya belum muncul~ yah, kita liat aja apakah Wonppa bakal jadi pengganggu YunJae apa nggak… gomawo for ripiu, ripiu lagi yaaa~?

**Priss Uchun ::** namja itu abang Siwon~ apakah dia bakal jadi pengganggu YunJae? Menurut chingu gimana? gomawo for ripiu, ripiu lagi yaaa~?

**Angel Xiah ::** mianhaeyoo~ sampai honeymoon-nya YunJae selesai, Changminnieminnie ama Junchan belum bisa muncul… gomawo for ripiu, ripiu lagi yaaa~?

**Haranobu ::** disini NC-nya belum nongol… mian~… cowo dibandara itu Kang Asep a.k.a Siwon oppa~ gomawo for ripiu, ripiu lagi yaaa~?

**Cho hyun-ae ::** NC-nya belum muncuuuul~ miaaan~~ T^T… Jae emang imut kapanpun n dimanapun~ gomawo for ripiu, ripiu lagi yaaa~?

**aki-taka 'rei-chan' ::** mian chinguu~ seperti yang chingu liat, NC-nya nggak sempat muncul, coz NC-nya lagi konser *apaan sih?* NC-nya masih ditahan dulu… lagi dalam proses fotosintesis *apa lagi nih?* gomawo for ripiu, ripiu lagi yaaa~?

**diitactorlove ::** Miru udah saia amankan kok… dia nggak bakal muncul disini… gak adil kalo JaeJae aja yang cembokur, YunYun juga dooong~ namja di bandara itu Siwon, apakah dia bakal jadi pengganggu YunJae? Kita liat aja ntar… fufufufuu~ gomawo for ripiu, ripiu lagi yaaa~?

**RizmaHuka-huka ::** YunJae belum NC-an… mian~ hohohoo jadi keinget Kimchi, ckckck~ saia masih rada sensitip ama topik tuh… gomawo for ripiu, ripiu lagi yaaa~?

**N.h ::** Miru aman di alamnya kok… gomawo for ripiu, ripiu lagi yaaa~?

**Sena ::** wkwkwk~ Jae emang udah lopeh lopeh ama Yun, tinggal Yun-nya yang begimana~ YooSu? Saia usahakan yaa? Coz saia agak susah bayangin YooSu jadi couple kayak YunJae gitu… gomawo for ripiu, ripiu lagi yaaa~?

**Kyuyunjae04 ::** udah tahu kan sapa cowo dibandara? Mian NC-nya belum nongol~ gomawo for ripiu, ripiu lagi yaaa~?

**lupe ::** hu uh, cowo dibandara tuh emang abang Siwon~… hehehe… saia suka banget kalo YunYun udah posesif gitu ama JaeJae… mian NC-nya belum muncul… gomawo for ripiu, ripiu lagi yaaa~?

…

Huft~ saia bener2 kecewa ama diri sendiri karena gak bisa publish epep khusus buat YunJae Anniversary… ckckck~ soalnya kemarin itu komputer saia rusak trus dibawa ke servis en baru hari kamis kemarin balik diambil dari toko servis-nya. Chap ini juga seharusnya udah bisa di-apdet selasa atau rabu kemarin… tapi yahh… Huaaaaa~ beneran stress banget pas komppie lagi nggak di kamar… nggak bisa liat YunJae, nggak bisa baca epep NC, banyak nggak enaknya deh… *author curcol*

Ne… karena saia udah curcol sekarang giliran readers yang curcol melalui review~

Review plissss~

Oh ya… buat readers gabung di KFC (Korean Fanfiction Community) di FB yaa?. Tulis aja Korean Fanfiction Community di kotak search-nya. Seru lho… disitu kita bisa bagi-bagi info soal KPop… saia juga anggota disana ^^

**Happy YunJae Anniversary 4****th**

**YunJae is REAL!**


	7. Chapter 7

**My Teacher My Husband**

**VII**

By

**Arisa Adachi**

a.k.a

**U-Know Boo**

**Pairing** :: YunJae, and many more

**Disclaimer** :: They are not mine, tapi Changmin forever mine!

**Warning ::** YAOI, OOC, gaje, typo(s)

**xxx**

Yunho mengerjapkan matanya bingung. Ia memandang sekelilingnya dan yang dilihatnya hanya gelap. Apa ini? Kenapa jadi gelap? Begitu yang Jung Yunho pikirkan. Padahal seingatnya waktu ia mau tidur tadi kamarnya terang. Apa Jaejoong yang mematikan lampunya? Tapi tunggu, Yunho sedang tidak dalam posisi berbaring. Ia sedang berdiri dengan gelap disekelilingnya. Ini aneh, terakhir kali ia mengingat dirinya berbaring nyaman dikasur. Kenapa sekarang jadi berdiri begini? Sejak kapan dia bangun?

Namja itu tersentak kaget ketika tiba-tiba saja melihat cahaya berpendar dari arah belakangnya. Penasaran, Yunho lalu membalikkan badannya. Namja itu terperangah kagum melihat pemandangan luar biasa indah dibelakangnya.

Dibelakangnya terdapat sebuah jendela berukuran besar yang terbuka lebar. Sinar bulan memancar hangat menjadikan semua benda yang disinarinya seolah memancarkan cahaya yang lembut. Kelopak-kelopak sakura berwarna merah muda melayang pelan. Kelopak kecil itu juga tertimpa cahaya bulan, menjadikannya terlihat bagaikan serpihan cahaya yang melayang halus. Alunan musik Jepang traditional terdengar memenuhi ruangan itu.

Yunho memicingkan mata ketika melihat seseorang duduk di lantai dekat jendela. Seseorang yang sepertinya seorang namja itu mengenakan sebuah kimono berwarna putih polos. Namun caranya memakai kimono tidak seperti orang kebanyakan. Kimono putih yang lumayan tipis itu hanya dikenakan ke tubuhnya dan obi berwarna biru muda terpasang longgar di pinggangnya. Membuat kimononya agak longgar dan menyingkap pundaknya yang halus. Namja itu duduk dengan menyampingkan kakinya hingga menyebabkan paha putih nan mulus miliknya tersingkap dari kimononya.

Yunho menelan ludah gugup. Pose namja itu jelas menggoda imannya. Namja itu duduk membelakanginya sehingga Yunho tidak bisa melihat wajahnya dengan jelas. Namun pinggang ramping serta rambut lembutnya yang berwarna hitam bak langit malam tidak terlihat asing di mata Yunho. Namja itu mengangkat tangannya perlahan. Terlihat sekeping kelopak sakura mendarat di atas telapak tangannya.

"J-jaejoong?" desis Yunho tiba-tiba. Sosok dengan pinggang seramping itu, lalu kulitnya yang putih mulus dan rambutnya yang lembut jelas hanya seorang Jaejoong yang memiliki.

Merasa namanya disebut, namja itu membalikkan tubuhnya. Yunho tercekat. Itu benar Jaejoong. Ada apa? Kenapa Jaejoong berpenampilan seperti itu?

"J-jae… apa yang…" Yunho merasa napasnya tercekat ketika sekali lagi sosok Jung Jaejoong seolah memenjarakannya. Jaejoong menatapnya dengan tatapan memohon. Big doe eyes-nya terlihat memelas dan bibir pink-nya membuka sedikit. Membuat Yunho ingin menyusupkan lidahnya diantara bibir pink itu.

"Yunhh~ hooohh~"

Yunho merasa tubuhnya membatu ditempat ketika mendengar suara bening itu melafalkan namanya dengan sedikit desahan. Jaejoong kemudian mengarahkan telunjuknya ke lantai dan menggerakkannya secara abstrak. Seolah menuliskan sesuatu yang tidak terlihat.

"Jungh… Yunhooo~" ujarnya sambil menggerakkan jarinya. Seolah sedang menulis hangul dari nama Jung Yunho di lantai itu, "Jung… Jaejooong~" tambahnya sambil menulis hangul namanya, "hihihihii" Jaejoong tertawa kecil dengan tangan menutupi mulutnya.

Oke, sesuatu pada Yunho mulai mengeras sekarang.

"J-jae, a-apa yang kau lakukan? M-mana pakaianmu?"

Jaejoong menghentikan gerakan telunjuknya. Kepalanya terangkat menatap Yunho dengan pandangan bingung.

"Pakaian?" tanyanya sambil memiringkan kepalanya, "ini pakaian Jaee~" ujar Jaejoong dengan nada manja lagi sambil menunjuk kimono putihnya.

The hard one become harder! 'Kenapa kau bicara dengan nada begitu menggodaaaaaa?' batin Yunho frustasi.

"M-maksudku piyamamu!" seru Yunho seraya mati-matian menahan diri.

"Yun tidak suka Jae pakai ini?" tanya Jaejoong. Namja cantik itu kemudian berdiri dan berjalan mendekati Yunho perlahan. Saking tipisnya bahan kimono itu membuat Yunho bisa melihat seluruh lekuk tubuh Jaejoong dengan jelas. Belum lagi cara Jaejoong berjalan dengan sangat pelan. Seolah-olah ingin memamerkan kaki jenjangnya pada setiap langkahnya. Membuat Yunho ingin berlari menerjangnya dan membentangkan kedua kaki jenjangnya itu.

"Kalau Yun tidak suka, Jae akan buka ini…"

'OH GOD!' teriak Yunho dalam hati ketika jemari lentik Jaejoong mulai bergerak pada obi yang melingkar di pinggangnya. Jemarinya yang putih dan ramping itu perlahan membuka obinya. Gerakannya begitu lambat seolah mengundang Yunho untuk membantunya membuka obi itu.

'pluk'

Yunho memandang horror pada obi biru muda yang kini terlepas dan terjatuh dilantai. Namja itu mengangkat kepalanya dan… God! Lihat Jaejoong sekarang!

Obinya yang ia lepaskan jelas membuat kimono yang Jaejoong kenakan terbuka pada bagian depannya. Berkat mata kecilnya yang sehat itu Yunho bisa melihat seluruh bagian depan tubuh Jaejoong. Walau sedikit gelap karena posisi Jaejoong yang membelakangi cahaya bulan.

"Yun tidak suka 'kan Jae pakai ini?" kini jemari Jaejoong menyentuh kimononya. Kembali jemarinya bermain nakal pada kimononya dan…

Kimono itu terlepas dari pemiliknya.

Sekali lagi Yunho memandang horror pada onggokan kain berwarna putih itu. Perlahan ia mengangkat kepalanya, ingin melihat bagaimana rupa Jung Jaejoong sekarang.

Pertama yang dilihatnya adalah sepasang kaki putih yang masih berjalan pelan ke arahnya. Naik lagi Yunho mendapati paha putih mulusnya dan Yunho mulai berpikir dimana dia akan memberi kissmark pada paha itu. Naik lagi, dan Yunho menemukan…

TIIIIIT… TIIIIITTT… TIIIIITT…

Yunho membuka matanya ketika mendengar suara jam weker yang menjerit dan matahari langsung menghadiahkan cahaya terang pada matanya. Namja itu mendapati dirinya berada di kasur. Ia mendudukkan dirinya dan memandangi sekitarnya. Matahari bersinar terang yang berarti hari sudah pagi. Tidak ada sinar bulan maupun kelopak sakura yang berguguran. Dan yang paling penting tidak ada obi maupun kimono yang tergeletak dilantainya.

Yunho memalingkan wajahnya dan mendapati sosok Jaejoong yang tertidur dan berpakaian lengkap. Yunho sedikit mendesah kecewa untuk yang terakhir itu.

"M-mimpi?" desah Yunho. Namja itu tidak bisa percaya ini. Bagaimana mungkin ia bisa mimpi yang seperti itu? Apakah ini ada hubungannya dengan review para readers yang rata-rata minta NC itu? Yunho menggelengkan kepalanya.

Tiba-tiba saja pandangan Yunho berubah menjadi horror lagi. Kali ini penyebabnya bukan obi maupun kimono Jaejoong, melainkan benda diselangkangannya yang menonjol dan basah pada ujungnya.

"Aish…" Yunho mengusap wajahnya lalu beranjak ke kamar mandi untuk membersihkan dirinya sekalian mandi. Selesai mandi Yunho lalu memilah-milah pakaiaannya. Sekilas ia melirik Jaejoong yang masih tertidur. Namja itu lalu memutuskan untuk mengenakan kaus longgar berwarna putih dan celana panjang berwarna hitam. Tadinya Yunho ingin meminum sesuatu, tapi ia masih curiga pada dispenser-nya. Yunho takut kalau meminum air dispenser yang kemungkinan dicampur dengan yang aneh-aneh itu ia akan menerjang Jaejoong and make his dream become true. Oleh karena itu Yunho dengan sangat terpaksa meminum air kran dari kamar mandi. Ckckck~

"Uuuuumh~"

Badan Yunho berhenti ketika ia mendengar suara menggoda namun berbahaya bagi rated dari bibir mungil Jaejoong. Dilihatnya namja cantik itu mengubah posisinya menjadi terlentang. Kedua tangannya terletak di atas kepalanya. Membuat sosok cantik itu terlihat begitu menggoda tanpa pertahanan.

Yunho menyeringai. Sedikit mungkin tidak apa-apa. Dia lalu bergerak mendekati Jaejoong dan menopang tubuhnya di atas tubuh Jaejoong. Jemarinya bergerak menelusuri garis wajah Jaejoong. Tanpa aba-aba dari author, Yunho langsung merendahkan tubuhnya dan melumat bibir Jaejoong. Mulanya lembut namun kelamaan menjadi kasar dan brutal.

"Emmm~" gumam Jaejoong yang kini terbangun karena perbuatan Yunho.

"Ohayou gozaimasu. Joongie-chan"

Jaejoong mengerutkan dahinya dan menggoyang-goyangkan bibirnya. Tangannya terjulur menyentuh mulutnya, "Yun… mulutku kau apakan sampai basah begini?" tanyanya dengan sangat sangat polos.

Yunho tercekat. Pose Jaejoong dibawahnya kini mengingatkannya pada mimpinya tadi malam. Daripada terjadi sesuatu yang membuat anak kecil mesti menjauh Yunho segera bangkit dari posisinya.

Desah kecewa terdengar halus, sepertinya berasal dari readers…

.

.

.

Suara denting piring terdengar. Lalu juga suara orang yang berbincang. Yap, saat ini mereka sedang berada di kantin hotel untuk menikmati sarapan. Karena hotel ini khusus untuk honeymoon, maka rata-rata yang makan disini adalah pasangan. Tidak hanya pasangan straight, pasangan yaoi seperti Yunho dan Jaejoong juga lumayan banyak. Seperti diujung sana, terlihat sepasang pemuda tampan. Yang satu rambutnya pirang dan jabrik. Kulitnya cokelat dan bola matanya sewarna dengan langit. Sedangkan yang satunya berambut raven dengan style duckbutt. Kulitnya putih bak porselen China dan mata onyx-nya berwarna hitam kelam. Itu kan... Namikaze Naruto dan Namikaze Sasuke! *author lagi demam NaruSasu*

Yunho menggoyang-goyangkan sendok pada piringnya dengan tidak niat. Menyebabkan seporsi nasi gorengnya jadi berserakan.

"Yun, jangan dibegitukan" ujar Jaejoong sambil menghentikan tangan Yunho.

Yunho tidak menjawab. Dia hanya memandangi Jaejoong.

"Kenapa memandangiku seperti itu?"

Sekali lagi Jung Yunho tidak menjawab. Namja tampan itu hanya menghela napas.

"Yun? Kau sakit?"

"Aniyo"

"Terus kenapa sepertinya lemas?"

"Lemas?" Yunho memasang seringainya, "kalau begitu buat aku menjadi 'hard'"

Yang diharapkan Yunho adalah wajah blushing Jaejoong yang menurutnya kelihatan imut. Tapi yang ada dihadapannya justru Jaejoong yang memiringkan kepalanya dan memandangnya dengan sepasang big doe eyes yang menggemaskan itu, "hard? Bagaimana caranya untuk membuatmu hard?"

"S-sudahlah, tidak usah dibahas" gumam Yunho akhirnya. Yah, namja itu masih mengingat mimpinya dengan sangat baik. Seolah-olah mimpinya seperti sebuah DVD yang bisa ia nonton sesuka hatinya.

Yunho melirik Jaejoong yang tengah menyantap sarapannya dengan sangat santai. Namja itu melirik postur tubuh Jaejoong yang pagi itu mengenakan kaus V-neck dengan tangan sesiku, lalu bawahnya celana panjang berwarna putih. Yunho penasaran, apakah yang berada dibalik pakaian Jaejoong itu seindah dengan mimpinya? Entahlah...

Tak lama sarapan mereka pun selesai. Pasangan itu kemudian memutuskan untuk kembali ke kamarnya.

"Aku baru ingat" gumam Jaejoong, "rasanya sejak kemari aku belum pernah nonton deh" mata Jaejoong melirik TV besar yang terletak di depan kasurnya.

Namja cantik itu baru akan menjulurkan tangannya begitu ia merasakan tangan lain menarik tangannya, "t-televisinya rusak!" seru Yunho salah tingkah. Jelas dia tidak mau Jaejoong menghidupkan televisi itu, readers tentu masih ingat film macam apa yang ditayangkan televisi itu.

"Rusak? Apa benar?"

Yunho mengangguk, "karena rusak sepertinya tombol televisi itu dialiri listrik. Sebaiknya jangan kau pegang nanti kesetrum"

Jaejoong memandang Yunho ragu, lalu ganti memandang televisi besar itu. Masa iya sih di hotel mewah begini televisinya rusak?

"Panggil tukangnya saja. Suruh perbaiki televisinya" saran Jaejoong.

"S-sebaiknya jangan, nanti salah-salah tukangnya malah kesetrum"

Jaejoong mengerutkan dahinya. Kok tukangnya bisa kesetrum? Karena tukang, seharusnya ia lebih tahu apa-apa saja yang harus dilakukan supaya tidak kesetrum.

"Yun, kau menyembunyikan sesuatu dariku ya?" tanya Jaejoong yang sukses membuat Yunho membatu, "kau mencurigakan sekali"

Yunho hanya bisa membatu ditempat ketika dilihatnya Jaejoong hendak menghidupkan televisi itu. Ia sudah tidak tahu harus berbuat apa untuk menghentikan Jaejoong. Yah, biarlah Jaejoong menonton film itu dan semoganya setelah itu Jaejoong meminta Yunho untuk mempraktekkan adegan di film itu.

Namun belum sempat Jaejoong menyentuh tombol televisi itu tiba-tiba ponselnya berdering. Namja cantik itu mengurungkan niatnya dan meraih ponselnya. Membuat Yunho menghela napas lega.

"Yeobosseyo, Junsu-ah?" Yunho melirik Jaejoong yang sedang menelepon sambil berbarik di kasur. Sepertinya Junsu meneleponnya.

"Jae? Bagaimana bulan madumu? Menyenangkan?" tanya suara lumba-lumba dari ujung sana.

"Menyenangkan kok... disini pemandangannya indah sekali" sahut Jaejoong. Namja cantik itu melirikkan matanya dan mendapati Yunho turut berbaring disampingnya dengan posisi memeluknya.

"Huueee~ aku kesepian sekali kalau kau tidak ada"

"Hahaha... mian Junsu-ah. Lusa aku sudah pulang kok"

Yunho membuka matanya yang sedari tadi terpejam. Tepat dihadapannya terlihat leher jenjang Jaejoong. Iseng, Yunho memajukan tubuhnya dan menyentuhkan hidungnya ke leher Jaejoong.

Jaejoong yang merasakan terpaan nafas Yunho di lehernya menjadi merinding. Namun Jaejoong membiarkannya, toh dia suka kalau Yunho menyentuhnya dengan sayang seperti ini. Namja cantik itu mengernyitkan dahinya ketika mendengar suara gaduh dari telepon. Terdengar suara Junsu lalu suara beberapa yeojya.

"Jaejoong-ah! Jaejoong-ah!" seru suara cempreng dari seberang. Jaejoong mengenali suara itu, itu suara Jessica. Lalu terdengar gaduh lagi, "Jaejoong-ah! Sudah ngapain saja dengan Yunho soensaengnim?" yang ini suara Yuri. Analisis Jaejoong mengatakan kalau orang-orang disana sedang rebutan ponsel Junsu.

Gaduh lagi. "Jaejoong-ah! Apa kau merekamnya? Nanti berikan padaku ya?" suara Taeyeon. Jaejoong mengernyitkan dahi, rekaman apa coba? Tentu saja yang dimaksud Taeyeon adalah rekaman 'begitu-begitu'nya dengan Yunho.

"Ani! Berikan padaku saja!" suara Tiffany. Gaduh lagi. Terdengar teriakan yeojya-yeojya lalu suara cempreng Junsu yang minta ponselnya dikembalikan, tapi sepertinya tidak ada yang peduli dengan teriakannya Junsu.

"Padaku saja Jaejoong-ah! Nanti kubayar lho!" suara Seohyun.

Jaejoong mengernyitkan dahinya, "kalian bicara apa sih? Rekaman a- Akh! Y-yun! Jangan digigit!" seru Jaejoong terkejut ketika tiba-tiba saja Yunho menggigit lehernya, "Yunnnh~"

Hening. Jaejoong memandang heran pada ponselnya yang tiba-tiba hening. Teleponnya masih tersambung kok, kenapa mendadak hening begini?

"KYAAAAAAAAAA~~~~~~~"

Jaejoong menjauhkan ponsel itu dari telinganya ketika mendengar suara histeris para yeojya. Yah, jelas saja yeojya-yeojya itu menjerit. Mereka 'kan fujoshi sejati.

.

.

.

Matahari bersinar terik siang itu. Terlihat beberapa payung besar terkembang di pesisir pantai. Lalu banyak juga beberapa turis asing maupun lokal. Tampak beberapa penjual minuman berkeliling untuk menawarkan dagangannya.

"Kau yakin tidak mau berenang?" tanya Yunho.

Saat ini Yunho dan Jaejoong berada di pantai. Terlihat payung besar berwarna merah yang mereka sewa melindungi keduanya dari sinar matahari.

"Panas sekali. Aku tidak mau nanti kulitku jadi hitam"

Yunho yang duduk di belakang tertawa kecil, tangannya melingkar di pinggang ramping Jaejoong, "masa' namja takut matahari sih. Nggak manly banget"

"Oh, jadi kau mau aku panas-panasan terus kulitku jadi coklat sepertimu, begitu?"

"Hahaha... tidak juga sih. Ah, aku lebih suka kulitmu yang putih bersih seperti ini"

"Kalau begitu jangan paksa aku berenang!"

"Arraso, arraso Ny. Jung"

"Ah, kalau begitu aku berenang sendiri saja ya" ujar Yunho seraya bangkit dari duduknya. Namja itu melepas pakaiannya hingga hanya tinggal celana renang yang sudah dipersiapkan dari hotel.

"Kau yakin tidak mau?" tanya Yunho terakhir kali. Jaejoong hanya menggeleng. "Ya sudah, aku berenang dulu kok. Tidak akan lama" ujarnya sambil menunduk dan mencium Jaejoong singkat.

Jaejoong menarik lutut dan memeluknya. Mata besarnya memandang sayu pada sosok Yunho yang tengah berlari menuju laut. Ah, bahkan dari belakang pun seorang Jung Yunho masih sanggup terlihat begitu mempesona.

Namja cantik itu lalu meraih headset dan memasangnya ke telinganya. Ditangannya tersedia buku. Sambil mendengarkan musik Jaejoong membaca buku. Jaejoong benar-benar sudah berubah.

Setengah jam berlalu. Jaejoong masih betah dengan bukunya dan kelihatannya Yunho juga masih berenang. Tidak lama Jaejoong mengangkat kepalanya dan mendapati Yunho berjalan menuju arahnya.

"Aish, kulitnya jadi makin coklat" gumam Jaejoong. Tapi meski begitu Jaejoong sangat menyukainya, membuat Yunho terlihat lebih sexy.

Mata Jaejoong membelalak terkejut ketika tiga orang yeojya berbikini super minim mendekati suaminya. Mereka terlihat membicarakan sesuatu. Yeojya-yeojya itu terkikik centil dan Yunho juga terlihat tertawa pelan. Amarah Jaejoong kian memuncak ketika seorang yeojya menggandeng tangan Yunho dan menyeretnya entah kemana diikuti oleh dua yeojya lainnya.

Dengan kasar Jaejoong mencampakkan bukunya. Hatinya marah. Ia kesal bukan main. Bukankah tadi Yunho hendak menghampirinya? Kenapa begitu tiga yeojya itu datang Yunho malah pergi dengan mereka.

"Yunho pabbo!" desis Jaejoong lalu pergi meninggalkan tempat dia duduk. Persetan dengan pakaian Yunho yang tertinggal disana. Dia sama sekali tidak peduli, toh Yunho juga tidak peduli padanya.

"Jaejoong-ah!"

Jaejoong membalikkan badannya dan mendapati seorang teman baru berjalan ke arahnya.

"Siwon-ah?"

Namja bernama Siwon itu tersenyum tipis, "kau mau kemana?"

"Kemana saja!" jawab Jaejoong ketus.

"Kau sedang kesal?"

Jaejoong tidak menjawab.

"Ah, kebetulan aku sedang free. Bagaimana kalau kau kuajak melihat-lihat toko cenderamata?"

Jaejoong berpikir sejenak. Mungkin ada baiknya, daripada dia kembali ke hotel lebih baik jalan-jalan sama Siwon.

'Tapi nanti Yunho marah nggak ya...?' pikir Jaejoong, 'ah, masa bodoh sama Yunho! Dia aja pergi sama yeojya, tiga orang lagi!'

"Eumm... boleh" ujar Jaejoong akhirnya.

.

.

.

Mata Jaejoong berbinar-binar senang melihat pernak-pernik lucu yang kesemuanya terbuat dari bahan-bahan berbau laut.

"Cantik sekali" ujar Jaejoong ketika melihat sebuah kalung yang sangat indah. Tali dari kalung itu berupa rangkaian batu bulat kecil berwarna-warni. Lalu yang jadi liontinnya adalah sebuah kerang kecil berwarna pink pucat. Kerang itu juga bisa dibuka dan di dalamnya terdapat mutiara kecil berwarna putih.

"Kau suka?" tanya Siwon.

Jaejoong mengangguk, "sayang sekali aku tidak punya uang"

"Tidak apa, kubelikan untukmu"

"Eh, t-tidak usah. Aku tidak mau merepotkanmu"

"Gwaenchana Jaejoong-ah, anggap saja sebagai tanda persahabatan"

Jaejoong tidak tahu harus bilang apa. Ia sangat menyukai kalung itu, tapi dia tidak mau kalau harus merepotkan Siwon. Namja cantik itu hanya mampu memandang ketika Siwon menyerahkan sejumlah uang yen pada penjualnya.

"Sini kupasangkan" ujar Siwon lagi. Jaejoong mengangguk dan menyerahkan kalung itu ke tangan Siwon. Siwon kemudian beranjak ke belakang Jaejoong untuk mengenakan kalung itu ke leher Jaejoong. Senyum tipis yang sedari tadi menghiasi wajah tampannya langsung pudar begitu melihat tanda kemerahan di leher Jaejoong.

'Shit!' umpat Siwon dalam hati.

"Bagus tidak?" tanya Jaejoong sambil menyentuh kalungnya.

"Bagus sekali, cocok dengan kulitmu yang putih. Hmm, bahkan mutiara pun tidak bisa menyaingi kulit putihmu"

Jaejoong langsung blushing mendengar ucapan Siwon. Melihat itu Siwon hanya tersenyum sambil mengelus pipi Jaejoong, "kau cantik sekali Jaejoong-ah, bahkan lebih cantik dari yeojya tercantik yang pernah kulihat"

"Manis sekali ucapanmu, berapa banyak orang diluar sana yang kau rayu begitu, hm?"

"Tidak ada. Hanya padamu"

Jaejoong tertawa kecil sambil matanya melihat-lihat pernak-pernik lainnya, "pacarmu akan menangis kalau kau bilang begitu"

"Pacar? Aku tidak punya pacar, Jaejoong-ah"

"Oh ya? Namja setampan dirimu tidak punya pacar? Aku tidak percaya"

Siwon menghapus senyum diwajahnya, tangannya terjulur menyentuh dagu Jaejoong dan menatap mata besar itu dengan tajam, "aku memang tidak punya, kalaupun punya aku akan memutuskan hubunganku dengannya karena aku mencintaimu"

"Kau bicara apa sih" gumam Jaejoong sambil memukul perut Siwon pelan. Meski begitu dia merasa gugup juga. Sudah banyak orang yeojya dan namja yang menyatakan cinta padanya. Tapi tak ada yang bisa membuat Jaejoong berdebar-debar seperti ketika Siwon mengatakannya. Huft, andai Yunho yang mengatakannya.

Pandangan Jaejoong kemudian terhenti ketika ia melihat sebuah bantal berbentuk bintang laut. Boneka itu berwarna pink, mengingatkannya pada Patrick, tokoh favorit Changmin di Spongebob Squarepants.

"Umm... Siwon-ah"

"Ne?"

"Err... kalau kau tidak keberatan, apa aku bisa meminjam uangmu? Akan kuganti secepatnya"

"Ada yang ingin kau beli?"

Jaejoong mengangguk, "ini..." gumamnya sambil mengambil bantal bintang laut itu.

"Kau mau membeli itu?" tanya Siwon.

"Bukan untukku, untuk Changmin"

"Changmin?"

"Hemm," Jaejoong mengangguk lagi, "anakku"

Siwon membelalakkan matanya terkejut, "anak?" dalam pikirannya ia merasa heran bagaimana mungkin Jaejoong punya anak tapi badannya masih seksi begini.

"Maksudku anak Yunho dari istri pertamanya"

Siwon manggut-manggut, "kalau begitu biar kubelikan saja"

"T-tidak usah, kau sudah membelikanku kalung ini. Aku tidak mau merepotkanmu lagi" cegah Jaejoong.

"Gwaenchanayo Jaejoong-ah. Selagi aku bertemu denganmu aku ingin menyenangkanmu, setelah ini kita belum tentu akan bertemu lagi 'kan?"

"Tapi Siwon-ah..."

Sekali lagi Siwon tidak peduli dan tetap bersikeras membeli bantal pink itu, "ini..." ujarnya sambil menyerahkan bantal itu ke Jaejoong. Siwon mengangkat sebelah alisnya ketika Jaejoong tidak meraih bantalnya, "ini..." ujarnya lagi sambil menyodorkan bintang itu.

"Aku tidak mau kalau kau memberikan itu padaku secara cuma-cuma" ujar Jaejoong.

"Tidak apa Jae, aku..."

"Aku tidak mau berhutang pada temanku sendiri, Siwon-ah"

Siwon menghela napas, "arraseo, arraseo. Kau bisa mengganti uangku kapan-kapan"

"Oke" ujar Jaejoong seraya tangannya meraih bantal itu, "kalung ini ju-"

"Aniyo, kalung itu spesial dariku untukmu, ne?"

"Arraseo, Siwon-ah..."

Siwon tersenyum seraya mengacak rambut Jaejoong. Tanpa sungkan-sungkan dia meraih tangan Jaejoong dan menggenggamnya erat. Jaejoong sendiri entah sadar entah tidak, yang pasti dia tidak keberatan Siwon menggenggam tangannya.

Namun baru beberapa langkah mereka berjalan, tiba-tiba bahu Siwon ditarik seseorang. Membuatnya berbalik dan segera saja sebuah pukulan melayang di pipi Siwon. Pukulan itu cukup kuat membuat tubuh Siwon terjungkal kebelakang.

Jaejoong terkejut melihatnya, lebih terkejut lagi melihat siapa yang memukul Siwon, "Yunho! Apa yang kau lakukan?" pekiknya.

"Brengsek! Jaga tanganmu baik-baik!" seru Yunho kasar. Matanya menatap tajam ke Siwon yang masih tersungkur di tanah. Sekejap pasar cenderamata itu menjadi heboh. Sejumlah pasang mata menatap ke arah mereka.

"Ya Tuhan... Siwon kau baik-baik saja?" tanya Jaejoong menundukkan badannya. Tangannya terjulur mengusap pipi Siwon yang membiru karena pukulan Yunho, "sakitkah?" tanyanya khawatir.

"Yunho, kau apa-apaan sih? Tiba-tiba datang lalu cari ribut begini"

Yunho menatap Jaejoong tajam. Dia tidak percaya 'istri'nya ini lebih membela namja itu.

Dengan kasar Yunho menarik tangan Jaejoong, "Yunho, lepaskan!" pekik Jaejoong. Tetapi Yunho menulikan pendengarannya, ia terus menarik tangan Jaejoong meski namja itu terus meronta. Yunho sama sekali tidak peduli pada orang-orang yang kini menatapnya.

Yunho merasa kesal. Sangat kesal. Kesal karena Siwon seenaknya menyentuh Jaejoong. Dan Jaejoong yang membiarkan Siwon melakukan itu. Baginya Jaejoong adalah miliknya. Mutlak. Dan tidak seorang pun yang boleh memprotes itu, bahkan Jaejoong sendiri.

'plakk!'

Jaejoong membelalakkan matanya tidak percaya ketika Yunho menamparnya begitu mereka sampai di kamar.

"Tidak sadarkah kalau kau ini sudah menikah? Seharusnya kau menjaga jarak dari orang lain! Jung Jaejoong!" bentak Yunho.

"Brengsek kau! Apa hak-mu melarangku? Kau bahkan pergi dengan para gadis itu!"

"Mereka memintaku untuk mengajari mereka berenang, apa yang salah dengan itu!"

Jaejoong mengatur napasnya yang terasa memburu, "seharusnya kau menolak mereka!" serunya sambil memukul bahu Yunho. Tetapi pukulan Jaejoong terlalu lemah bagi seorang Jung Yunho, "kau meninggalkanku dan lebih memilih mereka!"

"Aku hanya mengajari mereka berenang! Demi Tuhan, jangan seperti anak-anak!"

"TAPI KAU SUAMIKU!" teriak Jaejoong frustasi. Bahunya mulai bergetar dan tanpa diinginkan olehnya mata bening itu meneteskan air mata. Jaejoong menutup wajahnya dengan kedua tangannya. Bahunya berguncang kian keras.

Melihat itu Yunho meremas rambutnya frustasi. Frustasi karena amarahnya dan frustasi karena Jaejoong yang menangis begini.

"Brengsek!" umpat Yunho sambil memukul pintu kamar dengan kuat. Dengan kasar Yunho lalu membuka pintu dan membantingnya kuat.

Begitu mendengar suara pintu ditutup Jaejoong langsung tersungkur di lantai. Tubuhnya terasa lemas. Bagaimana pun ia masih shock dengan Yunho yang tadi sempat memukul dan membentaknya. Belum lagi sikap Yunho yang malah meninggalkannya disaat ia butuh sandaran.

"Yunho pabbo!" teriak Jaejoong sambil melempar pintu kamar dengan bantal.

.

.

.

Yunho duduk di salah satu cafe di pinggir pantai. Mata kecilnya menatap kejauhan. Sesekali ia menghisap roko yang terselip dijemarinya. Kebiasaan buruk Yunho yang muncul jika ia merasa kesal.

Dalam hati terbersit perasaan bersalah karena sudah membuat Jaejoong menangis. Akan tetapi egonya melarang untuk pergi menemui Jaejoong dan memeluknya.

Yunho tahu kalau sikapnya tadi sangat kelewatan. Ia juga salah karena meninggalkan Jaejoong dan lebih memilih pergi bersama ketiga gadis itu.

Yunho menghela napasnya.

Dan namja tampan itu memutuskan tetap disana hingga langit mulai menggelap dan suhu mulai mendingin.

"Kau sendirian?" Yunho mengangkat kepalanya dan mendapati seorang yeojya berambut pendek menghampirinya.

"Begitulah" jawab Yunho singkat.

Yeojya itu tersenyum, matanya mengerling nakal. Yunho tahu betul wanita macam apa yeojya yang tengah berada di hadapannya ini, "keberatan kalau kutemani... Tuan Tampan?" ujar yeojya itu dengan nada menggoda. Ia menundukkan tubuhnya dan melipat tangannya di meja Yunho. Membuat belahan dadanya terlihat sangat jelas dari posisi Yunho duduk, "aku penasaran seperti apa dirimu tanpa pakaian-pakaian itu"

Yunho tersenyum tipis, "kau tahu? Istriku yang sedang bergelung dengan selimut terlihat jauh lebih menggoda dari posemu itu" dan Yunho tidak bisa menahan tawanya ketika yeojya itu terlihat menggerutu dan pergi meninggalkannya.

Namja tampan itu kemudian berdiri dari duduknya. Karena kata-katanya tadi dia jadi ingin menemui Jaejoong. Mungkin ada baiknya kalau sekarang dia menemui Jaejoong dan meminta maaf. Bagaimana juga awalnya dia yang salah, dan Yunho tidak mau kalau mereka harus kembali ke Korea dengan kondisi bermusuhan begini.

.

Yunho memandang horror pada kondisi kamarnya. Kamarnya gelap tanpa satupun lampu yang dihidupkan. Hanya cahaya bulanlah –yang dipantulkan oleh matahari- yang menerangi kamarnya. Membuat kamar itu sedikit remang-remang. Yunho menelan ludahnya gugup, kondisi ini persis dengan mimpinya.

Keterjutannya bertambah ketika mata kecilnya menangkap televisi dalam keadaan hidup dan menampilkan film yang Changmin dan Kyuhyun tidak boleh tonton. Lalu kulkas juga terbuka lebar dan mata Yunho membelalak ketika melihat beberapa botol dari kulkas tergeletak di lantai dalam keadaan kosong.

"J-jaejoong" panggil Yunho. Situasi ini mulai membuatnya merasa cemas. Namja itu kemudian meraba dinding dan begitu mendapati saklar lampu dia langsung menghidupkannya. Membuat kamarnya terang benderang dalam sekejap. Namun tidak terlihat Jaejoong dimanapun.

"Jaejoong? Kau dimana?" hening tidak ada jawaban. Yunho mematikan televisi dan terdengar suara gemericik air dari kamar mandi. Sepertinya suara dari televisi tadi membuat suara gemericik air tersamarkan.

Tanpa pikir panjang Yunho langsung membuka pintu kamar mandi. Dan betapa terkejutnya dia ketika melihat sosok Jaejoong tengah berada di bawah shower dengan shower dalam keadaan menyala. Membuat tubuh Jaejoong yang polos tanpa apapun tersiram air shower. Tidak hanya itu, Yunho melihat salah satu tangan Jaejoong menggenggam botol yang berasal dari kulkas dengan isi yang tinggal setengah.

Yunho langsung menghampiri Jaejoong dan mematikan showernya, "apa yang kau lakukan Jaejoong"

Jaejoong mengangkat kepalanya, "pergi saja sana dengan pacarmu itu... brengsek..."

Yunho bisa merasakan wajahnya memanas ketika melihat wajah Jaejoong yang super menggoda itu. Matanya terlihat sayu dan pipinya memerah karena pengaruh dari minumannya. Dari cara bicaranya Yunho tahu kalau Jaejoong sedang mabuk.

"Oke aku minta maaf, sekarang berdiri dari sana"

"Minta maaf?" Jaejoong tertawa kecil, "kenapa kau harus minta maaf? Aku tidak marah kok... Sudah sana pacaran lagi, hihihihi..."

"Aish" Yunho lalu meraih handuk kering. Ia menyelimuti Jaejoong dengan handuk dan mengangkat tubuh namja itu ke kasur.

Yunho merebahkan tubuh Jaejoong dengan agak sedikit membanting karena dari tadi Jaejoong terus memberontak. Yunho terkesiap ketika Jaejoong menarik tengkuknya dan melumat bibirnya dalam.

"Emmmhh~" untuk beberapa detik Jaejoong sempat mendominasi ciuman mereka, namun tidak lama ketika Yunho mulai menunjukkan perannya sebagai seorang seme.

"Mianhaeyo, aku janji tidak akan mengulanginya" ujar Yunho setelah melepas ciumannya. Jaejoong tidak menjawab.

"Maafkan aku" ujar Yunho lagi.

"Yunnnnh..." Yunho bergidik ketika mendengar nada menggoda dari Jaejoong. Seratus kali lebih menggoda dari mimpinya, "kau bilang televisinya rusak..." gumam Jaejoong lagi. Jarinya bergerak di dada Yunho dan sebelah tangannya mengalung di leher Yunho, "tidak rusak tuh... hihihihi..."

Yunho tidak menjawab.

"Yun..." gumam Jaejoong lagi, "aku penasaran..."

"Tentang?" Yunho merendahkan tubuhnya. Wajahnya ia benamkan di leher Jaejoong dan memberikan satu gigitan disana.

"Film itu. Yang ditelevisi. Aku penasaran bagaimana rasanya"

Yunho menyeringai, "kau ingin tahu?"

"Kau akan memberi tahuku?"

Yunho menyeringai. Ia mengangkat kepalanya dan melumat bibir Jaejoong dengan agak brutal. Sementara jemarinya mengusap paha Jaejoong pelan.

**Warning! Warning! Bagian ini sedikit melenceng dari rated! Yang nggak suka skip aja, oke?**

"Nghhhh~" lenguh Jaejoong ketika Yunho meremas sisi paha dalamnya. Yunho lalu mengangkat wajahnya dan menggigit leher Jaejoong. Membuat kissmark sebanyak yang dia mampu.

Yunho menurunkan ciumannya. Dari leher turun ke bahu, lalu turun lagi. Tubuh Jaejoong bergetar ketika bibir hangat Yunho menyentuh nipple-nya.

"Ouuuhh... Yunhhoooh~"

Reflek Jaejoong meremas rambut Yunho ketika Yunho membuka mulutnya dan memasukkan keseluruhan nipple pink Jaejoong ke mulutnya. Tangan kanan Yunho memelintir sambil sesekali mencubit nipple yang satunya sedangkan tangan yang satunya masih betah meremas paha Jaejoong.

Yunho mengangkat wajahnya sejenak. Ia tersenyum melihat nipple pink yang barusan menjadi korbannya terlihat menegang dan basah. Yunho kemudian memindahkan ciumannya, dan korban berikutnya adalah nipple Jaejoong yang satunya. Namja berambut brunette itu sangat menikmati remasan tangan Jaejoong pada rambutnya dan desahan yang mengalun dari bibir kissable-nya. Untuk mendapatkannya lebih, Yunho memutar-mutar kepalanya. Menikmati dada Jaejoong sepuasnya. Kalau Yunho tidak ingat Jaejoong seorang namja, mungkin dia akan terus menikmatinya sampai air susu Jaejoong keluar.

Yunho kembali mengangkat wajahnya. Ditatapnya wajah Jaejoong yang memerah sempurna. Mata beningnya terlihat sayu dan bibirnya membuka sedikit. Yunho merendahkan wajahnya dan sekali lagi melumat bibir yang sangat sangat kissable itu.

"Ummmmhh~ Yun..." Yunho mengangkat wajahnya ketika Jaejoong menggumamkan namanya dalam ciuman dalam mereka.

"Hm?"

Jaejoong tersenyum tipis, "saranghae..."

Yunho tertegun. Matanya membulat sempurna. Jaejoong... mencintainya?

"Saranghae... Jeongmal saranghae..." Jaejoong menaikkan wajahnya sedikit dan meraih bibir berbentuk hati itu. Yunho balas melumatnya. Dalam hati Yunho bersyukur karena Jaejoong tidak menanyakan bagaimana perasaannya padanya. Sebab Yunho sendiri tidak yakin akan perasaannya. Posesif bukan berarti cinta 'kan?

Yunho kembali menggerakkan jarinya yang sedari tadi vakum dalam kegiatan mari-menjelajahi-paha-Boojae. Senyum tipis bermain dibibirnya ketika secara tidak sengaja tangannya menyentuh benda keras di selangkangan Jaejoong.

"A-aaahh~" desah Jaejoong ketika jemari Yunho menelusuri juniornya dengan gerakan lambat.

Yunho menghentikan gerakan jemarinya tepat di bagian atas junior Jaejoong. Bisa dirasakannya bagian itu agak basah. Dengan lembut Yunho menekan jarinya dan mendapati tubuh dibawahnya bergetar.

"Ouuuhh~ Y-yunh..." Jaejoong membuka matanya yang sedari tadi terpejam, "k-kau menggodaku~" gumamnya pada Yunho yang menatapnya dengan senyum jahil terpampang diwajahnya.

"Aku tidak menggodamu, Boo"

"K-kalau begitu kenapa berhentiii~?"

Yunho memajukan wajahnya dan mencium bibir Jaejoong sekilas, "apanya yang berhenti?"

"I-itu..." Jaejoong tidak bisa melanjutkan ucapannya. Ia masih malu untuk meminta Yunho melanjutkan kegiatan jarinya dibawah sana.

"Aku tidak mengerti, bicaralah yang jelas"

"I-itu... m-m-maksudku ja- AHH!" Jaejoong mendesah keras ketika tiba-tiba saja Yunho menggenggam juniornya erat dan menggerakkan tangannya naik turun dengan cepat.

"Ahh! Ahh! Ahh!"

Yunho memajukan wajahnya dan mengisi mulut Jaejoong yang terbuka dengan lidahnya. Mulutnya bekerja sedemikian keras mengeksploitasi rongga mulut Jaejoong yang manis, meski begitu ia sama sekali tidak mengurangi frekuensi kocokannya, malah bertambah kian cepat.

"Yun! Ohh Yun! Enggh~" desahan Jaejoong terus meningkat. Keringat dingin membasahi seluruh tubuhnya. Tangan Yunho terus saja bergerak kian cepat dibawah sana. Sedikit lagi. Sedikit saja lagi, dan...

"Ahhhh..." desah Jaejoong akhirnya. Yunho menghentikan gerakan tangannya ketika merasakan cairan hangat merembes dari junior Jaejoong. Namja itu tersenyum tipis ketika dilihatnya Jaejoong memejamkan mata sambil mengatur nafasnya. Yunho mencium bibir Jaejoong sekilas lalu menegakkan tubuhnya.

Persetan dengan pekerjaannya sebagai guru. Saat ini ia suami sah Jaejoong. Dan karena ini honeymoon mereka, maka sekaranglah saatnya menikmati BooJae-nya seutuh mungkin! Fufufuu~

Dengan tergesa-gesa Yunho melepas pakaiannya, lalu celana panjangnya dan terakhir boxernya. Menjadikannya naked total sama seperti Jaejoong. Benda di selangkangannya mengacung ke atas dan siap mengamuk 0.o

"Nah Boo, sekarang bantu aku menyelesaikan ini" ujarnya sambil menggesek-gesek juniornya ke paha Jaejoong. Yunho menghentikan gerakannya ketika merasa tidak mendapat respon dari Jaejoong. Namja itu lalu melirikkan matanya dan mendapati Jaejoong yang sedang memejamkan matanya dengan nafasnya yang berhembus dengan normal.

Kesimpulannya...

Jaejoong

Tertidur

Lagi...

Yunho sweatdrop. Yah, terpaksa malam ini dia main 'solo'... ckckck... poor Yunho.

**==tbc==**

**a/n :: ***author lari sebelum dibantai Yunho and readers*

**...**

Balesan review chap 6~ ::

**Aki-taka 'rei-chan' :: **gara2 Yunppa tuh makanya NC-nya gak jadi... saia juga pengennya ada NC, tapi Yunppa nya yang berhenti di tengah2 *Yunho : apaan lu? Udah jelas lu yang nulis. Gue kan cuma ngikuti naskah* chap ini gak ada NC, yang ada lime aja, gak apa2 kan? Wkwkwk... Siwon emang cocok jadi orang ketiga YunJae. Soalnya selain sama Yunho, Jae juga cocok ama Siwon ^^ *Yunho : author ngajak berantem nih! Udah jelas Jae tuh punya akuuu~* Gomawo review-nya, review lagi yaa?

**Cherry Elennayuki Hana ::** fave? Jeongmal gomawo chingu *bungkuk2* ... YunJae emang super mesra kapanpun n dimanapun. Nih udah apdet chingu ^^ ... Gomawo review-nya, review lagi yaa?

**MimiYJChild ::** pengennya dilanjut di kamar, tapi berdasarkan naskah yang disusun oleh sutradara film Titanic(?), chap ini nggak ada NC-nya... Jae udah kebuka tuh *Yunho : *pasang muka pervert* apanya yang kebuka?* maksud ane perasaan Jaemma udah jelas, tinggal Yunppa yang begimana... Gomawo review-nya, review lagi yaa?

**Eka u-knw ::** nih udah lanjut~ apakah yang diatas bisa disebut NC? *nunjuk2 ke atas*. Gomawo review-nya, review lagi yaa?

**IchaChullie247 ::** fufufuu~ emang Yun belum jelas gimana perasaan dia ke Jae... Welcome ya di screenplays? Semoga betah ^^ ... Gomawo review-nya, review lagi yaa?

**Jaeluphme ::** Jaemma nggak boleh terbuka, ntar yang ngeliat pada napsuan *apaan sih?*... iya nih, Yunppa belum jelas gimana perasaannya ke Jaemma, ckckck~ Gomawo review-nya, review lagi yaa?

**Sarilovesteukie ::** tuh Siwon nongol, tapi baru nongol udah langsung ditonjok Yunppa... ckckck poor Siwon... iya nih, Yunho posesip mulu, cintanya manaaaa? Gomawo review-nya, review lagi yaa?

**Choi Cheonsa ::** nih udah apdet chingu ^^ Gomawo review-nya, review lagi yaa?

**Sparky-Cloud ::** apakah yang di atas bisa disebut NC? *nunjuk2 epep* atau masih lime? Gomawo review-nya, review lagi yaa?

**mellcha syvenneshte ::** chap ini bukan rated M, tapi T menjurus M, wkwkwk... Yunho emang pabbo! Heran deh pabbo gitu kok bisa jadi guru *digampar yunho* Gomawo review-nya, review lagi yaa?

**Miss Cho ::** MinKyu mungkin muncul chap depan. Jaejae malu kalau dia minta begituan ama Yunppa, pengennya Yunppa yang inisiatif sendiri, tapi Yunppa-nya malah berenti di tengah2, ckckck... Gomawo review-nya, review lagi yaa?

**Haranobu ::** iya nih, Yunppa sok beriman... tenang, ntar kalo YunJae mau ber'ehem-ehen' ria, Changmin diamankan ke tetangga a.k.a Leeteuk and family... Gomawo review-nya, review lagi yaa?

**HeeZeploveHoya ::** nih udah lanjut chingu... yunppa sok nahan-nahan, padahal dalam hati udah kagak tahan... wkwkwkwk Gomawo review-nya, review lagi yaa?

**Zhie Hikaru-Chan ::** hehehe... iya ya? Kissu-annya kebanyakan, apa perlu dikurangi? Yunppa masih belum jelas gimana perasaannya ke Jaemma... Yunppa sok misterius, bhuu~ bhuu~ *3*... Gomawo review-nya, review lagi yaa?

**Jaejung love ::** gomawo ^^... nggak punya no Yunppa? Nggak papa, emang dasar Yunppa-nya nggak punya hape *dihajar Yunho* Gomawo review-nya, review lagi yaa?

**Kyuyunjae04 ::** MinKyu kemungkinan chap depan chingu... kayaknya abis ini yunjae gak bisa berNC ria lagi di honeymoon mereka, kan besok mereka udah kembali ke Korea... nih udah apdet. Gomawo review-nya, review lagi yaa?

**Hinata Fuyuki H ::** tenang aja bukan kok. Miru munculnya masih lama... Gomawo review-nya, review lagi yaa?

**Lupe ::** nih udah apdet... Siwon bukan berani, tapi nekat! Gomawo review-nya, review lagi yaa?

**Youngsu0307 ::** mau ngajak Changmin jalan2? Boleh, sejam lima ribu. Apakah di epep ini bisa disebut NC? Gomawo review-nya, review lagi yaa?

** ::** kibummie lagi syuting~ Yunppa emang hobinya begitu *apa coba?*... apakah yang diatas bisa disebut NC? *nunjuk2 epep* Gomawo review-nya, review lagi yaa?

**HyukAimimi fishy ::** lebih dari 2 ronde? Apakah Jaemma sanggup? Kalo Yunppa sih sanggup2 aja, 20 ronde juga Yunppa sanggup, yunppa kan pervert *plakk* chap ini nggak ada NC-nya, yang ada lime... mian... Gomawo review-nya, review lagi yaa?

**Diitactorlove ::** nih udah apdet~ mwo? Mau nggrepe-grepe Jaemma? Kalau masih sayang nyawa mending nggak usah deh... *lirik2 Yunppa* Gomawo review-nya, review lagi yaa?

**RizmaHuka-huka ::** kapan YunJae ketemuan di bandara? KAPAAAAAANN? *author hilang kendali*. Jangan banting hape, banting aja Yunppa. Di chap ini yang ada half-NC a.k.a lime ^^ masa iya sih belum dikonfirm? Hemm... fb chingu apa? Biar kalo sempet saia add chingu ... Gomawo review-nya, review lagi yaa?

**Shiori and Shiroi :: **nih udah apdet... yah jangan tanyakan pada saia, biarlah Yunppa yang menjawab... Gomawo review-nya, review lagi yaa?

**Zero BiE :: **WonJae? Patut dicoba tuh *Yunho :: CARI MATI LOEEE?* Nc-nya nggak kesampaian gara2 Yunppa tuh *3*... Gomawo review-nya, review lagi yaa?

**Umu Humairo Cho :: **saia juga mau bantuin grepe-grepe Jae, tapi belum sempet pegang2, Yunppa udah jejeritan nggak jelas... ckckck... Gomawo review-nya, review lagi yaa?

**Sapphire Pearls ::** ne, apakah lime di chap ini menganggu chingu? Mian... mwo? Sapa tuh snow prince ama little angel? Gomawo review-nya, review lagi yaa?

**Nurulamellia ::** nih rated udah naik... dikit aja tapi, *plakk* Gomawo review-nya, review lagi yaa?

**Nadhia Kim ::** NC-nya masih belum nongol, masih lime~ nih udah apdet ^^ Gomawo review-nya, review lagi yaa?

**Min hyorin ::** hohohohoo~ Jae emang udah palling in lopeh, tinggal Yunppa yang gak jelas... masih half NC a.k.a lime nih, gak sanggup bikin NC, tapi hobi baca NC... *plakk* Gomawo review-nya, review lagi yaa?

**Run Maharani ::** fb saia annishafadillahyahoo(dot)com, saia mang belum tulis apa2 di profil. Coz, dari hape gak bisa tulis profil, wkwkwk... saia jarang ke warnet sih. Saia baca fic, ngeripiu and publish semuanya dari hape... hehehe... chap ini nggak ada NC, yang ada lime... Gomawo review-nya, review lagi yaa?

**Joongiejungjung ::** gomawo udah mau nungguin epep ini, yup Jae emang istri kesepian *JJ : maksud loe?* Oh, kejadian di bora2 yang celana renang mereka lepas ya n ngintipin orang bulan madu itu 'kan? Wkwkwk... saia kekeh banget pas baca pengakuan Yunppa soal itu, hmm.. berarti anak2 DB5K itu udah sering saling liat2an ya? Aish... coba deh pas itu saia lagi di bora2, pasti saia pungutin tuh celana renang, wkwkwkwk... Gomawo review-nya, review lagi yaa?

**Sena ::** hehehee... gomawo ^^ Yunppa emang gitu, sok nahan-nahan, ujungnya bakal nyesel... saia belum tahu kapan bikin YunJae saling memiliki luar dalam, mungkin beberapa chap kedepan kali ya? Hohohoo~ waspadalah sama Siwon... Gomawo review-nya, review lagi yaa?

**Yashinta ::** nih udah apdet chingu... Gomawo review-nya, review lagi yaa?

**Rara ::** karena ni honeymoon-nya YunJae, jadi YunJae nya dibanyakin... hemmm~ nggak tahu deh Miru bakal muncul apa nggak... nunggu NC? Sabar yaaa~ untuk sementara lime dulu deh... Gomawo review-nya, review lagi yaa?

**...**

Hyaaa~ gomawo buat yang ngeripu... and buat yang ngeripiu di epep saia yang judulnya 'Jaejoong is Boo'... jeongmal gomawo... saia berniat bikin epep itu chaptered, tapi mungkin nunggu epep ini tamat...

Oh ya, chingu, saia mau tanya, gimana caranya ngeliat jumlah word dari Ms-Word 2003? Saia selama ini pake yang 2007, tapi sama abang tukang servis kemarin yang di install-nya yg 2003.

Ne, sudilah kiranya chingudeul yang baik dan tidak sombong meripiu chappie ini... gomawooo~

Ripiu plissss~

**YUNJAE is REAL**

**Always Keep the Faith**


	8. Chapter 8

**My Teacher My Husband**

**VIII**

By

**Arisa Adachi**

a.k.a

**U-Know Boo**

**Pairing** :: YunJae, and many more

**Disclaimer** :: They are not mine, tapi Changmin forever mine!

**Warning ::** YAOI, OOC, gaje, typo(s)

**xxx**

Yunho menengadahkan kepalanya, membiarkan sejumlah debit air menyirami wajahnya. Jam menunjukkan pukul 07:00 waktu setempat. Yunho baru saja bangun tidur dan kini ia sedang mandi. Yah, Yunho adalah orang dengan prinsip 'Bangun tidur kuterus mandi' tidak seperti author yang 'Bangun tidur kutidur lagi'. Ckckck~

Waktu Yunho bangun tadi terlihat Jaejoong masih tidur pulas. Sangat pulas. Tentu saja karena tadi malam ia sudah terpuaskan oleh permainan tangan Yunho. Beda jauh dengan Yunho yang terpaksa bersolo karier(?)

Setengah jam berlalu, Yunho keluar dari kamar mandi hanya dengan handuk yang melingkar di pinggang sempurnanya. Alisnya terangkat sebelah ketika ia melihat Jaejoong duduk di kasur dengan memeluk lututnya. Wajahnya ia benamkan di antara kedua lututnya. Dan bahunya bergetar, seperti sedang terisak.

'Jaejoong menangis? Kenapa menangis? Seharusnya yang menangis itu aku yang ditinggal tidur olehnya' batin Yunho. Daripada berkutat dengan pikirannya, Yunho kemudian berjalan mendekati Jaejoong dan menepuk pundak namja cantik itu. Yunho terperangah ketika Jaejoong mengangkat kepalanya, wajah namja cantik itu basah karena air yang berasal dari kedua matanya. Bibir kecilnya bergetar kecil.

"Y-yunho… hiks, tadi malam kau tidur dimana?"

Yunho menaikkan sebelah alisnya. Tidur dimana? Jelas dia tidur disini. Yunho kemudian duduk di samping Jaejoong dan mengusap air mata yang membasahi wajah cantik itu, "tentu saja aku tidur disini"

"K-kapan kau ke kamar? Kok aku tidak lihat?"

Yunho memandang Jaejoong heran. Masa Jaejoong tidak lihat Yunho kemarin? Jadi apa yang dilihat Jaejoong waktu Yunho memanjakannya semalam?

"Masa' kau tidak ingat, tadi malam aku kesini jam sebelas" ujar Yunho, "tunggu, kejadian kemarin malam kau tidak ingat?"

Jaejoong mengerjapkan matanya polos. Sedetik kemudian dia memiringkan kepalanya, "kejadian apa?"

"E-emm, tidak bukan apa-apa…" analisis Yunho mengatakan kalau kemungkinan semalam itu Jaejoong tidak sadar karena berada di bawah pengaruh minuman-minuman itu. Kalau begitu itu artinya Jaejoong tidak ingat waktu dia bilang 'saranghae' kepada Yunho.

"Y-yun… mian, tidak ada apa-apa diantara aku dan Siwon" gumam Jaejoong dengan suara parau, "k-kami hanya…"

"Sst, sudahlah. Aku tahu kok kalau bukan Siwon yang kau sukai" balas Yunho lembut sambil mengusap rambut Jaejoong, 'karena yang kau sukai itu aku' sambung Yunho dalam hati.

"Jinjja?"

"Eum, sekarang pergilah mandi" Jaejoong mengangguk mengiyakan. Namja cantik itu terlihat memakai piyamanya, tentu saja Yunho yang pakaikan tadi malam. Namun baru beberapa langkah Jaejoong berjalan, tiba-tiba saja Yunho menarik tangannya. Membuat tubuh Jaejoong terhempas ke tempat tidur.

"Keberatan kalau mandinya sedikit ditunda, hm?" bisik Yunho yang berpindah ke atas Jaejoong. Tanpa menunggu jawabannya, Yunho langsung merendahkan tubuhnya dan meraup bibir pink itu.

Jaejoong pun langsung membalas ciuman itu sepenuh hati. Tangannya terjulur dan merengkuh leher Yunho. Agak bergidik ketika namja diatasnya hanya mengenakan handuk.

"Eummmhh~" lenguh Jaejoong lembut. Kemarin ia benar-benar khawatir kalau Yunho membencinya dan tidak mau bertemu dengannya. Namun semua pemikiran itu sirna begitu ia mendapat sentuhan demikian lembut dari pangerannya.

Perlahan Yunho menyusupkan tangannya ke balik piyama Jaejoong. Mungkin sekarang bukan saat yang tepat untuk melakukan 'itu'. Tapi bagi Yunho yang ditinggal tidur semalam, inilah saatnya.

Yunho memindahkan ciumannya dan menggigit leher Jaejoong lembut. Tangannya yang tadi bermain sebentar di perut rata Jaejoong kini beralih melepas kancing piyama Jaejoong. Satu kancing, dua kancing, lalu…

'Gruyuuuuukk~' sebuah suara yang sangat tidak elit terdengar dari perut Jaejoong.

Yunho mengangkat kepalanya, ia tersenyum tipis ketika dilihatnya wajah Jaejoong memerah seperti kepiting rebus, "mian, tadi malam kau belum makan malam 'kan?"

Jaejoong mengangguk.

"Mianhaeyo Jae. Sekarang ayo kita sarapan, sana mandi" perintah Yunho yang langsung dikerjakan Jaejoong. Agak menyesal juga karena sudah melepaskan mangsanya.

Di kamar mandi Jaejoong melepas pakaiannya. Dalam hati ia mengutuki perutnya yang malah berbunyi di saat yang benar-benar tidak tepat. Tidak sengaja mata besar Jaejoong melirik kaca yang berasa di kamar mandi. Ia agak terkejut ketika mendapati begitu banyak tanda kemerahan di leher dan dadanya.

"Omooo~ kok merah-merah begini" gumam Jaejoong pelan sambil tangannya menyentuh setiap tanda kemerahan itu, "ckckck… pasti bekas digigit nyamuk nih" dengan polosnya Jaejoong berpikir demikian. Yah, memang digigit nyamuk. Tepatnya nyamuk raksasa bernama Jung Yunho.

.

.

.

"Jadwal pesawat ke Korea adalah sekitar jam dua belas siang, sebelum kita pulang apa kau ingin pergi ke suatu tempat?" tanya Yunho. Saat ini keduanya tengah berada di kantin hotel.

"Bagaimana kalau ke pasar cenderamata? Aku ingin beli sesuatu untuk Junsu dan yang lain.

"Bukannya kau sudah pergi dengan Siwon?" sahut Yunho dengan wajah keruh. Kesal karena mengingat kejadian di pasar cenderamata kemarin.

Jaejoong menghela napas, "aku tidak mau bahas soal itu lagi"

"Arraseo, arraseo, setelah sarapan kita langsung ke pasar itu"

"Humm"

.

Yunho sedang berdiri di pintu kamar ketika Jaejoong tengah membereskan barang-barang mereka. Selesai sarapan tadi keduanya ke kamar dulu untuk mengambil uang, tetapi Jaejoong malah sekalian membereskan pakaian-pakaian mereka.

"Kenapa lakukan itu sekarang? Nanti saja 'kan bisa" celetuk Yunho.

"Lebih baik bereskan sekarang, jadi kalau mau ke bandara tinggal bawa saja"

Yunho manggut-manggut. Ckck, Jaejoong memang istri yang cekatan. Begitu selesai membereskan koper, Jaejoong mengambil sebuah kalung yang ia letakkan di samping dispenser.

"Kalungnya bagus" komentar Yunho ketika melihat sebuah kalung dengan kerang kecil sebagai liontinnya melingkar manis di leher Jaejoong.

"Jinjja? Aku yang pilih lho, hehehe, pilihanku memang tidak pernah salah"

"Kapan kau beli?"

"Kemarin, Siwon yang membelikannya"

"Lepas"

Jaejoong yang sedari tadi berdiri di depan cermin, membalikkan badannya. Raut heran terpasang diwajahnya ketika melihat Yunho dengan sepasang alis yang bertaut, "ta-"

"Lepas atau kubuang?"

"Arraseo, arraseo" gumam Jaejoong mengalah. Yah, mungkin dia harus membiasakan diri dengan sikap posesif Yunho. Meskipun dia senang dengan itu, tapi kalau berlebihan rasanya jadi menyebalkan juga.

"Boneka itu…" kini mata kecil Yunho tertuju pada boneka –yang sebenarnya adalah bantal- berbentuk bintang yang terletak tidak jauh dari koper.

"Itu untuk Changmin. Aku hanya meminjam uang Siwon untuk membelinya"

Yunho tidak menyahut, hanya mendengus kesal. Melihat itu Jaejoong menghampiri Yunho dan mengecup bibirnya sekilas, "kita pergi sekarang?"

.

.

.

Jaejoong dan Yunho sudah membeli cukup banyak barang. Terlihat dari banyaknya kantong yang mereka bawa. Untuk kedua orangtua dan mertuanya, Jaejoong membelikan mereka dua buah boneka traditional Jepang yang terbuat dari porcelen. Lalu untuk Leeteuk, sebuah jam dinding yang bingkainya terbuat dari kayu. Pada bagian dalamnya dihiasi dengan pasir, lalu angka-angka pada jam diganti dengan kerang-kerang kecil aneka warna. Dan jarum jamnya didesign sedemikian rupa sehingga tampak memperelok rupa jam tersebut. Kemudian untuk calon menantunya a.k.a Kim Kyuhyun –atau suatu saat akan berganti menjadi Jung Kyuhyun-, Jaejoong membelikannya bantal –atau boneka?- yang sama dengan Changmin. Bedanya yang untuk Kyuhyun warnanya kuning. Dan untuk sahabat terbaiknya, Jaejoong membelikan Junsu sebuah boneka lumba-lumba. Junsu bukanlah yeojya maupun bocah berusia lima tahun. Junsu adalah namja sejati walau kelewat innocent, dan sebuah boneka lumba-lumba jelas bukan hadiah yang tepat untuk Junsu. Tapi waktu Jaejoong melihat lumba-lumba itu yang pertama kali melintas di benaknya ada Kim Junsu. Jadi tanpa pikir panjang Jaejoong langsung membeli boneka itu.

"Menurutmu Yoochun akan suka ini?" tanya Yunho sambil menunjukkan sebuah miniatur shamisen . Shamisen alias gitar traditional Jepang tersebut terlihat sangat antik.

"Menurutku lebih cocok kalau itu diberikan kepada yeojya"

"Jinjja? Ne, mungkin ini untuk Ara-ah saja"

"Apa?"

Yunho menoleh dan mendapati Jaejoong dengan bibir manyun beberapa senti. Tentu Yunho tahu penyebabnya kenapa, "hei, Ara-ah temanku juga"

"Ne, ne…"

"Jae, kau marah?"

Jaejoong tidak menjawab.

"Jae…"

"Ne, ne, aku tidak marah kok" meski demikian Jaejoong tetap dengan ekspresinya. Bibir maju beberapa senti plus alis yang saling bertaut. Melihat Yunho hanya menghela napas. Namja tampan itu kemudian membelikan Yoochun sebuah jam weker berbentuk buah kelapa.

Selesai berbelanja rencananya mereka akan segera kembali ke hotel. Namun tidak jadi, karena Jaejoong mengingat sesuatu yang penting.

"Umm… Yunho, kalau kau tidak keberatan apa kita bisa singgah di café-nya Siwon?"

Yunho menolehkan kepalanya, "untuk apa?" tanyanya dengan nada yang sangat jelas menunjukkan bahwa dia tidak suka.

"Kau tahu bantal bintang itu 'kan? Aku meminjam uang Siwon untuk membelinya, jadi sekarang aku ingin mengganti uangnya"

Yunho mendengus kesal.

"Ayolah Yun… kalau aku tidak mengganti uang Siwon, kan sama saja artinya dengan Changmin menerima hadiah dari Siwon, kau mau seperti itu?"

"Arraseo, kita kesana" ujar Yunho akhirnya. Walau dia tidak rela Jaejoong menemui Siwon lagi, tapi Yunho juga tidak rela kalau Changmin menyentuh barang dari namja bernama Siwon itu. Yah, bisa dibilang kalau Yunho adalah antis dari Siwon.

.

Jung Yunho memilih untuk menunggu di luar café dengan barang belanjaan, sementara Jaejoong sudah masuk ke dalam café.

"Siwon-ah"

Namja bernama Siwon itu menoleh, senyum manis yang berbuah lesung pipit langsung merekah begitu melihat Jaejoong, "hai…"

Jaejoong tersenyum tipis, "sudah tidak apa-apa 'kan?" tanya Jaejoong sambil menunjuk pipinya. Maksudnya menanyai bekas pukulan Yunho kemarin.

"Ne gwaenchana, pukulan selemah itu bukan apa-apa untukku"

Jaejoong tersenyum tipis, namja cantik itu kemudian merogoh kantongnya dan menyerahkan beberapa lembar yen kepada Siwon, "hutangku untuk boneka semalam"

"Ah, kau tidak harus mengembalikannya sekarang, Jaejoong-ah"

"Harus sekarang, jam sebelas nanti aku sudah akan ke bandara"

Mendengar kata 'bandara' Siwon langsung paham artinya, tentu saja itu artnya setelah ini dia tidak akan bertemu Jaejoong lagi, "singkat sekali pertemuan kita" ujarnya seraya mengambil uang yang disodorkan oleh Jaejoong.

"Eumm… kalungmu…" mata Siwon tertuju pada leher Jaejoong.

"Ini…" Jaejoong menyentuh lehernya canggung, "err… Yunho tidak terlalu suka kalau aku memakainya, jadi ya… t-tapi tenang saja, kalungnya kusimpan kok"

Siwon tersenyum maklum, "ne, sampai nanti Jaejoong-ah, senang bertemu denganmu"

"Ne, Siwon-ah. Sampai nanti" Jaejoong tersenyum simpul lalu membalikkan badannya. Meninggalkan Siwon yang menghela napas. Yah, singkat namun banyak kenangan.

'Semoga aku bisa bertemu denganmu lagi, Jaejoong-ah…'

.

.

.

"Haaaaahh~ akhirnya sampai jugaa~"

Yunho hanya tersenyum tipis menanggapi Jaejoong. Yap, setelah menghabiskan masa honeymoon selama tiga hari di Okinawa, Jepang akhirnya mereka kembali ke Seoul, Korea.

"Ah, itu mereka" celetuk Yunho sambil menunjuk ke beberapa orang yang sepertinya menjemput mereka. Segera saja pasangan YunJae itu menghampiri mereka.

"Kaa-chan!" teriak Changmin sambil loncat ke pelukan Jaejoong. Jaejoong hanya tersenyum gemas sambil balas memeluk tubuh mungil bocah itu.

"Ah, jadi merepotkan kalian" ujar Yunho kepada Leeteuk dan Kyuhyun yang menjemput mereka.

"Gwaenchanayo Yunho-ah. Namanya juga tetangga," sahut Leeteuk, "apa bulan madunya menyenangkan?"

"Ah itu…"

"Kaa-chan, ini kenapa melah-melah begini?" celetuk Changmin sambil menunjuk beberapa tanda kemerahan di sekitar leher Jaejoong.

"Err… itu…"

Leeteuk tersenyum penuh arti, "sepertinya benar-benar 'menyenangkan' ya…?"

Tinggallah YunJae couple yang berblushing ria dan MinKyu couple yang hanya memandang bingung.

'Olang dewaca penuh misteliiii~' begitulah pemikiran dua bocah imut itu.

.

.

.

Meski YunJae baru sampai di Korea sekitar pukul 15:00 waktu setempat, namun mereka baru sampai ke rumah sekitar pukul sepuluh malam.

Kenapa? Yap, sehabis dari bandara keluarga Jung singgah sebentar untuk mengunjungi appa-umma Yunho dan appa-umma Jaejoong. Sedangkan Leeteuk dan Kyuhyun pulang terlebih dahulu dengan alasan tidak enak kalau meninggalkan rumah terlalu lama. Meski diiringi protes-protes dari Changmin yang tidak rela berpisah dari Kyuhyun. Sedangkan Kyuhyun sih santai-santai saja.

Setelah mengunjungi kedua orang tua masing-masing, tentu saja tujuan utama Yunho dan Jaejoong adalah pulang lalu tidur. Namun lagi-lagi tertunda karena Changmin ingin main ke wahana bermain.

Mulanya Yunho menolak karena besok ia akan mengajar seperti biasa, lalu Jaejoong dan Changmin juga harus sekolah. Merasa keinginannya tidak akan terpenuhi, Changmin langsung memasang puppy-eyes-nya. Tetapi Jung Yunho sama sekali tidak terpengaruh. Dia sudah kebal dengan puppy-eyes-nya Changmin.

"Ani, besok kita semua harus bangun pagi 'kan?" bantah Yunho.

"Tapi… tou-chan…" Changmin masih betah dengan puppy-eyes-nya.

"Ayolah, Yun. Kurasa Changmin ingin bersama kita, kita sudah meninggalkan dia selama tiga hari"

"Sekali tidak tetap tidak"

Jaejoong memajukan bibirnya, matanya ia buat sesayu mungkin, "Yun~ jeball~"

Oke. Untuk puppy-eyes yang satu ini Yunho masih belum terbiasa. Dan mereka berada di wahana selama dua jam. Meski kesal, namun Yunho tetap merasa senang kalau Changmin dan Jaejoong juga senang. *so sweeeet~*

"Lelahnyaaaa~" Jaejoong langsung menghempaskan tubuhnya di kasur begitu ia selesai ganti piyama.

"Itu karena kau menuruti permintaan Changmin"

Jaejoong membuka matanya sedikit dan mendapati Yunho tengah mengganti pakaiannya dengan piyama, "tidak apa 'kan, toh selama ini aku juga belum pernah pergi bermain dengan kalian"

"Yah benar juga sih…"

Yunho lalu merebahkan tubuhnya di samping Jaejoong. Melihat Jaejoong yang tidur dengan posisi membelakanginya membuat niat menggoda Yunho bangkit. Tanpa suara Yunho mendekati tubuh Jaejoong dan dengan lembut memeluk pinggangnya.

"Apa?" tanya Jaejoong.

"Tidak apa-apa" gumam Yunho sambil menghirup aroma Jaejoong, "memang salah kalau aku memelukmu?"

"Manja sekali, hihihi…"

Yunho tidak tahu kenapa, tapi sepertinya suara tertawa Jaejoong seolah membangkit hasratnya. Dengan cepat Yunho membalik tubuh Jaejoong dan menindihnya. Memerangkap tubuh Jaejoong diantara kedua lengan kokohnya.

Tanpa sungkan Jaejoong langsung melingkarkan lengannya di leher Yunho. Dalam sekejap saja keduanya sudah tenggelam dalam ciuman yang lembut namun basah.

"Y-yun, besok kita harus ke seko… hh… lahh" gumam Jaejoong ditengah-tengah percumbuannya dengan Yunho.

"Tenang saja"

Jaejoong memutuskan untuk diam dan menikmati permainannya dengan Yunho. Suasana kamar yang remang-remang itu mulai memanas seiring dengan tangan Yunho yang mulai menjajah sisi tubuh Jaejoong yang tersembunyi piyama.

"Ummmhh~"

'krieeet'

'tap tap'

"Kaa-chan, tou-chan, Min bobok dicini ya…?"

Sebuah suara imut dan menggemaskan terdengar, menyebabkan Jaejoong langsung mendorong tubuh Yunho secara reflek. Sukses membuat Yunho terjungkal hingga ke lantai.

"C-changmin, a-ada apa?" ujar Jaejoong salah tingkah. Tangannya cepat-cepat menghidupi lampu di samping tempat tidur.

Changmin menaikkan alisnya sebelah melihat piyama Jaejoong yang agak berantakan, 'aish~ kaa-chan nggak bica pake piyama cendili, Min aja bicaaa~' batin bocah mungil itu.

"Aish Changmin, kenapa kesini hm? Sana kembali ke kamarmu" perintah Yunho yang jengkel karena keasyikannya di ganggu. Terlebih karena Jaejoong yang mendorongnya hingga terjatuh dari tempat tidur.

"Min mau tidul diciniii~~" gumam Changmin yang langsung naik ke tempat tidur orang tuanya. Dan memposisikan dirinya disamping Jaejoong. Dengan mendengus kesal Yunho naik ke tempat tidur.

"Ah, tou-chan jangan dicini!" seru Changmin tiba-tiba. Namja mungil itu kemudian mengambil sesuatu di lantai. Ternyata boneka bintang yang dibelikan oleh Jaejoong. Dengan polosnya Changmin meletakkan boneka itu disampingnya, "nah, tou-chan tidulnya canaan dikit" gumam Changmin lagi.

Dan posisi tidur mereka dengan Jaejoong di pinggir kasur sebelah kanan, lalu disampingnya Changmin, boneka Changmin dan terakhir Yunho. Parahnya lagi ukuran boneka Changmin itu lumayan besar sehingga membuat Yunho mendapatkan lahan tidur yang sangat sedikit.

Changmin mengenyampingkan badannya, membuat tubuhnya berhadapan dengan Jaejoong. Tanpa sungkan-sungkan Changmin langsung melingkarkan tangannya ke pinggang Jaejoong dan membenamkan wajahnya di dada Jaejoong. Sedangkan Jaejoong balas memeluk Changmin seraya mengusap rambut tebal bocah itu.

Yap, tinggallah Yunho kesepian seorang diri. Ah, tidak sendiri kok. Masih ada boneka Changmin yang berbentuk bintang itu.

.

.

.

"JAEJOONG-AAAAAAHH~~~"

Jaejoong menolehkan kepalanya dan tersenyum mendapati Junsu berlarian ke arahnya, "hyaaaa~ aku rindu sekali padamuuuu~~"

"Ne, aku juga Junsu-ah"

"Nah, nah, ceritakan tentang honeymoon-mu dengan Yunho soensaengnim"

"Jadi…"

""JAEJOONG-AAAAAAHH~~~" ucapan Jaejoong terhenti begitu terdengar suara centil disertai suara derap kaki. Namja cantik itu bergidik ngeri melihat sembilan yeojya berlarian ke arahnya.

"Ne, ne… Jadi bagaimana?" tanya Tiffany dengan seringaian penuh arti di wajahnya.

"Apanya yang…"

"Apa Yunho soensaengnim memuaskanmu, Jaejoong-ah?"

"Hah?"

"Kalian main berapa ronde?"

"Tunggu, apa yang-"

"Kurasa tiga, atau empat?" Jessica menyeletuk, menjawab pertanyaan Sunny tadi.

"Menurutku lebih dari itu," tambah Yoona, "mungkin enam atau tujuh, atau sepuluh? Yunho seonsaengnim 'kan manly sekali, jadi sudah pasti tahan lama di ranjang"

"Yunho soensaengnim memang manly, tapi apa kau pikir Jaejoong-ah sanggup dengan ronde sebanyak itu? Menurutku tidak sampai empat apalagi sepuluh" sambung Taeyeon.

"Mungkin pakai obat perangsang?" sahut Hyoyeon.

Yeojya-yeojya itu terus berargumen tentang berapa-ronde-Yunho-soensaengnim-dan-Jaejoong-ah-melakukan'nya' sedangkan yang menjadi objek a.k.a Jaejoong hanya bisa mengerjap bingung. Dia bahkan tidak tahu apa yang yeojya-yeojya ini bicarakan.

"Oke, kita sepakat antara satu sampai dua ronde, arra?" ujar Taeyeon menyimpulkan hasil rapat(?)

"Pakai gaya apa?" kali ini Sooyoung yang bertanya.

"Apa? Gaya apa?"

"Kurasa gaya yang biasa saja, karena ini pertama kali mereka melakukan'nya'" celetuk Yuri. Dan kembali sembilan yeojya dengan kanker fujoshi stadium akut itu membuka rapat baru lagi. Kali ini judulnya 'Gaya Bercinta Yang Yunho Seonsaengnim dan Jaejoong-ah Lakukan Dalam Misi Penambahan Jumlah Penduduk Korea Selatan'.

"Mungkin gaya duduk, atau Uke on Top(?)" celetuk si magnae a.k.a Seohyun.

"Mwo? Uke on Top?" kedelapan unnie-nya membeo bersamaan.

Terbayanglah dalam benak mereka sebuah ruangan yang disinyalir berupa kamar dengan penerangan yang sangat minim. Suara musik yang lembut serta terkesan menggoda. Lalu terdengar suara desahan halus seseorang dan suara ranjang berderit.

Terlihat seorang namja menghentak-hentakkan tubuhnya, kulitnya yang putih terlihat mengkilap karena keringat. Rambut hitamnya pun berloncatan karena hentakan tubuhnya. Kedua tangan namja itu bertumpu pada dada namja berambut brunette yang ada dibawahanya. Mata besar beningnya terpejam rapat sedangkan mulutnya membuka lebar dengan banyak sisa-sisa saliva di sekitar sana. Sedangkan namja yang berambut brunette di bawahnya hanya tersenyum sambil tangannya memegang pinggul si namja cantik agar tidak terjatuh. Namja tampan berkulit coklat itu pun terlihat basah karena keringatnya.

"U-uuungh~ Y-yun… a…aku…"

"S-sedikit lagi J-jae… hhh…"

"T-tapi aku su…dahhh ti- AHHHHHHH~"

'gubrak!'

'gubrak!'

'gubrak!'

'gubrak!'

'gubrak!'

'gubrak!'

'gubrak!'

'gubrak!'

Kedelapan yeojya itu pingsan seketika karena imajinasi mereka sendiri dengan kondisi yang sama. Wajah pucat, mata kosong dan jangan lupakan cairan merah yang mengalir laksana air terjun dari hidung mereka. Sekilas terlihat seperti korban pembantaian yang sangat sadis.

Menyisakan sang magnae yang memandang polos pada unniedeul-nya, 'Unniedeul perlu donor darah nih' batin Seohyun.

.

.

.

"Kyaaaaa~ jeongmal gomawo oppaaaa~" seru Ara riang. Mata hitamnya berbinar-binar menatap shamisen kecil di tangannya. Yah sebenarnya dia senang bukan karena shamisen itu, tetapi lebih karena Yunho yang ternyata tidak lupa dengannya. Saat ini Yunho, Yoochun dan Ara tengah berada di kantor guru yang kosong. Guru-guru lain sedang ada jam pelajaran, kebetulan hanya mereka bertiga yang sedang tidak memiliki jam pelajaran.

"Jam kelapa?" Yoochun memandang jam yang dibelikan oleh Yunho dengan tatapan heran, "kenapa kau tidak berikan aku gadis Jepang berbikini?"

Yunho memutar bola matanya, "mereka tidak menjual yang seperti itu"

"Kalau ada yang jual kan juga mau beli untuk dirimu, huh?"

"Aniyo, Jaejoong sejuta kali lebih seksi dari yeojya-yeojya itu"

Mendengar kata 'Jaejoong sejuta kali lebih seksi', Yoochun memasang seringainya, "kalau kau bilang begitu, berarti kau sudah melihat Jaejoong-ah naked ya?"

"Tidak terlalu jelas sih, tapi yah… bisa dibilang seperti itu" sahut Yunho dengan ingatan mengenai mimpi serta tubuh polos Jaejoong dibawah shower yang menari-nari di benaknya.

"Wow, berarti kau dan Jaejoong-ah sudah melakukannya?"

"Tidak juga, mungkin lebih tepatnya hampir"

"Huh? Kenapa begitu?"

"Jaejoong tertidur di tengah-tengah acara(?) begitu dia keluar" dengus Yunho kesal.

"Ha? Jadi kau bermain sendiri atau menggunakan jasa wanita lain?"

"Tentu saja sendiri, kau pikir aku suka kalau wanita lain menyentuh tubuhku?"

Dan kedua namja tampan itu terus berceloteh mengenai hal-hal yang sangat pribadi bagi kaum pria. Melupakan Ara yang notabenenya seorang yeojya. Yeojya cantik itu berdiri mematung dengan wajah super merah.

Terbayang dibenaknya fanfict-fanfict YunJae yang pernah dibacanya. Yap, setiap ada waktu senggang Ara selalu membuka blog-blog berisi fanfict. Dan fanfict YunJae yang baru-baru ini beredar adalah yang paling sering dibacanya. Tebak siapa author-nya, tentu saja kesembilan yeojya anggota inti 'Love YunJae Club' itu.

.

.

.

"Uuuuung~" Jaejoong memijit kepalanya. Entah kenapa kepalanya terasa sangat sakit, pandangannya juga berkunang-kunang dan membayang. Membuatnya tidak bisa melihat dengan jelas pada papan tulis.

"Gwaenchanayo Jaejoong-ah?" tanya Junsu khawatir ketika melihat Jaejoong menumpukan kepalanya pada tasnya.

"Aku juga tidak tahu, tapi kepalaku sakit sekali Junsu-ah…"

"Kita ke UKS ya?"

"Ani, aku masih bisa tahan kok" yah rencananya Jaejoong memang ingin di kelas saja karena dia tidak betah berada di UKS yang bau obat itu. Tapi kelihatannya tidak bisa karena Yoochun soensaengnim yang sedang mengajar di kelasnya menyuruh Jaejoong ke UKS.

"Aku baik-baik saja Yoochun soensaengnim…" rajuk Jaejoong.

"Ani, pokoknya kau harus ke UKS. Yunho bisa membunuhku kalau membiarkanmu tetap disini"

"Ta-"

"Tidak ada bantahan Jung Jaejoong"

Jaejoong menghela napas. Meski ia sangat malas pergi ke UKS, tapi ia lebih malas mendengar ocehan Yoochun yang sama berisiknya dengan Junsu.

"Arraseo…" gumam Jaejoong akhirnya.

"Ne, Junsu-ah antar Jaejoong-ah ke UKS"

"Tidak usah, aku pergi sendiri saja" dengan langkah gemetar Jaejoong berjalan meninggalkan kelas diikuti pandangan teman sekelasnya.

"Jaejoong-ah hamil ya…?" celetuk sang magnae yang kembali sukses membuat unniedeul-nya terkena serangan jantung. Kebetulan tempat duduk sembilan yeojya ini berada paling ujung sehingga celetukan Seohyun barusan tidak didengar oleh siswi lainnya.

"Sepertinya iya!" sambung Yuri dengan ekspresi sangat meyakinkan.

"Berarti memang enam atau tujuh ronde 'kan? Kalau hanya satu atau dua ronde mustahil bisa hamil" sahut Yoona.

"Bisa saja cuma satu ronde, tapi keluarnya banyak" bantah Sunny.

"Tapi…"

"Ya! Yeojya-yeojya sebelah sana" seru Yoochun yang ternyata mendengar bisik-bisik mereka, "sekarang kita berada di bab Makhluk Hidup, bukan bab Reproduksi, arra?"

.

Jaejoong menutup hidungnya dan mengernyitkan dahinya begitu membuka pintu ruang kesehatan. Sebenarnya Jaejoong lebih ingin berada di atap sekolah, namun sakit pada kepalanya menghambat tubuhnya untuk berjalan lebih jauh lagi. Maka dengan sangat terpaksa Jaejoong membaringkan tubuhnya di salah satu kasur yang berada di sana.

"Uuuuuhh~" keluh Jaejoong. Dia benar-benar tidak suka bau obat-obatan. Membuatnya merasa mual.

.

Yunho memasuki kelasnya atau tepatnya kelas Jaejoong. Yap, ini jam Matematika dan dia adalah guru Matematika. Alis Yunho berkerut ketika mendapati bangku Jaejoong dalam keadaan kosong.

"Mana Jaejoong?" tanya Yunho pada setiap yang bernyawa di kelas itu.

"Di ruang kesehatan" sahut Junsu.

"Mwo? Waeyo?" nada khawatir terdengar jelas dari kalimat Yunho barusan. Tanpa menunggu jawaban Yunho langsung berjalan keluar kelas.

Tiga detik kemudian terdengar suara pekikan dari kelas yang baru ditinggalkan oleh Yunho.

"Kyaaaa~ Yunho soensaengnim perhatian sekaliii~"

"Suami yang perhatian, Jaejoong-ah beruntung sekaliii~"

"Kyaaaa YunJaeeee~~"

Lupakan sejenak kelas yang isinya sudah menggila tersebut. Mari kita ikuti Yunho yang kini berjalan menuju ruang kesehatan.

"Kenapa kemari?" tanya Jaejoong heran ketika melihat Yunho menghampirinya.

"Junsu bilang kau berada disini, kau sakit?"

"Kalau aku lapar aku akan berada di kantin, menurutmu kenapa seseorang mendatangi ruang kesehatan?" sahut Jaejoong.

Yunho menghela napas, namja itu kemudian duduk disamping Jaejoong yang mengubah posisinya dari berbaring menjadi duduk, "lebih baik kau pulang saja"

"Ani, di rumah juga aku bakal tidur juga 'kan?"

"Tapi setidaknya di rumah tidak bau obat begini"

"Ne, tapi aku tidak mau membuat Changmin khawatir"

Yunho melirik jam dinding. Sudah jam sebelas lewat dan sekolah Changmin berakhir jam sepuluh tadi. Changmin pasti berada di rumah Leeteuk saat ini.

Yah, setiap pagi Leeteuk memang mengantarkan Kyuhyun ke rumah keluarga Jung supaya Kyuhyun bisa pergi bersama Changmin, Leeteuk tidak bisa mengantar Kyuhyun karena dia harus bekerja. Meski begitu setiap jam sepuluh Leeteuk menyempatkan diri menjemput Changmin dan putranya. Sampai jam satu alias jam kerja Yunho berakhir, Changmin terus berada di rumah Leeteuk. Barulah ketika Yunho pulang Changmin kembali ke rumahnya, beserta Kyuhyun karena Leeteuk harus bekerja lagi. Leeteuk pulang kerja sekitar jam tiga sore. Sedangkan Kangin tengah berada di luar negeri untuk mengurus perusahaan. Sebenarnya Leeteuk berniat berhenti bekerja dan fokus terhadap Kyuhyun. Tetapi perusahaan kecil yang dibangunnya selama sepuluh tahun tidak mampu untuk dia tinggalkan begitu saja.

Yunho kemudian berdiri dari duduknya. Namja tampan itu mematikan AC yang berada di ruang kesehatan, lalu membuka jendela lebar-lebar.

"Lebih baik kau terkena udara alami begini daripada dari AC" ujar Yunho ketika melihat raut protes Jaejoong.

Jaejoong hanya menghela napas. Namja cantik itu berpikir Yunho sudah kembali ke kelas, tapi ternyata pemikirannya salah ketika melihat Yunho kembali duduk disampingnya.

"Tidak ke kelas?" tanya Jaejoong.

"Kau mengusirku, huh?"

"Bukan begitu, hanya saja apa yang dipikirkan guru lain kalau melihatmu membolos begini"

"Mereka tidak akan tahu"

Jaejoong tertawa kecil, "lihat siapa yang berandalan sekarang"

"Oh ya? Jadi kau akan menghukumku?"

"Mungkin saja… Yunho-ya~" goda Jaejoong sambil memajukan wajahnya.

Yunho tersenyum tipis melihat Jaejoong yang tingkahnya menggemaskan, bahkan tidak kalah dari Changmin maupun Kyuhyun. Secepat kilat Yunho langsung memajukan wajahnya dan menyambar bibir Jaejoong. Sungguh, ia tidak pernah tahan jika dihadapkan dengan raut wajah Jaejoong yang seperti anak-anak barusan.

"Eummmh~" Jaejoong bisa merasakan sakit pada kepalanya berkurang. Apa karena ciuman dari Yunho? Huh, kalau begitu dia akan berharap supaya sering-sering sakit kepala.

Yunho perlahan mendorong tubuhnya, menyebabkan Jaejoong kini bersandar di dinding dibelakangnya. Sementara Yunho masih asyik dengan kegiatannya.

'brugh!'

Sontak Jaejoong langsung mendorong bahu Yunho begitu mendengar suara benda terjatuh. Namja cantik itu menoleh dan kini matanya terpaku pada satu objek, demikian pula dengan Yunho.

Sung Sangra. Yeojya dengan predikat siswi kesayangan guru. Gadis manis kelas II-A. Berkacamata minus, rambutnya dikepang dua dengan sangat sangat rapi. Selalu memakai seragam sesuai dengan peraturan sekolah. Jika kau memeriksa tasnya, maka kau tidak akan menemukan sisir, bedak dan peralatan make-up lainnya. Isi tasnya hanya buku, buku, buku dan kamus dengan tebal nyaris sepuluh senti. Satu-satunya siswi di Dong Bang High School yang tidak terpengaruh dengan YunJae lantaran hobinya bersemedi(?) di perpustakaan.

Dan kini, dengan kejamnya Yunho sudah meracuni pikiran murni gadis itu. Kenapa Yunho? Tentu karena Yunho yang menyerang Jaejoong, Jaejoong 'kan cuma menerima saja.

"Err… S-sangra-ah, sedang apa disini"

Gadis itu masih diam. Matanya memandang kosong, adegan kissu-kissu YunJae barusan masih terbayang di benaknya dengan amat sangat jelas. Pelan namun pasti darah segar mengalir dari hidung gadis itu yang keperawanan pikirannya telah terenggut oleh Yunho.

"Sangra-ah, gwaenchanayo?"

Gadis itu mengangkat bibirnya membentuk senyuman. Mukanya yang polos jadi terlihat menyeramkan, terutama dengan darah itu.

"YunJae is Real~" bisiknya sambil terkikik pelan dan melangkah meninggalkan ruang kesehatan tanpa suara, bagaikan hantu. Kini dalam benaknya terpajang adegan-adegan YunJae dalam kategori NC-21. Terima kasih terhadap hobi gadis itu yang menulis serta membaca. Setelah ini bisa dipastikan telah muncul author baru di blog-blog YunJae fanfict. Hohohoo~

Yunho dan Jaejoong yang melihat itu hanya bisa swaetdrop.

.

.

.

Changmin memanyunkan bibirnya, mata bulatnya terlihat berkaca-kaca. Tangan mungilnya terjulur mengusap dahi Jaejoong yang panas dan berkeringat. Yap, Jaejoong demam. Penyebabnya mungkin karena kelelahan semalam, lalu juga karena ia memilih bertahan di ruang kesehatan yang jelas tidak disukainya.

"Kaa-chan… gwaenchanayooo~?"

Jaejoong balas mengusap kepala Changmin, senyum tipis terpasang di wajah pucatnya, "gwaenchanayo Min…"

"Lihat, gara-gara Changmin memaksa ke wahana bermain kaa-chan jadi sakit begitu" celetuk Yunho yang membawa makan malam Jaejoong.

Bibir mungil Changmin mulai bergetar. Sebelum Jung kecil itu menangis, Jaejoong menarik tubuh mungil Changmin dan mendudukkannya di pangkuannya, "sst… bukan karena Changmin kok. Tenang saja…"

"T-tapi… ka-kalau hiks~ kemalin hiks~ Min nggak makca kaa-chan, kaa-chan pasti nggak cakit giniii~ hueeee~"

Jaejoong mendelik kesal pada Yunho yang sudah membuat Changmin menangis. Namja cantik itu menangkup pipi Changmin dan menekannya. Membuat wajah Changmin terlihat lucu karena pipinya yang menggembung. Dengan lembut Jaejoong mengecup bibir mungil Changmin, "kalau Changmin menangis, kaa-chan justru akan merasa lebih sakit"

Changmin terlihat terkejut. Namja kecil itu kemudian mengusap wajahnya agak kasar, "M-min nggak nangis kok~" gumamnya dengan suara parau.

"Begitu baru anak kaa-chan" seru Jaejoong gemas sambil menjawil ujung hidung Changmin.

Yunho tersenyum tipis melihat adegan 'ibu'-anak itu. Entah kenapa semakin bertambah usianya wajah Changmin jadi lebih terlihat seperti Jaejoong, padahal dulu Changmin terlihat mirip dengannya. Apa karena wajah Changmin yang menurun dari eomma kandungnya yang notabene mirip sekali dengan Jaejoong? Entahlah…

.

.

.

"Gara-gara kau Changmin menangis" gumam Jaejoong. Mata besarnya melirik ke Changmin yang tertidur pulas di pangkuannya. Piring berisi makan malamnya sudah kosong dari tadi. Kosong karena makannya berdua dengan Changmin. Meski demikian namja cantik itu tidak keberatan kalau makan malamnya dihabiskan bersama Changmin –atau lebih tepatnya dihabiskan oleh Changmin- karena dia sendiri pun nafsu makannya berkurang karena sakit.

"Ya, jangan salahkan aku, aku hanya bilang yang sebenarnya"

Jaejoong manyun sebentar, "hei, hei, menurutku Changmin lumayan mirip denganku ya?"

"Kalau menurutku Changmin mirip dengan Miru"

Jaejoong manyun lagi. Kesal karena Yunho mengungkit yeojya itu, "mau mirip Miru atau mirip denganku sama saja 'kan? Toh aku dan Miru lumayan mirip" gerutunya kesal.

"Cemburu lagi deh~"

Jaejoong tidak menjawab. Matanya kembali tertuju pada Changmin yang pulas. Perlahan Yunho naik ke tempat tidur dan duduk di samping Jaejoong. Dagunya ia tumpukan di bahu Jaejoong, "panas sekali" gumam Yunho ketika merasakan panas dari leher Jaejoong.

"Sebentar saja juga hilang kok panasnya, toh aku bukan orang yang mudah sakit"

Yunho tersenyum tipis, namja tampan itu mengecup pipi Jaejoong lembut. Mulanya Jaejoong membiarkan, namun ia mulai berontak ketika merasakan ciuman Yunho perlahan menjalar ke bibirnya.

"Nanti kau juga sakit kalau menciumku" ujar Jaejoong sambil mendorong bahu Yunho.

Yunho hanya mendecih kesal, "kalau begitu cepatlah sembuh supaya aku bisa menciummu lagi"

Jaejoong hanya terkikik kecil. Aish, melihat pose Jaejoong yang tertawa itu membuat Yunho merasa 'hard'. Kalau tidak ingat kondisi Jaejoong yang demam serta Changmin yang tertidur di pangkuan Jaejoong, mungkin Yunho sudah menyerang Jaejoong saat itu juga.

"Besok berarti kau tidak sekolah ya? Apa aku juga libur saja?" gumam Yunho.

"Gwaenchana, kau ke sekolah saja seperti biasa. Demam ini juga pasti berkurang besok pagi"

Yunho mengangguk, "ne, kalau begitu cepatlah tidur"

"Umm~"

.

.

.

"Yunho soensaengnim, kenapa Jaejoong-ah tidak masuk?" tanya Junsu begitu Yunho memasuki kelas. Namja bersuara lumba-lumba itu merasa khawatir pada kondisi Jaejoong, terlebih semalam Jaejoong terlihat tidak sehat.

Yunho meletakkan buku materi pelajaran di atas mejanya, "Jaejoong merasa sedikit pusing, tadi dia juga sempat muntah. Tapi dia baik-baik saja kok" jawab Yunho. Sebenarnya namja tampan itu khawatir meninggalkan Jaejoong di rumah. Meski demamnya sudah turun, namun tadi pagi Jaejoong sempat muntah dan merasa pusing pada kepalanya. Tetapi Jaejoong tetap menyuruh Yunho ke sekolah seperti biasa. Dan Yunho menurutinya, berbeda dengan Changmin yang hari ini tidak sekolah karena ingin menjaga Jaejoong. Walau Jaejoong sudah membujuk supaya Changmin tetap sekolah, namun namja mungil itu tetap bersikeras dengan keputusan. Karena Changmin tidak sekolah, maka menantu mungil Yunho a.k.a Kyuhyun juga ikutan tidak sekolah. Ckckck~

"Begitu yaa…" lirih Junsu. Dia memutuskan untuk menjenguk Jaejoong pulang sekolah nanti.

Lain Junsu, lain lagi para yeojya di kelas itu. Bukan tampang khawatir yang mereka pasang, melainkan seringaian. Tentu saja karena mendengar kata 'muntah'.

Beginilah kira-kira yang dipikirkan para yeojya di kelas itu : muntah = mual = Jaejoong-ah hamil = Yunho soensaegnim dan Jaejoong-ah NC-an = Kyaaaaa~(?).

.

.

.

Bel berbunyi menandakan bahwa bel istirahat selesai. Istirahat kali ini membuat para guru dan siswa namja merasa heran. Kenapa? Karena seluruh yeojya di sekolah itu menghilang entah kemana. Atau yah tepatnya pergi entah kemana. Karena menurut pengakuan penjaga gerbang sekolah, saat bel istirahat berbunyi ratusan yeojya brutal menghampirinya dan memaksanya membuka gerbang sekolah.

Tentu saja awalnya penjaga gerbang sekolah itu tidak mau, karena para siswa memang tida diijinkan meninggalkan sekolah sebelum bel pulang sekolah atau tanpa ijin dari guru. Namun begitu melihat mata para yeojya itu, pak penjaga sekolah langsung tahu kalau nyawanya akan melayang jika tidak menuruti keinginan para yeojya. Jadi dengan sangat terpaksa dia membukakan pintu gerbangnya.

Namun sepertinya para yeojya itu sudah kembali sekarang. Terdengar dari teriakan mereka yang memanggil Yunho. Dan yang merasa dipanggil menoleh, Yunho mengernyit heran ketika melihat gerombolan yeojya itu menghampirinya dengan bingkisan-bingkisan di tangan mereka.

"Soensaengnim, berikan ini pada Jaejoong-ah" seru salah satu yeojya sambil menyerahkan bingkisan yang dilapis kertas kado berwarna biru dengan motif beruang serta pita berwarna merah jambu yang menghiasinya.

"Ini juga"

"Ne, tolong berikan pada Jaejoong-ah"

"Punyaku juga"

Yunho mengernyit heran. Ditangannya sudah penuh bingkisan-bingkisan yang isinya entah apa. Perkiraan Yunho, para yeojya ini membeli bingkisan-bingkisan ini waktu istirahat tadi. Tapi apa isinya? Dan kenapa mereka rela sampai keluar sekolah membeli ini untuk diserahkan pada Jaejoong?

Apa karena mereka khawatir pada Jaejoong yang sedang sakit? Oke, Yunho merasa cemburu sekarang.

Tapi masalahnya yang memberi bukan hanya teman sekelas Jaejoong, tetapi juga yeojya dari kelas lain. Ck, perhatian sekali mereka.

.

.

.

Yunho pulang lebih cepat dari biasanya. Kebetulan karena jam mengajarnya di sekolah sudah selesai, namun sebenarnya lebih karena ia khawatir meninggalkan Jaejoong.

"Changmin mana?" tanya Yunho pada Jaejoong yang sedang duduk di tempat tidur sambil membaca buku.

"Di kamarnya bersama Kyuhyun," jawab Jaejoong, "itu apa?"

Yunho melirikkan matanya pada tumpukan hadiah dari siswi-siswi di tangannya, "hadiah, dari para yeojya di sekolah"

"Mwo? Hadiah? Tumben~"

Yunho mengangkat bahunya lalu meletakkannya di karpet, "masih banyak di mobil, biar aku ambilkan" Jaejoong mengangguk. Dan segera saja Yunho pergi lagi.

Namja cantik itu swaetdrop ketika melihat Yunho kembali dengan tumpukan hadiahnya. Namun kali ini Yunho membawanya dengan keranjang besar. Sebanyak itu kah…?

"Mereka memberikan aku ini karena aku sakit? Padahal biasanya tidak pernah peduli padaku" gumam Jaejoong.

"Mana kutahu, aku mau makan dulu"

"Hm, nasinya ada di meja, supnya di panci kecil. Jangan ambil kue di kulkas, itu punya Changmin dan Kyuhyun. Nanti mereka heboh kalau kuenya kau habiskan"

"Arraseo, arraseo"

Jaejoong menghela napas. Namja cantik itu kini beralih menatap hadiah-hadiahnya. Yang pertama dibuka Jaejoong adalah yang berwarna kuning dengan pita hijau.

Jung Jaejoong mengernyitkan dahinya. Bingkisan itu isinya berupa baju berukuran sangat kecil berwarna soft pink. Bahan bajunya sendiri sangat lembut. Tapi ini kan baju untuk bayi? Kenapa dia diberi yang seperti ini?

Namja cantik itu mengangkat bahunya, hadiah kedua. Sebuah… botol susu? Lengkap dengan mangkuk mungil dan sendok yang mungil pula.

Hadiah selanjutnya.

"Mwo?" Jaejoong membelalakkan matanya menatap kotak susu di tangannya. Kalau susu itu susu biasa sih tidak masalah, lha ini… susu untuk ibu hamil dan menyusui.

"Aish… apa-apaan ini?"

Hadiah selanjutnya kembali membuat Jaejoong mengernyitkan dahinya. Sebuah kain yang biasa digunakan untuk membedung bayi. Kainnya sendiri terlihat indah sekali. Warnanya putih bersih dengan gambar bebek-bebek kecil berwarna kuning.

"Aish… kenapa memberikan aku ini? Memangnya aku sedang hamil apa?" gerutu Jaejoong, namun mendadak namja cantik itu tertegun dengan apa yang diucapkannya.

'Jangan-jangan mereka mengira aku sedang hamil?' batin Jaejoong, 'aish… melakukan 'itu' saja belum gimana mau hamil?'

Tak sengaja mata Jaejoong tertuju pada kotak yang ukurannya jauh lebih kecil. Sekitar dua kali ukuran kotak korek api, mungkin lebih besar. Karena penasaran Jaejoong mengambilnya. Yang ini isinya mustahil peralatan bayi, memangnya peralatan bayi apa yang ukurannya sekecil itu?

Jaejoong membuka kotak itu dan kembali sweatdrop namun kali ini disertai blushing. Isi kotak itu tidak lain adalah alat pencegah kehamilan alias kondom *mian kalau bahasanya vulgar*. Yang ini dengan rasa strawberry.

Tiba-tiba saja sebuah kertas kecil terjatuh dari bingkisan itu. Penasaran, Jaejoong lalu mengambil dan membacanya.

'Kuberikan ini padamu Jaejoong-ah, lain kali jangan sampai kebobolan, ya? From : Taeyeon and dongsaengdul'

"Pabbo, yang ini harusnya diberikan pada Yunho 'kan?" gerutu Jaejoong dengan wajah bersemu merah.

**==tbc==**

**a/n :: **chap delapan selesaiiii~ gomawo buat yang udah meripiu, beneran nggak nyangka baru sampai chap tujuh udah dapat lebih dari tiga ratus reviews, jeongmal gomawoyooo~~~

untuk reader yang request NC, maaf ya sampai chapter ini NC-nya belum muncul. Saia juga bingung kapan NC-nya dimunculin. Dan lagi saia nggak begitu sanggup bikin NC tapi pengen bikin NC~~ *author gundah gulana*

Yang minta MinKyu, disini mereka udah muncul. Tapi kayaknya nggak begitu banyak ya?

Mian~ karena satu dua hal sia nggak bisa balas review chingudeul… jeongmal mianhaeyooo~

Ne… akhir kata saia mohon readers sudi kiranya merepiu chapter ini… ^^

**YunJae is REAL**

**Always Keep The Faith ^^**


	9. Chapter 9

**My Teacher My Husband**

**IX**

By

**Arisa Adachi**** YunJaeShipper**

a.k.a

**U-Know Boo**

**Pairing** :: YunJae, and many more

**Disclaimer** :: They are not mine, tapi Changmin forever mine!

**Warning ::** YAOI, OOC, gaje, typo(s), rated M for safe ^^

For **Rinhyo-sshi**, tidak usah memikirkan soal plagiat-plagiat begitu. Toh tema cerita saia ini pasaran, jadi nggak heran kalau kebetulan temanya sama dengan ff chingu, arra?

**x****xx**

Jaejoong menelungkupkan kepalanya diantara lipatan tangannya. Sedikitpun ia tidak berniat menjawab pertanyaan-pertanyaan bodoh dari sekumpulan _yeojya_ yang kini mengerubungi mejanya. Tebak pertanyaan apa, tentu saja pertanyaan seputar hamil, hamil dan hamil. Berkali-kali _namja_ cantik itu sudah menjelaskan kalau dirinya tidak hamil, tapi percuma saja. Pernyataan 'Jaejoong-ah sudah hamil!' telah terdoktrin di otak-otak _yeojya_ mesum itu.

"Ya! Apa-apaan ini! Kembali ke tempat duduk kalian sekarang juga!" seru sebuah suara yang dalam sekejap membubarkan kerumunan _yeojya_ itu. Para _yeojya_ sendiri mendecih kesal begitu melihat siapa yang sudah membubarkan mereka. Musuh terbesar para yeojya di Dong Bang, Go Ara.

_Yeojya_ cantik itu meletakkan buku materinya di meja. Matanya mendelik kesal pada siswi-siswi yang menatapnya garang. Tidak lama matanya kini berganti menatap Jaejoong yang sudah mengangkat kembali kepalanya. Jaejoong sendiri balas menatap _soensaengnim_-nya itu.

Ara berjalan mendekati kursi Jaejoong. Suara hak sepatunya terdengar jelas di ruangan yang kini terdengar sunyi itu. _Yeojya_ yang mengajar bidang studi Biologi itu sudah mendengar kabar yang katanya Jaejoong tengah mengandung. Ia sendiri tidak mempercayai gossip itu. Waktu ia tanya ke Yunho pun, _namja_ tampan itu juga menyangkal gossip kehamilan Jaejoong. Meski begitu terselip prasangka kalau Yunho berbohong. Karena Ara tahu betul walau luarnya terlihat alim tapi sebenarnya Yunho tidak terlalu berbeda dari sahabatnya Yoochun. Sama-sama mesum. Bedanya Yunho pandai menutupi mesumnya, sedangkan Yoochun mesumnya blak-blakkan. Bukan sekali dua kali Ara mendengarkan percakapan keduanya yang membicarakan hal-hal mesum. Oleh karena hal itulah Ara jadi lebih mempercayai gossip yang masih simpang-siur itu.

Kini _yeojya_ itu sudah sampai di hadapan Jaejoong. Matanya menatap tajam pada namja cantik di depannya, begitu pula halnya dengan Jaejoong. Sungguh dalam hati yang paling dalam ia masih memendam kebencian pada Jaejoong. Karena ia menganggap bahwa Jaejoong telah merebut Yunho darinya. Ara mengangkat tangannya dan menepuk pundak Jaejoong, "Selamat untuk kehamilannya."

Mata Jaejoong membulat lebar, "YA! AKU TIDAK HAMIL!" serunya entah berapa kali dan entah berapa kali seruan itu diacuhkan oleh _yeojyadeul_ di sekitarnya.

.

.

.

Malam yang tenang di kediaman keluarga Jung. Sang kepala keluarga alias Jung Yunho sedang duduk di sofa dengan laptop dipangkuannya. Sedangkan di bawah sofa atau tepatnya di karpet terlihat Jung Jaejoong dan Jung Changmin sedang mengerjakan PR mereka masing-masing pada sebuah meja kecil.

Sesekali Changmin menarik kaus _kaa-chan_-nya ketika merasa kesulitan dengan tugas yang diberikan oleh _soensaengnim_-nya di TK. Yunho sedang asyik _browsing_ di laptopnya ketika secara ia tidak sengaja melihat sebuah blog berisi _fanfict_. Akhir-akhir ini _fanfict_ memang menjadi pembicaraan hangat di sekolah Dong Bang. Bahkan Ara pun rajin membaca ini, penasaran Yunho mengklik salah satu blog. Sebelah alisnya terangkat ketika ia membaca nama blog itu _'YunJae Hot Room'_. Lalu terlihat fotonya dan foto Jaejoong. Yunho men-_scroll_ _mouse_-nya ke bawah dan menemukan begitu banyak fanfict-fanfict di blog itu. Hebatnya, seluruh _author_ yang terdapat dalam blog itu kesemuanya adalah siswi Dong Bang.

Mata musang Yunho kemudian menemukan sebuah _fanfict_ berjudul '_Our Night'_, membuat Yunho penasaran karena _comment_ pada _fanfict_ itu berjumlah delapan puluh lebih. Namja itu kemudian mengklik judul itu, sekali lagi dahinya mengernyit ketika mendapati tulisan '_Warning : NC-21, Smut, PWP, Hard Yaoi_ dll'. Bagi orang yang pertama kali membuka _fanfict_, kata-kata itu jelas masih asing. Oleh karena itu tanpa pikir panjang Yunho men-_scroll_ _mouse_-nya ke bawah dan mulai membaca _fanfict_ itu.

Satu menit. Yunho masih tenang.

Dua menit. Yunho masih santai dan terus melanjutkan acara bacanya.

Tiga menit. Mata kecil itu mulai melebar ketika menemukan kata-kata yang tidak pantas dilihat oleh Changmin.

Dan menit-menit berikutnya _fanfict_ itu sukses memberi kehidupan pada selangkangan Yunho. Sesekali mata kecilnya melirik gelisah pada Jaejoong yang masih mengerjakan PR-nya.

'… Yunho hanya bisa memejamkan mata sambil mengerang pelan ketika Jaejoong sibuk memanjakan kejantanannya di bawah sana…' demikian yang tertulis pada _fanfict_ itu. _Namja_ tampan itu menarik napas dan menghembuskannya perlahan. Kalau bukan karena ada Changmin di sana, mungkin ia sudah menyerang Jaejoong saat itu juga.

"Celecaiiii~~" Changmin bersorak girang sambil mengangkat kedua tangannya. Rasa bangga membuncah di dadanya ketika akhirnya ia bisa menyelesaikan PR yang diberikan oleh soensaengnim-nya.

"_Ne_, sekarang Min beresin bukunya, cuci kaki lalu mandi." Tanpa menunggu lagi, Changmin langsung bergegas merapikan buku-bukunya. Memasukkan ke dalam tasnya. Namun bukannya langsung mencuci kaki seperti yang diperintahkan _kaa-chan_-nya, Changmin malah melingkarkan kedua tangannya ke lengan Jaejoong.

"_Kaa-chan_, main _puzzle_ yuk~" ajaknya dengan nada membujuk.

"Tidak bisa, PR _kaa-chan _masih ada. Sana Min main sama _tou-chan_."

Changmin memasang raut merajuknya, namun tidak lama _namja_ mungil itu beranjak ke samping _tou-chan_-nya, "_To-_"

"UWAAA!" Reflek Yunho berteriak dan menutup laptopnya. Reaksi yang tidak biasa itu tentu saja membuat Changmin dan Jaejoong keheranan.

"_Waeyo_ Yun?" tanya Jaejoong sambil memiringkan kepalanya bingung.

"Err… itu…" Yunho menggaruk bagian belakang kepalanya yang tidak gatal. Mana bisa dia bilang pada Jaejoong kalau dia membaca _fanfict_ berbau porno, dihadapan Changmin pula, "_A-aniyo_…" gumam Yunho akhirnya.

Jaejoong hanya mengangkat bahunya bingung, namja cantik itu menoleh melihat jam dinding yang tergantung di atas televisi, "Sudah lumayan larut, Changmin tidur sana."

"Tapi _kaa-chan_…"

"Tidak ada tapi-tapian, ayo sana tidur."

"Cebental lagi _kaa-chan_, Min belum ngantuk~"

Jaejoong menghela napas, tangannya terjulur ke ketiak Changmin dan menggendong bocah mungil itu, "Ayo bilang selamat malam pada _tou-chan_."

Changmin menggembungkan pipinya kesal, tetapi karena Changmin anak baik yang sangat menyayangi _kaa-chan_-nya maka dia menuruti ucapan Jaejoong, "Ne _tou-chan_, celamat malam~"

Jaejoong tersenyum sambil mencium puncak kepala Changmin. Lalu sambil menggendong Changmin, namja cantik itu berjalan meninggalkan Yunho. Yunho tersenyum kecil melihat Changmin yang masih mendumel kesal karena disuruh tidur, namun senyum kecil itu hilang ketika pandangan Yunho jatuh pada –ehem- pantat Jaejoong. Kembali benaknya dipenuhi _fanfict-fanfict _yang tadi dibacanya.

Pukul satu dinihari, Yunho masih duduk di posisinya. Masih dengan laptop dipangkuannya dan masih dengan _fanfict-fanfict _YunJae _NC21_ di layar laptopnya. Yunho tidak habis pikir, jumlah fanfict YunJae yang ber-rated M jumlahnya jauh lebih banyak daripada yang ber-rated K-T. Perbandingannya sekitar sepuluh banding satu. Dari situ Yunho tahu kalau rata-rata atau tepatnya sebagian besar siswi di Dong Bang High School, berpikiran mesum semua. Ckckck~

"Huaaahm~" Yunho menguap pelan. Diliriknya buku-buku Jaejoong yang masih bertebaran di meja. Entahlah, sejak membawa Changmin tadi Jaejoong belum kembali. Dengan kata lain PR-nya belum selesai. Yunho berinisiatif untuk membereskan buku-buku Jaejoong, batinnya mengatakan kemungkinan Jaejoong sudah tertidur.

Selesai membereskan buku-buku Jaejoong, Yunho mematikan laptopnya lalu melangkah ke kamarnya. _Namja_ tampan itu mengangkat sebelah alisnya ketika mendapati kasurnya dalam keadaan kosong. Kemana Jaejoong? Perhatian Yunho kini tertuju pada pintu di depan kamarnya, kamar Changmin. Kepala keluarga Jung itu membuka pintu kamar Changmin, dan benar saja ia mendapati Jaejoong tidur dengan Changmin. Sepertinya Jaejoong ketiduran waktu menidurkan Changmin.

"Jae… Jae…" Yunho menggoyangkan bahu _namja_ cantik yang tengah tertidur itu. Sebenarnya Yunho tidak sampai hati membangunkan Jaejoong yang sepertinya pulas sekali tidurnya, namun Yunho lebih tidak mau kalau harus tidur sendiri.

"Euuungh~" Jaejoong membuka matanya, "Yun…?" _Namja_ cantik itu bangkit dari tidurnya. Diliriknya Changmin yang tertidur pulas di sampingnya. Jaejoong mengecup dahi berponi Changmin sebelum ia melangkahkan kakinya keluar kamar Changmin. Yunho yang ikut mengecup dahi Changmin kemudian juga mengikuti Jaejoong ke kamarnya.

Begitu sampai di kamar, Jaejoong langsung merebahkan tubuhnya ke kasur. Rasa mengantuknya yang muncul lagi membuat _namja_ cantik itu kembali tertidur. Sementara Yunho memilih untuk mengganti kausnya dengan kaus singlet berwarna coklat tua. Senyum nakal bermain di bibirnya ketika mendapati Jaejoong yang tertidur dengan posisi telentang.

Posisi Jaejoong jelas sangat menggoda bagi Yunho saat ini. Dengan tangan yang terletak di atas kepalanya, lalu ujung kausnya yang tersingkap, menunjukkan perutnya yang datar. Sekilas adegan-adegan dari _fanfict_ yang tadi Yunho baca berkelebat dalam benaknya. Dengan langkah perlahan ia menghampiri Jaejoong lalu menindih tubuh itu.

"Kau cantik sekali, Boo…" Yunho mengusap bibir _cherry_ Jaejoong dengan seduktif. Tanpa segan-segan Yunho langsung merendahkan wajahnya dan meraup seluruh bibir mungil itu masuk ke mulutnya. Ia hisap dan gigit benda kenyal berwarna merah jambu itu. Hatinya bersorak gembira ketika merasakan korbannya mulai membalas.

"Mmmmhh~ Y-yunh…" Jaejoong yang kesadarannya masih tipis secara refleks langsung melingkarkan tangannya ke leher Yunho dan membalas ciuman panas suaminya. Suara kecipak saliva terdengar jelas di antara dua bibir yang bergulat panas itu.

"_Kaa-chan_ kok pindah kamal cih~?" Suara imut nan cempreng yang mendadak muncul itu membuat Yunho menarik wajahnya. Ia menolehkan kepalanya ke belakang dan mendapati putra manisnya berdiri di ambang pintu.

"_Tou-chan_ ya yang menculik _kaa-chan_ dali Min?" tuduh Changmin sambil menggembungkan pipinya.

"Ya Changmin, kenapa terbangun? Sana tidur," perintah Yunho.

"Nggak mau kalau nggak cama _kaa-chan_!"

"_Mwo_? Kenapa _kaa-chan_ harus tidur sama Changmin? Kamar _kaa-chan_ disini 'kan?" sahut Yunho.

"Bialin! _Tou-chan_ tega cekali memicahkan ceolang ibu dali anaknya!"

Yunho tertegun. Darimana Changmin belajar kalimat seperti itu, huh? "P-pokoknya _kaa-chan _tidur disini, Changmin kembali ke kamar sana."

Changmin menautkan kedua alisnya, "_Aniyo_! Pokoknya Min bobok cama _kaa-chan_!" bantah Changmin tegas. Pokoknya malam ini ia ingin tidur sama _kaa-chan-nya_, titik!

Yunho memutar otaknya yang cerdas itu, "Kalau begitu _tou-chan _akan bilang ke Kyunnie kalau Min masih suka tidur sama _kaa-chan_."

'Deg'

Changmin terdiam. Kata-kata Yunho barusan bagaikan palu besar yang menghantam kepalanya. Matanya membulat lebar begitu pula dengan mulutnya. Wajahnya yang putih terlihat lebih putih karena pucat. Apa jadinya kalau Kyuhyun tahu dirinya masih suka tidur bersama sang _umma_? Itu sama saja meruntuhkan _image_ seme-nya di hadapan Kyuhyun. Kira-kira beginilah bayangan Changmin :

"Huh? Min macih bobok cama Jae _ahjumma_?" Kyuhyun menaikkan sebelah alisnya. Matanya memandang remeh pada Changmin, "Min nggak _manly_ deh! Mending Kyu jadi uke Mimi aja!"

NOOOOO~~~! Sumpah demi makanan yang pernah dimakannya, Changmin tidak pernah rela kalau Kyuhyun-nya menjadi uke dari Zhoumi anak kelas mawar itu.

Yunho menyeringai ketika dilihatnya Changmin membatu di tempat, "Ayo sana kembali ke kamar, kalau tidak _tou-chan _bilang ke Kyu-"

"Ne, ne, celamat malam _kaa-chan_, celamat malam _tou-chan_." Buru-buru Changmin membalikkan badannya dan kembali ke kamarnya.

Yunho berteriak girang dalam hati karena berhasil membereskan penjajah yang berniat mengganggunya. Saking senangnya Yunho sampai menghapalkan teks Proklamasi dalam hatinya.

'Saya Jung Yunho dengan ini menyatakan kemerdekaan atas Jung Jaejoong. Hal-hal mengenai pemindahan kekuasaan atas Jung Jaejoong tidak akan dibenarkan. Seoul, 1 Juli 2011. Atas nama YunJaeShipper, Jung Yunho'

*Yunho _oppa_ lebai~*

"Nah, Boo~ ayo kita lanjutkan~" Yunho berujar mesum. Namun tidak ada balasan dari sang 'istri'. Yunho tersentak, trauma ketika masa _honeymoon _mereka kembali terulang.

"Boo~" Yunho memanggil Jaejoong lagi.

"…"

"Boo…"

"Zzzz~"

**==x==**

Yunho : Oi author! Gue salah apa sih sama loe? Kayaknya loe dendam banget sama gue! Gagal mulu' NC-annya!

Author : (=3=)~ *pasang tampang cuek*

**==x==**

_**Back to the story ^^**_

.

.

.

Jaejoong masih terdiam menatap Yunho yang tengah mengemudikan mobil. Sejak sarapan tadi wajah tampan Yunho kusut seperti kain yang belum disetrika. Bahkan _namja_ tampan itu diam terus. Membuat Jaejoong terheran-heran.

"Yun, kau kenapa?" tanya Jaejoong ke sekian kalinya. Berharap pertanyaannya kali ini mendapat jawaban dari sang suami. Yunho hanya menatap Jaejoong sekilas, lalu memalingkan wajahnya dengan decihan yang meluncur dari bibir _sexy_-nya. Tidak tahukah Jaejoong kalau semalam lagi-lagi ia harus bersolo karier(?)?

Yunho tahu ini seharusnya ia tidak marah pada _namja_ cantik itu, ini sama sekali bukan salah Jaejoong. Jelas-jelas yang salah ada _author_. Huh, ngakunya YunJaeShipper, tapi adegan NC YunJae ditunda terus. Dimana jiwa shipper-muuuu~~?

"Yun," panggil Jaejoong sekali lagi, suaranya terdengar begitu lembut, "Aku tidak tahu kenapa kau marah, tapi jika aku yang membuatmu marah, kumohon maafkan aku…"

Yunho melirikkan matanya lagi, wajah memelas Jaejoong jelas-jelas membuat Yunho merasa kasihan kalau masih harus mendiamkan Jaejoong. _Namja_ tampan itu kemudian mengulurkan tangannya dan mengusap rambut Jaejoong, "_Ne_, aku tidak marah padamu kok."

Jaejoong tersenyum tipis, perkataan Yunho barusan menenangkan hati dan pikirannya. Namun meski begitu, masih ada satu hal yang mengganjal dihatinya.

Tadi malam, entah dia mimpi atau memang kenyataannya, Jaejoong merasa Yunho menciumnya dengan sangat lembut. Di satu sisi Jaejoong merasa senang jika Yunho mencumbunya, membuatnya merasa diinginkan dan dibutuhkan. Namun demikian ada sisi hati Jaejoong yang merasa khawatir akan perlakuan Yunho padanya. Apakah Yunho melakukannya dengan cinta? Atau sekedar melampiaskan nafsu?

Jaejoong menggigit bibir bawahnya. Sejak pulang dari bulan madu mereka pertanyaan itu terus berputar di kepalanya. Yang Jaejoong tahu Yunho masih mencintai Miru, tapi kenapa dia menyentuh Jaejoong? Apakah karena Jaejoong adalah 'istri'nya? Jadi keberadaan Jaejoong sebagai 'istri' Yunho hanya sebagai tempat pelampiasan, begitu?

"Sebenarnya Yunho mencintaiku apa tidak…?"

Junsu yang sedang bermain PSP mengangkat wajahnya, menatap teman sebangkunya itu, "Kau mengatakan sesuatu, Jaejoong?"

"Eh, oh, t-tidak. Aku tidak bilang apa-apa," gumam Jaejoong canggung sambil meneruskan PR yang tadi malam tidak sempat ia selesaikan. Beruntung hari ini ia dan Yunho sampai lebih pagi, sehingga Jaejoong punya waktu untuk menyalin PR Junsu ke buku tugasnya. Ckckck~ seperti author waktu sekolah dulu~

Junsu hanya diam sambil meneruskan main _game_-nya. Tadi jelas sekali ia mendengar keluhan Jaejoong tentang Yunho, Junsu bertanya hanya untuk memastikan.

(Junsu PoV)

Jae kenapa ya…? Kenapa dia bergumam seperti itu tentang Yunho _soensaengnim_? Apa hubungan mereka kurang baik, huh?

(Junsu PoV End)

.

.

.

Yunho berjalan gontai ke mejanya, ditangannya terlihat setumpuk hadiah yang seluruhnya berisi cokelat. Kenapa begitu? Sekedar informasi, hari ini adalah hari Valentine ^^. Begitu sampai di mejanya, Yunho meletakkan tas dan hadiah-hadiahnya dengan sedikit membanting. Membuat Yoochun yang sedang membaca buku materi pelajaran terkejut. Ya, sampul depannya memang buku materi pelajaran, tapi isinya… _yeah, you know what I mean_…

Yoochun memandang heran pada Yunho yang menelungkupkan wajahnya di atas meja. Begitu pula dengan Ara yang sedang menulis nilai di buku absen.

"_Gwaenchanayo oppa_?" tanya Ara khawatir. Yunho masih tidak bergeming dari posisinya.

"Malam pertama yang gagal lagi, huh?" tebak Yoochun.

Dengan malas-malasan Yunho mengangkat kepalanya, lalu mengangguk, "Begitulah…"

Ara tertegun. Setelah ini ia yakin kalau dia akan kembali mendengar pembicaraan pribadi mengenai pria.

.

.

.

Bel istirahat berbunyi nyaring di penjuru Dong Bang High School. Membuat koridor yang tadinya sepi menjadi ramai. Jaejoong baru memasukkan buku ketika mendengar suara derap kaki menghampirinya. Jaejoong menghela napas, ia tahu siapa yang akan menghampirinya sekarang. Sembilan fujoshi akut tentu saja.

"Jaejoong-_aaah_~" Suara cempreng khas _yeojya_ milik Jessica sampai ke telinganya.

Jaejoong menolehkan kepalanya malas, "Apa?"

"Hari ini…" ujar Yoona sambil cengengesan.

"Hari valentine 'kan?" Disambung oleh Hyoyeon.

Jaejoong tertegun. Hari valentine? Sepertinya dia lupa, "Terus?"

"Jadi…" ujar Tiffany menggantung kalimatnya.

"Kami berencana…" sahut Yuri.

"Untuk merayakannya…" sambung Sooyoung.

"Di rumah Jaejoong-ah…" lanjut Sunny.

"Boleh 'kan?" Sang _magnae_ alias Seohyun memasang mata _puppy_-nya walau sebenarnya jauh lebih manis jika Changmin yang melakukannya.

"A-apa? T-"

"Oke," sang _Leader_ memotong, "kami akan datang jam delapan nanti, tidak perlu masak. Kami akan membawa makanan sendiri."

"_M-mwo_? Tapi…" Belum sempat Jaejoong menyelesaikan kalimatnya, kesembilan _yeojya_ itu sudah menghilang. Huh, datang dan pergi secara tiba-tiba, seperti badai saja…

"Valentine ya?" gumam Junsu yang sejak tadi diam saja, "Aku lupa hari ini valentine. Boleh aku datang ke rumahmu, Jae?"

Jaejoong menatap Junsu, "Kenapa kau mesti minta ijin, huh? Tentu saja kau boleh datang."

Junsu melebarkan senyumnya. Tidak lama _namja_ imut itu mendadak teringat sesuatu. Junsu lalu bangkit dari duduknya. "Mau kemana?" tanya Jaejoong bingung.

Junsu tersenyum sambil mengacungkan PSP-nya, "Cari tempat buat main _game_," ujarnya singkat lalu berjalan meninggalkan kelasnya. Jaejoong hanya manggut-manggut. Satu yang Jung Jaejoong tidak ketahui adalah bahwa saat itu Kim Junsu membohonginya.

Junsu berlari kecil di sepanjang koridor yang ramai itu. Tujuannya adalah kantin, dan sesuai dengan dugaannya, Junsu mendapati kesembilan _yeojya_ itu berada di salah satu bangku kantin.

Tanpa sungkan-sungkan Junsu mendudukkan dirinya di samping Seohyun. Membuat para _yeojya_ itu menatap Junsu dengan pandangan bingung, "Ada apa Junsu-_ah_?" tanya Sooyoung.

"Ne, ada yang ingin kusampaikan," gumam Junsu serius. Membuat _yeojyadeul_ itu menatap Junsu dengan pandangan serius pula.

"Apa itu?" tanya Taeyeon.

"Ehem, begini… sebenarnya tadi tidak sengaja Jaejoong mengatakan kalau ia merasa ragu dengan perasaan Yunho _soensaengnim_ padanya…"

Yoona dan Jessica saling bertatapan bingung, "Lalu?"

"Bisakah waktu di rumah Jaejoong nanti kalian melakukan sesuatu agar Yunho _soensaengnim_ mengatakan atau setidaknya menunjukkan perasaannya pada Jaejoong?"

"Memangnya Yunho _soensaengnim_ tidak mencintai Jaejoong-ah?" tanya Seohyun bingung.

Junsu mengangkat bahunya, "Aku tidak tahu. Makanya aku minta bantuan kalian untuk membuat Yunho _soensaengnim _mengatakan perasaannya pada Jaejoong."

"Arraseo, aku mengerti," Taeyeon menyeringai. Membuat Junsu dan _dongsaengdeul_-nya menatapnya bingung, "Aku punya rencana."

Junsu tersenyum puas. Memang tidak salah pilihannya meminta bantuan pada sembilan anggota inti '_Love YunJae Club'_ ini.

.

.

.

"Apa? Kau bilang apa tadi?" Yunho yang tadinya sedang memeriksa tugas siswanya memandang bingung pada Yoochun. Sepertinya tadi Yoochun mengatakan sesuatu.

"Aish… begini, bagaimana kalau nanti malam kita berpesta merayakan valentine di rumahmu?"

"Merayakan valentine? Hanya denganmu?" Yunho mengangkat sebelah alisnya.

"Tentu saja tidak," sahut Yoochun, "Ara-_ah_ juga akan ikut, iya 'kan?" Yoochun melirik ke arah Ara yang berdiri disampingnya dan mendapat anggukan dari _yeojya_ itu, "Jadi kita merayakannya berlima. Kau, aku, Ara, Jaejoong dan Changmin, bagaimana?"

Yunho terlihat berpikir, "Oke, kurasa Jaejoong tidak akan bermasalah dengan itu."

"Bagus! Aku akan membawa _beer_ yang biasa kita minum!"

"_Beer_? Kupikir lebih baik kalau aku mengamankan Changmin ke tetangga."

.

.

.

Changmin sedang asyik menggunting-gunting kertas bersama Kyuhyun di teras rumah Leeteuk. Matanya terlihat serius sekali memandang kertas origami yang sedang diguntingnya.

"Min, nanti jadi ikut 'kan?" tanya Kyuhyun yang sekian lama merasa dicuekin oleh Changmin. Changmin mengangguk tanpa mengalihkan pandangan dari kertas origaminya. Kyuhyun memeluk boneka bintang berwarna kuningnya dengan erat, mata bulatnya tertuju pada dua buah origami berbentuk hati yang tadi digunting oleh Changmin. "Ini untuk Yunho _ahjucci_, ini untuk Jae _ahjumma_," gumam Kyuhyun, kemudian mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah kertas yang sedang digunting Changmin, "Yang itu untuk ciapa?"

Changmin tersenyum puas menatap origami berbentuk hati yang akhirnya selesai diguntingnya, "_Kaa-chan _Min 'kan ada dua."

Suara deru mobil mengalihkan perhatian kedua bocah _super_ imut itu. Sebuah mobil hitam terlihat memasuki halaman keluarga Jung. "_Kaa-chan_! _Tou-chan_!" Changmin segera mengambil tiga origami yang tadi dibuatnya, tidak lupa satu tangannya menarik tangan Kyuhyun.

"Heee~ apa itu?" Mata bulat Changmin dan Kyuhyun berbinar lucu ketika melihat Yunho dan Jaejoong keluar dengan plastik besar di tangan mereka.

"Coklat," jawab Jaejoong enteng. Keempatnya kemudian memasuki rumah keluarga Jung. Changmin dan Kyuhyun buru-buru duduk di kursinya, begitu pula dengan Yunho. Sementara Jaejoong menyibukkan dirinya dengan membuka coklat-coklat dari _fans_ Yunho dan meletakkannya di toples kaca. Tanpa disuruh lagi Changmin dan Kyuhyun langsung memasukkan tangan mereka ke dalam toples.

"Habis makan jangan lupa gosok gigi, _ne_?" gumam Yunho sambil menggigit salah satu coklatnya. Tidak sengaja matanya tertuju pada sesuatu yang tergenggam erat di tangan mungil Changmin. "Min, itu apa?"

Changmin menolehkan kepalanya, "Ah, lupa. _Ne_, tadi Min diajalin cala buat kaltu cama coencaengnim. Ini untuk _tou-chan_~" Changmin mengulurkan kertas origami berwarna biru pada Yunho. Yunho tersenyum tipis melihatnya, origami itu memang sangat tidak rapi. Terlihat tulisan yang ditulis dengan _hangul_ berantakan tertulis pada permukaan kertas itu. 'Changmin sayang _tou-chan_'.

Changmin kemudian turun dari kursinya, bocah kecil itu berjalan menghampiri Jaejoong yang tengah membereskan kertas bungkusan coklat-coklat tadi, "Yang ini untuk _kaa-chan_~~~"

"_Aigoo. Gomawo Changmin~_" Jaejoong tersenyum sambil mengusap kepala Changmin.

"Yang ini mau dikacih kemana ya?" Changmin bergumam sendiri sambil melihat kertas origami yang terakhir. Melihat Changmin yang tengah bingung, Jaejoong mensejajarkan badannya dengan Changmin, "Yang itu memangnya untuk siapa?"

"Untuk _kaa-chan _yang catu lagi. Tapi Min bingung mau dikacih ke ciapa…?"

Jaejoong tertegun sejenak, namun kemudian tangannya menarik tangan Changmin, "Sini, _kaa-chan _tahu harus diletakkan ke mana."

Changmin hanya memandang kepalanya bingung dan mengikuti Jaejoong menuju kamarnya. Demikian pula dengan Kyuhyun dan Yunho yang memandang bingung. Begitu sampai di kamarnya dan Yunho, Jaejoong mengambil sebuah album yang terletak di meja samping tempat tidur. _Namja_ cantik itu membuka-buka album dan berhenti tepat di foto seorang _yeojya_ berambut panjang ikal. Akino Miru, ibu kandung Changmin.

"Nah, kartunya di taruh disini," Jaejoong mengambil kartu dari tangan Changmin dan pada ujung kartu itu ia rekatkan dengan selotip, lalu menempelkannya pada tepi atas foto Miru, "_Ne_, baguskan?"

Changmin tersenyum puas melihatnya, "_Ne_!"

Jaejoong lalu menutup album itu menyimpannya kembali ke tempatnya. Dilihatnya Changmin yang sudah buru-buru turun ke bawah, mungkin takut coklatnya dihabiskan Kyuhyun. Dalam hati Jaejoong tersenyum kagum pada bocah berusia lima tahun itu. Di hari kasih sayang ini ia masih mengingat sosok ibu kandung yang tak pernah sekalipun ia lihat semenjak ia lahir.

"Kau wanita yang bodoh, Miru-_ah_. Memberikan anak sebaik itu pada orang lain," bisik Jaejoong lirih lalu ikut turun ke lantai satu.

"Oh ya _tou-chan_," Yunho mengangkat kepalanya ketika mendengar Changmin memanggilnya, "nanti _tou-chan_ cama _kaa-chan_-nya Kyu mau ke taman belmain, kita ikut juga ya?"

"Ne, Yunho _ahjucci_. Nanti malam Kyu cama _appa umma_ mau ke taman belmain. Yunho ahjucci ikut ya?" timpal Kyuhyun.

"_Mianhaeyo_, _tou-chan_ tidak bisa. Perginya sama _kaa-chan_ saja ya?"

"Apa?" Jaejoong yang baru turun mengernyit heran ketika namanya disebut.

"Nanti malam Leeteuk-_ah_ dan keluarganya mau ke taman bermain, mereka mengajak kita juga. Kau saja yang ikut menemani Changmin ya? Aku ada acara nanti malam," jelas Yunho.

Jaejoong memandang Changmin dan Kyuhyun, lalu berganti memandang Yunho, "Tapi aku juga ada acara nanti malam."

"Yaaah~ jadi Min gimana dong?"

"Kau ada acara apa? Dengan siapa?" tanya Yunho gusar. Ia tidak bisa menyembunyikan nada cemburu dari kalimatnya.

"Nanti malam Junsu mau kemari," jawab Jaejoong.

"Hanya Junsu?"

"Tidak juga sih, selain Junsu, Taeyon-ah dan _gank_-nya juga akan datang."

"Ha? Nanti malam Yoochun dan Ara juga akan kemari."

Jaejoong menatap Yunho, begitu pula sebaliknya. Kemudian Jaejoong ganti menatap Changmin, "_Mianhaeyo chagi_, sepertinya _tou-chan _dan _kaa-chan _tidak bisa ikut."

"_Mwo_? Jadi Min pelgi cendiliii~?" rajuk Changmin sambil memajukan bibir bawahnya.

"Min nggak cendili kok, 'kan ada Kyu~"

Changmin memandang Kyuhyun, senyum manis terulas di wajahnya, "_Ne_!" serunya girang.

.

.

.

Pukul delapan kurang lima belas menit. Di rumah hanya ada Yunho dan Jaejoong. Changmin sudah pergi bersama keluarga Kim jam tujuh tadi.

"Apa kita tidak perlu membeli cemilan?" tanya Yunho ketika melihat kulkas dan mendapati persediaan cemilan mereka tidak terlalu banyak.

"Tidak perlu, Taeyeon bilang mereka akan bawa cemilan sendiri," jawab Jaejoong sambil meraih sebuah ceret besar.

"Kau mau apa?"

"Membuat minuman," sahut Jaejoong.

"Tidak usah, Yoochun bilang dia akan membawa _beer_."

Jaejoong memandang Yunho sekilas, lalu melanjutkan acara membuat minumnya, "Beberapa dari kami belum boleh minum _beer_."

Yunho hanya mengangkat bahunya, perhatiaannya teralih ketika mendengar suara bel depan berbunyi, "Sepertinya itu mereka." Tidak ingin membuat tamunya menunggu, Yunho segera melangkahkan kakinya menuju pintu dan membukanya.

"Wow, kalian datang bersamaan," gumamnya ketika melihat Yoochun dan Junsu di depan pintu, lalu Taeyeon dan _dongsaengdeul_-nya yang adu _deathglare_ dengan Ara, "Ne, masuklah…"

Tanpa disuruh dua kali segera saja dua belas orang itu memasuki rumah keluarga Jung. Kesan nyaman dan rapi yang pertama mereka dapatkan ketika memasuki rumah itu. Mereka semua duduk di depan televisi dengan meja pendek di hadapan mereka. Sedangkan sofa yang biasanya berada di dekat meja, digeser ke tempat lain oleh Yunho supaya tidak terlalu sempit. Tidak lama kemudian datang Jaejoong dengan membawa nampan berisi minuman.

"Ya, aku bawa _beer_," seru Yoochun sambil mengacungkan _beer_-nya, "kita minum ini saja."

"Kau lucu sekali Yoochun _oppa_, mereka ini masih anak-anak," gumam Ara sambil matanya melirik Taeyeon dan delapan _dongsaengdeul_-nya.

"Huh, kau menantang kami minum?" sahut Jessica yang merasa diremehkan.

"Aku tidak mau bertengkar dengan anak kecil."

"Siapa yang kau sebut anak kecil? Aku menantangmu minum!"

Ara mendelik kesal, "Oke, siapa takut," Ara baru akan meraih botol beer di tangan Yoochun, namun keduluan oleh Jaejoong. "Minuman semacam ini bisa merusak tubuh," gumam Jaejoong santai sambil meletakkan minuman itu ke kolong meja.

(a/n : mereka ini duduk di lantai dengan meja di tengah-tengahnya ^^)

"Ne, ne, sekarang kita karaokean saja!" seru Tiffany sambil mengacungkan sebuah CD karaoke. Beruntung keluarga Jung memiliki perangkat karaoke yang lengkap.

Jaejoong segera mengambil CD itu dan memasukkannya ke dalam CD player yang terletak di bawah televisi. Menunggu beberapa detik dan kemudian terpampang sebuah MV berjudul 'Gee' dari girlband bernama So Nyuh Si Dae atau dikenal dengan SNSD.

"Siapa yang menyanyikan ini?" tanya Junsu.

"Kami!" sontak kesembilan _yeojya_ itu mengangkat tangan mereka. Beberapa menit ke depan ruang menonton kediaman Jung dipenuhi dengan suara centil para yeojya menyanyikan lagu berjudul 'Gee' itu. Ara hanya memutar bola matanya bosan melihat aksi _yeojya-yeojya_ itu.

Lagu 'Gee' selesai, terdengar intro lagu lain, "Ini 'kan Mirotic-nya DBSK, siapa yang mau menyanyikan ini?"

"Aku mau coba," gumam Jaejoong sambil mengangkat tangannya. Jessica menyerahkan _mic_ yang dipegangnya pada Jaejoong. _Namja_ cantik itu menarik napasnya sejenak. Dan ketika Hero DBSK mulai menyanyi ia mengikutinya.

"_Shijageun dalkomhage, peongboemhage nae-_" Belum selesai Jaejoong menyanyi, ia menghentikan nyanyiannya. Mata besarnya memandang sejumlah orang yang menatapnya takjub, "Apa?" tanya Jaejoong merasa risih dipandangi.

"Suaramu mirip sekali dengan penyanyi aslinya," gumam Junsu mewakili. Jaejoong hanya tersenyum tipis, mic itu kemudian beralih kepada Junsu yang juga ingin bernyanyi. Dan lagu Mirotic yang berdurasi tiga menitan itu dihabiskan(?) oleh Jaejoong dan Junsu.

"_Oppa_ tidak ikut menyanyi?" tanya Ara pada Yoochun dan Yunho yang sedari tadi hanya memandang.

"Kami melihat saja," sahut Yoochun yang diikuti anggukan kepala Yunho.

Yunho tersenyum tipis. Ia tidak menyangka kalau Jaejoong memiliki suara yang begitu lembut dan jernih. Ia penasaran akan seindah apa suara itu terdengar ketika pemiliknya mendesah. Pemikiran tersebut tak ayal memancing senyum nakal di wajah tampan itu.

"Apa yang kau pikirkan?" bisik Yoochun di antara suara Ara dan Jessica yang tengah berduet menyanyikan lagu Keong Racun.

"Menurutmu?"

Yoochun tersenyum tipis, "Hahaha… dasar mesum."

"Tapi tidak semesum kau tahu?"

Jaejoong yang tertawa ketika mendengar suara Junsu yang melengking lucu menghentikan tawanya ketika merasakan ponsel di saku celananya bergetar. Jaejoong meraih ponselnya dan mendapati layar ponselnya yang berkedap-kedip.

'Leeteuk-_ah calling_~'

_Namja _cantik itu agak menyingkir dari meja itu untuk menerima panggilan Leeteuk. Sesaat ia terlibat dalam pembicaraan serius, tak lama Jaejoong menghampiri Yunho.

"Malam ini Leeteuk-_ah_ menginap di rumah orang tuanya, mereka ingin Changmin juga menginap disana. Boleh?"

Yunho hanya mengangguk, matanya mengikuti Jaejoong yang kembali berbicara dengan Leeteuk.

"Ne, Yunho bilang boleh kok," gumam Jaejoong dalam teleponnya.

"Begitukah? Baguslah, lagipula Kyuhyun sepertinya tidak mau berpisah dari Changmin, hahaha…. Terdengar ramai sekali disana, ada apa?" tanya Leeteuk dari seberang sana.

"Hari ini beberapa temanku dan teman Yunho datang."

"Oh begitu… ne, sudah ya Jaejoong-_ah_. _Anneyong_."

"_Ne_."

Setelah memutuskan sambungan komunikasi dengan Leeteuk, Jaejoong kembali bergabung dengan temannya.

"Bosan nyanyi terus, main yang lain yuk?" gumam Ara yang merasa lelah bernyanyi.

"Bagaimana kalau _Truth or Dare_?" usul Seohyun.

"Setuju!" seru Junsu sambil mengambil botol beer dari kolong meja, "Kita pakai ini ya untuk memutarnya?"

"Oi, itu _beer_ mahal. Kenapa dipakai untuk main-main?" protes Yoochun tidak terima.

Junsu hanya mengangkat bahunya cuek, "Siapa suruh bawa _beer_." Tanpa memperdulikan protes dari Yoochun, Junsu mulai memutar _beer_ itu, "Aku yang pertama memutar ya?"

Junsu memutar botol beer itu dan setelah beberapa saat berputar, ujung botol itu mengarah pada Taeyeon, "Ne, Taeyeon-_ah_, _truth or dare_?"

"Eumm… _dare_ saja…"

Junsu tersenyum tipis, tangannya kemudian mengambil sebuah roti berukuran sekepalan tangan dan membelahnya menjadi empat. Salah satu potongannya ia julurkan kepada Taeyeon, "Telan ini bulat-bulat tanpa menggigit."

"Ya, kau gila Junsu-_ah_!" seru Taeyeon diikuti tawa dari yang lain.

"_Aniyo_, kau harus telan ini."

Taeyeon memajukan mulutnya kesal, _yeojya_ cantik itu kemudian mengambil roti dari tangan Junsu dan berusaha menelannya bulat-bulat. Riuh tepuk tangan terdengar ketika roti itu berhasil tertelan.

"_Daebak unnie_!" seru Seohyun.

"Fufufufuu~ tentu saja. Jangan sebut aku_ Leader Love YunJae Club_ kalau menelan yang begini saja tidak bisa," bangga Taeyeon, huh, padahal tadinya ia sempat menolak. Dan lagi apa hubungannya antara _leader Love YunJae Club_ dengan makan roti bulat-bulat? =.=

Taeyeon kemudian mengambil _beer_ dan mulai memutar. Sekejap permainan itu berubah menjadi permainan yang menyenangkan seiring dengan botol _beer_ yang terus memutar. Terdengar tawa keras dan sesekali gerutuan kesal. Ujung botol _beer_ itu berhenti tepat ke arah Ara ketika Jessica memutarnya.

"_Truth or dare?" _tanya Jessica.

Ara berpikir sejenak, kalau ia memilih _dare_ kemungkinan ia akan disuruh melakukan hal yang memalukan oleh Jessica. Terlebih mengingat kalau Jessica adalah satu diantara sekian banyak musuhnya. Oleh karena itu Ara memilih… "_Truth_," ujarnya mantap.

Jessica menyeringai, "Kalau begitu beri kami jawaban untuk ujian Bahasa Inggris semester ini."

Ucapan barusan mendapat sambutan meriah dari unnie dan saengdeul-nya, juga dari Jaejoong dan Junsu. Tentu saja, mengingat Ara termasuk guru yang ujiannya paling sulit.

"Tapi aku tidak bawa jawabannya sekarang," sahut Ara kesal.

"Tidak perlu sekarang, besok bisa kok. Tapi kalau Ara _soensaengnim_ menolak, siap saja kami kerjai," ujar Jessica sambil menyeringai. Tentu saja yang ia maksud 'kami' itu adalah ratusan _yeojya_ di Dong Bang.

Ara mendecih kesal, dengan cepat _yeojya_ itu meraih botol beer itu dan memutarnya. Ujung botol _beer_ itu kemudian tertuju pada Seohyun.

"_Truth or dare_?"

"_Truth_," jawab Seohyun cepat.

"_Ne_, diantara _unniedeul_-mu, siapa yang paling bau?" Pertanyaan Ara disambut protes kesal dari _unniedeul_ Seohyun. Mengacuhkan protes _unnideul_-nya, Seohyun menjawab dengan santai, "Tiffany _unnie_." Sekejap Ara tertawa keras, melupakan _image_ wanita anggunnya sejenak. (a/n : ini cuma karangan _author_ lho… saia nggak begitu tahu soal SNSD^^)

Seohyun mengambil botol _beer_ itu dan memutarnya, ujungnya kemudian berhenti di hadapan Yoochun yang terus menatap _beer_ kesayangannya dijadikan mainan dengan pandangan sedih. "_Truth or dare soensaengnim_?"

"_Dare_," sahut Yoochun cepat. Ia tidak mau kalau bernasib seperti Ara yang terpaksa menyerahkan jawaban ujian semester.

"Ne, aku ingin semua koleksi majalah dewasa Yoochun _soensaengnim_ untukku," gumam Seohyun santai. Yoochun membulatkan matanya karena terkejut akan dua hal. Pertama karena Seohyun tahu dirinya sering membawa majalah dewasa dan kedua terkejut karena harus memberikan seluruh koleksinya pada yeojya yang luarnya kelihatan polos.

"Untuk apa majalah itu?" tanya Taeyeon bingung.

"Hitung-hitung untuk referensi _fanfict_ YunJae-ku, _unnie_."

"Benar juga, aku boleh pinjam 'kan?"

"_Of course _Jessica _unnie_ ^^b. Ne, Yoochun _soensaengnim_ mana majalahnya?"

Yoochun memajukan mulutnya kesal, tangannya menjulurkan dua majalah dewasa yang selalu di bawanya ke tangan Seohyun yang menengadah, "Sisanya besok," jawabnya ketus.

Merasa mulai bosan dengan permainan _Truth or Dare_, Taeyeon mengusulkan permainan lain. _Yeojya _cantik itu mengeluarkan gulungan kertas-kertas kecil berjumlah banyak.

"Permainannya begini, seseorang akan mengambil kertas ini, di dalam kertas ini terdapat nama orang-orang yang berada disini. Nama Yoochun _soensaengnim_ dan Ara _soensaengnim_ juga sudah kami tambahkan."

"Lalu?" tanya Ara bingung.

"Kita harus mencium orang yang namanya tertulis di kertas yang kita ambil," Taeyeon menyeringai, "Harus cium di bibir!"

Yunho membelalakkan matanya terkejut. Apa itu artinya jika seseorang mendapat kertas bertuliskan nama 'Jaejoong', maka orang itu akan mencium Jaejoong? Tepat di depannya? "He-"

"Ne, aku yang pertama," Taeyeon kemudian mengambil kertas dan membukanya, "Yuri…" Ia menoleh lemas ke arah _dongsaeng_-nya itu. Masa harus mencium sesama _yeojya_ sih? Tapi karena ini sudah peraturannya terpaksa ia mencium _yeojya _itu.

"Uwaaa~ _unniedeul_ menjijikkan~" gumam Seohyun sambil menggidikkan bahunya. Yuri hanya menggerutu kesal, yeojya itu kemudian mengambil kertasnya dan membukanya. Ia menyeringai melihat tulisan di kertas itu, "Kemari kau _magnaee_~"

"Uwaaaa! Nggak mau! Masa _first kiss_-ku sama _yeojya _sih?" protes Seohyun.

"Berisik!" Yuri beranjak mendekati Seohyun. Dan kembali perbuatan asusila itu terulang.

"_Unnie_~ aku nggak _virgin_ lagi~" gumam Seohyun sambil memeluk lengan Taeyeon.

"Dasar lebay."

Permainan itu kembali memberi warna tersendiri bagi mereka. Berkali-kali ada yang bergidik ketika melihat ciuman-ciuman itu. Beruntung sampai saat ini nama Yunho dan Jaejoong belum keluar.

"Jessica…" ujar Tiffany ketika membuka kertasnya. Yeojya menoleh ke arah Jessica yang menatapnya dengan pandangan horror. "_Just for game_," gumam Tiffany santai dan dengan santainya dia mencium Jessica.

Selesai dengan itu Jessica mengambil kertas dan membukanya. Dalam hati ia berdoa semoga nama yang keluar adalah Yoochun atau Junsu. Karena ia sama sekali tidak mau kalau harus mencium _yeojya_. Namun seketika wajahnya memucat ketika melihat sebuah nama yang tertulis pada kertas itu.

"Ara _soensaengnim_…" bisik Jessica lirih.

"Tidak mau!" Tolak Ara cepat.

"Kau kira aku mau menciummu?"

"Tidak ada penolakan! Pokoknya cium!" seru Taeyeon.

"Cium! Cium!" Sorak semua yang berada disana. Mereka tahu betul kalau diantara yeojya se-Dong Bang, Jessica-lah yang paling membenci Ara. Alasannya? Karena Ara selalu memberi nilai jelek pada Jessica. Demikian pula Ara yang paling membenci Jessica dibanding yeojya lain. Kenapa? Karena Jessica yang paling sering mengerjainya. Tapi kini mereka harus…

'Cup~'

"Aku akan mati…" bisik Jessica lirih.

Ara yang wajahnya memucat meraih kertas selanjutnya, "Kim Junsu…" ucapnya lirih. _Yeojya_ itu berjalan ke arah Junsu dan mencium namja imut itu tepat di ujung hidungnya. Kenapa tidak di bibir? Oh, itu karena _author_ sedang _falling in love _sama Junsu.

"Uwaaa~ aku jadi _pedophile_…" bisik Ara. Sedangkan Junsu hanya mengerjapkan matanya bingung. "Selanjutnya giliranku~" Junsu kemudian mengambil kertasnya dan membukanya, "Kim Jaejoong."

Jaejoong yang merasa namanya disebut hanya memejamkan matanya dan membiarkan Junsu mengecup bibirnya. Tidak terlalu heboh, toh mereka memang menganggap Jaejoong dan Junsu sebagai saudara. Begitu pula dengan Yunho yang menanggapi hal itu dengan santai.

"Ne, aku ambil kertas yang mana ya?" Jaejoong bergumam bingung, mata bulatnya memandang gulungan-gulungan kertas yang tergeletak tak berdaya. Sementara Yunho berdoa dalam hati semoga kertas yang diambil Jaejoong nanti bertuliskan namanya. Sebab dia tidak akan rela kalau melihat 'istri'nya itu mencium orang lain di depannya.

Saat itulah seringai terpampang di wajah sembilan _yeojya_ disana, plus di wajah Junsu. Saatnya menjalankan rencana! Diam-diam Taeyeon menyentil salah satu kertas yang telah ditandai. Karena sentilannya itu, kertas tersebut bergulir mendekati jari Jaejoong. Dan tanpa pikir-pikir Jaejoong mengambil kertas itu, alasannya adalah karena kertas itu berada paling dekat dengan jarinya.

Seringai di wajah anggota inti '_Love YunJae Club_' dan Junsu bertambah lebar.

Jaejoong membuka kertas itu dengan santai. Namun raut santainya berubah menjadi terkejut ketika membaca tulisan kecil di kertas itu. Mata besarnya terangkat, ditatapnya Yunho lalu berganti menatap semua yang berada di ruangan itu.

"Ayo baca Jaejoong-_ah_," ujar Taeyeon sambil tersenyum.

Jaejoong menarik nafasnya, "Y… **Yoochun**."

"_Mwo_?" Yoochun membulatkan matanya lebar, begitu pula dengan Ara yang duduk tidak jauh darinya, "He-hei kenapa…" Yoochun menghentikan ucapannya ketika merasakan hawa-hawa yang tidak enak, "E-err… Y-Yunho, j-jangan menatapku seperti itu…"

"Ayo Jaejoong-_ah_, cepat cium!"

Jaejoong tersentak, "T-tapi…" matanya melirik takut-takut ke arah Yunho.

"Ayo cepat~"

"Tidak boleh!" sentak Yunho kasar. Matanya menatap tajam pada semua yang berada di ruangan itu.

"Ayolah Yunho _seon_, ini cuma _game_ lho! _Game_!" gumam Taeyeon masih dengan seringai di wajahnya.

"_Game_ juga ada batasnya! Yang seperti ini sudah keterlaluan namanya!" Yunho menggebrak meja dengan kasar. Hal itu membuat orang yang berada di ruangan itu mulai ketakutan.

"Tapi…" Jessica masih berusaha supaya rencana mereka ini tidak gagal. Sementara Jaejoong masih menundukkan kepalanya. Jujur, ia sangat takut jika Yunho marah begini. Mengingatkannya saat masa-masa bulan madu mereka beberapa waktu yang lalu.

"Wah~ Yunho _seon_ posesif sekali~" celetuk Junsu, "Segitu cintanya ya sama Jaejoong?"

Seringai di bibir Taeyeon dan saengdeul-nya melebar. Perkataan Junsu tadi menandakan kalau rencana mereka sudah selesai, selanjutnya tinggal mendengarkan jawaban Yunho sendiri. Sedangkan Jaejoong menatap terkejut pada Junsu. Yoochun dan Ara menanti jawaban Yunho dengan harap-harap cemas.

Omongan Junsu barusan sukses membuat emosi Yunho mereda, berganti dengan raut gugup di wajah tampannya, "B-bukan begitu, a-aku tidak…"

"Kau tidak mencintaiku?" Jaejoong menolehkan kepalanya. Matanya menatap tajam pada Yunho.

"Aaa… i-itu…"

"Kau tidak mencintaiku 'kan?" desak Jaejoong.

Yunho tergagap di tempat. Ia jadi merasa serba salah sendiri. Ditatapnya wajah Jaejoong yang seperti menahan tangis, "Dengarkan aku dulu, Boo…"

"Aku tidak mau dengar apa-apa! Katakan kau mencintaiku apa tidak?"

Taeyeon menukar pandangan tidak enak dengan Junsu. Demikian pula yang lain, suasana seperti ini jelas sangat tidak mengenakkan. Dan lagi hal ini berada di luar perkiraan Taeyeon.

"Boo… aku…"

"Apa? Kau masih mencintai gadis itu? Kalau begitu kau anggap aku apa?" seru Jaejoong emosi. Dia benar-benar membutuhkan jawaban Yunho saat ini juga untuk memastikan sebagai apa dirinya di hati Yunho. Sebagai orang yang disayangi atau hanya sebagai pemuas belaka.

Yunho menarik napasnya. Sungguh ia sendiri pun tidak tahu apa yang dirasakannya pada Jaejoong. Dia senang bersama Jaejoong, senang ketika memeluk _namja_ cantik dan senang ketika melihat Jaejoong tersenyum. Bisakah ia artikan itu sebagai cinta…?

Namja tampan itu menggenggam tangan Jaejoong erat. Matanya menatap lurus pada mata Jaejoong yang mulai berkaca-kaca. Sesuatu terasa menusuk kuat ulu hatinya ketika melihat namja cantik di depannya ini terlihat begitu sedih.

"Ne, tentu saja aku mencintaimu, Jae…"

Mata Jaejoong membulat lebar. Demikian pula halnya dengan orang lain yang berada disana. Terutama untuk Taeyeon dan _saengdeul_-nya yang menonton adegan YunJae _live_ di depan mata mereka. Gratis pula. Senyum ala _fujoshi _mengembang di wajah mereka.

"A-aku tidak percaya!" seru Jaejoong, bisa saja 'kan Yunho mengatakan itu supaya terbebas dari kondisi ini, "Cium aku kalau memang kau mencintaiku!"

Seringai di wajah _fujoshi_ itu kian melebar. Bahkan Ara berdebar-debar menanti apa yang akan terjadi selanjutnya. Demikian pula halnya dengan Junsu dan Yoochun.

Yunho menarik napasnya lagi. Ia yakin dengan perasaannya. Ia mencintai Jaejoong. Ia ingin bersama Jaejoong dan tak ingin melukai perasaan namja cantik itu. Dan apapun yang diminta Jaejoong untuk membuktikan itu, Jung Yunho bersedia mengabulkannya.

"Eeemph!" Mata Jaejoong membulat lebar ketika Yunho menarik tengkuknya dan menciumnya di depan orang banyak. Sungguh tidak disangkanya Yunho akan benar-benar menciumnya.

Sementara Yoochun cepat-cepat berpindah ke sebelah Junsu dan menutup mata _namja_ imut itu. Kenapa hanya Junsu? Karena Yoochun paham betul bahwa Junsu satu-satunya manusia _innocent _dan masih polos di ruangan itu.

'Jepret!'

'Jepret!'

'Jepret!'

'Jepret!'

'Jepret!'

'Jepret!'

'Jepret!'

'Jepret!'

'Jepret!'

'Jepret!'

Sepuluh suara 'jepret' terdengar di ruangan itu. Seluruhnya berasal dari sepuluh yeojya yang mengacungkan ponsel mereka dan mengabadikan _moment_ langka itu. Sepuluh? Yap, Taeyeon plus delapan _saengdeul_-nya serta Go Ara.

"Euuungh~" Jaejoong melenguh pelan ketika merasakan Yunho meningkatkan intensitas ciuman mereka. Tangannya berusaha mendorong bahu Yunho. Akal sehat Jaejoong masih bekerja dengan sangat baik, berbeda dengan Yunho yang sepertinya mulai bergairah. Tidak mungkin 'kan berciuman di depan orang banyak begini?

"Yap!" Yoochun memecah keheningan, "Pesta yang menyenangkan, tapi kurasa saatnya kita pulang," gumamnya sambil menarik tangan Junsu. Yoochun memberi kode pada sepuluh _yeojya_ yang masih asyik merekam aksi YunJae itu untuk segera pergi dari sana.

"Tanggung Yoochun _oppa_," sahut Ara masih dengan mata ke arah ponsel. Yoochun mendecak kesal, dengan cepat tangannya menyambar ke sepuluh ponsel itu dan berlari ke luar. Tentu saja tidak ada pilihan bagi sepuluh _yeojya_ itu selain mengikuti Yoochun yang sudah keluar rumah.

'Blam!'

Suara pintu yang tertutup menjadi tanda bagi Jung Yunho untuk meneruskan aksinya. Dengan perlahan ia mendorong tubuh Jaejoong, membuat _namja _cantik itu terbaring di atas karpet plus dengan Yunho yang masih asyik melahap bibirnya.

"Aaaahn~" desah manja Jaejoong ketika Yunho membelai selangkangannya. Tangan Jaejoong mencengkeram bahu Yunho erat, sementara lehernya kini tengah menjadi santapan nikmat bagi _namja_ tampan di atasnya. Yunho mengangkat wajahnya memandang apa yang terjadi pada _namja_ di bawahnya.

Poni Jaejoong terlihat berantakan, sebagian menutup dahinya dan sebagian lagi menjuntai ke pinggir dahinya. Matanya masih terpejam erat merasakan sisa kenikmatan sentuhan Yunho yang masih terasa di tubuhnya. Bibir _kissable_-nya memerah dan membuka karena sang empu yang tengah mengatur nafasnya yang memburu. Cahaya dari lampu membuat sisa saliva di sekitar bibir Jaejoong terlihat mengkilap dan tak ayal hal itu membangkitkan gairah Yunho.

Jaejoong membuka matanya pelan ketika merasakan pinggangnya terangkat. Dan benar saja, saat ini ia tengah berada dalam gendongan Yunho. Bukan dengan _bridal style_, melainkan seperti cara seseorang memanggul beras. Pinggang Jaejoong bertumpu pada bahu Yunho, kakinya menjuntai pada bagian depan tubuh Yunho, sedangkan tubuh dan kepalanya menjuntai pada bagian belakang tubuh Yunho. Jaejoong bisa merasakan tangan kekar Yunho yang menahan pinggangnya agar ia tidak terjatuh.

Dengan susah payah Yunho menaikkan tangga, begitu sampai di kamarnya ia membuka pintu kamarnya dan menghempaskan tubuh Jaejoong ke kasur.

_Namja_ tampan itu menyeringai melihat Jaejoong yang terlihat pasrah. Yunho kemudian menaiki kasurnya, tubuhnya ia tumpukan pada lututnya yang terletak di kiri kanan paha Jaejoong. Kembali Yunho merendahkan tubuhnya dan meraup bibir mungil itu sementara tangannya menyusup ke dalam kaus yang Jaejoong kenakan.

Yunho menegakkan tubuhnya lagi. Lidahnya menjilat bibirnya sensual bagaikan tengah melihat hidangan yang lezat di depan mata. Yunho menaikkan tangannya, melepas kancing kemejanya perlahan, "Malam ini…" Kancing-kancing kemeja itu terlepas dan segera saja Yunho melemparnya ke lantai, kini tubuh coklat eksotis miliknya terpampang di hadapan Jaejoong, "Akan kupastikan kau tidak tertidur lagi…"

**=tbc==**

Yunho : chap depan NC 'kan?

Author : NC nggak ya? Atau diberhentikan di tengah-tengah kayak chapter kemarin-kemarin?

Yunho : jebal~ NC ya? Ya? Ya?

Author : Emm… *ngelus-ngelus dagu*

Yunho : pliss thor~

Author : tapi saia belum bisa buat NC…

Yunho : Nc ya? Kalau author bikin NC kukasih Changmin deh…

Author : Oke, NC di chap depan.

**a/n ::**Anneyong~ saia kembali lagi~ *lambai-lambai ala miss universe*. Masih adakah yang setia menunggu fic jaman purba ini? Saia minta maaf karena apdetnya lama T3T

aah~ akhir-akhir ini saia jadi makin cinta ama YunJae! Coz, ternyata mereka itu punya banyak barang kembaran gitu~ mulai dari cincin, anting, gelang, sepatu dan banyak lagi. Paling seneng pas Jaejoong cium cincinnya yang samaan ama Yunho di konser JYJ di Gwangju kemarin. Kekekekekkee~

Ne, buat para readers yang merasa penyakit YunJaeshipper-nya udah nggak tertolong lagi silahkan bergabung ke grup Yunjae di fb. Nama grupnya YunJae~Fanfiction~ 4 U. Saia bukan admin disana, tapi saia suka ama grup itu. Kalo masuk grup itu dijamin penyakit YunJae-nya makin parah. Kekekee~

Well, segitu aja bacot saia di chapter ini… saran dan kritik sangat diharapkan~. Yang review dapet rekaman Yunppa n Jaemma NC-an lhooo~

**YunJae is REALLY REALLY REAL!**

**ALWAYS keep the faith ^^**


	10. Chapter 10

**My Teacher My Husband**

**X**

By

**Arisa Adachi**** YunJaeShipper**

a.k.a

**U-Know Boo**

**Pairing** :: YunJae, and many more

**Disclaimer** :: They are not mine, tapi Changmin forever mine!

**Warning ::** Yaoi, OOC, some typo(s), NC-21, Lemon, not for kids!

**a/n ::** ah, saia malu banget menyadari begitu banyak typos di chapter kemarin. Gomawo buat readers yang bersedia mengkoreksi. Jeongmal gomawooo~

**Don't like****? Don't read!**

**x****xx**

"K-kau mau apa Yun…?" desis Jaejoong tertahan.

Melihat wajah gugup sang 'istri' Yunho tersenyum tipis, "Masa' nggak tahu? Apa kau tidak membaca _warning_ di atas, hm?"

"T-tapi…"

"Tidak ada tapi-tapian Boo…" gumam Yunho lembut, "Apa kau tahu? Aku sudah menyerahkan Changmin pada author supaya kita NC-an…"

==sementara itu, Changmin…==

"Yunho _hyung_! Jae _hyung_! Help! Aku mau di-_rape_ ama _author_! XO

Author : _Mian_, yang tadi itu cuma pemanasan. Sekarang kita masuk ke ceritanya~ *_author_ ngajak berantem*

_Enjoy!_

**xxx**

"K-kau mau apa Yun…?" desis Jaejoong tertahan. Matanya membulat begitu lebar ketika melihat Yunho yang membuka kemejanya sendiri. Tanpa sadar ia menelan ludah ketika melihat tubuh _oh-very-very-hot_ milik Yunho terpampang di depannya. Dengan dada yang bidang yang terbentuk sempurna, plus dua buah titik kecil berwarna coklat di masing-masing dada itu. Lalu perut rata yang terpahat begitu indah, memperlihatkan bentuk yang benar-benar khas seorang pria. Dan semua kesempurnaan itu kian sempurna dengan kulit coklat eksotis yang membalutnya.

Yunho hanya tersenyum tipis, wajahnya merendah dan meraup ganas bibir _kissable_ itu. Membuat keseluruhan bibir plum Jaejoong berada dalam mulut Yunho. Dengan lembut Yunho menyesap dan menghisapnya. Bibir itu terasa begitu manis dalam rongga mulutnya.

Sementara Jaejoong hanya mampu mengerang pasrah. Ia tidak diijinkan membalas ciuman itu atau tepatnya ia memang tidak sanggup membalas ciuman Yunho. Jaejoong memeluk punggung _sexy_ Yunho dengan erat, membuat dada keduanya saling berdempetan. Melalui syaraf peraba di sekujur kulit tangannya, Jaejoong bisa merasakan punggung Yunho yang sedikit lembab karena keringat.

"Aaaaahn~" desah manja Jaejoong ketika Yunho mengemut daun telinganya dan menggigitnya sedikit. Membuat tubuhnya terasa meleleh luar dalam.

Yunho mengangkat wajahnya, menatap wajah Jaejoong yang memerah sempurna karena aksinya barusan. Dengan lembut Yunho menyingkirkan beberapa helai poni yang menutupi dahi Jaejoong. "_Jeongmal saranghae_, Jaejoongie…" bisik Yunho sambil mengecup dahi Jaejoong.

Jaejoong mengeratkan pelukannya, wajahnya ia benamkan pada lekukan leher Yunho. Menghirup aroma tubuh Yunho yang begitu _manly_, "_N-nado_ Yunnie~"

Yunho mengangkat wajahnya dan sedikit menurunkannya, dengan gemas digigitnya dagu Jaejoong. Membuat namja cantik di bawahnya sedikit memekik. Turun lagi, Yunho menjilati leher jenjang nan putih milik Jaejoong. Merasakan butir-butir keringat namun terasa begitu nikmat di indera pengecapnya.

"Y-yun… panas sekali disini…" rengek Jaejoong sambil menggeliatkan tubuhnya karena jilatan dan hisapan Yunho pada lehernya.

Yunho mengangkat tubuhnya, "Tentu saja panas. Lihat, pakaianmu masih lengkap begini."

"Kalau begitu lepaskan pakaianku, Yun~"

Seringai nakal terpasang pada bibir berbentuk hati itu. Kembali Yunho merendahkan tubuhnya dan menjilat leher Jaejoong sambil menggigitnya sesekali, sementara tangannya menyusup masuk dan menangkup kedua dada Jaejoong.

"A-aaaahn~" desah Jaejoong lirih ketika Yunho menekan telapak tangannya yang berada di atas dada Jaejoong. Yunho meninggikan wajahnya, dengan sensual ia menggigit bibir bawah Jaejoong dan sedikit menariknya. Sedangkan kedua tangan Jaejoong hanya mampu meremas rambut kecoklatan Yunho.

Yunho menegakkan tubuhnya lagi, tangannya terjulur menyentuh ujung kaus Jaejoong dan menariknya perlahan. Begitu terlepas, Yunho langsung melemparkan kaus itu ke sembarang arah. Tidak tanggung-tanggung kini tangan Yunho bertengger di kiri kanan celana Jaejoong. Pelan namun pasti celana berbahan _jeans_ itu meninggalkan tubuh sang pemilik. Yunho tersenyum tipis melihat gundukan di tengah kaki Jaejoong yang masih terlindungi oleh bokser.

Yunho menundukkan kepalanya, dengan gemas digigitnya gundukan yang masih terbungkus bokser itu. "O-ogh! Yu-ghh~" Dan Yunho bukanlah tipe yang suka mengerjakan segala sesuatu setengah, karena itu dengan cepat ia langsung menarik bokser biru muda itu dan melemparnya sembarang arah.

Jaejoong memejamkan matanya ketika merasakan kain terakhir di tubuhnya terlepas. Menyadari dirinya yang kini telentang polos di hadapan Yunho membuatnya merasa begitu malu. Secepat kilat Jaejoong meraih selimut yang berada di dekatnya dan menghampirkan selimut itu ke seluruh tubuhnya. Aksi Jaejoong ini mengundang tawa kecil dari Yunho.

"Kenapa ditutup Boo?"

"A~aku malu Yun…" sahut Jaejoong sambil menatap mata Yunho.

Yunho tersenyum tipis, "Kenapa mesti malu Boo? Tubuhmu indah sekali, kau tahu?" Perlahan tangan Yunho menyusup ke sela-sela selimut Jaejoong. Membuat _namja_ cantik di bawahnya mengerang ketika secara tidak sengaja tangan Yunho menyentuh pusat sensitifnya.

Yunho menyukai reaksi Jaejoong yang menurutnya sangat menggemaskan itu. Dengan cepat Yunho menyingkap selimut yang Jaejoong kenakan, membuat tubuh indah itu kembali terekspos. Yunho mengecup bibir Jaejoong sekilas sebelum akhirnya membawa bibirnya ke dada putih _namja_ itu.

"Yunh!" Reflek Jaejoong memekik ketika bibir dingin Yunho mengecup _nipple_-nya. Tidak hanya mengecup, tetapi juga menjilat dan menggigitnya sedikit. Dan Jaejoong meningkatkan erangannya ketika merasakan telapak tangan Yunho yang agak kasar melingkupi juniornya.

Yunho tersenyum mendengar erangan Jaejoong yang begitu _sexy_. Kini bibirnya tidak hanya mengecup, namun melumat habis bulatan _pink_ di dada. Menghisapnya begitu kuat seolah ingin menelan benda kecil mungil itu, sementara tangannya meremas benda yang kini mengeras dalam genggamannya.

Jaejoong memejamkan matanya erat. Kedua tangannya mencengkeram sprai yang baru tadi sore digantinya. Sementara kedua kakinya yang tanpa ia sadari membuka kian lebar. Semua aksi Yunho di atas tubuhnya membuatnya merasa gila, belum pernah sekalipun ia merasakan kenikmatan seperti ini. Kenikmatan yang saking nikmatnya sampai membuatnya merasa takut.

Sontak Jaejoong membuka matanya ketika merasakan Yunho mengangkat kedua lututnya dan membentangkannya. Jaejoong berusaha menegakkan tubuhnya hendak melihat apa yang Yunho lakukan, namun sayang ia tidak sempat ketika dengan gerakan cepat Yunho merendahkan tubuhnya dan menenggelamkan keseluruhan junior Jaejoong ke dalam mulutnya. Kembali tubuhnya terhempas ke kasur.

"Elmmph… elmmph…" Yunho mendesah menikmati apa yang kini berada dalam mulutnya. Kepalanya bergerak-gerak sedemikian rupa untuk menikmati junior Jaejoong semaksimal mungkin.

"Y-yunh~ aaahh… uuuugh! Eeeengh~" Jaejoong meracau tidak jelas ketika merasakan perutnya terasa melilit. Bisa dirasakannya Yunho yang menikmati juniornya makin ganas, "Ouuuh! Y-yun… a- hhh… aku… h-hampi… eeeegh…"

Yunho mengerti maksud Jaejoong, ia sendiri bisa merasakan benda dalam mulutnya terus menerus mengeluarkan cairan _precum_. Tangan Yunho tidak tinggal diam, dengan agak kasar tangan itu meremas-remas _twinsball _Jaejoong. Tak ayal hal itu menyebabkan kedua kaki Jaejoong bergerak liar.

Jaejoong memejamkan matanya sementara giginya menggeram keras, perutnya terasa mengencang secara alami. Terasa ada sesuatu yang mendesak keluar dari juniornya, "O-oogh… Y-YUNHOOOOO~~~"

Cairan kental dan putih itu melesak keluar dari sumbernya dan memenuhi rongga mulut Yunho. Tanpa sungkan-sungkan Yunho menelan seluruh cairan itu. Namja tampan itu kemudian meninggikan tubuhnya, membuat wajahnya sejajar dengan wajah Jaejoong. Wajah Jaejoong yang terengah-engah menjadi hiburan tersendiri untuknya.

"Lelah Boo?" tanya Yunho lembut sambil menyelusuri wajah Jaejoong dengan telunjuknya. Jaejoong membuka matanya, dengan lemah ia menggelengkan kepalanya.

"A-aku juga…" Jaejoong bergumam lirih.

Yunho memiringkan kepalanya bingung, "Juga apa?"

Perlahan rona merah merambat wajah cantik itu. Matanya melirik-lirik gelisah, "Emm… i… ituuu~"

Yunho tertawa kecil, dengan gemas ia menggigit pipi kiri Jaejoong, "Katakan dengan jelas Boo…"

"A-aku juga mau 'punya'mu…"

"Huh?"

"I-itu… seperti yang kau lakukan padaku…"

Yunho tertegun sejenak, namun kemudian ia menyeringai ketika mengerti maksud perkataan Jaejoong, "Kau ingin meng-_oral_ 'punya'ku, hm?"

Jaejoong mengangguk. Ekspresi polosnya membuat Yunho gemas sendiri, "Bilang begitu saja kau malu…" _Namja_ tampan itu kemudian beranjak ke kepala kasur. Disandarkannya punggungnya pada dinding sementara kakinya membuka lebar, "Nah, Boo… silakan…"

Jaejoong menarik napas untuk menetralisir detak jantungnya yang tidak beraturan, dengan merangkak ia beranjak mendekati Yunho. "_Saranghae_ Yunnie…" bisik Jaejoong begitu ia sampai di hadapan Yunho. Yunho membalasnya dengan ciuman singkat, "_Ne, nado _Boo…"

_Namja_ cantik itu terdiam sejenak sebelum kemudian mendadak meraup bibir Yunho. Berusaha melahap sebagaimana Yunho melahap bibirnya. Sementara tangannya menuruni bahu Yunho, lalu ke dadanya dan terus turun ke perutnya.

"Aaah…" desis Yunho ketika merasakan juniornya dibelai dengan begitu lembut. Jaejoong masih terus melumat bibir Yunho sedangkan tangannya tengah berusaha melepas restsluiting suaminya itu. Begitu terlepas, tangan Jaejoong menyusup ke dalam. Rona merah kontan menjalar di wajah cantiknya ketika ujung jarinya menemukan apa yang dicarinya.

Jaejoong melepas ciumannya setelah memberi sedikit jilatan pada bibir Yunho. Celana _jeans_ Yunho ia turunkan hingga sebatas paha, demikian pula dengan boksernya. Kini mata besar Jaejoong tertuju pada junior Yunho yang berdiri tegak dalam genggamannya 0.o

Lama Jaejoong mengamatinya benda di tangannya itu. Bentuknya sama dengan junior Jaejoong *ya iyalah, namanya juga sama-sama _namja_ =.=*. Yang berbeda hanyalah warna dan ukurannya. Warna junior Yunho lebih coklat dan ukuran juniornya termasuk _super_. Yah, singkatnya _super_ junior lah…

"Jangan hanya dilihat Boo…" gumam Yunho ketika melihat Jaejoong yang terdiam menatap juniornya.

Jaejoong mengangkat kepalanya, menatap Yunho sejenak lalu kembali menatap apa yang berada dalam genggamannya. Perlahan Jaejoong menjulurkan lidahnya dan menjilat ujung junior Yunho.

"Egh…" erang Yunho lirih hampir tak terdengar. Jaejoong meneruskan kegiatannya, dengan lambat lidahnya menyusuri junior yang berukuran besar itu. Dari pangkalnya hingga ujungnya yang memerah. Jaejoong sontak berhenti menjilat ketika indera pengecapnya mengecap sesuatu yang perlahan keluar dari lubang kecil pada ujung junior Yunho. Merasa penasaran, Jaejoong menghisap-hisap lubang kecil itu.

"U-ugh Jae… j-jangan hanya dihisap… m-masukkan ke mulutmu…" himbau Yunho memberi tahu. Jaejoong mengangguk patuh, ia buka mulutnya dan berusaha memasukkan benda itu ke dalamnya. Sedikit sulit mengingat ukuran Yunho yang sebesar itu.

"Aaaahh…" Yunho mendesah lega ketika juniornya memasuki rongga mulut Jaejoong yang basah dan hangat. Jaejoong mulai menaik turunkan kepalanya, memanja junior super tegang yang berada dalam mulutnya. Yunho menggeram nikmat, tangannya mencengkeram rambut Jaejoong lumayan kuat. Jaejoong masih asyik dengan junior Yunho ketika tiba-tiba saja Yunho menarik kepalanya dan menciumnya sesaat.

"Kenapa Yun? Kau belum keluar 'kan?" tanya Jaejoong polos. Yunho tersenyum tipis, tangannya mendorong pelan bahu Jaejoong hingga membuat _namja_ itu berbaring di kasur, "Karena ini malam pertama kita, aku ingin mengeluarkannya di tempat yang seharusnya," sahut Yunho.

Yunho lalu melepas celana yang masih tersangkut di kakinya. _Namja_ tampan itu kemudian beranjak mendekati Jaejoong yang terbaring pasrah. Dengan tangannya, Yunho melebarkan kedua kaki Jaejoong dan menumpukannya pada bahu kekarnya. Yunho menelan ludahnya ketika melihat _hole_ milik Jaejoong yang berwarna merah muda.

"Ne Jae, katakan kalau sakit." Dengan selembut mungkin Yunho memasukkan jari telunjuknya ke dalam Jaejoong. Bisa ia rasakan tubuh Jaejoong sedikit menegang karena itu. "Sakit?" tanya Yunho ketika melihat wajah Jaejoong yang meringis.

"H-hanya terasa asing. _Ne_, lanjutkan…"

Yunho mengangguk, kini ia memasukkan dua jarinya sekaligus ke dalam tubuh Jaejoong. "Aaaaagh!" Sontak Jaejoong melengkungkan punggungnya. Tangannya mencengkeram erat seprai hingga buku-buku jarinya memutih. Giginya menggeretak dan air matanya mengalir perlahan. Rasanya sakit sekali ketika tiga buah jari Yunho berada dalam _hole_-nya yang belum pernah dimasuki oleh apapun. Seolah _hole_-nya dirobek paksa.

Melihat wajah Jaejoong yang memerah karena kesakitan, Yunho merendahkan tubuhnya. Satu tangannya membelai pipi Jaejoong untuk memberikan rasa nyaman. Dengan lembut Yunho menjilat tiap tetes air mata Jaejoong yang mengalir. Jaejoong membuka matanya perlahan, melihat wajah Yunho membuatnya merasa lebih baik.

"Apa lebih baik aku berhenti?" tanya Yunho sambil mengecup bibir Jaejoong. Jaejoong menggelengkan kepalanya, "_G-gwaenchana _Yun…"

Yunho mengangguk. Tangannya yang tadi berada di pipi Jaejoong kini melingkar di pinggang ramping namja cantiknya itu. Perlahan Yunho menggerakkan tiga jarinya yang berada dalam _hole_ Jaejoong. Yunho bisa merasakan pelukan erat dan sesekali ringisan kesakitan dari Jaejoong. _Namja _itu tahu kalau Jaejoong pasti menderita sekali, oleh karena itu ia mempercepat gerakan jarinya untuk mencari _sweet spot _Jaejoong.

"Ahh!" Reflek Jaejoong mendongakkan kepalanya ketika merasakan _sweet spot_-nya tertekan oleh jari Yunho. Yunho yang mengetahui itu tersenyum tipis, jarinya ia gerakkan sedemikian rupa menusuk-nusuk _sweet spot _Jaejoong.

"Aaahh~ Y-yunh… ouuuuhh~…"

Yunho kemudian menarik jarinya dan menegakkan tubuhnya kembali. Tangannya bergerak mengocok juniornya sambil memandang _hole_ Jaejoong yang lumayan merekah. Jaejoong yang melihat itu hanya bisa pasrah, dia tahu setelah ini mereka akan sampai pada inti dari kegiatan ini. Tetapi membayangkan junior Yunho memasuki tubuhnya tak ayal membuatnya ketakutan juga. Baru tiga jari saja rasanya sesakit itu, apalagi dengan junior sebesar itu. Yunho tertegun ketika menyadari wajah Jaejoong yang memucat.

"_Gwaenchanayo_ Boo…?"

"Y-yun… a-aku…" Yunho merendahkan tubuhnya. Dikecupnya lembut dahi berkeringat Jaejoong. Dia tahu pasti kalau Jaejoong ketakutan, namun meski begitu Yunho tidak ingin menghentikan ini. Bagaimana juga gairahnya sudah sampai ke ubun-ubun.

"_Gwaenchana _Boo, aku akan pelan-pelan."

Jaejoong tidak menjawab. Ia hanya memandang ragu pada Yunho. Namja cantik itu tersentak ketika Yunho melebarkan kakinya dan menggosok juniornya ke mulut _hole_ Jaejoong.

"Gigit bahuku," ujar Yunho sambil menyodorkan bahunya ke depan mulut Jaejoong. Jaejoong yang tidak mengerti hanya memandang Yunho bingung.

"Gigit bahuku saat aku melakukannya, Boo," jelas Yunho memahami arti tatapan Jaejoong.

"Tapi nanti aku menyakitimu," bisik Jaejoong lirih.

"_Gwaenchanayo_, ketika aku melakukan ini bukankah kau juga akan merasa sakit? Jadi ini supaya kita impas, ne?"

Jaejoong memandang Yunho ragu, namun kemudian ia mengapit bahu Yunho dengan giginya. Sementara tangannya melingkar erat di leher Yunho. Kedua tangan Yunho sendiri mendekap bahu Jaejoong. Yunho menganggukkan kepalanya, memberi kode kalau ia akan mendorong pinggulnya.

"Eeegh!" Reflek Jaejoong menggigit kuat bahu Yunho ketika _namja_ itu memajukan pinggulnya berusaha memasuki Jaejoong. Rasa sakit ini ratusan kali lebih sakit dari saat Yunho memasukkan jarinya. Yunho sendiri juga merasa sakit akan gigitan Jaejoong yang kuat pada bahunya, ia hanya menggeram menahan sakitnya.

"AAAGH!" Jaejoong berteriak kencang ketika Yunho menghentakkan pinggulnya dan langsung memasuki Jaejoong seutuhnya. Saking sakitnya sampai _namja_ itu lupa menggigit bahu Yunho.

Yunho memundurkan wajahnya. Hatinya miris melihat Jaejoong yang sepertinya begitu kesakitan. Dengan lembut ia melumat bibir Jaejoong untuk mengurangi sakitnya, sementara satu tangannya memainkan junior Jaejoong. Yunho sendiri sudah tidak sabar untuk menggerakkan pinggulnya, namun dia diam menunggu hingga Jaejoong siap.

Jaejoong membuka mata sambil mengatur nafasnya. Perlahan ia naikkan kedua kakinya dan melingkarkannya pada pinggang Yunho. "_Ne_, bergeraklah…"

Yunho tersenyum, namja itu menaikkan tubuhnya seraya menggenggam erat tangan Jaejoong. Dengan pelan ia mundurkan pinggulnya, lalu menghentakkannya kuat. "Aaagh!" Jaejoong mendongakkan kepalanya merasakan sensasi aneh pada _hole_-nya.

Yunho menarik pinggulnya lagi lalu kembali memasukkannya kuat. _Namja_ itu terus melakukannya hingga beberapa menit ke depan. Sambil menggerakkan pinggulnya, Yunho terus menatap wajah Jaejoong. Wajah cantik itu kini memerah sempurna, mulutnya membuka serta mengeluarkan desahan yang begitu merdu. Matanya terpejam erat dengan sebutir dua butir air mata di sudutnya. Rambutnya yang lumayan basah karena keringat bergoyang-goyang karena hentakan Yunho.

"Ooouh… Yunhoooohh… aahh…ahh…" Jaejoong terus mengerang seiring hentakan Yunho yang makin cepat dan bertenaga. Bisa dirasakannya juniornya yang kembali menegang menggesek-gesek perut rata Yunho. Kakinya yang tadi melingkar di pinggang Yunho kini mengacung ke atas.

Yunho terus menggerakkan pinggulnya, terus meningkatkan kecepatannya. "Ouhh Yunho!" Sontak Jaejoong melengkungkan tubuhnya ketika _sweet spot_-nya tersentuh oleh junior Jaejoong. Melihat itu Yunho meningkatkan kecepatannya dan terus menerus menusuk titik yang sama.

"Aaah! Aaah! Ahh! A-aku… h-hampir…" Jaejoong menggeram nikmat ketika merasakan orgasmenya hampir tiba. Tangannya yang tadi digenggam oleh Yunho kini mencengkeram punggung coklat namja itu. Desahan Jaejoong terlepas begitu saja ketika akhirnya juniornya kembali menyemprotkan cairan itu. Menyebabkan perutnya dan perut Yunho basah.

Yunho menghentikan aksinya sejenak, membiarkan Jaejoong menikmati pasca orgasmenya. "Kau menyukainya?" Yunho membelai lembut pipi Jaejoong yang lembab karena keringat. Jaejoong yang masih mengatur nafas hanya mengangguk. Dia pun hanya pasrah ketika Yunho meraih bahunya dan menggendongnya masih dengan posisi saling menyambung.

Jaejoong menatap Yunho bingung ketika suaminya itu menyandarkan tubuhnya ke dinding. Namun Jaejoong tidak sempat bertanya karena Yunho keburu menghentakkan pinggulnya. Kali ini gerakannya bisa disebut brutal dan agak kasar, beruntung Changmin sedang tidak dirumah, karena kalau iya Changmin pasti terbangun karena suara desahan Jaejoong.

"Ahh! Ahh! Ahh!" Jaejoong terus mendesah, menyuarakan kenikmatan yang ia dapatkan dari suaminya. Tubuhnya pun kini sudah basah karena keringat dan cairannya, begitu pula dengan Yunho.

Jaejoong mengerang kuat ketika orgasmenya yang ketiga kembali melandanya. Reflek hal itu membuatnya menyempitkan _hole_-nya dan meremas junior Yunho yang berada di dalamnya. Yunho hanya mampu menahan diri agar ia tidak menyusul Jaejoong saat itu juga.

Kembali Yunho merengkuh pinggang Jaejoong dan menidurkannya di kasur. Tubuhnya ia tegakkan dan mencengkeram paha Jaejoong kuat. Dan kembali ia menusuk Jaejoong dengan brutal. Jaejoong hanya mampu mendesah karena hal itu.

Tiga puluh menit berlalu, dan mereka masih pada posisinya. Dan selama itu Jaejoong mendapatkan dua kali orgasmenya. Jaejoong sendiri sudah lumayan lemas karena Yunho yang terus menghentaknya dengan kuat. Dalam hati ia benar-benar mengagumi ketahanan Yunho sebagai seorang pria.

"Aaaaaahhh~" Jaejoong mendesah lirih ketika orgasmenya yang ke enam mendatanginya. Bersamaan dengan itu ia bisa merasakan _hole_-nya tersiram oleh cairan hangat. Dari situ Jaejoong tahu kalau Yunho sudah mendapatkan orgasme-nya.

Yunho merebahkan tubuhnya di atas tubuh Jaejoong. Keduanya bernafas bersahutan seolah sedang memperebutkan oksigen. "Lelah Boo…?" Jaejoong hanya mengangguk sambil menatap wajah Yunho. Yunho kemudian menggeserkan tubuhnya ke samping Jaejoong, meski begitu ia sama sekali tidak melepas juniornya dari hole Jaejoong. Malah ia mendorong pinggulnya supaya juniornya menyeruak masuk lebih dalam sementara tangannya memeluk Jaejoong supaya mendekat. Begitu dekatnya hingga mereka bisa merasakan terpaan nafas masing-masing.

"K-kenapa tidak dilepas, Yun?"

"Aku suka berada didalammu, rasanya hangat…" sahut Yunho.

Iseng, Jaejoong menyempitkan hole-nya, meremas junior Yunho yang berada di dalamnya. Namja cantik itu terkikik geli melihat Yunho mendesah lirih karena ulahnya.

"Jangan menggodaku Boo…"

Jaejoong menyeringai, bukannya berhenti ia malah meneruskan kegiatannya itu. Ia sangat menikmati wajah Yunho yang memerah karena nikmat. Namun senyumnya mendadak hilang dan berganti menjadi horror ketika merasakan junior Yunho kembali menegang di dalamnya. Gantian Yunho yang menyeringai melihat Jaejoong.

"Sudah kubilang jangan menggodaku 'kan?"

"Y-yun… b-besok kita harus ke sekolah. Kau ingat?" Jaejoong berusaha memundurkan tubuhnya, namun gagal karena Yunho meraih pinggangnya kuat.

"Kau nakal sekali Jung Jaejoong-sshi, sebagai seonsaengnim aku akan memberimu hukuman."

"Y-Yun… Aah! Aah! Aah!"

Dan kembali kamar itu dipenuhi dengan suara erangan Jaejoong dan suara derit ranjang. Yah, sepertinya besok Jaejoong harus ijin sekolah.

**==tbc==**

**a/n ::** *ngelap keringat* fyuuuuhh, akhirnya selesai juga. Saia nggak menyangka chap ini selesai lebih cepat. Ternyata bikin NC itu nggak mudah ya. Mian kalau NC-nya nggak hot, saia nggak ahli bikin NC sih… salut deh sama authordeul yang ff NC-nya mantep abis…

Ne, gomawo for your review, n kalau nggak keberatan review lagi ya…?


	11. Chapter 11

**My Teacher My Husband**

**XI**

By

**Arisa Adachi YunJaeShipper**

a.k.a

**U-Know Boo**

**Pairing** :: YunJae, and many more

**Disclaimer** :: They are not mine, tapi Changmin forever mine!

**Warnings ::** Yaoi, OOC, and typo(s)

**xxx**

**P**agi yang cerah ditandai dengan matahari yang bersinar terang dan kicauan burung yang terdengar begitu merdu. Jaejoong yang terbangun karena suara dering ponselnya mengusap-usap wajahnya. Kedua mata indahnya itu terasa sangat berat. Bagaimana tidak kemarin Yunho tega sekali 'membantai'nya hingga jam lima pagi. Diliriknya Yunho yang masih tertidur pulas disampingnya. Dengan agak malas-malasan Jaejoong meraih ponselnya.

'**Leeteuk-ah calling…'**

"Ne, yeobesseyo?" Jaejoong mengangkat teleponnya.

"Jaejoong-ah? Mianhaeyo, kami mungkin pulang jam sepuluh pagi nanti. Jadi sepertinya Changmin tidak bisa sekolah hari ini. Mianhae."

"Ne, gwaenchana Leeteuk-ah. Changmin-nya mana?"

"Dia masih tidur. Apa perlu kubangunkan?

"Tidak usah. Ne, gwaenchana. Apa Changmin merepotkan?"

"Tidak, dia anak baik kok. Ne Jaejoong-ah, annyeong."

"Ne, annyeong." Jaejoong menjatuhkan wajahnya ke kasur begitu teleponnya dengan Leeteuk putus. Inginnya sih tidur lagi, toh Changmin juga jam sepuluh nanti pulangnya. Tapi mana bisa Jaejoong tidur lagi dengan matahari yang sudah bersinar seperti itu. Jaejoong melirik jam yang terpasang di dinding kamar, masih pukul tujuh lewat rupanya.

"Yun… Yun…" Jaejoong menggoyangkan bahu pria yang masih pulas di sampingnya.

Yunho membuka matanya perlahan, "Ne, selamat pagi Boo." Yunho menarik tengkuk Jaejoong dan melumat bibirnya.

"Kau tidak ke sekolah?" tanya Jaejoong. Tubuhnya menelungkup di atas tubuh Yunho, membuat sebagian dadanya menempel pada dada Yunho.

"Sekolah kok, kau tidak?"

Jaejoong memajukan mulutnya, "Gara-gara kau badanku sakit semua tahu!"

Yunho tertawa kecil, "Mianhaeyo, salah sendiri, kau yang menggodaku. Changmin sudah pulang?"

"Masih di rumah Leeteuk-ah, Leeteuk-ah bilang mereka akan pulang jam sepuluh nanti."

Yunho mengangguk kecil, pria tampan itu kemudian mendudukkan tubuhnya. Membuat Jaejoong yang bertumpu pada dadanya kembali terhempas ke kasur. Melihat Jaejoong yang telentang begitu membuat gairah Yunho kembali muncul, menyadari hal itu Jaejoong cepat-cepat bangkit walau harus mengernyit sakit pada bagian bawahnya.

"Aku mau mandi, kau mandi di kamar Changmin sana." Dengan tertatih Jaejoong yang sudah memakai boksernya berjalan menuju kamar mandi. Melihatnya membuat Yunho terkikik sendiri.

.

.

.

Selesai mandi Jaejoong turun ke bawah. Pria cantik itu terkejut melihat ruang tengah yang berantakan dengan bungkus-bungkus cemilan, lebih terkejut lagi ketika menyadari pintu depan yang belum terkunci. Huft, untung tidak ada maling yang masuk.

Jaejoong kemudian memilih untuk berkutat dengan dapur. Pria cantik itu menghidupkan rice cooker untuk memanaskan nasi. Karena ini masih pagi Jaejoong berpikir lebih baik dia memasak nasi goreng saja. Jaejoong sedikit tersentak ketika merasakan pelukan lembut dari belakangnya.

"Jangan mengejutkanku Yunho!" seru Jaejoong sambil memukul pelan kepala Yunho dengan sendok yang dipegangnya. Yunho mengaduh kecil meski begitu ia sama sekali tidak melepaskan pelukannya, justru lingkaran tangan pada pinggang ramping itu ia eratkan. Dagunya bersandar nyaman di bahu Jaejoong. Dan bagaikan bayi koala yang menempel pada induknya, Yunho terus menempel pada Jaejoong yang tengah memasak. Ck, padahal Changmin saja tidak semanja itu.

"Leher bajumu rendah sekali," gumam Yunho ketika menyadari Jaejoong mengenakan kaus berleher yang cukup lebar, "Mau menggodaku, ya?" lanjut Yunho sambil menghirup aroma vanilla yang menguar dari sana.

"Bicara apa sih? Dasar pervert," ketus Jaejoong sambil menyikut perut Yunho pelan. Pria cantik itu meneruskan pekerjaan meski agak terganggu karena Yunho yang terus menempel di belakangnya. Berkali-kali ia harus menggigit bibir untuk menahan desahannya ketika tangan nakal Yunho menjelajahi tubuhnya.

"Sarapannya… sudah siap…" bisik Jaejoong sambil meletakkan nasi goreng yang sudah matang ke meja makan dengan agak lemas. Lemas karena sedari tadi Yunho terus mengerjai telinganya yang lumayan sensitif.

"Aku sedang sarapan, jangan ganggu aku." Yunho meneruskan kegiatan menjilat leher Jaejoong, sesekali ia memberikan gigitan kecil disana. Jaejoong menumpukan tangannya di meja makan sementara Yunho masih memeluknya dari belakang. Pria cantik itu menggigit bibir bawahnya ketika merasakan junior Yunho yang mulai mengeras menusuk bagian belakang tubuhnya.

"Y-yun… i-itu… menusuk~" bisik Jaejoong lirih. Yunho tidak menanggapi, mulutnya asyik mengulum daun telinga Jaejoong sementara tangannya mulai menyusup ke dalam kaus Jaejoong.

"Jae…" bisik Yunho dengan suara beratnya, "Sebentar saja ya?" lanjutnya sambil meraba pantat Jaejoong.

"Tapi nanti kau terlambat ke sekolah…" sahut Jaejoong yang mengerti maksud Yunho.

"Gwaenchana, jadwal mengajarku sekitar jam sembilan." Dan tanpa persetejuan dari Jaejoong, Yunho langsung mengangkat tubuh Jaejoong ke kamar.

***** **NC sedang berlangsung~ harap tunggu sebentar~*******

Yunho merapikan dasi coklatnya sambil tersenyum cerah. Benar-benar pagi yang indah, begitulah pikir Yunho. Diliriknya jam dinding di kamar, 08:45. "Ne Jae, aku ke sekolah dulu ya?" ujar Yunho pada pria cantik yang menelungkup lemah di kasur. Pria cantik itu terlihat masih mengatur nafasnya yang memburu. Melihat itu Yunho tersenyum tipis,

Ia menundukkan tubuhnya dan mengecup dahi berkeringat Jaejoong lembut, "Saranghae Joongie…" bisiknya sambil mencium bibir Jaejoong sekilas.

Jaejoong hanya tersenyum tipis. Mata besarnya mengikuti hingga punggung Yunho keluar dari kamar. Tak lama terdengar suara mesin mobil, itu artinya Yunho sudah pergi. Jaejoong sedikit mengernyit sakit ketika ia membalikkan tubuhnya.

"Dasar pervert…" bisik Jaejoong lirih. Pria cantik itu kemudian memutuskan untuk mandi lagi. Yah jelas saja, karena aktivitasnya dengan sang suami beberapa menit lalu, tubuhnya terasa agak lengket.

.

.

.

**~B**eberapa minggu kemudian~

"Joongie-ya!"

Jaejoong yang sedang memainkan ponsel seorang diri di kelasnya menoleh ketika mendengar ada yang memanggil. Senyum manis menyeruak di wajahnya ketika mendapati suami sekaligus wali kelasnya berdiri di ambang pintu kelas. Cepat-cepat Jaejoong menghampiri orang itu.

"Lama menungguku?" tanya Yunho sambil mengecup pelan dahi Jaejoong. Tadi dia ada rapat dengan para guru. Jaejoong yang selalu pulang bersama Yunho mau tidak mau menunggu hingga rapat guru selesai.

"Tidak juga," sahut Jaejoong. Tanpa sungkan ia menggenggam tangan Yunho sementara tangan yang satunya masih sibuk dengan ponselnya. "Jangan berjalan sambil memainkan ponsel begitu, nanti kau jatuh," ujar Yunho memperingatkan.

"Tapi kau tidak mungkin membiarkanku jatuh 'kan?"

Yunho tertawa kecil. Ia memajukan wajahnya dan menggosokkan hidungnya ke hidung Jaejoong. Jika ada seorang yunjaeshipper yang melihat adegan ini, mungkin ia akan mati di tempat. Sambil bergenggaman tangan keduanya berjalan menuju parkiran sekolah. Mereka bisa melakukannya dengan leluasa karena seluruh koridor sekolah telah sepi.

"Oh ya, Leeteuk-ah sudah tidak bekerja lagi," gumam Jaejoong membuka pembicaraan dalam mobil yang melaju dengan kecepatan sedang.

"Jinjja?"

Jaejoong mengangguk, "Katanya sih supaya lebih mudah mengawasi perkembangan Kyuhyun, 'kan Kangin-sshi tinggal di luar Korea. Dia hanya memantau keadaan kantor dari rumah."

"Hemm… Berarti kita bisa mempercayakan Changmin sepenuhnya pada Leeteuk-ah ya?"

"Humm~ Yunho…"

"Ya?"

"Bisakah aku berhenti sekolah?" tanya Jaejoong sambil menatap Yunho.

"Mwo? Wae?" Yunho balas tanya sambil balas menatap Jaejoong. Namun hanya sebentar sebelum ia kembali menoleh ke jalanan.

"Supaya aku bisa mengawasi Minnie. Dia pasti kesepian setiap pulang sekolah." Jaejoong menundukkan wajahnya. Ia selalu ingat raut wajah Changmin yang begitu senang ketika ia dan Yunho pulang sekolah. Itu meyakinkan Jaejoong betapa kesepiannya Changmin ketika mereka tidak ada.

Bukannya menjawab Yunho malah tertawa kecil, tangannya terulur mengacak rambut Jaejoong, "Aku mengerti, tapi tetap saja itu bukan alasan untuk berhenti sekolah, ne?"

Jaejoong mengerucutkan bibirnya kesal, "Lagipula untuk apa aku sekolah lagi? Toh aku sudah menikah. Sekolah atau tidak pun ujung-ujungnya aku pasti di rumah mengurusimu atau Changmin, ya 'kan?"

"Tidak begitu juga 'kan Joongie-ya. Biar bagaimana juga pendidikan itu pasti bermanfaat. Lagipula apa kau mau Changmin diolok-olok temannya karena ibunya tidak tamat sekolah, huh?"

Jaejoong hanya menundukkan kepalanya dengan bibir yang masih mengerucut. Sekali lagi Yunho tertawa karenanya. "Setahun lagi 'kan kau tamat, bersabarlah…"

"Arraseo, arraseo," ujar Jaejoong akhirnya, "Ngomong-ngomong anak kelas tiga sudah mulai ujian ya?"

Yunho mengangguk, "Lalu setelah kelas tiga ujian, giliran kelas dua dan kelas satu yang ujian. Kau belajar yang rajin, jangan main terus, arra?" ujar Yunho sambil menarik pipi Jaejoong.

Jaejoong hanya manyun seraya mengusap-usap pipinya, "Huh, aku 'kan sering belajar, kau saja yang selalu menggangguku tiap aku belajar~"

Yunho tertawa kecil mendengarnya, "Makanya kalau belajar jangan pakai celana pendek, itu berarti kau mengundangku untuk mengganggumu tahu"

"Pervert!"

Yunho hanya tertawa kecil sambil mengacak rambut Jaejoong. Jaejoong sendiri membiarkan rambutnya diacak, toh dia suka kalau Yunho menyentuhnya dengan sayang begitu.

.

.

.

**M**akan malam yang tenang di keluarga Jung. Terlihat Yunho meminum jusnya dengan tenang sambil mengotak-atik ponselnya. Lalu Changmin yang makan dengan lahap sehingga membuat Jaejoong kelabakan membersihkan mulutnya yang penuh dengan nasi.

"Kaa-chan~"

"Hm?"

Changmin menelan makanan yang ada dimulutnya sebelum melanjutkan ucapannya, "Luca kaa-chan cama tou-chan diculuh ke cekolah~"

"Ke sekolah?" Jaejoong mengangkat sebelah alisnya, ia melirik Yunho sekilas, lalu kembali menatap Changmin, "Untuk apa Min?"

Changmin mengangkat bahunya, "Nggak tahuu~ Pokoknya halus datang~"

"Mungkin ini soal Changmin yang akan tamat TK sebentar lagi, ne?"

"Benar juga ya," celetuk Jaejoong, "Sebentar lagi Min tamat TK, terus masuk SD deh… Omoo… Minnie-yah sudah besar…" tambah Jaejoong sambil mengecup puncak kepala Changmin dengan gemas.

Changmin hanya nyengir sambil mengusap kepalanya.

.

.

.

**S**uara jarum jam memenuhi ruangan tamu malam itu. Jaejoong sedang duduk di karpet sambil mengerjakan PR-nya. Sedangkan Yunho sedang menidurkan Changmin. Sesekali Jaejoong memutar pulpennya ketika menemukan soal yang sulit. Namun tidak butuh waktu lama baginya untuk menemukan jawabannya, karena sebenarnya Jaejoong adalah siswa yang lumayan cerdas.

"PR apa?" tanya Yunho yang tiba-tiba datang dan langsung menyelipkan tangannya di pinggang ramping Jaejoong.

"Fisika," jawab Jaejoong singkat. Mata besarnya yang tertuju pada buku PR-nya menunjukkan bahwa ia begitu konsentrasi dengan pekerjaan rumahnya itu.

Yunho hanya menganggukkan kepalanya. Tanpa banyak bicara ia menumpukan kepalanya pada bahu Jaejoong. Sesekali tangannya mengusap pinggang 'istri'nya itu. "Yun, geli!" protes Jaejoong.

Yunho menghentikan usapannya, sebagai gantinya kini tangan jahilnya menyusup ke kaus Jaejoong dan menari-nari di perut rata pemuda cantik itu. "Yunnie-yaaaa~~~" rengek Jaejoong karena konsentrasinya buyar oleh Yunho.

"Pelit sekali," sahut Yunho sambil memajukan bibir bawahnya.

"Bukan pelit, tapi aku sedang mengerjakan PR."

"Arraseo, arraseo," ujar Yunho dengan nada kesal. Pria itu bangkit dari posisi duduknya dan duduk di sofa. Tangannya terjulur dan menghidupkan televisi yang sedari tadi dimatikan.

"Yunnie-ya, aku tidak bisa konsentrasi kalau kau menghidupkan televisinya!" protes Jaejoong lagi. Yunho mendecih kesal. Tanpa banyak bicara ia mematikan televisi dan berjalan menuju kamarnya.

"Yunnie-ya? Kau marah?" tanya Jaejoong sembari menatap punggung Yunho yang menjauh. "Yunnie-yaaa~?" panggil Jaejoong sekali lagi, kali ini menggunakan nada manja yang jadi andalannya kalau Yunho marah.

Namun sepertinya nada manja itu tidak mempan saat ini, karena Yunho tetap melangkahkan kakinya menaiki tangga menuju kamar mereka. Jaejoong menghela napasnya. Ia ingin menyusul Yunho, tapi Jaejoong tahu kalau menyusul Yunho sekarang ia pasti tidak bisa melanjutkan PR-nya. Akhirnya Jaejoong memutuskan untuk menyelesaikan PR-nya terlebih dahulu.

Jam menunjukkan pukul satu lewat ketika Jaejoong menyelesaikan PR-nya. Pria cantik itu tersenyum sambil menyusun bukunya. Namun senyumnya hilang ketika ia ingat bahwa dirinya masih punya satu PR lagi. Yup, menenangkan seorang Jung Yunho. Jaejoong yakin kalau Yunho masih marah padanya. Dan Jaejoong yakin pula untuk menenangkan amarah suaminya itu pasti mengorbankan waktu tidur dan mungkin 'lubang'nya juga.

'Krieeett'

Jaejoong membuka pintu kamarnya perlahan. Didapatinya kamarnya dalam keadaan remang-remang. Hanya lampu kecil di samping tempat tidur yang menyala. Jaejoong juga melihat gundukan di balik selimut yang ia yakini bahwa itu adalah Yunho. Yunho tidak tidur, Jaejoong tahu itu. Yunho tidak akan tidur kalau dirinya belum tidur, begitulah kebiasaan suaminya yang tampan itu.

Setelah mengganti kausnya dengan piyama dan meletakkan buku di rak buku, Jaejoong merangkak menaiki kasur dan menduduki tubuh Yunho yang seluruhnya ditutupi oleh selimut itu. Yunho tidur dengan posisi menyamping, sehingga Jaejoong kini duduk di pinggangnya.

"Yunnie-yaaa~~~" gumam Jaejoong manja. Tangannya menarik ujung selimut, namun ada tangan lain yang menahan selimut itu. Sesuai dugaannya, Yunho belum tidur.

"Mianhae Yunnie-ya~ Jangan marah padaku, ne?" ujar Jaejoong lagi sambil jarinya menusuk-nusuk pipi Yunho yang tertutup selimut.

"…"

"Aku tahu kau pura-pura tidur Yunnie-ya~ Jangan seperti ini, please?"

"…"

Jaejoong menghela napasnya. Yunho bukanlah tipe yang gampang merajuk seperti ini, tapi sekalinya merajuk akan susah membujuknya. "Yunnie-yaaaaa~~~" rengek Jaejoong sambil mengguncang-guncang bahu Yunho. Pria cantik itu memang mengantuk, tapi ia tidak mau tidur dalam keadaan bermusuhan dengan Yunho.

Jaejoong sedikit tersentak ketika Yunho membalikkan tubuhnya, sehingga kini Yunho berbaring dengan posisi telentang. Sekali lagi, masih dengan selimut yang menutupi tubuhnya. Jaejoong yang tadi di pinggang Yunho, kini duduk di perut sixpack pria itu.

Kembali Jaejoong berusaha menarik ujung selimut, namun Yunho masih menahannya. Pria bermata indah itu mulai kesal dan kehabisan ide. Ia tidak tahu harus mengatakan apa untuk membujuk pria Jung ini. Ah, tidak kehabisan ide sih. Sebenarnya masih ada satu cara, namun Jaejoong ragu untuk mencobanya.

"Yunnie-ya! Aku akan kesal kalau kau tidak juga membuka selimut ini!" seru Jaejoong. Tapi sama seperti tadi, tetap tidak ada reaksi.

Jaejoong menghela napasnya. Oke, ini cara terakhir yang ia pikirkan. "Aku akan liburan ke Jepang, aku akan kencan dengan Siwon!" Jung Jaejoong mulai mengancam. Namun sayang disayang ancamannya tidak digubris sama sekali.

Pria cantik itu mulai mengerutkan alisnya karena kesal. Dengan cepat ia bangkit dari atas tubuh Yunho dan menuruni kasurnya. "Kalau kau marah padaku, aku juga akan marah padamu!" gerutu Jaejoong. Kini ia berniat untuk tidur di kamar Changmin saja.

Tetapi belum sempat ia melangkahkan kakinya, lengan kirinya ditarik kuat. Otomatis membuat tubuh rampingnya terhempas ke kasur. Dan dalam sekejap seseorang menindih tubuhnya.

Yunho tersenyum atau tepatnya menyeringai melihat wajah Jaejoong yang cemberut. Pasti kesal karena Yunho tiba-tiba menariknya ke kasur. Dengan perlahan ia mengusap bibir Jaejoong, "Berani sekali kau ingin kencan dengan lelaki lain."

"Memang kenapa?" tantang Jaejoong.

"Kau tidak akan ke Jepang, Joongie-ya…"

"Huh?" Jaejoong menarik alisnya, "Wae?"

Senyum licik bagai serigala terukir di wajah tampan pria berusia dua puluhan itu. Ia menundukkan wajahnya lebih rendah. Membuat bibirnya nyaris bersentuhan dengan bibir Jaejoong. "Kau tidak akan kemana-mana Joongie-ya, karena aku akan membuatmu tidak bisa berjalan."

"Ap- Mmmmph!"

.

.

.

**B**ocah mungil berambut lurus itu menggerak-gerakkan badannya gelisah. Membuat sprai kasurnya berantakan dan selimutnya bergeser. Dengan enggan ia membuka matanya yang sangat mengantuk. Ia mendudukkan dirinya di tempat tidur sambil mengucek matanya.

"Aaahh… Uhh! Ahhhh… Yuuuunh~"

"Cuala itu lagi~" gerutu bocah kecil yang terganggu tidurnya, "Kemalin-kemalin juga kedengelan~ Omonaaa… Min jadi nggak bica bobok nih…" Bocah bernama Changmin itu menguap lebar. Ia mengambil boneka bintangnya dan mendekapkan kepalanya kesana. Berharap tidak lagi mendengar suara 'ahh-uhh' yang mencurigakan itu.

**==tbc==**

**a/n :: **Apdet! Apdet! *tepuk2 jidat chunnie*Belakangan ini wall and inbox fb saia penuh dengan chingudeul yang minta ff ini secepatnya di-apdet. Hahaha… Yosh~ nih udah apdet~ Pendek ya? Hahaha… Mood saia lagi berantakan~

Untuk chap depan akan berpusat pada Changmin dan Kyuhyun ^^. Sekali-kali pengen dua bocah ini yang jadi bintang utamanya~

Okelah… Silakan di-ripiu~~~


	12. Chapter 12

**My Teacher My Husband**

**XII**

By

**Arisa Adachi YunJaeShipper**

a.k.a

**U-Know Boo**

**Pairing** :: YunJae, and many more

**Disclaimer** :: They are not mine, tapi Changmin forever mine!

**Warnings ::** Yaoi, OOC, and typo(s)

**xxx**

Pagi menjelang siang. Cuaca cerah dengan awan bergumpal memenuhi kanvas biru berupa langit. Bias-bias sinar matahari terlihat berebut melalui celah awan untuk sampai ke bumi. Di satu wilayah kota besar bernama Seoul, terlihat sebuah bangunan yang serupa rumah dengan halaman yang sangat luas.

Rumah itu tidak kecil, tapi juga tidak besar. Dindingnya berwarna merah muda pada satu sisi dan biru muda pada sisi lainnya. Di dinding itu pula terlihat berbagai gambar-gambar lucu. Seperti bunga, matahari, kupu-kupu dan lainnya. Dan di halamannya yang luas terdapat beberapa permainan yang cukup akrab dengan penglihatan kita. Seperti seluncuran, ayunan, jungkat-jungkit dan lain sebagainya. Yup, inilah dia TK dimana anak Jung Yunho dan Jung Jaejoong belajar dan bermain.

Si mungil Jung Changmin terlihat sedang duduk tenang sambil matanya melihat ke langit melalui jendela besar di kelasnya. **(a/n :: bayangkan ruangan kelasnya seperti ruangan kelas Shin-chan ya?)**. Sesekali bocah mungil yang belum bisa berbicara dengan jelas itu mendesah. Matanya kembali ia alihkan pada kertas putih bersih yang terpampang di depannya. Hari ini Sungmin soensaengnim memberi tugas menggambar cita-cita di masa depan.

Changmin menghela napasnya, bukan ia bingung mengenai cita-citanya. Cita-citanya mudah saja. Yaitu menjadi orang yang banyak uang supaya bisa membahagiakan kedua orang tuanya dan makan sebanyak mungkin. Namun ada satu hal yang mengganjal pikiran bocah itu. Yup, mengenai suara-suara aneh yang ia dengar nyaris tiap malam.

Changmin lalu memutar kepalanya menatap gambar Kyuhyun. Di kertas gambar milik Kyuhyun itu, Changmin melihat gambar yang lumayan berantakan. Terlihat seseorang dengan senjata dan beberapa makhluk aneh yang bertanduk. "Kamu gambal apa Kyu?" tanya Changmin.

Kyuhyun tersenyum lebar, " Ini cita-cita Kyu~ Kyu ingin jadi pembelantas monctel!" ujar Kyuhyun bersemangat.

Changmin hanya mengangguk dengan wajah tidak berminat, hal itu rupanya sedikit membuat Kyuhyun merasa kesal. Bocah manis seperti perempuan itu melongokkan kepalanya ingin melihat gambar Changmin. Ia menaikkan sebelah alisnya ketika mendapati kertas gambar Changmin masih putih bersih, "Kok nggak gambal, Min?"

Changmin memandang Kyuhyun sejenak, lalu ganti memandang kertas putihnya, sedetik kemudian ia menghela napas, "Ada yang aneh di lumah Min, Kyu…" ujar Changmin pelan.

"Aneh?" Kyuhyun menaikkan alis kirinya, "Aneh gimana, Min?"

Changmin menggeser duduknya supaya lebih dekat dengan Kyuhyun, "Di lumah Min, tiap malam ada cuala-cuala aneh Kyu…"

"Cuala aneh? Cuala apa, Min?"

"Emm…" Changmin mengelus dagunya, "Cualanya begini 'uuhh~ ahhh~' gitu, Kyu. Udah gitu cualanya milip cuala kaa-chan~"

Kyuhyun mendengarkan dengan seksama. Terlihat dari kepalanya yang mengangguk dan dahinya yang berkerut, "Jangan-jangan di lumah Min ada monctel!"

"Mwo? Monctel?"

Kyuhyun mengangguk-anggukkan kepalanya dengan wajah serius, "Cepeltinya begitu! Coalnya cuala yang Min dengel itu menculigakan banget~"

"Jadi gimana dong? Maca di lumah Min ada monctel cih?"

"Begini caja!" Kyuhyun menjetikkan jarinya, "Ntal malem Kyu bobok di tempat Min, telus kita celidiki tentang monctel itu cama-cama!"

Changmin menganggukkan kepalanya tanda setuju, "Oke! Tapi jangan bilang cama tou-chan dan kaa-chan Min ya? Min nggak mau kalau meleka jadi khawatil!"

Kyuhyun mengangguk dengan senyum terkembang. Terbayang dalam benaknya kalau nanti malam ia akan memburu monster. Sesuai dengan cita-citanya.

"Aigoo… Kyunnie sama Minnie sudah selesai gambarnya?" tanya Sungmin soensaengnim yang tiba-tiba saja datang menghampiri mereka berdua. "Minnie kok belum menggambar?"

"Lagi nggak ada ide coencaengnim~" jawab Changmin.

Sungmin mengangguk. "Cungminnie~ ini gambal Kyu lhoooh~" ujar Kyuhyun girang sambil menarik kaus merah jambu Sungmin. Pria imut itu pun mengalihkan pandangannya ke kertas gambar Kyuhyun. Segera saja ia memuji gambar itu dengan kata-kata yang membuat wajah Kyuhyun memerah. Entah karena senang atau karena malu.

Dan pandangan Kyuhyun terus mengikuti Sungmin ketika gurunya itu berpindah melihat gambar-gambar muridnya lain. "Jangan celingkuh~" gerutu Changmin sambil menarik pipi chubby Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun hanya nyengir seraya mengusap pipinya.

.

.

.

"Kyunnie sama Minnie tidur sana gih," ujar Jaejoong.

"Min cama Kyu belum ngantuk kaa-chan~" tolak Changmin. Tangannya masih asyik menggoreskan crayon oranye di kertas putihnya. Demikian Kyuhyun yang melakukan hal sama di sampingnya. Sesuai rencana keduanya, malam ini Kyuhyun menginap di rumah Changmin. Yunho dan Jaejoong pun tidak menanyakan alasannya. Kyuhyun adalah teman baik Changmin, tidak salahkan kalau Kyuhyun ingin menginap di rumah Changmin.

Namun yang jadi masalah untuk Jaejoong adalah fakta bahwa kedua bocah lucu ini masih belum mau tidur. Padahal jam sudah menunjukkan pukul sepuluh malam. Jaejoong dan Yunho tengah duduk di sofa sambil menonton acara televisi, sedangkan Changmin dan Kyuhyun menelungkupkan badan mereka di karpet sambil menggambar.

"Yunnie!" desis Jaejoong pelan sambil mencubit pinggang Yunho. Bagaimana tidak, sedari tadi tangan suaminya itu terus menggerayangi dadanya. Bahkan sesekali memelintir nipple-nya. Jaejoong ingin sekali membalas perlakuan itu, tapi tidak dengan adanya Changmin dan Kyuhyun di dekat mereka. Untung saja Changmin dan Kyuhyun tidak lihat.

"Joongie-ya~ kita jadi nonton tidak sih?" bisik Yunho sambil menjilat telinga Jaejoong, sementara tangannya meremas-remas dada pria cantik itu.

Jaejoong hanya menggigit bibir bawahnya. Yang dimaksud Yunho adalah film dewasa alias film porno yang tadi dipinjam Yunho dari Yoochun. Niatnya sih mau nonton sekarang juga, tapi yah…

"Masih ada Changmin dan Kyuhyun, Yunnie-ya~"

"Jadi bagaimana? Kata Yoochun filmnya bagus. Aku jadi penasaran Joongie-ya~"

Jaejoong menghela napasnya. Ia pun sangat ingin menonton film itu. Belum pernah sekalipun Jaejoong menonton film semacam itu bersama Yunho. Ia penasaran akan seperti apa permainan Yunho setelah mereka menonton film itu berdua. Dengan cepat Jaejoong menarik tengkuk Yunho dan menciumnya dalam, "Bersabarlah sampai mereka tidur. Setelah itu tubuhku ini seratus persen menjadi milikmu," ujar Jaejoong sambil tersenyum nakal. Ia sedikit terangsang karena kata-katanya sendiri tadi.

Yunho hanya tersenyum mendengar kepastian dari sang istri. Segera tangannya ia lepas dari pinggang Jaejoong dan mulai menonton acara televisi dengan tenang. Berbeda halnya dengan Jaejoong yang kini dengan manjanya menumpukan kepalanya ke bahu Yunho dan melingkarkan tangannya pada pinggang suaminya itu. Yang dilakukan Yunho hanya mengelus-elus rambut halus Jaejoong, jarang-jarang istrinya ini bersikap begitu manja dan pasrah padanya.

Satu jam berlalu dan penantian pasangan JYJ alias Jung YunJae ini terbayar. Terlihat dua bocah laki-laki menelungkup di atas karpet dengan mata terpejam. Tangan-tangan mungil mereka masih menggenggam erat crayon yang mereka gunakan. Singkatnya Jung Changmin dan Kim Kyuhyun kini tertidur pulas.

"Yunnie-ya, mereka sudah tidur tuh," gumam Jaejoong sambil menunjuk kedua bocah itu. Namun ia mendelik kesal karena sang suami tidak merespon. Sepertinya Yunho tengah konsentrasi menonton film action di layar kaca televisinya. "Yunnie-ya! Jadi nonton tidak sih?" gerutu Jaejoong. Tangannya terulur mencubit pelan pinggang Yunho.

"Tumben sekali kau yang meminta, biasanya kau juga menolak kalau aku melakukan 'itu'"

Jaejoong mengeratkan pelukannya. Dengan nakal jari-jari lentiknya mengusap selangkangan suaminya itu, "Memang tidak boleh, umm?"

"Aish… Kau nakal sekali Joongie-ya."

"Ingin menghukumku?" goda Jaejoong. Kini telunjuknya menekan-nekan kesejatian Yunho yang telah mengeras.

"Ya! Kau benar-benar ingin dihukum rupanya!" Yunho berdiri tegak dari duduknya. Pria tampan itu kemudian menarik tubuh Jaejoong ke pelukannya dan berusaha mengangkat tubuhnya.

"Eh? Kita mau kemana? Bukannya kita mau nonton film itu?" tanya Jaejoong bingung.

"Kita nonton di kamar, pakai laptop-ku," jawab Yunho singkat, "Kalau disini takut Changmin dan Kyuhyun terbangun."

"Kenapa tidak membawa Min dan Kyu ke kamar Min saja?"

"Aku takut kalau nanti mereka terbangun jika kita memindahkan mereka. Sudahlah, kita ke kamar sekarang juga!" Dan tanpa basa-basi lagi Yunho langsung memikul tubuh Jaejoong di pundaknya. Sesekali Jaejoong mendesis pelan karena ulah tangan nakal Yunho yang meraba pantatnya.

.

.

.

'Tik, tik, tik'

Suara jarum jam terdengar berirama bagai detak jantung. Ruang tengah keluarga Jung itu terlihat tenang. Sepi. Nyaris tanpa suara, kecuali detak jam tadi. Terlihat dua orang bocah tertidur dengan lelapnya di karpet lembut berwarna coklat itu. Kertas gambar mereka telah acak-acakan karena tertimpa tubuh mungil keduanya dan crayon-crayon aneka warna berserakan di sekitar mereka.

Keduanya terlihat tidur dengan pulasnya, namun beberapa detik setelahnya salah satu dari dua bocah itu terbangun. Seorang bocah berambut ikal duduk sambil mengusap matanya yang mengantuk. "Pengen pipis~" gumam Kyuhyun lalu beranjak pergi menuju kamar mandi yang terletak di dekat dapur.

Dengan langkah gontai karena masih mengantuk, Kyuhyun membuka pintu kamar mandi dan membuka celananya. Sesekali ia menguap pelan sambil menunggu kegiatan buang air kecilnya selesai. Namun mata yang tadi seperempat terbuka kini terbuka sepenuhnya ketika telinganya yang mungil bin polos mendengar suara-suara aneh.

"Uuuumh~ ahh!"

Suara itu terdengar samar-samar namun sukses membuat Kyuhyun merinding ketakutan. Cepat-cepat ia membasuh junior mungilnya dan memakai celananya, tak peduli hal itu membuat celananya sedikit basah. Dengan cepat ia berlari ke arah Changmin dan membangunkan bocah itu. "Min! Bangun! Bangun!" seru Kyuhyun sambil mengguncang bahu Changmin.

"Eumm~ Ada apa Kyunnie?"

"A-ada cuala-cuala aneh Minnie~~~" rengek Kyuhyun sambil menggenggam erat kaus Changmin.

"Cuala aneh?"

"Umm~" Kyuhyun menganggukkan kepalanya dengan cepat. Tangannya masih menggenggam kaus Changmin dengan erat, "Di lumah Min benelan ada monctel~"

Changmin menajamkan pendengarannya, dan sesuai ucapan Kyuhyun suara 'ahh-uhh' mencurigakan itu memang terdengar. Seperti berasal dari lantai dua. "Allaceo, ayo kita cali acal cuala itu."

"Mwo?" Kyuhyun membulatkan mata bulatnya, "Celius? Kalau kita yang dicelang monctel itu gimana?"

"Bukannya cita-citamu mau jadi pembacmi monctel ya, Kyu?"

"Itu 'kan kalau Kyu cudah becal, cekalang Kyu kan macih kecil~"

Changmin swaetdrop mendengarnya. "Cudahlah, cekalang kita cali pengaman, lalu kita celang monctel itu!"

Kyuhyun ingin menolak. Namun ia memilih diam dan mengikuti Changmin. Kedua bocah polos dan mungil itu berjalan mengendap-endap menuju dapur. Sesampainya di dapur, Changmin menarik kursi menuju lemari dapur. Tangan-tangan mungilnya mengacak-acak lemari itu dengan pelan. Ia tersenyum puas ketika menemukan dua buah panci yang biasa digunakan Jaejoong untuk memasak air.

Changmin meloncat turun dari kursinya. Sekali lagi perlahan dan tanpa suara. Ia tidak mau kalau si monster menyadari keberadaannya. Dengan agak kesusahan Changmin berusaha memanjat counter dapur. Kali ini ia mengambil sendok sayur dan spatula yang tergantung disana.

"Pakai," perintah Changmin sambil menyerahkan panci kepada Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun mengambil panci itu, ia melihat Changmin memakai panci itu di kepalanya dan Kyuhyun ikut memakai panci itu kepalanya. Sekarang mereka terlihat seperti bocah bertopi panci(?).

"Nah, kalau begini kan lebih aman," ujar Changmin bangga. Ia menyerahkan spatula pada Kyuhyun, sedangkan ia menggenggam sendok sayur dalam genggamannya.

"Kita benal-benal akan mendatangi monctel itu?"

"Um, Min takut kalau monctel itu akan melukai kaa-chan atau tou-chan."

Dengan langkah pelan dan mengendap-endap, Changmin dan Kyuhyun menaiki tangga. Keduanya terlihat begitu hati-hati. Beberapa langkah berikutnya, dan dua bocah manis itu berhenti di depan sebuah pintu bercat putih. Dari dalam pintu itulah suara-suara aneh itu berasal.

"Ini 'kan kamal kaa-chan dan tou-chan?" bisik Changmin. Kyuhyun di belakangnya menganggukkan kepalanya, "Belalti monctelnya ada di kamal Yun ahjucci dan Jae ahjumma?"

"Mwo?" Changmin menolehkan kepalanya ke arah Kyuhyun, matanya menatap horror pada bocah berambut ikal itu, "Belalti kaa-chan tou-chan dalam bahaya dong!"

Sekali lagi Kyuhyun mengangguk, "Lalu bagaimana?" Changmin tidak menjawab. Suara-suara itu masih terdengar, bahkan lebih jelas dari sebelumnya, "Itu cuala Jae ahjumma 'kan?" celetuk Kyuhyun.

"Ne," gumam Changmin. Wajahnya terlihat begitu cemas. Ia begitu khawatir kalau kaa-chan kesayangannya itu dilukai oleh sang monster. Changmin ingin mendobrak ke dalam, namun bocah sekecil dia belum berani menghadap monster yang pasti sangat mengerikan. Beberapa kali Changmin pernah menonton film berbau horror yang menampilkan rupa monster atau iblis. Dan menurut Changmin mereka itu menyeramkan dan jahat.

"Ahh! Yunho!"

Changmin dan Kyuhyun sama-sama tersentak ketika mendengar suara Jaejoong yang lebih seperti pekikan kecil itu. Dalam pikiran mereka yang masih sangat polos, Jaejoong sedang diserang oleh monster itu dan meminta bantuan Yunho. Namun Yunho tidak bisa membantu, atau parahnya Yunho sudah mati lebih dulu dibunuh oleh monster kejam itu.

Tubuh mungil Changmin bergetar. Matanya mulai berkaca-kaca dan bibirnya gemetar. Ia sungguh tidak sanggup membayangkan kalau setelah malam ini selesai ia tidak lagi bisa melihat ayah dan ibunya. Tidak lagi bisa memakan masakan lezat sang ibu atau mendapat pelukan hangat dari sang ayah.

Berbekal nekat Changmin mendorong tubuhnya menghantam pintu itu. Kyuhyun terkejut melihatnya. Ia tidak menyangka Changmin seberani itu.

Mata Changmin membulat sempurna. Keringat dingin membasahi dahinya. Tidak sedikit pun pintu itu terbuka. Sepertinya terkunci dari dalam. Bocah mungil itu mulai panik. Terdengar suara gaduh dari dalam kamar. Changmin mulai terisak pelan.

'Klekk.'

Pintu terbuka tiba-tiba. Dan Changmin langsung menangis histeris ketika melihat Jaejoong -yang membuka pintu-. Bagaimana tidak. Piyama ibunya itu berantakan dan dikancing dengan asal. Rambutnya sedikit berantakan dan bibirnya terlihat bengkak. Serta yang membuat Changmin makin histeris adalah banyaknya titik-titik merah mencurigakan di leher putih Jaejoong. Dalam benak polos Changmin, pastilah monster itu yang menggigiti ibunya sampai seperti itu.

"Aigoo… Ada apa?" seru Jaejoong panik. Ia berjongkok supaya tingginya sejajar dengan Changmin. Pria cantik itu merasa heran, sekaligus malu. Malu karena Changmin dan Kyuhyun berdiri di depan pintu kamarnya ketika ia dan suaminya tengah bercinta. Jaejoong hanya bisa berharap semoga suara desahannya tidak terdengar oleh dua bocah itu.

"Min, min… Waeyo chagi?" tanya Jaejoong lembut sambil menepuk-nepuk pipi Changmin dengan pelan. Changmin menghentikan tangisannya. Dengan wajah basah karena air mata dan sedikit terisak, ia bertanya, "Kaa-chan gwaenchanayo~?"

"Gwaenchana, Minnie-yah. Ada apa?" tanya Jaejoong lembut.

Changmin tidak menjawab, ia memilih melongokkan kepalanya ke dalam kamar. Dilihatnya ayah tersayangnya tengah memakai kaus putihnya. Tidak ada monster di dalam kamar itu. Yang ada hanya kasur yang terlihat sangat berantakan.

"Monctelnya cudah pelgi, Min," celetuk Kyuhyun yang ikut melongok ke dalam kamar.

"Monster?" Jaejoong mengernyit bingung, "Monster apa?"

Changmin mengalihkan wajahnya ke arah Jaejoong lagi, "Kaa-chan benelan nggak apa 'kan?"

"Iya sayang. Kaa-chan baik-baik saja kok, memangnya kenapa?"

"Tadi Kyu cama Min dengel cuala aneh dali kamal Jae ahjumma! Jadi kami kila ada monctel di kamal Jae ahjumma" jawab Kyuhyun cepat.

"Mwo?" Dalam sekejap saja wajah Jaejoong memerah parah. Ternyata suara desahannya memang sampai terdengar oleh Changmin dan Kyuhyun.

"Kaa-chan kenapa tadi cualanya cepelti itu? Kaa-chan dicelang monctel ya?"

'Iya, dan monsternya adalah ayahmu,' jawab Jaejoong dalam hati tentu saja. Pria cantik itu tersenyum manis. Dengan lembut ia membelai pipi dan mengusap rambut halus Changmin, "Tidak ada apa-apa sayang. Semuanya baik-baik saja kok."

"Jinjja?"

Jaejoong mengangguk tanpa menghapus senyum manisnya. "Ada apa ini?" tanya Yunho yang sedikit penasaran kenapa Jaejoong begitu lama mengurusi Changmin dan Kyuhyun. "Min? Kyu? Kenapa jam segini malah terbangun? Ayo sana tidur lagi," perintah Yunho.

Changmin dan Kyuhyun mengangguk bersamaan. Namun bukannya masuk ke kamar Changmin, dua bocah itu malah memasuki kamar Yunho dan Jaejoong. Keduanya langsung naik ke kasur yang berantakan. Untung Yunho dan Jaejoong belum 'keluar', jadi seprai putih itu masih aman dari cairan-cairan mencurigakan XD

"Kenapa tidur disana?" tanya Yunho dengan nada sedikit tidak senang.

"Aniyo! Min cama Kyu bobok dicini aja!" seru Changmin.

Kyuhyun mengangguk cepat, "Kami ingin memactikan Jae ahjumma nggak dicelang monctel lagi!"

"What?"

Jaejoong tertawa kecil. Ia bangkit dari posisi jongkoknya. "Sebaiknya yang tadi ditunda dulu ya?" bisik Jaejoong pada Yunho.

"Ha? Tapi Jae…"

"Ada Min dan Kyu, Yunnie-ya. Tadi mereka terbangun karena mendengar suaraku."

Yunho memasang wajah terkejut. Namun sedetik kemudian ia menghela napas, "Oke, kita tunggu sampai mereka tidur, lalu kita lanjutkan di sofa, ne?"

"Tidak," jawab Jaejoong cepat menghapus seringai mesum di wajah Yunho. "Aku tidak mau mereka terbangun lagi. Sekarang kau tidur di sofa, biar aku tidur bersama mereka."

Yunho melongo tidak percaya, "Kau mengusirku Joongie-ya?"

"Aish bukan begitu. Hanya saja aku tidak yakin kau bisa menjaga tanganmu jika kau tidur bersamaku. Bukannya aku tidak mau. Tapi 'kan ada Changmin dan Kyuhyun."

Yunho ingin membantah, namun pada akhirnya ia memilih untuk mengalah, "Arraseo," ucapnya pelan dan berjalan keluar kamar. Melihat Yunho yang terlihat putus asa, membuat Jaejoong iba juga. Ia berlari kecil mendekati suaminya yang akan menuruni tangga. Dengan cepat Jaejoong menarik tangan Yunho dan mencium bibirnya kilat, "Mianhaeyo~" gumamnya sambil tersenyum nakal.

Yunho sih inginnya membalas godaan 'istri'nya itu. Tapi apa boleh buat, Jaejoong sudah berlari memasuki kamar. Yunho hanya menghela napas sambil tersenyum lirih, setelah ini ia bersumpah akan membuat suatu malam dimana Jaejoong menjerit-jerit menyebut namanya.

Membayangkannya saja sudah membuat seringai mesum terpampang di wajah tampan itu.

*author tarik napas*

**END~**

**a/n :: **Oke, ini sudah END, akhirnya~~~ *tebar2 kolor min*. Saia gk mau banyak komen karena kebetulan lagi gk enak badan~, silakan review saja jika berkenan ^^~

Terimakasih untuk dukungan kalian selama ini~ *hug satu2*


End file.
